Stress Relief
by klswhite
Summary: This is a series of one-shot chapters that run throughout the series. The premise is what if Robbie & Laura had been hooking up all along but on a strictly sex basis? I don't own any of the characters. I just like to take them for a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always loved the scene in Expiation where Laura pulls out the unlit cigarette. That was a woman who needed to relieve some stress and I don't think that cigarette was going to do the job…at least not fully (It's at the 36 minute mark on Amazon Prime for those who want to check it out). Then at the end Robbie is dressed down by Jean, pretty sure his stress levels needed some relieving too. What would have happened if they had bumped into one another? Here's how I think that might have happened.**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm going to have to get this eye seen to." Robbie says as he rubs at the tape covering the gash near his eyebrow. "You know anyone"

James snickers as he looks up from the speech he is writing for Robbie. He sees Dr. Hobson inside the pub. He points her direction. "I bet she could."

Robbie looked where James was pointing and smiled. He waved her over. She returned the wave and walked over. She nodded her head in Robbie's direction, "What happened to you?"

His hand went to his forehead. "Murder suspect."

She moved a bit closer to him. "Do you mind if I take a look?" He shook his head and she touched his forehead. "Is that scotch tape?" He nodded. She took a step back. "You need a couple of stitches."

James finished off his pint and stood. "Funny you should say that Doctor. He was just saying he needed someone to look at it. Sir, if you don't mind, I think I am going to go home and get drunk. I'll have your speech in the morning. Good evening Doctor." James left the two of them at the table.

Laura looked back at Robbie, she pointed at his head. "Have that looked at. I'll see you later."

She turned to walk away. "I don't suppose you could do the stitches?"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Nurses don't do stitches."

He laughed. "No, but insulted doctors can."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, you can follow me home. I'll stitch you up."

Robbie followed her to her house. Once inside, she sat him on a chair in her kitchen while she washed her hands. She turned back to him and rather carelessly pulled the scotch tape off his brow.

"Ow, was that necessary?"

She examined the wound. "This is going to need more than a couple of stitches. And I don't have anything to numb this so you are just going to have to handle it. Unless you would prefer to go to A&E?"

He shook his head. "No, I can handle it." She smiled as she started to clean the wound. "So, did you ever light that cigarette?"=

She looked at him curiously. Then she laughed as she remembered what he was talking about. "No, I took care of my stress in another way. One that won't kill me slowly."

She began to stitch up the gash in his brow. He cringed just a bit. "So, exactly how did you take care of it?" She tugged on the stitch a bit harder than necessary. "Ouch, clearly you still have a little stress. You might need to find a new solution."

She finished stitching him up and put a bandage on. "You're all done." She started cleaning up and stopped for a moment looking at him. "Are you volunteering for the position?"

He reached up and touched the bandage. "That wasn't too bad, for a nurse."

She rolled her eyes at him as she cleaned up the bandages. "On second thought, I'll just light a cigarette."

"What's that mean?"

She stood at the sink washing her hands. She felt herself winding up almost as much as she was earlier in the week. She turned off the water and turned to him. "You told me that I needed to find another solution to relieve my stress. I asked you if you would like to volunteer for the position. And then you insulted me, again. So, all in, I think I'll just light the cigarette."

He looked at her confused. He stood as the light finally went on. "Oh, you meant…"

She leaned into him here eyes blazing. "I meant what Lewis?"

He took a step back. "Are you suggesting that we…" She fought the smile that was threatening. She forced herself to still look mad. He looked at the fire in her eyes suddenly certain that she was suggesting just that. He blushed. "Dr. Hobson, you can't be serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Lewis? You're single; I'm single. It's not like I'm suggesting we get married." She shrugged. "Just some good old-fashioned stress relief between consenting adults."

"We can't do that."

She raised her eyebrow and reached out to him. "Oh, is there some physical reason that you can't do it?"

He practically exploded as he walked into her living room. "No, there's no physical reason. It's just that well, we aren't dating."

She scoffed as she leaned against the door. "Of course, we aren't. Why would I want to date you or you me for that matter? However, I assume you have needs and I know that I have needs and it's not always as satisfying to handle those needs alone."

Robbie blushed at the thought of Laura handling her needs. "You're taking the piss out of me aren't you?"

She pushed off the wall and walked towards him. "I am not taking the piss out of you. I am offering you a no strings attached opportunity." She stopped right in front of him. "So, are you in?"

"So, we just go upstairs and have it off?"

She smiled at him and motioned towards the sofa "Or there or up against the nearest wall, I'm not really picky."

He shook his head and sat on the sofa then thought better of it and stood again. "I don't think I am cut out for this."

Laura took a deep breath and shrugged. "Very well then, I guess I should have asked Hathaway." She headed back to the kitchen. "You'll need to change that bandage twice a day. I'll get you some bandages to take with you."

He looked at her as she walked away. Surely she wasn't serious about Hathaway. "So, you're saying that you do this regularly?"

She handed him the bandages. "Not regularly, no. Usually I am dating someone. However, from time to time, between relationships I have arrangements with a good friend."

He sat the bandages on her counter. "And these arrangements, you were involved with these people."

She rolled her eyes. "No, Lewis there was no involvement. We would text each other or call each other arrange a time and place do what needed to be done and then go our merry way until the next time."

He stared at her. "And, you just did that and then walked away. You didn't go to dinner or spend the night or…"

"Or what Lewis? We weren't dating. Some of them were good friends so there were meals and the occasional drink but we had rules."

He picked up the bandages and started walking to the door. "I think that's all a bit too modern for me."

She followed him to the door smiling. "Good to know. I hope I haven't offended you."

He turned back to her she really was quite pretty when she smiled. "No, I'm not offended. I'm just not sure that's something I can do."

She nodded. "Fair enough, it was worth a shot. I figured you weren't interested in a relationship and this might fill a gap for both of us."

He paused at the door for a moment. "So, what happened to your last…arrangement?"

She laughed. "He was transferred to Germany. Not very convenient for spur of the moment needs." She reached around him and opened the door. "I'll see you around."

He walked through the door and she closed and locked it behind him. She went to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. She downed the first glass and poured another. She drew a deep breath thinking she was going to need that cigarette.

She went to the drawer where she kept them took one cigarette and headed for her garden with the glass of wine. She stepped onto the patio and was just about to light it when she heard a knock at the door.

She walked through the garden towards the door. Standing at her door looking decidedly nervous was Robbie Lewis. "Detective, is there something wrong with your stitches?"

She startled him. He turned to look at her and noted the unlit cigarette in her hand. He looked down at his shoes. "Am I too late to take advantage of that opportunity?"

She smiled and almost laughed. "No." She held up the cigarette. "Still unlit."

Still looking down, he took a step toward her. "So, how do we do this?"

She took a step toward him. "Lewis, you have two children, surely you know how this works."

Finally he looked at her. "I don't mean that. I mean how do we keep it no strings?"

She smiled. "Oh, that's easy. We have rules that we follow."

"What kind of rules?"

"Pretty simple really, no spending the night, no leaving anything at one another's place, no dropping by unannounced, things like that."

He rubbed his eye. "So, basically we have it off and the whoever doesn't live there just leaves?"

She nodded. "Basically, oh there is one more and it's a big one. We never tell anyone. If anyone ever figures it out or thinks they have figured it out. It's over."

"And how do we decide when?"

She laughed. "Well, I would think that one would be pretty basic." She saw the confused look on his face. She rolled her eyes. "When the need arises obviously. So, the other day in the mortuary, I would have sent you a text saying my place half eight. If that worked for you, you would have replied yes or no if it didn't."

"And, if one of us is seeing someone?"

"Then you say no." She watched him think and decided he needed a push. She walked closer to him while he was distracted. She grabbed both of his lapels and pulled him into a kiss. Just as he started to respond, she broke the kiss and walked toward the garden doors. She looked over her shoulder at him. "So, are you in or out?" Then she walked inside her house.

Robbie stood in her garden trying to figure out what just happened. It wasn't the first time he had been kissed since Val was killed but it was the first time his body had responded. She was right, he didn't want a relationship but he definitely had needs. And right now he had a very pressing need.

Suddenly, his feet were walking, not away from her but towards her. As he entered the door, he saw a path of clothes leading to the stairs. He closed the doors and followed the clothes.

As he reached the last piece of clothing, he stopped and took a deep breath. "In or out Lewis?" He entered her bedroom. She was lying naked on the bed. She looked up at him. "I was about to start without you."

He took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. His eyes never left her body as she stretched her arms over her head watching him. He quickly discarded the remainder of his clothes and gently climbed onto the bed.

He ran his hand up the length of her body as he positioned himself beside her. She practically purred as his hand caressed her. He stopped at her breasts and cupped one while leaning over and taking the taut peak into his mouth. She arched into him.

He licked and sucked at her listening to all of the delicious sounds she made. While his mouth was busy, his hand teased her other breast. She took his hand and moved it down her body.

It came to rest between her legs and she moved his fingers to show him what she liked. Once she was satisfied with his touch, she reached over and took his length into her hand.

He breathed in deeply as she stroked his length. "Oh God, I'm not going to last long if you do that."

She smiled at him her eyes hooded with desire. "Then I will just have to do something else." She rolled him onto his back and straddled him. She leaned forward and kissed him while she grabbed something from her nightstand. She sat up and tore open the package. Once again, she stroked his length as she slipped the condom on him.

She leaned forward again and kissed him. She positioned herself over him and he took her by surprise by thrusting into her. He grabbed her hips and helped her set their pace.

He watched the surprise on her face change to pleasure. She bit down on her lower lip. She sat up and moved over him. His hands cupped her breasts he rolled her nipples through his fingers and watched her squirm more.

As her pace faltered, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He lowered one hand and began to stroke her. Her head fell back as she screamed out. His thumb slid across her faster and harder as he thrust into her.

He felt her tighten around him. He pulled her to him and rolled them. He sat up and grabbed her hips pulling her to him. Her legs wrapped around him as he squeezed her hips pushing in and out of her.

She cried out and arched up to him. He stroked in and out of her twice more and then screamed out with his own release. He fell onto her and nuzzled her neck. They lay there for a few moments catching their breath.

He pushed up and excused himself to the bathroom. When he returned she was sprawled across the bed almost asleep. He lifted the covers and placed a knee on the bed. "Any room for me in there?

She opened an eye and looked at him. "Unless you're ready for another go. It's time for you to leave."

He looked confused for a moment. Then nodded, "Oh, the rules. You were serious about that."

She waved at him before rolling over. She was asleep before he was dressed. He crept downstairs and let himself out.

* * *

The next day when Robbie made it to his desk, he found a plain envelope. He opened it and found a single piece of paper. Written on it was a phone number and "_For the next time the need arises._"

He grabbed his phone and checked the number he had for Laura. This was a different number. He entered it into his phone and hit save. Then he sent a text "_I look forward to it."_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Set during Moonbeams. Drunk Laura is so lovely and her joy in touching his face to wipe off the lipstick is delicious. The scene in question occurs just before the 1 hour mark on Prim.**

"Sitting sipping their tea, Laura asked. "What's this about autism again?

Robbie shook his head. "No, not autism. This is about gossip about your neighbour."

She sat her cup down. "Any particular neighbour?

"Dr. Stringer."

She smiled. "The one who shopped you for being drunk and facetious."

He nodded. "The one and only. Did you know he had a gambling problem?"

She thought for a moment. "I've played bridge against him at the University Bridge Club a couple of times. They were all way to good for me but I didn't know he had a gambling problem, no."

Robbie sat down his cup. "He says it cost him his marriage."

Leaning forward Laura grinned. "That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"According to Mrs. Collinson who does my ironing. It was good old fashioned adultery with his bridge partner."

"A maths professor called Sandra Walters?"

She smiled. "You see you are a good detective. No matter what the neighbours say."

He grins at her and leans forward. "So, your looking particularly relaxed this afternoon."

She raised her eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be? It's a lovely afternoon, I've a spectacular cup of tea."

He leaned closer. "So, no needs that require attention?"

She laughed. "You know Lewis. You don't have to ask about my needs. The point of this type of arrangement is that it is mutual." She sat her cup down and stood. "If you need something all you have to do is ask, surely you know how to do that?"

She turned and walked away leaving him there breathless and confused. He replayed the conversation. He thought he had been pretty clear. Where had he messed up? He felt his mobile buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw the call was from James. He answered and talked for a few minutes.

As he ended the call, the meaning of her parting statement finally clicked. He found the second number and sent her a text. "_Half 8, my place"_

He headed for his car to meet James. As he walked to meet James his mobile buzzed. "_Have early plans. Make it half 10. Be a boy scout."_

He responded. "_That works for me."_ He looked at the message again half happy and half confused. "_Be a boy scout."_ What did that mean?

James saw him looking confused. "Something the matter sir?"

Robbie shook his head. "No, James." He started walking then stopped. "James, do you know anything about the boy scouts."

James looked at him quizzically. "Other than their motto, not much sir."

Robbie started walking again. "What's their motto?"

"Be prepared, sir."

Robbie looked at him. "Be prepared for what?"

James smiled. "I think that's sort of the point, sir. Be ready for anything. Perhaps if you told me the context, I might be able to provide more insight."

"Never you mind. I'll figure it out."

They walked in silence while Robbie thought more about the text. What did he have to be prepared for? He was more than ready and a little distracted. Beyond that, what was there to ready? He shook his head and returned his thoughts to work.

* * *

Robbie was driving home when the text from Laura flashed through his mind again. What did that last part mean? _Be a Boy Scout_. He thought back to the other time they had been together. He hadn't been prepared for that conversation was that what she meant? No, that couldn't be it.

Did he not do something that she wanted? He drove through town letting the message float through his mind. He was stopped at a red light when the answer suddenly hit him. He pulled into the parking lot of Boot's thinking himself quite clever. He walked into the store whistling a happy tune. He walked to the back of the store and the whistling stopped. There were literally fifty options. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't call anyone and ask. Sheepishly he grabbed ten different boxes and walked to the register.

The teenager working the register looked at all of the boxes and then looked at Robbie. He barely contained the smile as he rang Robbie up. Robbie took his purchases and left the store. Just before the automated doors closed he heard laughter and an amused. "Go grandpa."

Robbie made it home in time to grab a quick bite and straighten up his place. He even changed his sheets. Just as he was starting to get nervous there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door to find a very nicely dressed and slightly inebriated Laura Hobson holding her shoes. "Do you have £10 I could borrow? I need to pay the cab."

He grabbed his wallet and handed her the cash. She handed him her shoes and handbag then kissed him. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

He stood there and watched her as she ran out to the cab barefoot. When she came back she launched herself into his arms and kissed him. He had a choice, drop her stuff or drop her. He opted to catch her.

He returned the kiss tasting the gin on her lips. He pushed her back against the door using her body to close it. Her hands came down his body and started to unbutton his shirt. She pushed it apart and began to kiss down his body. She nipped lightly when she reached his nipples. He groaned as her warm tongue then caressed them.

She continued kissing down his body. As she reached his belt, she looked up at him devilishly. She slowly unfastened his belt and unfastened his pants. She reached into his pants and grasped him. He inhaled sharply. She stroked him as she stood and whispered in his ear. "Are you a proper Boy Scout?"

He smiled at her and lifted her off the ground. He kissed her soundly and then whispered in her ear. "Follow me."

She released him and followed him to the bedroom. When they entered the bedroom, she saw his purchases laid out on the bed, ten different boxes of condoms.

Her hand went to her mouth to hide the laughter. He looked back at her with an impish grin. "Things have changed a lot since the last time I had to buy them."

She reached down and pulled her dress over her head and stood before him in her blue bra and lace underwear. He stared at her amazed at the sight. She walked to the bed, picked one box and swept the rest onto the floor. She handed the box to Robbie. "Let's try these to start. If your stamina holds maybe we will try one of the others."

Robbie practically tore the box apart trying to get to its contents he was distracted momentarily by the sight of Laura on all fours on his bed. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Lewis, I think you have on far too many clothes. Do you need some help?"

He swallowed and shook his head. He quickly removed his clothes and joined her on the bed. She was still on all fours and he ran his hands over her bottom. He hooked his fingers under the sides of lace underwear and leaned over her. "Now who has on too many clothes Dr. Hobson?"

She sat up and leaned back into him. "I actually require a bit of assistance. A girl shouldn't have to do all the work."

He slid the underwear down her shapely legs and held her so that she lift each leg then he threw them across the room. His hands wandered over her body to her breasts. He cupped each one feeling them tighten under his fingers. One hand snaked around her back and unhooked it. She leaned forward slightly letting it fall down her arms.

Robbie threw it across the room too and then his hands returned to her. One arm pulled her to him tightly. She could feel him pressing against her. She tried to reach between them but he held her tight.

His other hand found its way between her legs. He separated her folds and slowly stroked her. He whispered in her ear. "Seems like somebody is ready."

She turned her head to him and kissed him. "No talking, just take me already."

He grinned not ready to give into her demands just yet. "No such luck Dr. Hobson. Let's see how much you can take." He continued to stroke her while keeping her pulled tightly to him.

She could feel the pleasure coiling inside her. She was panting. She reached up and squeezed her own breasts pressing into him. She squeezed her legs together needing more. She brought one hand down and pressed it against his.

She felt his breath against her ear. "What do you want Dr. Hobson?" He nipped gently at her ear.

She tried to turn into him and he held her fast. "More Lewis. I need more."

He stroked her faster and as he felt her entire body coil he released her. She fell forward and screamed from the loss of contact. Robbie quickly opened the condom and slid it down his length.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him before roughly pushing into her. She screamed out and braced herself against the bed. He reached around her and touched her as he slowly thrust into her. Within seconds her entire body was coiled again. "Let go Laura." The sound of her name from his mouth sent her over the edge.

She tightened around him and he sat still letting her ride out the pleasure. As he felt her relax, he started pushing into her again. His hands grasped her hips helping to push and pull her.

She recovered enough to finally sit partially up and back onto him. He sat back on his legs and pulled her to him. She lifted and lowered herself on him. His hands wandered her body. Their movements were slow and measured taking their time.

As he loosened his grip on her waist, she pulled away from him. He groaned as he slipped out of her. She turned into his body and kissed him. She kissed her way to his ear and whispered. "I want to feel you on top of me, inside of me."

She pulled him to her as she lay back on the bed. He followed her, kissing up her body. He settled between her legs and slowly slipped inside her. They both moaned once he was fully inside her. She wrapped her legs around him as they moved together.

At first their movements were slow and languid. Quickly they moved to more feverish. Robbie could feel the tightening and knew he was close. He could feel her nails digging into his hips and knew that she too was close. He pushed up slightly and picked up his pace. He felt her tighten her muscles to tease him. She looked up into his eyes. "Your turn Robbie."

That was all it took. He pushed into her one last time and this time the tightening he felt was involuntary. They both screamed out breathless.

They lay there for what seemed like forever. Robbie eventually pushed up. "I'm so sorry, I must be squishing you."

She smiled up at him then kissed him lightly. "It wasn't so bad."

He rolled over and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. "Sorry if I was a bit rough."

She laughed as she sat up. "No need to apologize. That was exactly what I needed."

He rolled on his side looking at her as she gathered her clothes. "I guess you were not as relaxed as you thought."

She raised an eyebrow as she searched for her bra. "I guess not."

He watched her dress. "So, what were your plans earlier?"

She slipped her dress over her head. She looked at him. "That's another rule. When we do this, we don't talk about personal stuff."

"So, your plans were of a personal nature?"

She looked at him trying to decide if he was being deliberately obtuse. "Just this once I will answer your question but if it happens again, I will leave and this won't happen again, are we clear?" He raised his hands in submission. "I had a date. It was for drinks and I might have had one too many."

He lay back on the bed. "Well, it can't have been a very good date if you ended up here with me."

She picked up a box of condoms and threw them at him. "Not that it is any of your business but it was a first date and I don't sleep with men on the first date." She searched around the room. "Look, I hate to ask but I need to borrow another £20 to get home."

"You could just stay the night, we could open another box."

She looked at him. "Lewis?"

"Ten minutes ago I was Robbie." He looked up at her and saw the annoyance. He sat up in bed and headed to the bathroom. "Give me just a minute."

He returned a few minutes later wrapped in his robe. He found her waiting in the living room. He grabbed his wallet and handed her the money. "Thank you. I promise to pay you back." She smiled at him as she kissed him. A horn honked outside. "That'll be my cab. You know you are saving my life."

He leaned against the wall. "By loaning you some money?"

She pressed against him. "No, seven minutes at a time." He looked at her questioningly. "Each time we do this, I don't light a cigarette." She kissed him. "See you around." She opened the door and left.

* * *

The next morning, there was another envelope on Robbie's desk. Inside was the £30 from the night before and a note. "_Add this to your Boy Scout fund."_ He laughed out loud as Hathaway entered the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**There is a scene over a dead body near the beginning (8:46 on Prime) where Robbie makes a comment about Laura not having to get all dolled up on his account. She is very clear that he has interrupted a party. Here is what happens after the crime scene (at least in my dirty mind).**

Robbie and James are questioning Richard Helm outside of the murder victim's house when he sees Laura leave. He casually waves at her as she walks by. They finish their questions and agree to meet back in the office in the morning.

Robbie heads off to his car when his mobile buzzes. He looks at the screen and sees a text. "_You owe me. End of block, turn right_."

He walked to the end of the block and turned right. He saw her car about halfway down the block. He crossed the street and tapped on the passenger window. She rolled the window down and he leaned over. "You know as a copper I wouldn't generally recommend this sort of behavior."

She smiled at him. "Well, seeing as you are a copper I felt this might be safe."

He held his mobile up. "So, what exactly is it that I owe you?"

"Well, seeing how you interrupted my evening. I think the least you can do is buy me a drink."

He leaned in the window and smiled at her. "A drink, that's all you want?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "For a start. Get in."

He pointed back to his car. "I'll just get my car and meet you at the pub."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him back. She kissed him again. "Get in the car Robbie."

He opened the door and got in. She started the car and pulled away. She drove about ten minutes away and parked. She turned the car off. "Laura this doesn't look like a pub."

"Very observant Detective. You have probably also noticed that it is very isolated and not a CCTV camera in sight."

He looked at her. "Are you really suggesting that we have sex here?"

She smiled at him as she unbuckled her seat belt. She pushed her seat back and then nimbly climbed over the console and straddled him. She unbuckled his seat belt and adjusted his seat back. "That's exactly my plan Lewis. Surely at some point you've had sex in a car?" Her hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

He stayed her hands. "Actually, no I haven't. And, I am not altogether sure I want to."

She reached down and untied the tie on her dress. She pulled it loose and was soon clad only in a dark blue bra and matching underwear. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Are you really sure about that?"

He smiled as he looked up at her. Her skin flushed her eyes on fire. "Well, since you put it like that, who am I to refuse?"

She leaned down and kissed him. His hands stroked her back before moving down and cupping her bottom. He pulled her to him and pressed up against her. He felt her groan into his mouth.

She sat back onto his legs. Her hands brushed against him and he moaned. She unfastened his belt and pants. She lifted off him to allow him to lift his hips. She tugged his pants down around his legs. She stroked his length and watched his eyes close as he groaned. "Laura, I wasn't really planning on this. So I'm not a Boy Scout tonight."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. She reached into the console and grabbed a small box. She held it in front of him. "Good thing one of us plans ahead." She opened the package and took out one packet. She offered it to him. "Would you like to do the honors?"

He slipped his hands behind his head and smiled up at her. "Oh no, you got us into this, now you get us out."

She grinned at him as she tore open the packet. She slowly slid it down his length. Again, his eyes closed as she stroked him. She watched his intake of breath as she stroked up and down. She leaned forward and captured his mouth. The suddenness of her move startled him but he responded almost instantly.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. As he pressed against her, she moaned. He broke the kiss and smiled. "Problem, pet?"

"Get them off."

He laughed. "Only one way to do it unless we get out of the car."

She leaned forward and bit into his shoulder hard. He pushed up to her and ripped the delicate lace garment. Within seconds they were joined. They each moaned in that instant.

She sat up and balanced her hands on his chest. She moved over him, grinding into him. He watched her as she moved. She bit into her lower lip as she concentrated. He let her set the pace, his hands danced up her inner thighs.

He lightly held her hips not wanting to change the pace but wanting her to know he was connected to her in more ways than one. He felt the change through her muscles. Her body started to tighten ever so slightly. He moved his hand to where they were joined and lightly stroked her. She faltered for a moment and then moved anew, slightly faster.

She could feel him begin pushing up slightly. His thumb lightly stroking her was sending warm pulses through her. Her nails raked down his chest. She leaned forward slightly as he stroked her slightly harder. She exploded around him.

As she squeezed around him, he pulled her to him and kissed her. He squeezed her hips tightly as he thrust into her harder and faster. The harder pressure sent her over the edge again. Her head arched back as she screamed. He attacked her exposed her neck, kissing and sucking. As she tightened around him again, he joined her screams of release.

She collapsed on top of him. Both were breathless. As she regained her senses, she kissed lightly down his neck and chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "Any other firsts we need to help you with?"

He pulled her face to him and kissed her. "I'll get back to you on that."

They lay there wrapped in each other until the chill of the night overtook them. They dressed and Laura took him back to his car. Before he got out, he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Thanks for an interesting first."

"Anytime."

He got out of the car and watched her drive away. He got into his car and started it. As he waited for it to warm up, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of torn lace underwear. He clutched them in his hand and smiled.

* * *

Late the next day, Laura returned to her desk to find a small package. There was no card. She opened the package to find a pair of lace panties exactly like the ones that had gone missing the night before; only these weren't torn. Beneath them was a note, "_Seemed only fair to reunite the pair. Although I have to say I am partial to red._"

She bit into her lower lip thinking about how the original pair had been damaged. She placed the box and the note in her bag and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This one is set in Allegory of Love, which let's be honest is one of the creepier episodes. However, our lovely Laura still manages to sparkle. While reviewing the episode, I found two places our intrepid undercover lovers might have had an in (Yeah I said that). Enjoy the inner workings of my mind.**

Robbie left the Randolph with the signed book for Lyn. He had been able to get away from the event sooner than expected. Now, he suddenly had the whole evening free. He decided to take a walk along the river and have a drink. After his second pint, he realized that a bit of company might be nice.

He took out his mobile and texted her number. "_I still owe you a drink. Care to collect._"

He sat watching the river when his phone buzzed. "_Can't now. At a scene. Midnight my place? Bring a bottle."_

He responded and headed back to his car. This would give him time for a nap before heading to her place.

At midnight he walked towards her door. "Robbie, I'm out here."

He joined her in the garden and noticed a cigarette on the table. "Lovely night, much too lovely to light that."

She took a deep breath then pointed at the bottle. "Is that for me?"

He nodded and motioned inside. "I'll open it if you want."

She smiled and nodded. "Very much, thanks."

Robbie went into the house, opened the bottle and returned with two glasses. He poured one for each and handed one to her. They clinked their glasses together. Robbie toasted. "To debts repaid." She smiled. He sat at the table. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

She leaned back in the chair and stretched her legs. "Just a bad scene, car accident, small children."

He leaned forward and placed a hand on her arm. "Maybe I should have brought more than one bottle."

She downed her glass and handed it back to Robbie. "Either that or you won't be able to drink as much."

He refilled her glass. "I think I can make that sacrifice."

They sat in the garden chatting, laughing and drinking for several hours. Robbie was sent into the house to retrieve two more bottles of wine. As they finished the last drop of the third bottle Laura leaned into him. "Are you going to take me to bed or what?"

He cupped the side of her face. "Pet, you're a bit worse for the wear this evening. I wouldn't want to take advantage."

She stood and curled into his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "How do you know I'm not taking advantage of you?"

He ran his hands up her side. "Are you sure? I can call a cab, get my car tomorrow."

"Or we could go inside and work off this alcohol and then you can drive yourself home later?"

He motioned to the table beside them. "Or, we could just have a go right here?"

She smiled at him. "I like the way you think Inspector. Let me run inside and grab…"

He pulled her to him and kissed her halting the words coming from her mouth. When the kiss broke he held up a trio of packets. "I came prepared."

She stood and pulled him out of the chair. "Such a good Boy Scout."

He laughed as he lifted her and placed her on the table. His hands ran up her sides again pulling her shirt with them. She raised her arms and he pulled her shirt over her head. He groaned as he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt.

"I know you said you prefer red but I didn't think you would be upset with flesh."

He shook his head staring at her. "No, I don't mind at all." He ran his hands over her breasts. His thumbs teased her already taut peaks. She smiled at him as she arched into his hands. He replaced his hands with his mouth and she moaned.

She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer to him. She let his attention wash over her It helped her put the horrors of the day behind her. She groaned as he bit down on her.

His hands traveled down her back and slid into her pants. He squeezed her bottom and pulled her to him. She could feel his arousal pressing against her. She wrapped one leg around him pulling him closer. She ground against him while grabbing his head and pulling it to her mouth. She pressed her lips to him. Their tongues battled with one another.

Laura reached down and unfastened Robbie's pants. She pushed them down his hips and took his member into his hand. She felt the moan that emanated from him and it created flutters in her stomach.

As she stroked him, his hands left her chest. He opened the foil package and reached between. As he positioned the condom over his tip he took her hand and used it to smooth the condom over him. She leaned into him and whispered in her ear. "I think we have a problem again."

He looked down and realized she was still wearing loose pants. "Don't suppose I can rip those off?"

She laughed as she hopped off the table. She slid the pants down her legs. He groaned as he realized she wasn't wearing underwear either. He lifted her back to the table. "You're going to be the death of me."

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled him into her. As he bottomed out, she whispered. "But what a way to go?"

They moved in an easy fashion. Neither, for their own reasons, was in any hurry to finish. Laura wanted to forget the case she had been called out on earlier. Robbie just wanted to revel in being alive. They clung to one another hands touching, lips caressing.

Eventually, the pressure started to build. They moved together more frantically. Her legs pulled at him. His hands settled under her bottom pulling her into him. Laura bit down lightly on his neck. "Harder, please."

He pulled out of her and dragged her off the table. He turned her around roughly and bent her over. In an instant, he was back inside her. Her back arched as she screamed out. She braced against the table as he pumped in and out of her.

Within minutes she fell over the edge screaming as her body released. Hearing her scream set Robbie off as he pushed into her one last time. He leaned forward and kissed down her spine. She sighed. He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You're going to get cold pet. Let's get you inside."

She nodded and stepped away from him. She bent to pick up her clothes. He stopped her. "Go on, I'll get this." He watched her walk inside and thought how small she looked. He fixed his clothes then picked up their mess and followed her inside.

He straightened up in the kitchen then went to look for her. He found her curled in a ball on the sofa. He pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and tucked it around her. "Pet, you sure you don't want to go upstairs?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm good here. Thank you."

"It's late. I'm going to head home. I put your mobile on the table. Feel free to call me if you need anything." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead

She smiled sleepily and stroked his cheek. "Thanks Robbie." She closed her eyes and curled into a tighter ball. Robbie watched her fall asleep before he left.

* * *

Laura's mobile rang two hours later. She answered it and wrote down the information she needed. She hopped quickly into the shower. Within 20 minutes she was out the door on her way to the scene.

When she arrived, James was the only one there. They knelt by the body examining the scene. James asked, "A fountain of blood?"

She nodded, "Fountain, spurt, she would have ben dead within two minutes. The jugular vein and carotid artery were sliced right through."

"By a piece of the mirror?"

She cut her eyes towards him. "On reflection, yes."

He shook his head. "Oh, it's too early for jokes."

She raised her eyebrow, "And too early for Inspector Lewis it would appear."

James looked at her. "He's on his way."

Laura smiled to herself knowing why he was running late for this early morning call.

* * *

When Robbie returned to his office there was a small bag on his office. He looked inside. There was a bottle of water and a small bottle of paracetamol. He grabbed the note inside. "_Hydration is the key_._ Thanks for getting me drunk and taking my mind off it. Happy to return the favor one day_

* * *

Laura wasn't the only one who had a bad case that week. The case had dredged up feelings he thought he was moving on from. Plus the end result was horrifyingly sad. As he sat on his sofa with his drink he realized that he didn't want to be alone.

He grabbed his mobile and found her number. "_ASAP, mine."_

A few minutes later his mobile buzzed. "_Can't, sick. Don't want to contaminate you."_

He responded. "_Another time._"

Within seconds, his phone rang. Before he could say hello. "I heard about your case. Sounds like a tough one.

He nodded. "It was horrifying I can't imagine how a parent can do that to their child."

She paused then asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "No, I just want to forget about it."

"You know just because I can't come to you doesn't mean we can't relieve some stress."

He laughed. "How do you plan to do that without contaminating me?"

"So, what are you doing?"

He stared at the phone for a moment. "Sitting on the sofa talking to you."

"What are you wearing?"

"I'm not sure how it matters."

She laughed. "Just answer Inspector."

"OK, jeans and a button down."

"Hmmm, I'm in bed."

Suddenly he is interested in the conversation. "What are you wearing?"

Her voice lowered. "Absolutely nothing."

He stared at the phone, he couldn't decide if she was serious. Based upon his experience with her he decided she was. "And is that a normal occurrence?"

"Actually, I am quite feverish. This felt better."

"So you're in bed fully naked?"

"And you are on a sofa fully clothed."

"I could remedy that situation." Her laugh danced along his spine settling low in his body. He stood and went into the bedroom. She could hear him through the phone removing his clothes. Then she heard the bed creak lightly has he climbed onto it. "So here I am, naked laying on my bed. Now what do we do?"

"Mmm." She imagines him laying there her hand strokes down her stomach. "Talk to me."

He twitches at her moan. "I like that sound. What are you going?"

"My hand is slowly moving down my stomach. I am pretending it is yours."

He smiles as he imagines her naked on her bed. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Everywhere."

"On your breasts?" He asks as his breathing hitches. She imagines that he is touching himself. "Touch yourself for me. Tell me about it."

She moans. "I'm sliding my hand up my stomach. It lingers slightly on my rib cage teasing me." She hears Robbie grunt as she moans as her hand cups her breast. "My nipple is tight, almost sore. I want you to take it in your mouth."

"Wet your fingers and run them over your nipple. Pretend like it's my mouth."

She sucks hard on her fingers. She knows he can hear her. She hears a strangled moan through the line. "What are you doing Lewis? Are you touching your…"

He cuts her off. "Yes."

Her voice lowers. "Are you wishing it was me?"

"Gods yes."

"Tell me what you want me to be doing?"

He groans. "You're on your knees in front of me." He grunts. On the other end, she licks her lips picturing it. "I'm imagining what it would feel like."

"Does it feel good?"

He moaned again. "Better than anything I can imagine."

She bites her lip and moans as she fondles her own breasts. "Keep going."

"Your hand is wrapped around me stroking me." Their moans blend together. "Your lips wrap around my head and suck, your tongue swirls around me."

Laura moaned seeing it in her head. She imagines slowly sucking him further in her mouth keeping her eyes locked on his. She arches on the bed while biting her lip. She curses under her breath simply thinking about what she would do to him.

His voice interrupts her thoughts. "Are you wet?"

"Yes." She answers without thinking. "I need you Lewis."

He growls. "Say that again."

"I need you Robbie."

"That is so sexy." She practically purrs into the phone. "Imagine my mouth sliding down your flat stomach. You can feel my hot breath and my wet tongue when I reach your wet center."

She shivers thinking about it. Her hand slowly descends her body. She stops as she reaches her center. She stops waiting for him.

"Can you feel me over you?"

She gasps. "Yes."

"I lift your legs over my shoulders and pull you closer to me."

She bends her legs. She is trembling. "Keep going."

"You smell so good and you are so wet. Aren't you?"

Laura finally slips a finger inside herself. The sound that escapes her mouth can only be described as a keen. "I am very wet and…" she gasps "hot."

"I wish I was there, on top of you, inside of you. Thrusting into you as you moan into my ear. Moan for me Laura." He gripped himself tighter picturing himself buried deep inside her.

Laura's hand pushes into her. Her palm rubs against her. "Robbie, I'm so close. Are you?"

He grunts out an almost incoherent "Yeah."

The next minutes pass in a jumble of oh's and mmm's. There is no longer coherent language between the two. His groans provide her with an imagery that take her over the edge. As her legs tighten around her hand and she screams out, he finds his release and his groans join hers.

She gasps. "Oh my."

"That was."

She smiled. "Yeah."

They lay there in their respective spaces breathing heavily. Finally Robbie laughed. "Another unique first courtesy of you Dr. Hobson."

She laughed. "Not five minutes ago I was Laura."

"Time and place Dr. Hobson, time and place. Now, you need your rest. I'll check on you tomorrow.

She smiled at his concern. "Good night Lewis." She disconnected the call, rolled over in her bed and slept.

* * *

The next morning Laura woke feeling slightly better. She went downstairs to make tea. When she opened her front door to get the paper she almost tripped over a paper bag. She picked it up and carried it in the house with the paper.

She sat the bag on the counter and looked inside it. There was a bottle of orange juice, paracetamol and a can of chicken soup. The note read, "_Hope this helps you get back on your feet so that I can get you on your back. Feel better soon."_ She stood in her kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

**PS – I am hopped up on cold meds so if I went too far out there let me know. If you like it and think I need to stay on the cold meds let me know that too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So day two of cold meds, lots of odd dreams last night and that led me to watching a bit of Lewis while awake. This stems from ****_The Point of Vanishing_****. The inspiration comes at the very beginning of the episode although it actually picks up at the end of the episode. I have always loved the scene in the restaurant where Robbie reveals his weakness. Laura is appalled that he has such a weakness. That look she gives him is priceless. Something tells me Laura would want to show him the excitement of "Nurses in starched whites".**

* * *

Laura watches Robbie eat yet another piece of garlic bread. As he is licking his fingers he catches her watching him. "What?"

She looks down at the bread. "I see you're on a pull tonight."

"Every man has his weakness."

She smirks at him. "Yeah, fast cars, single malts, nurses with starched white cotton but garlic bread?"

Robbie looks at James who has been watching the exchange with amusement. "And she calls her self a woman of the world."

* * *

Robbie watched James and Fiona embrace in her apartment. He smiled as he realized that Laura had been right. He pulled out his mobile. "_Turns out you were right."_

He started walking towards the pub. He smiled as he felt his mobile buzz in his pocket. He looked at the text. "_Of course I was. What about?"_

_"James and Fiona."_

He made it to the pub and was about to order a pint when the buzzing returned. "_Interesting. Care to come over and tell me about it."_

He thought about it for a moment, a pint alone in a pub or the company of a lovely woman, easy decision. "_Be there in 15."_

* * *

Laura rushed around getting ready. She had been planning this since the team dinner earlier in the week. As she looked in the mirror she was a little concerned that Robbie might not like what she had done. Just as she had almost talked herself into changing she heard the doorbell. She grabbed her robe and headed downstairs.

When she opened the door Robbie smirked at her robe. "You didn't have to dress up on my account."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're early. I was changing."

He ran his finger down her robe. "So, anything exciting on under that robe?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He grabbed the ties of her robe and pulled her to him. "As a matter of fact, I would."

She lifted up on her toes and whispered in his ear. "Close your eyes."

He smiled at her, closed his eyes and for good measure put his hands over his face. "You know I won't be able to see this way right?"

"Patience is a virtue Lewis." She took off her robe and threw it over a chair. She made a few last minute adjustments. "Now before you look, you need to know that I have bread in the kitchen if you would prefer that but I thought you might like a different weakness tonight." She took a deep breath. "OK, open your eyes."

Robbie opened his eyes to a sight he certainly wasn't expecting. Laura was standing before him in a starched white cotton nurses outfit. He took a deep breath. "Wow."

"Is that a good wow or I need to go heat up some garlic bread wow?"

He smiled as he took a step to her. "Let's just say that I think I understand why someone might have this particular weakness." He pulled her to him. "So you planned this just for me?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well, I felt like an active demonstration was better than telling you."

He laughed. "Yes, active is always better." He leaned down and kissed her. His hands drifted down her back and cupped her bottom to pull her closer.

Laura pulled his shirt from his pants and ran her hands across his bare skin. Her nails lightly raked his back.

As they came up for air, Laura took his hand pulled him towards the stairs. "I think the patient needs to be put to bed."

The way the uniform hugged her bottom made him groan. He pulled her back to him. "The patient has made a full recovery." He unbuttoned her uniform and pushed it back from her shoulders. Underneath was the flimsiest white bra he had ever seen. He could see through it. He cupped her breasts feeling the roughness of the lace.

She smiled as his eyes lit up. She pushed him back. As his legs hit the couch, she stopped him. She unfastened his pants and slid them down his legs then pushed him to a seated position. She helped him remove his shoes and pants then ran her hands up his legs.

She reached into the pocket of her uniform. She stroked down his length sliding the condom on his length. He watched as she leaned forward and took just his tip between her lips. As her tongue flicked across him, she heard his deep intake of breath.

She stroked his length up and down as her mouth and tongue worked on him. Laura watched as his hands squeezed the cushions. She looked up at him as she finally moved her mouth down his length. He looked at her and moaned. "Nurse Hobson."

She smiled around his length. She ran her tongue up the underside and watched his head fall back. She stood and delighted in the groan of disappointment. He looked up at her. She slowly slid the uniform down her hips. Like the top, her underwear were flimsy and lace.

He reached up to touch her hips he hooked his thumb in her underwear. He slid them down her legs letting his fingers stroke her legs as he went. His mouth sucked on her stomach.

Her hands went to the back of his head. She used him to balance as she stepped out of her underwear. He kissed up her stomach and bit lightly. She moaned as his hands unfastened her bra. Seconds later his mouth was on her breast. She leaned forward pushing him deeper into the sofa and straddled him.

She positioned herself over him. As she slowly lowered herself onto his length she captured his mouth for a heated kiss. They sat still for a moment, kissing deeply. Robbie placed his hands on her hips and she started to move over him.

Laura rode Robbie slowly at first then faster as her need built. His fingers gripped her hips pulling her onto him. Her head fell back as she felt the pressure building. Robbie leaned into her and attacked her neck. He slid one hand between them and stroked her. He felt her tighten around him as she screamed out.

He let her recover for a moment then stood enough to lower her to the couch. He kissed up her body before sliding into her. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. She moaned into his ear as he stroked in and out of her.

"I've been thinking about doing this since our call a few weeks ago." He bit her ear and she screamed.

They moved together smoothly. As their need built their movements become more frantic and frenzied. Robbie pushed up and pulled Laura's legs to him. She reached to touch where they were joined and stroked herself.

She looked up at him. "Harder."

He increased his pace. She arched her back into him and that last stroke sent them both over the edge. He collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled against his neck.

They lay there breathing heavily. As they recovered, Robbie kissed Laura's neck and whispered in her ear. "Did you say something about garlic bread earlier?" She laughed and shook her head. Before he kissed her he said. "No one says a man can't have two weaknesses."

* * *

The next night Robbie was at home alone when there was a knock at the door. He looked through the window and saw a delivery guy. He opened the door. "I didn't order anything."

"Sir, this is the address we were given and it's already paid for." He handed the box to Robbie and turned to leave.

"Hold on, let me get you a tip."

He waved over his shoulder. "It was taken care.

Robbie walked back in his house and placed the box on the kitchen counter. An envelope was taped to the top of the box. He opened it and read the note. "_To weaknesses new and old. Now you have to find mine."_ He opened the box to the smell of garlic. He smiled as he took a piece and popped it in his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Special shout out to Givemebritcopsnow for making me spew tea across the room this morning with this gem...Laura's "stress relief emergency number". Now I am imagining a special Stress Relief Signal - All I can think about is the bat phone and signal (yeah I'm a geek and I am OK with that). Any thoughts on what that signal would look like?**

**Chapter 6**

**_Counter Culture Blues_**** ranks as one of my top 10 episodes. We get to see Robbie geek out over something from his youth and well, I am all for anything that puts Joanna Lumley on television. However, it's the ending scene with our main three walking to the pub together that always makes me smile. Robbie is in a sling and James got a call that in my mind was the daughter of the musician calling to hook up. So, that is where we will pick up.**

Robbie, Laura and James are walking the streets enjoying their chips. Robbie and James are telling her about their case. Robbie smiles at Laura. "So at least Hathaway got a glimpse of the rock and roll life. That's educational."

James smiles. "Yes, now I know what it feels like to be Britney Spears."

"Will it stop you dressing like her on your days off?" Robbie asks.

"Probably not. That's another thing I shall need counseling for. I spent all afternoon in a lake full of crap with knives in it saving your presents, doctor. I haven't begun on the matter of compensation."

Robbie looked at him. "Would you settle out of court for a pint?"

James looks at him confused. "What do you think I am?"

"Thirsty?"

"Two pints!"

"Done."

James' phone rings. "Excuse me."

Laura and Robbie keep walking. She lightly hits his arm. "Oh pull yourself together Lewis. You're only young once and that was a long time ago. I'll buy you a drink and you can bang on about how perfect everything was in your day. Now when I say buy you a drink I should point out that I don't actually have any cash."

Laura took his arm and they walked into the pub with James behind them.

They found a table and Robbie went to get their drinks. Laura's mobile buzzed in her pocket. As she pulled it out, she asked James "So, who was on the phone that has you smiling?"

"Just a friend."

She raised her eyebrow. "Friends don't make you smile like that." She looked at her phone "_Do you still have that nurses uniform? I need some TLC."_

She scowled as she replied. "_No nurses uniform. Alas we have a third wheel."_

James watched her. "Friends don't make you scowl like that Doctor."

"You're right. Snarky Sergeants that don't answer questions make me scowl."

He leaned toward her. "OK, it was a new friend who wants to meet for drinks. But I don't want to disappoint Inspector Lewis."

"James, go. I'll cover with Lewis. You're only young once and for you that's right now."

He took her hand. "Thanks Doctor." He took off before Robbie could return. Laura sat back in her chair and smiled.

Robbie returned with their drinks. "Where's James?"

She lifted her drink and tipped it towards him. "He suddenly remembered another appointment."

He smiled at her as he took a sip of his beer. "Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with his memory?"

She took a sip of her drink. "I can't believe you would accuse of me of such a thing."

"Well it's a shame that you don't want to take credit for this because I was willing to reward whoever was responsible for us suddenly finding ourselves alone."

She leaned into him. "What exactly is the reward?" She pointed at his arm in a sling. "I mean you practically have one hand tied behind your back."

He whispered in her ear. "Oh doctor, I do some of my best work with one hand tied behind my back."

Robbie could only describe the noise that came out of her as a growl. Whatever it was he felt it connect straight with his groin. She whispered back to him. "Your place is closest." Then she stood and walked to the door.

Robbie watched her walk away while finishing his beer. He caught up with her a few blocks away from the pub. He followed her from a casual distance. This way he could make sure she was safe without making it seem like they were together.

She was waiting at his door. He pulled out his keys and as he went to put it in the lock he felt her body pressed against his back. Her hand reached around and stroked up his leg. He missed the lock and cursed. He heard her laugh as he tried and missed again.

"Distracted Inspector?"

"Not at all doctor."

She moved her hand even higher. "Because if this is all that it takes to distract you, I am not sure that you are going to be much use to me one handed."

With that, he inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. He turned to her and smirked. "Better?"

She raised her eyebrow smiled. "It's a start." She walked through the door and he followed her.

She heard the door close and suddenly she was pulled back against him, his good arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He kissed and nipped his way down her neck. He felt her body relax into his. "How am I doing so far?"

She laughed. "Getting better."

Keeping her pulled tightly to him, he whispered in her ear. "Now, Dr. Hobson, since I am, as you pointed out, working with one hand tied behind my back. I am going to put you to good use. You have entirely too many clothes on. So you are going to take off your clothes for me."

She laughed and turned to him. She slowly unbuttoned her coat and let it slide to the floor. She leaned closer to him. "Is that enough clothing?"

He shook his head. "Not even close doctor."

She pushed up on her toes and kissed him. She reached around his neck and untied his sling. Ever so carefully, she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She loosened his tie, removed it and unbuttoned his shirt. With each button, she kissed the exposed skin. She untucked his shirt and again eased it down his arms. Once again, she pushed up on her toes. She ran her tongue along his pulse point. "How am I doing now?"

He pressed against her. "Getting warmer pet but there are still too many clothes."

She took a step back and slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress. It slipped from her shoulders leaving her standing in a scarf, green silk bra and underwear and high heel black boots. She heard him groan. "How's this?"

He reached out and grabbed her scarf pulling her closer to him. "Oh, I think we have officially hit hot." He leaned down to whisper in her hear. "I would rate it a 10."

She laughed at the reference and unwrapped her scarf and draped it around his neck. She used it to pull him down and kissed him. His arm wrapped around her, his hand slid down her back and cupped her bottom. She broke the kiss and used the scarf to lead him to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, she pushed him onto the bed. She knelt and removed his shoes before unfastening his pants. She pulled him up again to push his pants down. Once around his ankles she pushed him back on the bed then removed his pants.

Her hands ran up his legs. She made her way to his length and stroked him lightly. He ran his good hand down her back and deftly unfastened her bra. She looked up at him slightly surprised. He laughed and wiggled his fingers. "I told you."

She stood and let the bra slide down her arms. She leaned over to unzip the boots. He grabbed her arm. "No, leave them." He pulled her to him and leaned her back slightly. He kissed down her neck onto her chest. She moaned and pulled herself up to him. She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him deeply. As they came up for air Robbie smiled as he cupped his hand into her underwear, "Am I going to have to ruin another pair or are you going to take these off?"

She took his good hand and placed it on her breast. "Push back on the bed and I will take care of these." He took her nipple in his mouth and slowly sucked on it. He was rewarded with a slow moan.

Robbie slid back on the bed and watched as Laura slid down her underwear. She went to the nightstand and removed several boxes. She held them up giving him the choice. He lightly tapped one box and she opened it.

She climbed on the bed next to him and ran her hands down his chest. She leaned over and let her tongue follow her hand. She stroked his length and was rewarded with a growl. She slid the condom down his length and settled between his legs.

Her nails raked the inside of his thighs. He could feel her breath on his arousal. She watched his face as she slowly took him in her mouth. The muscles in his neck tightened. She slid his length in and out of her mouth. His legs tightened. He groaned. "Laura."

She kissed, licked and nipped her way up his body. Her body skimmed along his. He could feel her nipples along his skin. She late her body on top of his and kissed him. His good arm stroked her back. They kissed for a long time.

Finally, Laura pushed up and straddled Robbie. She raised herself over him and slid down his length. As she started to move, he could feel her boots along the side of his legs. His good hand went to her legs. He stroked up her leg running his hand up and down.

He let her set the pace. She started slow with deliberate movements. He watched her face and could see the concentration as she rode him slowly. The look on her face took her from a 10 to a 15. He reached up and cupped her breast. He rolled her taut peak through his thumb and finger. She moaned as he did.

Her pace faltered for a moment. He let her find the pace again only now it was slightly faster. He tweaked her again and she faltered again. She found her rhythm again and he lowered his hand to where they were joined. He started stroking her as she once again found her rhythm.

He stroked as she rode him faster and faster He felt her legs start to quiver and knew she was close. As her muscles tightened, he reached up and tweaked her nipple again. She faltered for the third time. She cried out as the pleasure receded. "Robbie, no."

He smiled up at her as she grabbed her scarf and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her legs around him locking them around his back. He pulled her hard onto him and thrust up. They pulled at each other, within minutes they both fell over the edge.

She kissed him deeply. As she rearranged her legs, he lowered them to the bed. "See, only needed one hand."

She laughed as she stretched out on top of him. "Not bad, I give that a solid 7."

"A 7, I gave you a 10."

She stretched up and kissed him lightly before she rolled off him and started dressing. "You didn't give me a 10, I am a 10." She leaned over and kissed him and ran her hand down his body. "You'll just have to try harder next time." She turned and walked out of the room.

Robbie lay on the bed smiling when he realized that he still had her scarf. He sat up to take it off and call to her. The smell of her perfume wafted to him. He decided to keep the scarf for now.

* * *

When Laura got home the next night, there was a gift bag on her doorstep. She picked it up and carried it inside. She sat her stuff down and looked in the bag. There was a gorgeous red scarf inside. She took the note from the bag. "_I have plans for your scarf so here is a replacement."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This one is set during Dark Matter. There is a scene at 48:45 (on Prime) where Laura is a bit of a witness and Robbie sends her home with an office. She insists that it is unnecessary. Robbie lightly grabs her arms and says "No Arguments." I like forceful, protective Robbie. I think he probably checks in with her later that evening.**

Robbie and James had reached a stopping point for the day. He told James he was tired and wanted to head home. Instead, he pulled out his mobile and sent a text. "_Checking on you. Do you need to get your car?"_

He walked to his car. As he got in, his mobile buzzed. "_No, I didn't drive. I could use company though. I may require comforting."_

He smiled as he started his car. He replied, "_On my way."_

Ten minutes later he pulled up outside her house. He walks to her door and knocks lightly. She opens the door with a broad smile. "You didn't waste any time."

"Well, you said that comforting was needed. It sounded urgent."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him through the door. "Oh so very urgent inspector." He smiled as she pulled him deeper into the house by the tie. "Do you want a drink?"

He pulled her back to him. He brushed his hand over her cheek. "Are we drinking to forget? Or to drink?"

She pushed up and kissed him. "Robbie, I'm fine. I promise." She tightened her grip on his tie and kissed him again. "So, do you want a drink or not?"

He leaned down and kissed her again. "I can think of other things that I want."

Her eyes flashed. "Do tell Inspector Lewis?"

He ran his hand down the front of the dress she was wearing. "Well as lovely as you look in this dress, I can't help but think it would look much better in a pile on the ground." He slowly started to unbutton her dress. He used his body to start pushing her backwards towards the stairs.

"So, you think I look lovely in this dress?"

He nodded. "Not nearly as good as I think you look out of this dress."

They kissed their way up the stairs as Robbie continued to unbutton her dress. At the door to her bedroom, Robbie pushed the dress off her shoulders and it slid to the floor. He groaned when he saw the nude slip under the dress. She laughed. "Guess you will have to work a little harder Inspector."

He starting pulling her slip up. "I think I'm up to the challenge Dr. Hobson." Then he pulled the slip over her head.

He pulled her too him and kissed her until she was breathless. When he let her go, her bra was unfastened. He slid it down her arms and brought his hands up to cup her breasts. His thumbs flicked across her nipples and he heard her whimper. He leaned down to her ear. "How am I doing Dr. Hobson?"

She shook her head and with great difficulty opened her eyes. She looked at him. "I think you need a bit more practice Inspector."

He pushed her back on the bed. "No doctor, tonight I am going straight for rehearsal."

He climbed across her forcing her to slide back on the bed. "You know Inspector Lewis, you still have a lot of clothing on."

He kissed her. "Don't worry about me doctor. This is all about you. You said you needed comforting. So why don't you just lay back and enjoy the comforting?"

She smiled at him. "I can do that."

Robbie moved to the side of her and ran his hand down her body. He watched as her eyes closed. He traced lazy patterns down her side and took one hand in his. He brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her wrist his tongue drew circles on it. He kissed and licked his way down her arm while lifting it over her head.

He took the other arm and repeated the process. He held her arms above her head while he traced lightly down her neck and then her body. His hand was in no particular hurry. He alternated between light teasing touches to stronger caresses. He watched as she reached up trying to get him to touch more.

He leaned down to her neck and kissed his way to her ear. "You know people usually have items that bring them comfort. I have something of yours that might help." She jumped as she felt something soft touch her stomach. She opened her eyes. Robbie held the scarf she had left at his pace months ago.

"You said you had plans for that scarf."

He smiled at her. "Oh, I do doctor. I do." He looped the scarf lightly around her wrists binding them together. He felt her tense a bit. "Relax doctor. Trust me." She took a deep breath then nodded. He rolled off the bed and she opened her eyes. "Just evening the playing field pet. Feel free to watch."

She smiled as he slid his jacket off his shoulders. He placed it on the chair in the corner. Slowly he removed his tie, folded it and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Each piece of clothing he took his time removing. She watched him eagerly. "You know Lewis, while I appreciate the show, I thought this was supposed to be the rehearsal."

He laughed lowly, "Don't worry doctor, I'll be with you soon enough." He finally placed a knee on the bed. He wrapped a hand around each ankle and moved his hands up her legs. He rubbed firmly up each shapely leg. "You have amazing legs doctor, strong and shapely, soft and smooth. I really like have them wrapped around me when I am deep inside you."

She arched up to him. His hands reached the inside of her thighs and stroked up and down. "Touch me Lewis."

"I am touching you doctor." He hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and slid them down her legs. His hands continued moving up her body. They ghosted over her center but did not make contact. She mewled as he passed over her center. His hands massaged her stomach. He lowered his head to her stomach and circled her belly button with his tongue. She moaned as she felt his hot breath against her.

His hands continued their path up her body. He cupped both of her breasts. She pushed up into his hands. She tried to wrap her legs around her but he trapped them. "No, no doctor. You are just going to have to lay here and be comforted." He lowered his head and took one nipple into his mouth. He nipped at it lightly then comforted it with his tongue. He continued this until she was breathless then he moved to the other one.

He moved one hand down her body and rested it lightly on top of her center. As she moaned, he kissed her. The muscles in her arms strained against the scarf. As his tongue entered her mouth, he slid two fingers inside her. He matched the motion of his tongue to the motion of his fingers.

He could feel the tension in her body. He stroked his thumb over her nerve center. He felt the moan run through him. She tightened her legs around his hand and arched into him. He broke the kiss and reveled in the scream that escaped her mouth. He whispered in her ear, "Let go Laura. Let me hear you scream." He thrust his fingers in her and she screamed out her release.

He slowed his fingers as she came down from her climax. He kissed her lightly as her body spindled back to reality. As her eyes came back into focus he smiled at her. "Welcome back." She lifted her head and kissed him. "You ready for more rehearsal?" She laughed and nodded.

He reached over to the nightstand. He opened the packet and slid it down his length. He settled between her legs and she wrapped them around him. He moaned at the feel of her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly sank into her.

She tightened her legs around him as she moaned as he stretched. "Oh God, Robbie."

"Tell me what you want Laura."

She looked him in the eyes. "I want to touch you Robbie."

He kissed her as he reached above her head. He pulled the knot and released her hands. "Touch away Laura."

She wrapped her arms around him and dragged her nails down his back. She leaned up to him and captured his lips. Slowly they began to move together. "Feels so good Robbie." She gasped.

He wrapped his arms under her and rolled them without breaking contact. Laura took his arms and pinned them on either side of his head. She moved over him. He could feel her breasts brushing against his chests. She kissed him deeply as she moved steadily over him.

She tightened her muscles around him and he groaned. "Laura, harder please."

She sat up releasing his hands. She balanced her hands on his chest and moved faster. He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs stroking the smooth skin. His hands found her hips and he gripped them tightly. They moved faster together. He felt her legs tense and knew she was close.

He thrust into her harder and faster. She rolled her hips over him. Finally he slid one hand forward and touched her. That single touch was all it took to send her over the edge. As she convulsed around his length, he exploded. She collapsed on him.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her hair. He could smell the minty scent that he associated with her. He closed his eyes and breathed it in and out. Their breathing returned to normal, Robbie kissed her head. "So, are you feeling comforted Dr. Hobson?"

She kissed his chest and he could feel her smile. "Very much so Inspector Lewis. Is this how you treat all potential witnesses?"

He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Only the very special ones Dr. Hobson."

She smiled at him. "And how many are on that list Inspector?"

He caressed her cheek. "So far, exactly one."

She took a deep breath and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over. "Now as part of my full service comforting service, I will tuck you into bed before I leave."

She smiled as he pulled the covers around her before he got out of bed. He dressed as she watched him. He sat on the side of her bed. "Do you need anything before I go?"

She shook her head. "I think you have seen to all of my needs tonight."

He ran his hand through her hair. "Are you sure you are alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Sleepy, but tired."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. Text me if you need me."

She watched him leave. As she rolled over, she felt something soft brush her cheek. She felt around and found the scarf. She wrapped it around her wrist and smiled. When she woke up the next morning, the scarf was still wrapped around her wrist.

* * *

Laura came home from work the next day to find a wrapped package on her doorstep. She took it inside. She poured a glass of wine before she opened the package. She tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful cashmere oversized hooded cardigan. She was stunned by the luxury of the item. She looked for the card. "_In case you need more comforting. Hope this does the trick."_ She wrapped it around her feeling very comforted indeed.

**No cold medicine but multiple vodka & tonics. To the guest who suggested handcuffs and a brass bed, I took the concept but softened more in character with our lovely couple. You can thank Geordielass from the Downton Abbey page for the more teasing nature. She is teasing me on a story she is currently writing based on the Christmas Special from Season 4 so I teased Laura. The only difference is I don't leave her hanging, unsatisfied. So, as long as she keeps teasing me I keep writing smutty Robson. Happy New Year Y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Now we have reached ****_Your Sudden Death Question_****. Has anyone, besides me, ever wondered how they went from minor flirtation to a weekend away? And then how could Laura be so stupid at the end. She had him where she wanted him and then had to ask the loneliness question. Anyone, besides me, that screamed at the TV NOOOOOOOOOOOO? Here is how I think it went down.**

Robbie was sitting on his sofa reading when his phone rang. He saw that it was Lyn and smiled. "Hello pet, how are you?"

"I'm well dad, how are you?"

"Not too bad love. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I have bad news."

Robbie started to get a bit worried. "What's wrong Lyn?"

"I can't go with you to see that play next weekend. I have to work and can't get out of it."

"Oh well, that can't be helped."

"You know dad, I was thinking. Perhaps you should ask someone to go with you. So the tickets don't go to waste."

Robbie ran his hands through his hair. "Oh Pet. I don't have anyone I would want to ask."

"Not even Dr. Hobson."

He laughed. "Lyn, I've told you before. We are just friends."

"I know dad. But this could be a chance to go beyond just being friends. You never know until you try. Just think about it, OK."

He laughed. "OK, I'll think about it. Now tell me what else is going on in your world."

They chatted for a while longer. After they hung up, he thought about what she said. He, of course, hadn't ever shared with her the details of their arrangement. He enjoyed their arrangement and, more importantly, their friendship. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk that for the possibility of more.

He decided to forget about it. He would call the box office in the morning and see if they could sell the tickets to someone else. He went to the kitchen and made dinner. Just as he started cleaning up his mobile buzzed. "_Have you eaten yet? Care for some company?"_

He replied. "_Just finished eating. Happy to provide some company though."_

His mobile rang. "I was offering to buy you dinner Inspector."

He laughed. "A day late and a dollar short doctor."

"Perhaps inspector, but I should get credit for the offer."

"Duly noted. So now what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll just scrounge around the kitchen. I'm sure I can rummage up something."

He paused for a moment. "So another time then or I could pick up takeaway and come over?"

"No, it's OK. I really did just want to have dinner with you."

He thought for a moment. He really did enjoy her company. "Before you go, I have a question for you."

"OK ask away."

He took a deep breath and plunged in. "What are you doing weekend after next?"

"Bank Holiday Weekend?"

"That would be the one."

"Didn't really have much planned. Why do you ask?" There was a long pause. "Inspector, did I lose you?"

"You see I bought tickets for an opera at Glyndebourne for me and our Lyn. Now she can't go. So I have these two tickets and the box office isn't sure they can resell them."

"Are you asking if I know anyone who might like to buy them?"

She heard the groan through the phone. "No, I was asking if you might like to go. With me." There was a long pause. "Laura, are you still there?"

She took a deep breath. Was he asking her out on a date? An overnight weekend date at that? "Robbie, are you asking me out on a date?"

He thought before he answered. "I don't know. Would you want it to be a date?"

"I don't know either. I rather like what we have and I don't just mean our arrangement."

He laughed. "I know that Laura. And I feel the same."

She smiled. "So do we risk all of this?"

"That's the question. Of course maybe there is a third option. We go as friends and see where the weekend leads us."

She smiled. "That's a possibility. I'll think about it."

"So is that a yes or a no?"

She laughed. "It's a yes. And since you are taking care of the tickets I'll make hotel arrangements."

He nodded. "OK, sounds like a plan. I'll let you get back to your rummaging. Talk tomorrow?

"I look forward to it. Good night detective."

* * *

Laura and Robbie sat on the bench eating their fish and chips. He looked at her slyly. "Had you booked somewhere nice to stay?"

"Hmm, just a modern little country house hotel with its own grounds and a swimming pool, a gymnasium and a jogging trail. And just to stop you wondering, I booked two rooms."

"Of course." He smirked at her. "It would have been a damn sight more exciting than a quiz weekend though wouldn't it have been." She giggled. "What's the attraction about quizzes, why do people do it?"

She nodded her head. "Compulsive list makers. Clinically speaking they're obsessive neurotics."

Robbie looked around. "Here's a question. If you went on Mastermind, what would be your chosen specialist subject?"

"Hmm, well the thing I know most about is corpses."

Robbie laughed. "That would go down great, barrel of laughs."

"What about your specialist subject?"

He thought for a moment. "Aside from work and the kids, I haven't got one."

She looked at him. "What about loneliness?"

The stared at one another for a moment, tension in the air. Then Robbie smiled, "Passed."

They sat in silence eating for a few minutes. She balled up her wrapping and looked at him. He handed his to her and she took them to the nearest garbage can. When she returned to the bench. She leaned into him. "So is this just dinner or something more?"

He looked at her. "I don't know, was the weekend just a play or something more."

She smiled at him then reached over and took his hand. "Would you be offended if I said I don't know?"

He took her hand. His thumb brushed over her hand. "Not at all. I like what we have right now Laura."

She smiled at him. "I do too. It's why I booked two rooms."

He put his fingers to her lips. "You don't need to say more. I get it."

"So is this just dinner?"

He leaned close to her head and whispered. "Your place or mine?"

She stood and took his hand. "I think we're closest to yours."

He stood and they walked arm in arm to his place. He opened the door for her and let her walk through first. She turned to him the minute they were through the door. She pressed him against the door and kissed him. His hands went around her back holding her to him.

They kissed deeply. His hands ran down her hips pulling her dress up until he reached skin. He cupped her bottom and squeezed her. She broke the kiss and started pulling at his clothes. His jacket hit the ground followed by his tie and then his shirt. She reached for his belt. Robbie stopped her. "Let's get in the door fully pet."

She looked up at her and he could see something he hasn't seen before. There was desperation in her eyes. He lifted her and carried her to the table. He sat her on the edge of the table and used his arm to sweep everything off the table. He pushed forward and kissed her as he untied her dress. He pushed the dress apart and his hands find her breasts. He pinched them and felt her arch into him. He kissed down her neck and his mouth found her nipple. He sucked it through the lace of her bra. She cried out. He continued kissing down her body. When he reached her hips, he slipped his fingers into her underwear and slid them down her legs.

He kissed her legs to her inner thighs. His fingers stroked her lightly. She lay back on the table as he slid two fingers inside her. His tongue licked a lazy pattern along her inner thighs as he thrusts his fingers in and out of her.

He placed her legs over his shoulders. He bit lightly on her inner thighs as he curled his fingers inside her. He could hear her breathing speed up. The muscles in her legs were quivering. She moaned softly as her hips pushed up.

He watched her face. He could see the flush spreading across her face. She arched her back and the moans were suddenly louder. He shifted her head, leaned forward and licked across her center. She tried to sit up. "Robbie, no."

He moved up to her and kissed her. His fingers still moved inside her. "Laura, I trust you. Please let me do this for you." She nodded. He kissed her again and then moved back down her body.

He replaced his hand with his mouth. He tasted her, savoring the feel. She wrapped her legs over his shoulders and cried out. He licked up her folds to her nerve center. He licked and sucked it. His fingers slid back into her and worked them in and out as he continued sucking on her. Her hands found their way to his hair pulling him closer.

Once again he felt her quivering around him. She tightened around his fingers. He sucked her in one more time and she screamed out his name. He continued licking at her as she rode the wave of pleasure. As he felt her relax he moved her body. He kissed her gently. "Thank you Laura." He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away. "Shh pet, it's OK."

She opened her eyes. "I want you Robbie."

He lifted her from the table and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to the bedroom. He removed the rest of her clothes and then removed his own. He laid her back on the bed and reached for the nightstand. She stopped him. "I trust you Robbie."

He moved back to her and kissed her deeply. He settled between her legs and slid slowly into her. They found a rhythm easily. Their hands wandered finding all of those spots that made the other one moan. There was nothing frantic or hurried about this coupling. At the end after they screamed out each other's name Robbie whispered into her ear. "There hasn't been anyone but you since Val." He curled her into his body and they slept.

When Robbie woke the next morning Laura was gone. His clothes were folded neatly on the chair in his room. He could still smell her on the sheets. He smiled and as he thought about the night before.

* * *

Robbie was a little late getting to the office the next morning. He found an envelope on his desk and smiled. He sent James to get him some tea and opened the envelope. Inside were lab results. The name at the top was for Laura Hobson. The date of the results was circled. It was the day after the first time that had had sex. All of the results were negative. Written in her handwriting at the bottom. "_There hasn't been anyone else._" He put the piece of paper in the inner pocket of his jacket and smiled.

He pulled out his mobile and sent her a text. "_I missed you this morning."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Here comes the amazing and yet horrifying Laura centric episode, ****_Falling Darkness_****. Honestly I go back and forth between loving this episode because Clare Holman is amazing in it and we get to learn so much about her character and anger because there is so much left unsaid between her and Robbie.**

**The fact that they never explained why Robbie didn't jump in that grave still instills murderous rage in me that makes me want to hunt down the writers and rabbit punch them in the throat (Steps off soap box and takes a sip of vodka). So I am going to fill in a few gaps. Fasten your seat belts this could be a bumpy ride.**

* * *

Robbie sees her sitting alone in the back of the ambulance looking lost. He walks to her and deliberately makes some noise so as not to scare her. She startles a bit but when she sees it is him she smiles.

She smiles back. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

He shakes his head. "Oh, not like this. With a stranger sure, you can find some distance. But…" He motions back to the scene and then climbs into the ambulance with her. "How did you know her?"

She shook her head. "Flat mates, we were at college here together, same year." He hands her his handkerchief. She laughs and takes it. "Thanks, we were due to meet tonight believe it or not. Oh God, Ellen will be wondering where we are. Ellen Jacoby, when she's in town we try to get together to meet up, the three of us."

He took her hand. "Let me have one of the PCs take you home."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I need to meet Ellen. She'll be wondering where we are." She squeezed his hand.

"I'll check on you later."

She nodded. "I'd like that, thanks."

He ran his hand along her cheek then stepped out of the ambulance. "Call me if you need me. I'm here Laura."

She captured his hand at her face. "I will."

Later that evening Laura was in bed when she heard her mobile buzz. "_Checking in. Care for some company?"_

She smiled. "_Would love some but Ellen decided to stay the night. So another time?"_

A few seconds later her phone rang she answered it. "Hello Robbie."

"Hello Pet. Just wanted you to know I was calling as a friend not as anything else."

She smiled. "I knew that Robbie. Ellen can be a bit high strung. I finally have her settled. If you came over she'd have a new audience."

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "Talk to me."

He laughed. "That I can do." They talked for about half an hour until he heard her yawning. "You need to rest pet. I'll stop by and see you tomorrow."

"OK. Thank you."

"There's no need, all part of the full service comforting package I provide to special witnesses."

She laughed. "Good night Robbie." She rolled over and went to sleep with his voice in her head.

* * *

Robbie stopped by Laura's house the next day. He asked a few questions of Ellen. He understood what Laura meant about her friend. He had to laugh when she said that Laura had told her he was a sweetie. She told him about their living situation in college. Just as she got to the three girls and two smelly boys, Laura joined them.

He stood and turned to her and smiled. She was wearing the cardigan he gave her. It made him happy that she had found some comfort from his gift.

She walked to him. "What were the results of Rawbones post mortem?" He scoffed. "They'll tell me at work."

"Are you up to it?"

She made a face and walked toward the French doors and opened them. "What else am I going to do? It's not like we were sisters. Ligeia was just someone I used to know." She opened the second set of doors and stared into the garden. She looked back to him. "I should have been a better friend."

He walked to her and pulled her to him. "Oh Laura, you can't do this to yourself. It's not your fault. You are an amazing friend, trust me, I know."

She clung to him. "We lived in the same town and if I saw her three times a year it was a lot. I'm pretty sure that's not a good friend."

"Laura, just because you were flat mates in college it doesn't mean you were destined to be life long friends. You stayed in touch. You were both busy. Don't do this to yourself." He cupped her face in his hands and made her look up at him. "Take it from someone who knows."

She nodded at him he could see the tears welling in her eyes. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. They both heard Ellen coming. "If I could stay here and hold you all day I would."

She looked at him. "I know. Go or I don't know if I will let you go."

He kissed her on the forehead. "If you need me, call me." She nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

Laura arrived at the scene and looked at the house in a daze. As he carried her kit into the house, all of the color left her face. Robbie walked up to her. She shook her head. "This is wrong."

"Laura, what…"

Her head still shaking, "When the address came through I…I thought I'd got the wrong number. I lived here; we lived here, Ligeia, Ellen and me. This was our house." She looked around madly. "This was our house."

* * *

Robbie took her for a drink. He wanted to comfort her yet he also needed to know more.

They sat at the table watching the river drinking. "Who else was with you? Ellen mentioned a couple of lads."

She took a sip of her drink. "Oh, Peter and Alec. Peter Hawkins and Alec Pickman."

"Still in touch?"

She shook her head. "I saw Alec a couple of years back on the Broad. Not to talk to, I was driving but…"

"Where is he now?"

She looked at him. "Around, from all I'd heard he'd given up poetry to become an artist. He read English, took a gap year and then did his D fill." She thought for a moment. "To be honest, I think the only reason he stayed on was because of Ligeia."

"They were an item?"

She smiled and nodded. THE item, for her part anyway. Alec was mad, bad and lock up your daughters." She took a drink.

"And Peter Hawkins?"

She shook her head. "I don't have a clue."

"When did you see him last?"

She laughed. "Now you're asking. Couple of days before the after finals bash." She looked at him. "I came down with mumps of all things. So Cinders you shall not go to the ball." She laughed. "My dad picked me up and drove me home. By the time I'd recovered we'd all gone our separate ways."

"So you didn't see him again?"

She shrugged. "I called him a couple of times. But I never heard back. People slip through the cracks if you're not careful."

They stared at the water for a few more moments. Robbie ran his hand up her arm. "Do you want another drink?"

She shook her head. "No, I just want to go home. Will you take me?"

He nodded. He pressed his hand to the small of her back and walked her to the car. When they pulled up to her house, he asked. "Do you want me to come inside?"

"No, Ellen's still here. She's already asking enough questions about you."

He smiled. "She told me you called me a sweetie. Not sure how I feel about that."

She took his hand and kissed it. "Feel good about that, that's how you feel. But if you would prefer other adjectives I can add kind and generous and caring." She saw the look on his face and leaned nearer to him. "And sexy."

She saw the blush even in the lower light. "You're starting something you can't finish Dr. Hobson."

She pulled him to her and kissed him. "Does it count if I want to?"

He stroked her cheek. "It'll get you off with a lighter sentence. I'll check on you later." She nodded and got out of the car. He waited until she was safely inside before he pulled away.

* * *

Robbie and James were at Laura's house to ask more formal questions. Robbie sat across the table from Laura. "You don't remember speaking to her?"

"That's because I didn't speak to her. When was this meant to be?"

James hands her the paper. "Last call is three weeks ago, October the 8th, 23:10, 9 seconds in duration."

She looked at the paper and frowned then shook her head. "Nope. There was…I did get this weird message. But that was eons back."

James hands her another piece of paper. "First call, March the 17th, 20 past 4 in the afternoon 1 minute and 8 seconds in duration.

"Well I don't know if it was this woman but it was a woman's voice. I don't even really remember what she said. Something along the lines of she'd found my number in the phone book and if I was the Laura Hobson she was looking I'd know what it was about."

Robbie watched her carefully. "Anything else?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, it was a bit odd. But I am pretty sure she mentioned Rochester."

From behind Laura, Ellen said, "Rochester, oh I've never been to Rochester."

Laura laughed while Robbie asked. "And you never called her back?"

"No, I just assumed she got hold of the wrong Laura Hobson." She looked at James who had to look away.

Robbie looked at her. "Look, I know this is going to sound…Can anyone vouch for your movements the night that Professor Willard died?"

Laura laughed thinking he was kidding. Slowly the realization that he is serious crosses her face. "Robbie?"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "It's procedure."

She looks at James then back to Robbie. He can see all of her walls going up. Her voice was softer, hurt. "No, there isn't. I left work about 6:30 and went home. I got ready and I was just about to leave for the Turl Club when I got the call to attend Ligeia. I phoned Ellen and left a message to say I'd be late and I drove straight to the institute." She shook her head at him as if to say what else do you want. "Anything else?" Robbie looks stricken. "Do you want me to account for the night the girl got killed to?"

"Please."

She stared at him with empty eyes. "I took a valium and had an early night. Ellen was watching TV downstairs, she'll tell you I never left the house."

Ellen nodded. "She didn't."

Later that evening Robbie texted Laura. _"I'm sorry about earlier. Had to ask"_

He waited for what seemed like forever. "_Don't want to talk Inspector."_

He called her and it went straight to voice mail. "Laura, it's me. I know you're upset. Call me."

He waited about 20 minutes and called again. Once again the call went straight to voice mail. "Laura, please call me. I feel like something broke between us today."

Another 20 minutes passed. He tried again. "Inspector, stop calling me. I don't want to talk with you or anyone else from the Oxfordshire Police Department."

"Laura, I'm not calling as a police officer."

"No? Calling to relieve some stress Inspector? Because I'm afraid you won't find any of that here either."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Laura, it's not like that. I had to ask. If it hadn't been me it would have been James or worse, Innocent."

"That would have been preferable Inspector. I don't expect them to know me. But you, you know me Robbie. Don't call me again."

"Laura…" He was talking to air. She was gone.

* * *

Robbie walked back to the grave dragging Charlotte Corwin behind him. He handed her to two PCs that had finally arrived. He told them about the body inside the old hospital. He walked closer to the grave afraid to look in.

James was in the grave with Laura cradled in his arms. She wasn't moving. James had tears on his face. Robbie fell to his knees. James looked up and saw him. "She's fine. She's just asleep, sir."

Tears fell down Robbie's face. "I'll get the ambulance."

James nodded. "We'll be here sir."

The paramedics worked together to get James and Laura out of the grave. They placed her in the back of the ambulance and were just about to pull away when they opened the doors. "Excuse me is there a James Hathaway out here?"

James and Robbie turned to the ambulance. "I'm Hathaway."

The EMT looked at him. "The doctor is awake and asking for you. Would you mind riding with us. She's a bit panicky."

James looked at Robbie then back to the EMT. "He should really ride with her. Tell her Inspector Lewis is here."

The EMT looked back into the ambulance. They could hear him asking her. He turned back to Robbie and James. "Sorry but she is insisting on you Hathaway."

James looked at Robbie. Robbie nodded, "Go to her. She needs you."

"It should be you sir."

The EMT yelled at them. "Look, we've got to go. She's getting shocky."

Robbie pushed James forward. "Go James. She needs someone with her. She's all that matters."

"I'll call you sir, let you know how she's doing."

Robbie shook his head. "Don't worry about me. She's all that matters."

* * *

James had fallen asleep in the chair next to Laura's bed. The doctors had confirmed that she was unharmed physically. They had given her a sedative to calm her through the night. He had called Robbie to tell him what the doctors said. He had asked him to come and sit in the room with her but he declined.

A noise awakened him and he sat up in the chair. Laura was sitting straight up in her bed, wild eyed and breathing hard. "Dr. Hobson, it's OK, you're safe."

She looked to him. "James, what happened?"

He told her the story of what happened and how Robbie had figured it out. At the mention of Robbie's name tears fell down her face, "Is he here?"

James shook his head. "You asked for me when the ambulance was leaving. I think he thought it best if I came. I've updated him on how you are doing. I'm sure if I called him he would be here in an instant."

She shook her head. "No, he doesn't want to see me."

James reached for her hand. "No, that's not true at all."

"Really, then why was it you who jumped in the grave with me and not him?"

"I can only guess why. What I do know is that he never wanted to question you. He never once doubted you. The Chief Super and I were the ones who pushed him. It killed him to ask you. And if it's any consolation he has taken it out on me ever since."

She smiled and almost laughed. "Actually, it is." They both laughed. "Why do you think he didn't, you know?"

He looked at her. "It's only speculation on my part. But I think he was so afraid that you would be seriously injured or worse and he would be paralyzed. He cares for you a great deal Dr. Hobson."

She smiled at James. "Call me Laura, James. I think after tonight, you've earned that right."

He smiled at her. "Cut him some slack Laura. He figured it all out. We might not have gotten there in time if he hadn't."

She nodded. "I'm going to go back to sleep now." She rolled away from James so he wouldn't see her tears. James saw her shoulders shaking as she cried. He went back to his chair to let her have some privacy.

* * *

Laura walked towards Robbie. He noticed the scarf she was wearing and he smiled. That particular scarf gave him hope. "Robbie, thank you." She placed her hand on his chest. "If you hadn't…"

He smiled. "We did. And we always will." They shared a smile. He motions away from the cemetery. "Blow away the cobwebs?"

She nodded and they walked away. She looped her arm into his as they walked. They walked leisurely, neither in any hurry to go anywhere. After a while Laura stopped walking. Robbie turned to look at her. "What's wrong Laura?"

"I'm sorry Robbie."

He pulled her to him. "What for?"

She shook her head against his chest. "I was awful to you the other night. I should have known." She started to cry.

He nuzzled against her head. "No, I shouldn't have asked you those questions. I should have let James do it. I did it because I thought it would be easier coming from me."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

He tilted her chin up to him. "Laura, there is nothing to forgive. If anything I should be asking you to forgive me. If I had let James or Innocent handle the questioning, I might have been there with you I could have protected you. I thought I lost you, Laura."

"Is that why you didn't come after me?"

He took her face in his hands. "Laura, I was so afraid. I knew I was too close and if…"

She could see the pain on his face. She reached up and kissed him. They wrapped around one another. When they surfaced for air Laura asked, "Take me home Robbie."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Unless you don't want to…anymore."

He kissed her gently. "That's not what I meant. Are you sure you want me to take you to your house? We could go to my place."

She shook her head. "No, if I don't go back to my house soon I may never go back."

He nodded. "OK, then your place it is." He wrapped his arm around her and they walked to her place.

* * *

They made it to her house and stood outside. The damage from the twins had been repaired. He held her hand. After a few moments, she unlocked the door and they went in. They took their coats off and hung them up. He kept a hand on her as they went through the downstairs.

He felt her tense as the entered the sunroom. From what he knew this is where she was when the twins took her. He ran his arm around her waist. "I'm here Laura."

She turned in his arms. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. Her hands tore at his clothing. He stayed her hands and broke the kiss. "Laura, are you sure?"

"Robbie, I need this room to be about something other than what happened to me here."

"Are you sure?"

She pulled her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor. Underneath she wore a red lace bra and matching underwear. "Please Robbie."

He lifted her and placed her on the table. She continued undressing him while they kissed. His jacket and shirt lay discarded on the ground. She unfastened his pants and slid her hand around his length. He threw his head back. "Laura."

He lifted her from the table and slid her underwear down. They broke apart long enough for him to slide them down her legs. She pushed his pants down his legs and pulled him to her.

He cupped his hands under her bottom as she wrapped her legs around me. He entered her in one swift thrust. Frantically, they moved together. They both knew this wouldn't last long but were desperate to reconnect with one another. They needed to mend the rift this case had caused.

"Harder Robbie, I need you, please."

He pulled her tighter to him as he increased the pace. He buried his face in her neck and sucked. Her arms were wrapped around him. She raked her nails down his back and bit into his shoulder. The edge of pain sent him over the edge. The feel of him spilling inside her brought her own release.

They stayed there wrapped around one another. "Thank you Robbie."

He laughed and kissed her neck. "I think I owe you the thank you."

They disentangled from one another reaching for clothes. As Laura went to pick up her dress Robbie stopped her. "Wait, let's get you comfortable. Stay here. I'll be right back."

He hurried up the stairs to her bathroom. He found the sweater. He looked in her dresser and found a tank top and pajama bottoms. He brought them back to her. "Here put these on."

She smiled at him. She quickly put on the clothes and wrapped the sweater around her. She wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know if I have ever told you how much I love this sweater."

He kissed her head. "I thought about you the minute I saw it. When you had it on the other day it was all I could do not to touch you."

"I slept in it that night. I figured since I couldn't have you, it was the next best thing."

They stood there holding one another. He stroked her back. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. "Not today."

He turned her in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on I'll rustle us up something and we'll eat. Then we can watch some telly before I put you to bed."

She watched him bustle around her kitchen putting together items. "Robbie, can I ask a favor?"

He smiled at her. "Anything pet?"

"I know it violates all of our rules but would you consider spending the night."

He smiled at her. "Just try and stop me." Tears streamed down her face. He walked to her and wiped the tears. "Hey, none of that. Spending the night is just another part of the Robbie Lewis full service comforting package."

She hugged him and smiled up at him. "Thank you Robbie."

"It's my pleasure pet. Now, let's get you some food. Why don't you find a movie on the telly?"

They ate while watching television. She curled into his side and within minutes was asleep. He lowered the volume on the television and watched Laura sleep. Several hours later they woke up. Laura smiled at him and kissed him. "Hey you."

He stroked her face. "Hey back."

"I haven't slept that well in days."

He laughed. "Honestly, neither have I."

She sat up and stood. "I feel like I could sleep more."

"Then let's get you to bed. Do you still want me to stay?"

She nodded her head and took his hand. She led him up the stairs into her bedroom. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll just be a few minutes and then you can."

She was back in a few minutes. He was sitting on the end of the bed. She smiled at how awkward he looked. She went to him and kissed him. He could taste the mint of her toothpaste. "I wasn't sure which side of the bed you prefer so I waited. Also, I would like to brush my teeth."

She laughed. "There are extra toothbrushes in the cupboard. Help yourself."

He excused himself and went to the bathroom. When he returned Laura was already in bed. He took his clothes off and climbed into bed next to her. As he reached for her he realized she was naked. "What's this?"

She smiled at him. "I didn't think it was fair that I had pajamas and you didn't."

He ran his hand down her side. "I like the way you think." He pulled her to him. "Are you sure you are comfortable with me spending the night."

She shook her head. "I slept earlier for the first time since Ellen was attacked. That's because you were here Robbie. I need this. Tomorrow, we can go back to our rules but tonight, I need you, here with me."

He kissed her. "Then here I shall be. And tomorrow we can talk about the rules. Maybe it's time we revisit those."

She nodded and kissed him. He rolled her over and pressed her into the mattress. This time there was nothing frantic about what they did. They took their time. At the end they were exhausted. They clung to one another and slept.

Robbie's mobile rang at four in the morning. He answered it quickly. It was a call out. Laura moved closer to him. He groaned at the prospect of leaving her. Her eyes fluttered open at the noise. She started awake. "Shhh pet. It's just me."

She looked at him. "Robbie?"

He kissed her. "That's right love. I have to leave. I've had a call out. Are you going to be OK if I leave?"

She looked at him slightly panicked but she shook her head. "I'll be fine."

He kissed her again. "I don't want to leave. I would like nothing more than to stay here all day. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled. "I'd love to. I think I might require more comforting."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll call you later. Go back to sleep." She wrapped herself around his pillow and buried her face in it inhaling deeply. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The case Robbie and James had been called out on was an easy one. By lunch they were back in the office tying up the paperwork. It had been dark, rainy and dreary all morning. They were both soaked from working the case. He was ready to finish this paperwork and hopefully head home early.

As Robbie sat down he saw the small bag. He peeked inside and saw a brand new toothbrush. He took it out of the bag and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out the note and read it. "_Thought it only fair that I have one at your place. See you tonight, bring some PJs, maybe you could leave them here."_

He smiled and looked out the window. At that moment the sun broke through the clouds and it was dark no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Set during ****_Old, Unhappy, Far Off Things_****. This is one of those episodes that was just sort of meh for me. But there is one key scene where you actually begin to see Robbie turn the corner and think about a life without Val. Alas for Robson fans it was with another woman. In my alternate universe, what would happen when Laura, who thinks she and Robbie are moving towards something realizes that Robbie might be more interested in moving on with someone else.**

**Another note, I always thought it was wrong that Jean and Laura wouldn't be friends. So in my mind they become great chums. The question is how would that have happened. That's coming up in this cut away. **

**I want to thank everyone for all of the lovely reviews. They do keep me writing. That and vodka so, review or send vodka I am good either way. Hugs & Kisses to you all.**

* * *

Robbie stalked across the lawn towards the crime scene. Laura looked up at him smiling. "What time do you call this?"

Rudely and loudly Robbie answered her. "No gallows humor this morning, please Laura. Just the whys and wherefores."

She raised her eyebrow and then continued. "Killed midnight to one o'clock, multiple blows."

"And I supposed nobody saw or heard anything. Damn it. Damn it to hell. I should have been quicker off the mark. But I let the grass grow. You tried to tell me and I didn't bloody listen. I was too busy looking backwards instead of concentrating on the here and now." The boyfriend of the girl arrives and starts to make a scene. Robbie looks at James. "Deal with him will you?"

James nodded. "You had no way of knowing the killer was going to strike again sir." He walked off to speak with the boyfriend.

Laura looks at him. "He's right Robbie. There's no way you could have known."

Robbie stalked away leaving Laura and James with the body.

* * *

Laura walked into the Trout looking for Robbie. She had stopped by his office and was told that he had headed out for a drink so thought she would try here. She didn't see him. She pulled out her mobile and texted him. "_Fancy a drink, my treat. At the Trout if you care to join me."_ As she was putting her phone back in her pocket she heard a voice behind her.

"Fancy meeting you here Dr. Hobson."

She took a deep breath and smiled before turning around. "Seemed as good a place as any to grab a quick drink. I don't normally see you around here Jean."

Jean smiled at Laura kicking herself for stopping to talk. The two women had never really gotten along and since Jean had pushed Robbie into questioning her on a recent case their relationship had been even cooler. "I was meeting a friend. She suggested this place. It wouldn't have been my choice."

Laura nodded. "I thought as much."

Jean looked at her surprised by the cheek. "And what, exactly, does that mean?"

Laura looked at her. "You just don't often come down from the ivory tower to mingle with the rest of us."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "That's rich coming from the Oxford educated doctor. What brings you here this fine evening?"

Laura shook her head. "Just stopped in for a quick drink before heading home."

Jean raised her eyebrow. "Not meeting a certain Inspector?"

"I'm not really sure that's any of your business."

Jean drew in a deep breath. "Look Laura, I know that you are probably angry with me. And, rightfully so, I should have trusted Robbie's instinct. I apologize for putting procedure ahead of people, especially people I care about."

Laura stood there speechless. Unless she was mistaken, Jean Innocent had just apologized to her. "Jean, it's OK. I knew what was going on and I understand. It did hurt me at the time but it was the right thing to do."

Jean smiled at her. "How about I buy you a drink to make it up to you?"

Laura pulled her phone from her pocket. There was no return text. Robbie had never not texted back, even when he was on a case. She looked back at Jean and realized she needed a distraction. "I've a better idea. Why don't we go to my place? I've plenty of wine we can order takeaway."

Jean looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Laura nodded. "I'm sure."

The ladies left the pub and had a lovely evening. As it turned out, they had much more in common than either would have guessed. Later as Laura was walking Jean to her car Jean asked her a question. "I saw you checking your phone all night. Were you waiting on someone?"

Laura shook her head. "Not so much waiting as hoping."

Jean smiled. "There's more wine if you want we can go back inside and you can tell me about it."

Laura laughed. "No, it's OK. Maybe another time."

Jean placed her hand on Laura's arm. "Anytime. Thanks for a lovely evening. I really enjoyed myself."

Laura smiled. "I did too."

She watched Jean pull away and then walked back to her house. She straightened a few things in her kitchen then checked her phone again, still no message from Robbie. She checked the locks on all the doors and went upstairs.

She changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She looked at his toothbrush sitting in the cup. She finished getting ready and headed to bed. She checked her phone again and decided to send one more text. "_Sorry we didn't connect. Good night. Miss you."_

She turned out the light and rolled over in the bed. She lay there for a long time before sleep finally took her. Her mobile rang at six with another call.

* * *

Robbie walked up and grumpily said to James. "Where?"

James motioned to the building and Robbie walked through the door. As he walked towards the body Laura stood and went to him. "Robbie, I wouldn't. It's not pretty."

"Show me." She steps from in front of the body so he can see. He scratches his head. "When?"

"Early hours, between 2 and 4. She wouldn't have known much about it, after the first, if that's any comfort."

Robbie looked a few seconds more and then turned away. Laura followed him. She touched his arm. He looked down at her and she could see confusion on his face. "I only saw her last night. We went for a drink."

Laura paused for a moment taken aback. He had been with the dead woman last night. That's why he hadn't returned her text. She took a step back to get some distance and tried to think how to ask the question. "You were…"

He shrugged. "Could have been. Who knows?" He looks back towards the body. "I'm sorry if I was uh…"

She filled in the blank. "Brusque."

"Oh I was thinking more rude."

"You're entitled."

He shook his head. "No, not with you." They stared at each other until James interrupted them.

* * *

Laura walks towards him from the scene forcing cheerfulness that she doesn't feel. "Hot work eh. Fancy a drink."

"Make it dinner and I'm paying. I owe you one."

She shook her head. "No you don't"

He nods at her as she walks away. "8 o'clock The Turl?"

She looks back at him, smiles sadly and nods.

* * *

She stood outside the restaurant. She had seen him inside at a table waiting for her. Suddenly she found that she didn't want to go in. She knew they needed to have a conversation but she wasn't sure she had the strength to do it. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She weaved her way through the tables. He saw her coming and stood. "Hello Laura." He pulled her chair out and helped her get settled. He sat back in his chair. "I saw you standing outside so I ordered you a drink. Hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "No, you know what I like."

He smiled at her and reached for her hand. "Yes, I do." She nodded and pulled her hand away placing it in her lap. "What's the matter Laura?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Laura, I've known you for a long time. I know when something is wrong. Tell me, please."

"I'm not sure I know. I thought over the past few weeks we had gotten closer."

He smiled. "I think so too. Is that a problem? Are we violating some rules that I'm unaware of? I thought we had gotten past that."

She looked at him and he could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Yesterday at the scene I asked you if you were involved with her. You said you might have been."

Realization dawned on his face. "Laura it wasn't anything. We had drinks, she kissed me and she expressed interest. That's all."

She took a deep breath. "But you were interested in more?"

"I don't know what I wanted. She took me by surprise."

She looked at him. "But you thought about it. You thought about the possibility of a relationship with her."

He looked away from her. "Yeah, for a moment I did."

"So despite the face that we've gotten closer you contemplated a relationship with her."

"Laura, I didn't think that's what this was."

The first tear fell down her cheek. "You know, suddenly, I'm not very hungry. So I'm just going to go. Thank you for the invite." She stood to leave.

"Laura, don't go."

She looked back at him. "I can't do this Robbie." She turned and walked away.

Robbie threw some money on the table to cover the drinks and followed her outside. He caught up with her on the street. He grabbed her arm. "Laura, please can't we talk about this."

She shook her arm from his. "No, Robbie, we can't talk about this. I need to get some distance. I thought we were moving toward something. But apparently I was alone. You were moving toward something just not with me."

He reached out and touched her cheek. "Laura…"

Tears streamed down here face. "Please Robbie, let me go. I'm begging you."

He dropped his hand and watched her walk away.

* * *

There was a knock at the door just as the kettle whistled. Jean turned off the kettle and went to the door. She looked out the side window and saw Laura Hobson standing on the doorstep with tears streaming down her face. She opened the door. "Laura what's happened?"

Laura collapsed in her arms. Jean helped her inside, fixed her a cup of tea and got her settled. She watched Laura drink her tea. She reached over and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Laura nodded. She took a deep breath and told Jean the whole story. Jean listened to the story in shock. She was stunned that they had been able to hide this for the past two years. She had always known there was something between them but had assumed it was an unrequited situation. She let Laura talk until she ran out of words. "Do you want advice or just an ear?"

Laura laughed. "For tonight, an ear and maybe some place to stay. I don't want to go home. Then maybe tomorrow, some advice."

Jean pulled her into a hug. "I can do that. Let's get you settled." She took her upstairs and showed her to the extra bedroom. "Why don't you go take a bath? I'll bring some pajamas in and put them on the bed. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Laura nodded. "Thank you Jean. Does mean that we're friends now?"

Jean laughed and nodded. "I think it does. But let's not let that get out."

Laura laughed. "I'm OK with that."

Jean closed the door. She returned a few minutes later and set a pair of pajamas on the foot of the bed. She looked at the bathroom door for a moment then left. She headed downstairs to finish her paperwork.

She finished her paperwork and straightened the kitchen. As she was putting the last dish in the dishwasher she heard the back door open. She turned and smiled as her husband walked through the door. "Hello you."

He put his things down on the island and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply. "Hello love."

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

He chuckled. "Clearly, your lovers' car is still in the drive."

She laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid you've caught me red-handed."

He kissed his way down her neck. "I don't see anyone is he climbing out of the bedroom window?"

She pulled him closer to her. "Actually, she is in the guest bedroom most likely asleep by now." He looked at her; which made her laugh. "It's a friend from work. She's had a rough day, needed a place to hide."

He looked at her skeptically. "A friend from work. You don't have friends at work. You have friends outside of work but I have never heard about a friend from work."

She shrugged. "It's new."

He kissed her and pulled her towards the stairs. "Why don't you take me to bed and you can tell me all about it?"

She followed him laughing. "Well I am OK with half of that statement. Why don't I take you to bed and in the morning I can tell you all about it?" She turned out the lights and followed her husband up the stairs."

* * *

Robbie waited outside her house. He didn't see her car and there were no lights on inside the house. He had knocked several times and called every number he had for her even more. He was prepared to wait all night if necessary. He adjusted his car seat to get more comfortable. As the seat pushed back he smiled thinking about the last time he had reclined in a seat in a car.

* * *

Laura awoke the next morning and for a moment didn't know where she was. She thought about the prior night and it all came back to her. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She showered, dressed and headed downstairs.

She heard noise in the kitchen and went towards it. She rounded the corner expecting to find Jean. Instead there was a very tall, dark haired man cooking breakfast. "Good morning."

The man turned towards her. He was quite good looking but she had no idea who he was. He smiled at her. "Good morning, you must be Laura. I'm Richard Innocent."

She looked at him stunned. "Good morning."

"Can I get you something coffee, tea an omelet?"

She laughed. "Tea and an omelet?"

"My specialty." He pointed her to the table. "Have a seat."

Laura sat at the table and watched him bustle around the kitchen. "Where's Jean?"

"She likes to take a walk in the mornings. She should be back any minute."

He handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks."

They both heard a door from the living room open. "Hello, is anyone awake?"

Richard answered. "We're in the kitchen."

Jean came into the kitchen went around the aisle and kissed her husband. "I hope some of what you are preparing is for me."

He handed her a cup of tea. "Go sit with Laura and I will have omelets in just a few moments." He kissed her then turned her towards the table. He smacked her bottom as she walked away.

Jean joined Laura at the table. She rubbed Laura on the back then sat at the table with her. "How are you this morning?"

"As well as can be expected."

"You ready for advice yet?"

Laura took a sip of her tea. "Probably not but go ahead."

"I think you have to end things with him. And you have to do it cold turkey. I know it will be hard but you want more and he doesn't."

Laura nodded. "That's the same conclusion I came to last night."

Richard placed and omelet in front of each woman. "Bon appetit ladies."

Jean grabbed his hand. "Aren't you joining us love?"

"No, I have a few calls to make. Come see me before you leave." He turned to Laura. "Laura it was lovely to meet you. I hope next time we will have time to get to know one another."

She smiled at the charming man. "I hope so too. It was a pleasure and thanks for the omelet."

The two women watched him walk away. "He's lovely Jean."

Jean blushed. "He is pretty wonderful."

They ate in silence for a few moments. After a while, Laura looked at Jean. "I have to go deal with this."

"You're welcome to stay here again tonight if you need."

"Thanks Jean. But I'll be OK. After all, it was nothing just an arrangement."

Jean took her hand. "That might be how it started but I don't think it is that anymore."

Laura nodded. "You're right but he doesn't want that. At least not with me."

* * *

Robbie woke up in his car outside of Laura's house. He looked around and didn't see her car. He checked his mobile and there were no calls or texts. He walked to her door and knocked but there was no answer. He checked the time and realized he was going to be late.

He rushed home, showered, redressed and headed to the office. On his desk was an envelope. He opened it, removed the letter and read it.

_Robbie,_

_I think it's best that we end our arrangement. I realized lately that I want something more from this arrangement. And last night you told me that you wanted something more just not with me. A year ago I might have been able to continue this but now I can't._

_I hope you can understand this and will respect my wishes. I need to find someone who is going to make me happy. I had hoped it would be you. I know now that's not the case. I hope that we can be friends again someday._

_Always,_

_Laura_

Robbie read the letter two more times. He folded it and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the morgue. Once there, he looked around for her. He stopped one of the nurses and asked for Laura. "I'm sorry Inspector. She came in this morning and cleared her caseload. She put in her for two weeks vacation."

He stared at the nurse. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

She shook her head. "No idea."

* * *

**I know, I know. But honestly, it's Robson you didn't really think they were going to sail off into the sunset that easily, did you? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Wild Justice is our setting. Robbie hasn't seen Laura in two weeks. She's back from vacation and he doesn't know what to expect. Warning, the next few chapters are going to be ugly. If you are only here for the rumpy pumpy it is going to be thin on the ground, maybe I will throw in a Jean & Richard scene because I like that sexy couple.**

**Also, to the Guest who suggested that Robbie needed a swift kick in his Geordie ass. Thanks for that it made me laugh for about 10 minutes. Jean probably came closest to that when she suggested that someone knock their heads together. But I like your style.**

* * *

Robbie stood outside the morgue waiting for her. He had heard through the grapevine that she was back from vacation but he hadn't seen her yet. A few people came out and he grabbed a flyer to make it look like he wasn't just loitering there. Then he saw her.

She came through the door and looked at him. "I won't have the toxicology results yet."

"No, I was just wondering if you fancied a bite to eat, on the off chance."

"Oh, sorry, I'm booked."

He paused for a moment then shrugged. "Ah, nevermind." He looked down at the flyer in his hand.

"Did you want to talk?"

He nodded. "It'll keep."

She took the flyer from him. "How to donate a body for medical research."

He rolled his eyes. "I just picked it up in reception. Our Lyn is on me to sort out my will. Her partner being a financial advisor."

They walked towards the door. "Some cultures believe you can't enter heaven without all your bits intact."

He opened the door and let her go through. "Some of us don't believe in heaven."

Laura stopped outside the door. "You know who asked me about donating their body, Morse. I told him he should help the living and consider donating his organs instead. He said he wouldn't inflict his organs on anyone." They shared a laugh.

Robbie looked away and sighed. "All those years, still things change, don't they. Walk you to your car at least." He held out his arm and she lightly took it.

He dropped her at her car. He watched her drive away then smiled at himself. All in all, their meeting had gone better than he expected.

* * *

Robbie was waiting for her. She had finally agreed to meet him even if it was under the guise of getting post mortem results. He stood when he saw her and waved to her.

She handed him the folder and started talking before she even sat down. "Prepare for the weird Robbie. Jeremy Swain's cause of death is a first for me in a homicide: starvation."

"Starvation?"

"And/or dehydration."

He sat back in his chair. "How long would that take?"

"Umm, they say three minutes without air, three days without water and three weeks without food. But it's a moveable feast, to coin a phrase. From his body weight and general health I am estimating he died between four to ten days ago. And he last ate at least two weeks ago, closer to three."

"That would fit with when he disappeared. But he can't have been in the ground that long. He must have been kept hidden somewhere, tied up and gagged. What about this missing finger?"

She handed him the papers. "Left hand, little finger, severed at the base of the proximal phalanx, after death."

Robbie grimaced. "Small mercies." Laura grabbed her bag and moved to leave. "There's something else if you've got five minutes.

She nodded. "Sure.

Robbie motioned to the server and pointed at his cup. He held up two fingers.

She sat back down and looked at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually I have some news and when I heard it, you were the only person I wanted to share it with." He smiled at her. She looked at him blankly. "Our Lyn is pregnant."

She smiled at him. "Congratulations. That's great news."

"Thanks. She's very excited. She's actually on me to consider retirement. Move up near them so that we can all be together."

She took a sip of her coffee. "That would be a sensible thing to do. You'd get to see your grandchild whenever you want that way."

He stared at her. "So you think that's what I should do?"

She shook her head. "I don't have an opinion one way or the other."

"Laura, please can't we get past this."

She smiled at him. "Lewis, there's nothing to get past. We had an arrangement. It's over. I'm still your friend but as your friend what I think you should do is irrelevant."

He ran his hand through his hair. "So you have no opinion about this. If I chuck it all tomorrow and leave Oxford, you won't care."

"Well I think the Oxford Police Department will be a poorer place for you going. And I am sure that James will miss you."

He stared at her. "So that's how it's going to be. You're just going to ignore me, pretend like I don't exist."

"Lewis, I'm not ignoring you. I am here having coffee with you. I've congratulated you on your future grandchild. What more do you want from me?"

He reached out to take her hand. She pulled it back and put it in her lap. "I want you back Laura. I want what we had back."

"What is it that you think we had?"

He looked at her hoping for some sign of what he should say. "We had a lot of fun. We had a friendship, honestly the best friendship I have ever had."

She shook her head. "So we had fun and friendship, is that all we had."

He took a sip of his coffee. "Well I had hoped that one day that maybe when I am ready it could be more."

"So maybe one day when you felt like it we could have more?"

He nodded thinking she might finally understand. "Exactly. We could take our time and I could heal. And when that happens we take the next step."

She looked at him incredulously. "And what does that next step look like?"

He leaned toward her. "It means that we make our arrangement something more. We tell people about it."

"You see Inspector. The difference is I thought we had already turned that corner. I thought the weekend we were supposed to go Glyndebourne we turned that corner. And I definitely thought we had turned that corner after I was taken. So imagine my surprise when I discovered that you were contemplating a relationship with another woman."

He stared at her as he realized what she had said. "Laura, I told you it was a fleeting thought and it wasn't necessarily related to her. I think it was the idea that I was almost ready for a relationship. The only reason that I even remotely thought about her is because she was there when I realized it."

"But I've been here the whole time. And you've never once had that thought about me. Well I had those thoughts about you. And I don't want to go back. I don't want just a piece of you. I want all of you." Unshed tears formed in her eyes. "I can't do this part way any longer. So I will ask you the same question that I asked you at the very beginning. Are you in or out?"

He watched as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. He took a deep breath and his heart broke. "I can't answer that question Laura."

"Then I can't be anything but your friendly pathologist." She stood. "Goodbye Robbie."

He watched her walk away. He couldn't say anything to stop her. It took him a moment to realize that his blurred vision was caused by unshed tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Mind Has Mountains or as I call the one where Laura finally grew a pair and found a man, a quite good looking one at that. We know that Robbie didn't handle it well. Here's why I think it didn't go well and what might have happened with the something stronger.**

James stood at the counter waiting for his order. He looked in the mirror in front of him and saw Laura Hobson at a table with a man who was definitely not Robbie Lewis. He turned and she saw him. He saw something flash across her face that he wasn't quite sure he recognized. He paid the person at the counter and then left.

Laura watched James leave and was momentarily distracted. She felt a touch on her arm and then realized that her date had asked her a question. She looked at him and smiled. "Sorry."

He smiled at her. "I asked who that was."

"He's one of the detectives I work with. I was just surprised to see him. Now, enough about my work colleagues tell me what you have planned for the rest of the evening."

He smiled at her. "I thought a lovely walk along the river. There's something I want you to see."

She smiled. "Do I get any clues?

He leaned over, kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Not a one."

* * *

Robbie drove up and parked his car. The crime scene tape was already strewn around the area. He saw Laura and waved. She looked rather grumpily at him and walked away. He chatted with James and went in to get on with investigating the murder.

James filled him in on the details and Robbie said. "Alright, you talk to Dr. Ganza and I'll talk to Dr. Hobson." James gave him an off look. "What?"

James paused for a moment then shook his head. "No, nothing." And he walked away.

Robbie watched after him for a moment and wondered briefly if James had figured out. Then he realized that there was nothing to figure out. He turned and walked out to see Laura.

"Laura." She looked up at him with a blank face and then turned back to the dead girl. He kneeled down next to her. "Theology student, seems rather…"

"Quaint? Yes, studying God in this city of atheists."

He looked up. "And that was her room?"

"Yep. But there are no signs of a struggle there, no defense wounds to the body, nothing under the fingernails, just the blunt force trauma to the left parietal."

He pointed to the balcony. "Still the fall alone would have been enough to."

"Oh don't ask me if it's suicide or murder because I don't know."

He looked at her for a moment wondering about her brusque manner. "Right. Time of Death?"

"About four hours ago. Give or take an hour."

Once again he looked at her questioningly. "You OK Laura?"

"Me, here with a lovely young body cut off in its prime, happy as Larry."

He nodded understanding her comment. "What do you know about this Dr. Ganza?"

She shook her head. "Nothing much, supposed to be brilliant." She stood and moved to step away from the body. Robbie offered his hand to steady her and she ignored it.

* * *

Robbie, Laura and James stood over Adam's body discussing the drug that killed him. She updates them on all of the pertinent facts and the boys start to leave. "Robbie, can I have a minute?" He stopped and turned back to her. In a soft voice, "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us."

"Me neither, is there one?"

She shook her head. "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is. I know Hathaway has said something."

"Well he hasn't actually. But he has been…"

Laura interrupted. "He's an old boyfriend."

He looked at her stunned. "Hathaway?"

She grimaced. "No, Franco. He lives abroad and he was in Oxford because there is a chance his firm might send him back here. We had dinner together and it was well..."

"Franco? Like the dictator?"

She smiled. "Yes, only this Franco is German. Don't ask."

He turned to walk away. "I won't." He looked back for a brief second. "Thanks for telling me." Then he walked away.

She went after him stopping him in the hall. "Robbie, I don't want to hurt you. But you need to know that if he moves back here, I will pursue a relationship with him. I thought it was best that you heard that from me."

He nodded. "Like I said, thanks for telling me." He turned to walk away then stopped. "You know it's funny, it's OK for you to tell me that you are interested in pursuing a relationship with someone else but it wasn't OK for me to tell you the same."

She took a step back. "That's not fair Robbie. We were involved with one another." She stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "Intimate with one another in a way I haven't been intimate with someone in years. So for you to drop that little nugget that you thought about a relationship with her was gut wrenching. You destroyed me Robbie."

He looked at her thinking of all the things that had happened between them in the months leading up to that moment. He saw it from her standpoint for the first time. "Laura, I wasn't thinking when I said it."

She looked at him with tears welling in her eyes. "I know that Robbie. It's what makes it worse. You never think about me first. You broke my heart Robbie. Please let me find a way to heal it." She turned and left before he could respond.

* * *

Robbie ran into Laura at the hospital. They looked at each other awkwardly then he asked. "Care to take a walk with me." She nodded and they left. They walked in silence for a bit when suddenly he said. "Went to sea in a sieve."

She looked up at him. "What's that?"

"I went to visit Dr. Ganza and he was reading to his wife."

She nodded. "What's he going to do?"

He shrugged. "Go on reading. He's going to stay with her."

"I spoke to her surgeon. There's no chance of recovery. Absolutely none."

"Yeah, I know. He knows. But he's staying."

She paused then asked. "Out of guilt?"

He looked at her. "Maybe, more out of love I think."

They stopped walking and looked at one another. "Sorry Robbie."

He snuffed. "You don't have to be. It's not as if we…"

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Think Ganza really proves it doesn't it."

"Proves what?"

"That you don't get many chances. You don't want to waste them." They gaze at one another realizing what he is saying. "Can I buy you a coffee Laura?"

She smirked. "Coffee?"

"Something stronger?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds a bit more like it."

They made their way to the Trout, ordered their drinks and found a seat. They sat in companionable silence. Finally Robbie broke the silence. "I know I've cocked this up Laura. And I understand why you are angry with me."

She stopped him. "I'm not angry Robbie. I'm hurt. I need more."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I know and I wish I could give it to you. I don't think I can ever tell you how much I wish I could."

She squeezed his hand. "I know Robbie."

He twined their fingers together. "One thing you need to know Laura. It's always been you. I've always known that when I was ready to move on the only person I would want to be with was you."

Tears spilled down her face. "But I'm ready now Robbie."

He looked at her thinking he had never seen her more beautiful or more heartbroken. "I know Laura. And even though it kills me I know that I have to let you go. I care enough about you that all I want is to see you happy. And if he makes you happy…"

She gasped and nodded. "Robbie…"

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She clung to him. He slowed the kiss and caressed her face. "You need to know that I am here. And one day I will be ready. As much as I want you to be happy I hope you are available when that day comes." He kissed her again only this time with all of the tenderness and love that he felt for her but wasn't yet ready to express. He left her standing there breathless.

**Honestly, I don't know where this sappiness came from. I blame it on the cold weather and the shot of whiskey in my tea earlier.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Now we make it to The Gift of Promise. This episode was Laura light until near the end. There is a heartbreaking scene in his office that almost made me cry. Then the episode lives up to its name at the very end when she finally bucks up and invites him over. And then, for one brief, shining moment every fangirl in the Lewis world died from happiness. Then the next episode rolled around and NOTHING. Are you FREAKING kidding me? I mean how do you go from a heartbreaking scene full of angst and longing to one filled with so much promise it makes your heart sing to WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN. Yes, I might have a little of anger about this one. Also, my kid is sick and I have been thrown up on twice today and it's cold as can be outside so I didn't get to run today and did I mention that I gave up alcohol, caffeine and sweets for 14 days as part of my yearly system reboot.**

**Anyhoo, in my slightly alternate universe Robbie and Laura have come to a peaceful détente. She is still dating Franco and he is still pretending that he is not in love with her. **

**Shout out to the guest who removed her, and I quote, "kitten heel shod foot from his Geordie posterior." That made me laugh all morning (even when I was cleaning the vomit from my hair). Plus can you teach me how to walk in kitten heels. I can manage a 4-inch stiletto but I will fall on my well-rounded arse if I attempt kitten heels. To everyone else who has reviewed, you make my heart sing. I love you almost as much as I love these crazy two and possibly slightly more than my Coach purse collection.**

* * *

Laura walked down the hall towards Robbie's office. She heard him on the phone but decided to stick her head around the corner anyway. She knocked on the door and smiled.

"Hang on a minute love." He put his hand over the phone.

She smiled at him as she leaned against the door. "Just thought I'd let you know about the results on Elmo and the toxicology report.

He nodded. "Oh right, is it very complicated?"

She smiled brighter. "I can make it not so." She walked into his office and unknotted her purple scarf. "Ah the lab detected LSD because it was a brain burner of a dosage, absolutely massive. If hadn't jumped he'd of been psychotic for the rest of his life."

"Could he have taken that amount by accident?"

She shook her head. "Well it's possible but if anyone had a motive to destroy his mind I'd assume the worst."

Robbie hears his daughter's voice on the phone. "Yeah, I'm still here love." He looked at Laura "It's our Lyn."

She smiled at him. "Ah, give her my love."

"Yeah, I will. Yeah, sorry love."

Laura backed out of the room. "I'll go."

He motioned for her to stay but she turned and walked away. He followed to the door and watched her walk away. "No, Laura. No, no, just work." He listened to his daughter and walked back into his office. "How's the morning sickness?"

"The morning sickness is fine. Dad, enough about me, what's going on with Laura?" He sat in his chair and pictured Laura standing in his doorway. He should have gone after her and asked her to wait. "Dad, have I lost you?"

"Oh, no pet just thinking about something on the case. What did you ask?"

She laughed. "Sure you were. I asked how things are with Laura."

Robbie had finally told Lyn that he and Laura had gone on a few dates but that things had ended awkwardly when he realized that he wasn't ready to move on. "Lyn, we're just friends."

She sighed. "Dad, you two passed friends a long time ago. You need to accept that then chase her down and tell her that you are in love with her."

Robbie shook his head and rubbed his eye. "Pet, I'm not ready. If I tried to start something up with her again it wouldn't be fair to her. I don't know when I'll be ready. I care about her too much to keep her waiting for something that I might not ever be ready for."

"So you aren't denying that you are in love with her?"

"Lyn, I care a great deal for her. And maybe one day, I could fall in love with her. But I'm not ready to take that step yet Lyn. When I am you'll be the first person I tell."

She laughed. "Dad, when that day comes, promise me that I will be the second person you tell." She waited expecting her dad to laugh. She knew when he fell silent that she had pushed too hard. But she had one more thing to say. "Hey, dad, don't take too long. She may not be there forever."

He rested his head in his hand. "I know pet. As a matter of fact, she's probably already gone. The last time we talked she was dating someone and it sounded pretty serious."

It broke her heart to hear her dad sounds this down. "Dad, I love you and I know that you loved mom. But she would never have wanted you to miss out on a chance to be happy. Laura makes you happy don't miss out because you are scared."

He sat up just a bit angry. "Lyn, I'm not scared, I'm just not ready."

Lyn had inherited more than her father's eyes. She had also inherited his stubborn streak and she answered him with a bit of fire too. "You keep telling yourself that dad and you are going to end up alone. Do yourself a favor and realize that the only thing holding you back is fear? No one is going to doubt your feelings for mom because you fall in love again."

He sighed. "What am I supposed to be afraid of Lyn?"

"I think you are afraid of losing love again. And I can promise if you don't act soon you will lose love again. Except this time it won't be to death. Oxford is a pretty small place and the police department even smaller. Do you really want to see the woman you love happy with someone else for the rest of your life?" She stopped to give him a moment to think about that. "You know, you might have told yourself that you didn't retire because you still have a few years left in you but we both know the real reason. She's 5'1" with blonde hair and blue eyes. Now go do something about it."

Robbie stared at the phone for a minute wondering when exactly his daughter had become so wise. "I'll think about it pet."

"That's all I can ask. I love you dad."

"I love you too pet." Robbie ended the call, leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He pictured her standing in the doorway. She'd been so gorgeous all bundled up. The purple scarf was new and it suited her, although he couldn't help but miss the red and gray one

Had he gotten up at that moment and headed home, he would have bumped into Laura Hobson standing in the hallway listening to his side of the conversation with tears streaming down her face. She was rooted to the spot hearing him say he could maybe one day fall in love with her. She shook her head. It was always one day, never now. She turned and left the building.

* * *

The next day Laura was sitting at her desk, there a knock at her door. She looked up to see Jean standing in her doorway. "Care to have lunch with me?"

Laura smiled. "If you can give me five minutes to finish this, I would love to."

"I have a meeting after so do you mind meeting at our usual spot?"

"Not at all. See you there in 20 minutes."

Twenty minutes later the two ladies were seated at their favorite table in their favorite restaurant. It was a quiet out of the way place that let them be friends without advertising it to everyone. They ordered their drinks and then settled into an easy conversation.

After they ordered Jean asked the first, what other less hardy women, would have considered hard question. "Have you seen him lately?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "I see him every day Jean."

Jean fixed her with a glare. "You know what I mean."

Laura took a sip of her drink and nodded. "Last night, I went by his office to give him some results."

Jean leaned in. "And…"

"And nothing. He was on the phone with Lyn. I gave him the highlights and left."

Jean sat back so the server could put her plate on the table. She waited until she was clear then leaned back to Laura. "That's not the whole story."

Laura shook her head. "That's it I gave him the results he was on the phone so I left."

"No, you don't have that wistful look on your face about lab results. Tell me, you know I won't let this slide."

Laura took a bite of her salad and chewed. Of course, Jean wasn't going to let it slide. It was part of what made their friendship work. They didn't pull punches and they were both quite tenacious. So the choice was tell her now or deal with days of endless questions. She put her fork on the table and looked at Jean. "I might have overheard a conversation that he probably would wish I hadn't."

"And…"

"And nothing, I could only hear his side of the conversation but it seemed that she was encouraging him to tell me how he feels."

"And how does he feel?"

"He said that he cares for me and that maybe one day he might love me."

Jean laughed. "Oh for heaven's sake, he loves you now. I've half a mind to lock you two in a room and not let you out until you each admit that you are helplessly in love with each other."

Laura stared at Jean then blinked slowly. "Is that what you think?"

Jean looked at Laura horrified. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You think he is love with me and that I'm in love with him?"

Jean paused for a moment and then thought in for penny in for a pound. "Yes I do. I have watched the two of you dance around each other for years. You flirt with him he flirts with you and then he inevitably does something stupid. You get mad and date someone else and then he does something unintentionally romantic and you repeat the process all over again. You love him, he loves you. The question is when will you stop dancing around each other and just go for it."

"You seemed to have forgotten something. I'm with Franco now."

Jean laughed. "Oh please, you're just marking time with him. He is a pleasant distraction until Robbie Lewis gets the stick out of his ass and admits that he is head over heels, stupidly, ridiculously in love with you."

"I'm not marking time Jean. I happen to like Franco, a lot."

"That's right. You like him. You don't love him. If you were going to fall in love with him you would have fallen in love with him the first time. Care to tell me why you didn't fall in love with him the first time you dated?"

Laura started to say something then stopped. "We didn't have a lot of chemistry."

Jean smiled. "And this time, how's the chemistry?"

Laura looked away. "The chemistry is fine."

Jean leaned in. "One last question, how was the chemistry with Robbie?"

Laura glared at her. "For that question, lunch is on you."

Jean laughed. Laura may not have answered the question out loud but Jean knew what the answer was.

* * *

Laura thought about her conversation with Jean all afternoon. It had annoyed her all afternoon and she finally realized it was because there was more than a hint of truth to it.

Not the part about being in love with Robbie. She didn't think she was in love with him, at least not yet. But she was pretty sure it wouldn't take much to fall. What annoyed her was the part about marking time with Franco. Jean was right. Everything she did with him she compared to the way Robbie would have done it and all of it paled in comparison.

She thought for a moment. Surely Robbie wasn't that great. She was remembering things through rose-colored glasses. What she needed was a night with him to refresh her memory. Then she could put all of the comparisons behind her and move on.

With that thought she went back to work and finished her day. She had reports to drop off and contrary to popular belief she didn't only work with Robbie Lewis. She headed into the station to hand-deliver those reports.

As she was handing out the last of the reports Robbie came around the corner. She turned and saw him. He smiled clearly glad to see her. The idea of one last night flashed through her mind. She turned and walked toward him.

"Look sorry about last night but if you're free now I'm sure James and me will be doing something."

She looked away nervously. "I've got a better idea. Come over next Friday."

"To your place?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I was thinking more of the mortuary." He laughed at her. She bit on her bottom lip. "I'll cook."

He smiled at her. "I'll bring a bottle.

She smiled shyly as she watched him walk away.

* * *

**I know, I know, I am a cruel woman. But I just got another whiff of vomit and I am off to shower for the 4****th**** time today. You will just have to wait until tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**So here we are, the DINNER. It seems like it's been a long time coming (or is it just me). Laura wants just one more night to put Robbie in her rear view mirror. Robbie still isn't quite ready to move forward. Seems like a good combination.**

* * *

Robbie felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He pulled it out and saw something he hadn't seen in six months. "_Half seven my place. Don't forget the bottle. Make it something red."_

He smiled at the text his thumb lightly stroking the screen. He hadn't realized how much he missed these texts. Not because he missed the sex although truth told he missed that too. No, he simply missed knowing there was someone out there who thought about him.

He replied. "_Just one bottle?"_ He wasn't sure why he had replied that way.

He waited staring at the screen. "_Always best to be prepared._"

He laughed. "_Some wise woman once told me to be a good boy scout."_

Within seconds the reply came through. "_You should heed her advice. Wise women are rare."_

He smiled thinking that Dr. Laura Hobson was very rare indeed. He checked his watch and decided it wasn't too soon to call it a day. He left a note for James and headed home.

* * *

Laura read through their text exchange. She had gone as far as she dared. Hopefully he would get the hint that this wasn't just a dinner. This was a continuation and, hopefully, an ending. She needed to put Robbie Lewis behind her. It was the only way she could move on.

She put the finishing touches on dinner and then put it in the fridge. She would just need to put in the oven later. Until then, she could spend time getting ready. She had taken the day off to completely clean her house. Now it was time to ready herself.

She luxuriated in a hot bath before getting dressed. This had been the hard part. She didn't want to be too obvious but still wanted to look good. She had settled on a simple pale blue dress. Underneath the dress she had chosen red.

She went downstairs and put dinner in the oven, lasagna with garlic bread. She knew his weaknesses and had absolutely no problems exploiting them. Once everything was where she wanted it she realized she was very nervous. She looked at the drawer where she kept them, perhaps just one to calm her nerves.

She took one from the package and stepped outside. She was just about to light it when she heard a voice behind her. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you light that?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She hit him lightly on the chest. "Robbie Lewis, don't you ever do that to me again."

He laughed. "Sorry, I thought you heard me open the gate." He stared at her taken as always with how beautiful she was. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek as she reached out to take the bottles from him and their heads collided.

"Oh God Robbie, are you OK?"

He rubbed his cheek where her head had bumped him. "I'll live."

She took his arm. "Come on let's go inside and let me take a look." She led him inside and sat him down. She took the bottles from him and sat them on the counter. She turned back to him then took his face in her hands.

He watched her as she examined his cheek. She seemed so concerned about him and whether or not she had hurt him. He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Laura, I'm OK." She looked at him. He pulled her down and kissed her.

Laura's heart stopped as he kissed her. Her hands went into his hair pulling him closer to him. She moaned into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap. She pulled away for just a moment without breaking the kiss and straddled him in the chair.

His hands slid up her legs slowly. He reveled in the feel of her silky skin. She pressed her upper body into him. Her hips shifted slightly. She could feel him growing underneath her. His hands trailed up her sides and made their way to the zipper of her dress. As he lowered the zipper they were interrupted by a buzzing from the kitchen.

They broke apart breathing heavily. Laura was deeply flushed. "I should get that."

He nodded. "I'll open the wine."

She unwound herself from him and headed to the kitchen. Her breathing slowly returned to normal. She took the lasagna from the oven and put the bread in. She stood at the sink trying to figure out what had happened. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be an ending so why did it feel like more.

Robbie had opened the wine and was standing in the opening to her kitchen with the two glasses. He could see the back of her dress where he had partially unzipped it. He could see the red of her bra. He twitched just looking at it. He set the two glasses down and came up behind her. He planted a quick kiss on her neck as he zipped her dress. "Not that I don't appreciate the view but I would hate to see this meal go to waste. We have all night."

Her stomach fluttered as he whispered to her that they had all night. This wasn't going to plan. She wanted him more than she ever had before. He stepped back from her and she could breath again. He handed her a glass of wine. They clinked glasses. He smiled at her. "What smells so good?"

She took a deep sip of her wine. "Lasagna and garlic bread."

He laughed and leaned into her. "Are you trying to exploit my weakness Dr. Hobson?"

She smirked at him, more comfortable with the teasing. "Now, Lewis, would I do that?"

He leaned into her pressing her back into the cabinet. "I think you would do exactly that Dr. Hobson." He stared down at her. As he leaned down to kiss her, the buzzer went off again. "Saved by the bell."

She forced a laugh. Once again, her heart was racing. She wasn't sure what was going on but she needed some distance. She handed him her wine. "Why don't you take those to the table? Then come back and I will have the bread ready."

They carried everything to the table and sat to eat. They talked and laughed throughout dinner. While they had seen each other for work they really hadn't talked in months. As they lingered over the remnants of the meal, Robbie took her hand. "Thanks for a lovely evening Laura. I've missed this."

She took a sip of her wine and smiled. "I have too." She stood and took their plates.

He stood and helped her clear the plates. They worked together and quickly cleaned the kitchen. As she was clearing away the last few things he asked. "Do you want me to open the other bottle of wine?"

She turned to him. "That depends are you going to stay the night?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Do you want me to?"

She walked to him, pulled him into her and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and melted into her. He pushed her into the wall. He ran his hands up her sides pulling her arms above her head. He pinned her arms to the wall and kissed her even more deeply.

She moaned into him. Her entire body was on fire. She arched toward him. He kissed down her neck. His free hand wandered her body teasing her. "Robbie."

"Laura, I'm so glad we are doing this. I've missed you."

"I want you Robbie. Please don't tease me."

He took her face in his hands. "I don't know what changed your mind but I'm glad that we are back on track." He kissed her lightly. "Thank you for taking this chance on me, on us." He kissed her again. "Just give me a little more time Laura."

Her head was spinning from his kisses and his words. She pushed him back. "Robbie, what do you think is happening?"

He smiled at her. "We're going back to the way things were before we got off track." He leaned in to kiss her again.

She stopped him. "No Robbie."

He stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't a beginning Robbie, this is an ending."

He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I need closure on us so that I can move on. I thought if I had one more night with you I could put us behind me and move on."

"So you're what using me?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "That's how it started but after tonight now I don't know."

"I think I need to go Laura."

She placed her hand on his chest. "Don't go. Stay the night Robbie."

He placed his forehead against hers. "Are you still with him Laura?" She nodded as a solitary tear fell down her cheek. "Then I can't stay." He kissed her tenderly. "Call me when it's over."

He turned and walked out. She slid down the wall and the let the tears she had been holding back flow freely down her face. As she stared after him, she suddenly realized that she was hopelessly in love with Robbie Lewis.

**So one half of our duo finally has a clue. How long will it take for the other one to get there?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Generation of Vipers, the chapter that for me is the turning point for our undercover lovers. It lays the groundwork for everything leading up to Ramblin Boy. We know that Laura is in love but how does Robbie feel? Can they finally stop getting in their own way and just be happy? Knowing these two probably now. But let's see how it goes.**

**To my lovely guest reviewer, I am not from the UK but have spent my fair share of time there. Alas while I would expat in a heartbeat Mr. KLS is opposed to the fact. I am American and to add to that from the deep, deep south. I am a modern day belle who was a debutante, a sorority girl and, wait for it, a college cheerleader. I can only credit my ability to write smut with being raised Catholic. **

* * *

Robbie was getting out of his car as Laura approached him. "Ah Robbie, I need to talk to you."

He put on his jacket. "I've just been to an internet dating site."

She paused for a moment not sure how to respond. Surely he wasn't trying to find a date. "Meet someone nice?"

He looked at her oddly. Surely she doesn't he think he was looking for a date. "I said to, not on. And it was for work not the other."

She was relieved. "Glad to hear it. Not that there's anything wrong with the other. Over 20% of all married couples now meet on the internet. So I am reliably informed by the magazines at my hairdresser's."

"Going online exposing yourself to millions of strangers, I don't know."

She shrugged. "Well don't knock it until you've tried it."

He looked at her. He couldn't tell by the look on her face if she was serious. "You haven't?"

She scoffed. "Oh, a single woman, my age, any age. What are we supposed to do? Hang around in bars like…"

"Like lumberjacks?" He smiled at her as he reached for the door.

She looked at him skeptically. "Exactly. Online you can reveal yourself relatively painlessly."

The door opened and DI Peterson stepped out of the building. "Oh Lewis, I um I saw you on telly." He patted him on the back. "Good stuff." He walked between them then turned back. "Oh um" His voice lowered as he looked at Laura. "I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm kind of the new boy round here." He put his hand out to her and smiled. "Alan Peterson."

She took his hand and returned the smile. "Laura Hobson. Got any dead or mutilated bodies, I'm your girl."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'll bear that in mind. " He turned and walked away.

Robbie watched the interchange. He didn't like action man flirting with Laura and had she flirted back? He held the door for her. As they walked through, "You said you needed to talk to me?"

She saw the change in his demeanor and decided that now wasn't the time. "I need to grab the report. I'll come find you in a bit."

He nodded. "Alright." He watched her walk away still wondering if she had been flirting with action man.

She walked down the hall to Jean's office. She knocked and waited for the familiar. "Come in."

She opened the door, walked in and closed it behind her. "I did it."

Jean looked at Laura over her glasses. "Did what exactly?"

"I ended things with Franco."

Jean took her glasses off. "When?"

"About half an hour ago at lunch." She sat in the chair across from Jean.

Jean paused looking at her. "I thought you were going to give it a try. He's handsome and smart and funny and wants to be with you. Weren't those all the reasons you gave me for why you were trying to work things out?"

She nodded. "Yes and we sat there at lunch and he droned on about his work and I looked at him and thought I would have to listen to this for the rest of my life. And I would be bored out of my mind. So I just did it."

"You just blurted it out."

Laura laughed and grimaced. "Sort of. It was horribly awkward."

"And how did he take the news?"

Laura shrugged. "He asked if I was certain and paid the check."

Jean shook her head. "Well you're well shot of him it seems. Have you told Robbie yet?"

She shook her head. "No, I bumped into him out front and I was going to tell him but then your new detective interrupted. It was probably for the best. I'm not really sure how to tell him."

"And he still hasn't said anything to you since that night."

She shook her head. "No it's like it never happened."

"So when are you planning on telling him?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll just wait for a moment and reveal it."

"Well just don't blurt it out like you did with Franco. Something tells me you may need to use a bit more finesse with Robbie."

Laura stood to leave. "You're probably right."

As she reached the door Jean stopped her. "Have plans for tonight? Richard is out of town we could do some shopping then grab dinner."

"Sounds like a plan pick me up at seven."

* * *

Robbie sat on the bench overlooking Oxford. He had come to see what was so special about this spot. However the longer he sat the less he thought about the case and the more he thought about Laura. They'd had a terrible row earlier that he wasn't sure had anything to do with this case.

He didn't know what was going on with them. It had been a couple of months since their dinner. He'd told her to call him when it was over and so far she hadn't said anything. Did that mean she had chosen Franco?

It had killed him to leave her house that night. He had always been attracted to her. But that night he had never wanted her more. He would have stayed even knowing that she was with Franco except he had looked at her with passion filling her eyes and his only thought was _mine_.

He knew then he had to get some distance. He surprised himself when he managed to sound so calm. All he had wanted to do was press her against that wall and claim her as his own.

He was pulled from his reverie by his mobile buzzing. He removed it from his jacket pocket and looked at the message. "_Can we talk? The Trout half an hour?"_

He responded instantly. "_On my way."_

* * *

Laura rifled through the file Robbie had brought with him while he was getting their drinks. When she saw him coming she quickly pushed it back towards his seat.

She took the drink from him as he sat. "Thanks and thanks for meeting me."

He nodded. "My pleasure. Cheers." He looked at her trying to figure out why they were here.

She took a deep breath then looked at him. "Sorry Robbie I was being a real cow."

"No, my fault, wanting something to be true and not waiting for all the facts." He smiled at her.

She took a sip of her drink. "Think you've got them all now?"

He motioned his head toward the file. "No, but she's dead and we move on."

She moved her hand toward him and placed it on the file in front him. "Except not if you're taking her home with you." She let her hand linger hoping he would take it in his.

He looked down at her hand. He moved his hand to take hers but she pulled it back. He took a deep breath. "She took a risk. Took a look at her life, tried to change it and she got destroyed."

She smiled at him. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't take a risk." They stared at one another each afraid to say what needed to be said.

"Lewis, Laura." DI Peterson called as he strode to the table. "I didn't know you came here it's my favorite pub. You don't mind if I uh."

Laura shook her head. "Not at all."

He grabbed a chair and pulled it to the table sitting between them. "Oh great, thanks." Robbie looked on shocked, not really sure what was happening.

Peterson looked at Laura. "Well Oxford on a summer's evening is there a lovelier place in the world."

She smiled brightly at him. "Not a one. Where were you before?"

"Oh Sunderland, it's not exactly…"

Robbie interjected. "Steady no slandering the northeast."

Laura laughed as Peterson interjected. "Sorry, my lips are sealed. Cheers."

Laura looked at Robbie and could see his discomfort. "So is Oxford home for you Alan?"

He laughed. "No I'm a city boy, grew up on the east side of London. What about you?"

"Sussex although I was at school at Oxford."

He raised his glass to her. "So beautiful and smart a deadly combination."

She smirked at him and clinked her glass to his. "Flattery will get you everywhere Alan."

He leaned in to her. "Let's see the only thing I know about Sussex is that it's the home of Shelley."

She raised her eyebrows impressed. "Correct, handsome and smart a deadly combination."

Robbie groaned drawing his attention to them. "Laura don't you have plans with your boyfriend, Franco?"

Laura looked at her watch and realized that she needed to leave to meet Jean. "Well gentleman I do have to run. However, I don't have a boyfriend, we broke up."

Peterson stood as she did. "That's too bad. I hope it wasn't a bad break-up."

She smiled up at him. "Not at all and it was my own fault."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I can't imagine anything would be your fault Laura."

She laughed at his obvious flattery. "This was. I violated my own rules." With the mention of rules Robbie perked up.

Peterson leaned closer to her. "What rule is that?"

She stood on her toes and mock whispered to him. "Never return to a firework once lit." He roared with laughter. She reached over, placed her hand on Robbie's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Good night gentleman." Then she walked away with both of them watching her.

* * *

Jean looked at the printout from the Barker site. "So it did bite us on the behind. The switchboard has been inundated with calls. I assume your phones have been getting the same treatment?"

Robbie nodded. "Oh yes."

"There have also been quite a few rubberneckers outside your homes but I don't believe any petrol bombs have been thrown, yet." She picked up a set of keys from her desk. "Dr. Hobson is in the middle of a tricky post mortem. She asked me to give you these." She threw the keys to Robbie. "She said you're welcome to use her place for as long as you need. Make yourselves at home, there's cold beer in the fridge. The alarm is just inside the front door and the code is 0-0-0-0." The three coppers exchanged looks at the ridiculous alarm code.

* * *

Robbie figured out the case while sitting at Laura's dining table. After he and James had made the arrests and finished the paperwork he couldn't figure out what to do. He wasn't sure if her parting remark at the pub last night had been about him or Franco. The only thing he could remember clearly was her hand on his shoulder and her flirting with action man.

He reached into his pocket to get his keys and found the keys Jean had given him earlier. Suddenly he had an idea.

* * *

He parked outside her house and looked at it for a few minutes. There was only one light on and he knew it was from her bedroom. He took a deep breath and got out of his car. He reached into his back seat and grabbed the overnight bag he had packed. He took one last look at the house and headed for the door.

He took the keys he'd been given earlier in the day and opened the door then punched the ridiculous code into the alarm. Knowing what had happened to her before he decided it was best to call out to her. "Laura, it's just me."

He walked toward the stairs and looked up to see her standing at the top. "I thought you solved the case."

He nodded. "We did. But still had a few lurkers outside my place. You did say we could stay as long as we want."

She nodded. "I did is James with you?"

He shook his head. "No, he was going to stay at a friends'."

She nodded and motioned for him to come up the stairs. "I'll show you to the guest room."

He climbed the stairs and stopped two stairs below her. They were eye to eye. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "The guest bedroom?"

She smiled. "As I recall the last time you were here you walked out on me. You wound me up tight as a top and then turned tail and ran."

He threw his bag past her onto the landing. "The last time I was here, as I recall, you were planning to use me for closure so that you could commit to someone else."

She reached up and touched his face. "That was my plan. But I never could have done it. I knew from that first kiss that I couldn't do it."

"Why couldn't you do it Laura?"

"Because it's you Robbie. It's always been you. I couldn't tell you goodbye if I tried."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "So now what do we do?"

She took his face in her hands. "We do what you said. We pick up where we left off. We take it slow. We do this together." She kissed him so lightly that he was almost certain he was dreaming it. Once again the only thought in his mind was "_Mine." _

* * *

**I know, I know I am heartless and cruel. I promise tomorrow to write nothing but complete and utter smut. I am talking M rating that would probably get an NC-17 rating if it were a movie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Robbie has at least admitted to himself that he thinks of Laura as his. Now they have to figure out how to make this work until he is ready to move on and commit to her. So it looks like they are in for a serious conversation. Let's see how that unfolds.**

He climbed the stairs and stopped two stairs below her. They were eye to eye. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "The guest bedroom?"

She smiled. "As I recall the last time you were here you walked out on me. You wound me up tight as a top and then turned tail and ran."

He threw his bag past her onto the landing. "The last time I was here, as I recall, you were planning to use me for closure so that you could commit to someone else."

She reached up and touched his face. "That was my plan. But I never could have done it. I knew from that first kiss that I couldn't do it."

"Why couldn't you do it Laura?"

"Because it's you Robbie. It's always been you. I couldn't tell you goodbye if I tried."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "So now what do we do?"

She took his face in her hands. "We do what you said. We pick up where we left off. We take it slow. We do this together." She kissed him so lightly that he was almost certain he was dreaming it. Once again the only thought in his mind was "_Mine."_

Robbie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Their eyes locked right before his lips claimed hers. He lifted her easily and carried her to her bedroom.

Inside her bedroom he gently lowered her to the floor. His hands found their way under her shirt and pushed it over her head. She raised her arms to allow him to remove it.

Her hands unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it back. Her teeth grazed his chest eliciting a growl from him. She continued to lick and bite his chest as she unfastened his pants and push them down. Her hand encircled his length stroking him.

His hands found her breasts. He molded them with his hands as his thumbs flicked across the taut peaks. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants.

Laura pushed away from him and went to her nightstand. He followed her and encircled her from behind. He slowly slid his hands into her pajama bottoms. He pushed them down her legs then lifted her out of them.

He held her body against him with one arm his other hand grazed down her stomach. He dipped his hand into the blonde curls. She gasped as his fingers ghosted across her. He kissed her neck slowly.

One finger slipped inside her teasing her. She squirmed against him but he held her fast. A second finger joined the first teasing in and out of her. The flat of his palm rubbed against her as he eased in and out of her.

Laura could barely breath. Every nerve in her body was on edge. She could feel his length against her she pushed back against it. His fingers were driving her closer to the edge. His tongue was drawing lazy circles along her neck. Her breasts ached to be touched. She tried to move in his arms so that his arm would touch them but he held her fast.

He could feel her struggling against him. He whispered in her ear. "Relax Laura, just let it happen."

She moaned. "Robbie, it's been too long. Don't tease me. I want you, only you."

He bit lightly at her neck as his hand continued to push at her center. Her entire body tensed. He reached up and lightly pinched her nipple. She cried out. He felt her tighten around his fingers. He kept stroking her lightly prolonging her pleasure. He supported her weight as she came unwound.

He kissed her neck lightly letting her relax into him. He felt her slowly begin to come around. She turned into him and pulled him to her. She kissed him deeply while slowly pushing him back onto the bed.

They fell onto the bed her weight pushing him into the bed. She continued to kiss him as she straddled him. She kissed down his neck grazing her teeth against him. She trapped his legs and slid the condom down his length. She stroked his length and he groaned.

"Laura…"

She moved up his body and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear. "I should tease you but right now I want you so badly that it hurts." He grabbed her hips and thrust into her. "Oh God Robbie."

He pulled her down to him for a kiss. She rolled her hips over him as he thrust into her. "Laura harder."

She pulled away from him and sat up. His hands went to her hips. They set a hard and fast pace. She squeezed her legs around him. He squeezed tighter on her hips as they moved together.

She felt the pressure building deep within her. She wrapped her hands around his arms squeezing them she leaned forward just as Robbie thrust up and she exploded. Her contractions around his length brought him over the edge. Their screams mingled as she collapsed onto his chest.

Robbie wrapped his arms around her and kissed lightly against her temples. "I've missed you Laura."

She laughed. She looked up at him. "I've missed us."

They settled in the bed wrapped around one another. As he slowly stroked her back he asked. "What do we do now?"

She looked up at him and kissed him lightly. "Well if you think you might be up to it later, I wouldn't be opposed to doing that all over again."

He smiled at her. "I'm all for that but I wasn't talking about that."

She took a deep breath. "I know."

"We've been here before. Do we go back to your rules or what?"

She stroked his cheek. "Robbie I don't want to go back to the rules but I don't want to move too fast too soon. I think we have to figure out some way to balance this so that it's not too much."

"So does that mean I spend the night or do I leave?"

She pinched him. "If you even think about leaving this room tonight Robbie Lewis…"

He kissed her deeply and pulled her on top of him. "Laura, I don't have plans to leave this house for the remainder of this weekend. I want nothing more than to stay right here and talk to you and make love to you until we can't stand." She stared at him lost for a moment. "Laura, we will figure this out."

He watched the tear slide down her cheek. She smiled at him still stunned by what he had said. As he wiped the tear away, she kissed the inside of his hand. "Yes, we will."

**I think they are going to stay in bed for a few more chapters. They have to figure out those rules. I also think at some point they may need food and a bath (not necessarily in that order and probably not at the same time.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**My apologies for the two-day absence, the kiddo went to camp and Mr. KLS wanted some grown-up time. Normally when I write I am a couple of chapters ahead for instances such as this. This one requires actual research so I haven't had the time to write ahead.**

Robbie woke several hours later with Laura wrapped across him. He watched her sleep. His first thought was he could get used to waking like this every morning. His second thought was the first rule that had to go was spending the night. He didn't want to lose this particular pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and inhaled her scent. There was something about the way she smelled that brought him peace. He buried his head in her hair and drifted off to sleep again.

Laura woke later and was instantly happy. She was wrapped in Robbie's arms. She nuzzled closer to him and thought about how right this felt. She knew they were going to need rules but this was one rule she wanted to do away with. She nuzzled closer to him, slid her leg between his and fell back to sleep.

The next morning Laura woke first. She carefully slid out of bed. Quietly she went to the bathroom then snuck downstairs. She was staring out the kitchen window when she felt his arms around her waist. She smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "What are you doing out of bed?"

She melted into him. "I was making us some breakfast."

He kissed along her neck then whispered in her ear. "The only thing I want right now is you." He pressed into her and she could feel the truth of that statement.

She turned in his arms. His hands moved up to cup her breasts. She groaned. "Robbie…"

He kissed her. She deepened the kiss instantly. He pushed her into the cabinet. She reached around him and cupped his bottom pulling him closer to her. She could feel his arousal against her hip.

He broke the kiss and took her face into his hands. "Down here or upstairs?"

She looked up at him breathlessly. "Everything we need is upstairs."

He smiled down at her then reached into the pocket of his pajamas. "Is this what you needed?"

She pushed his pajama bottoms down and encircled his length with one hand. "This is what I need." He groaned as she stroked him.

He opened the condom and moved it to his tip. She slid it down his length. His head fell back as she moved her strong hand up and down his length. "Oh God Laura. I need you now." He untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders.

He lowered his head then took one taut peak into his mouth. His hand slid between her legs. He slid two fingers inside her and stroked her lightly. She cried out. "Now Robbie, please."

He bit lightly at her nipple then turned her around. He entered her roughly in one quick thrust. She cried out as she pushed back against him. Her hands tightened on the cabinet. As Robbie pushed into her she pushed back against him. He cupped her breasts teasing her nipples.

Robbie increased his pace. "Laura, are you ready?"

She moved her hand down and touched herself. She stroked herself in light circles. That touch was enough to bring her. He other hand was white knuckled as her climax took her. Robbie pulled her tighter to him as he joined her. They leaned into the cabinet breathless. His arms held her tightly as they slowly came back to normal.

Robbie kissed her naked shoulder while his hand traced a pattern on her stomach. "I wasn't thinking this would be quite so…"

"Amazing…"

He laughed against her shoulder. "Thanks but I was thinking intense."

She pulled his hand up and kissed it. "Robbie that was amazing. No need to apologize."

He turned her to him then kissed her slowly. "I promised you a weekend of making love and that was…"

She took his face in her hands. "That was wonderful. Robbie not every time that we do this has to be gentle. I'm not saying that I want a steady diet of that but from time to time…"

"Are you sure Laura?"

She pulled him to her and kissed him. Her kiss told him more than she ever could. She wrapped her arms around and pressed into him. When the kiss ended they were both breathless. She looked at him "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled at her as he gazed into her eyes. "I think that covers it."

"Now how about that breakfast I mentioned?"

He stroked her cheek. "Only if you will let me help?"

**I will work on another chapter this evening but honestly, The Golden Globes are on and there's a Sherlock to watch and Downton Abbey. DA will likely win because the only other couple I ship more than Robbie & Laura is Chelsie.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Two chapters for the two days I missed. Still not through with this weekend just yet. No sexy times but some much needed conversation.**

Robbie and Laura worked easily together to make breakfast. They decided to eat in the garden. They took their time eating and chatted comfortably. Throughout the meal they touched regularly. Anyone watching them would have believed they had been a couple for years.

They cleared the table and cleaned quickly. They went back to the garden and settled into her swing. She leaned into him as she tucked her legs under her.

He kissed her head. "So I guess now we figure this out?"

She smiled into his chest as she nodded. She pushed back from him to look in his eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want Robbie? I don't want to pressure you."

He cupped her cheek. "Laura, I have never been more sure of wanting anything. But really, are you sure? I'm not ready to give you all you need."

She tried to look away so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. He held her face. "I trust you Robbie. I will take what you can give."

He kissed her. "Thank you." He kissed her again. "Thank you for trusting me, thank you for being patient with me. I hope I'm worth it."

As the tears slid down her face she nodded at him. "Robbie, I have dated a lot over the years. And there has never been anyone who made me feel as safe and complete as you do. I don't want you to think that I've been secretly in love with you for years. It's only been recently that I realized I have feelings for you."

He looked at her. "Laura, are you saying that you're in love with me?"

She shook her head. "No but I definitely have feelings for you. And I want to see where this goes but I don't want to push you into something that you aren't ready for."

He kissed her softly. "I'm ready for this, what we have right now. And there is no one else I want to be with. So let's figure out how we make this work?"

She smiled at him. "I have one absolutely non-negotiable rule."

He looked at her a little scared. "OK, let's hear it."

She looked up at him. "Staying the night is no longer forbidden."

He laughed as he pulled her to him. "That might be the best thing I have ever heard. Waking up with you in my arms last night was one of the nicest feelings I have had in a while. When you weren't there this morning I felt a bit lost."

She smiled at him. "I woke up once last night and felt the same."

They sat in the swing comfortable with one another. He kissed her head. "I think we need to keep this a secret, even from Innocent." Laura sat up and stared at him. He laughed as he kissed her. "Yes, I know about your friendship. Care to tell me how that got started?"

She shook her head. "Right around the time we started having problems. She was at the Trout that night. We had dinner then the next night when I left you at the restaurant she was who I went to."

"So she knows all about us?"

She nodded. "Up until last night, yes."

"I hate to ask. But I feel very strongly about this."

She smiled at him. "I understand. I want this to work and I think less pressure from outside forces is best. So as far anyone is concerned we are friends and co-workers and nothing more. But that brings up a touchy subject."

He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck. "What's that?"

"We're going to have to date other people."

Robbie pushed back and almost pushed her off the swing. "You're not serious?"

She placed her hand on his chest. "Robbie, I don't want to but I have always dated. If I suddenly stop going on dates, Jean, at the very least, will wonder what's going on."

He shook his head. "I don't like that one bit."

She leaned into him and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself into his lap. As the kiss ended, she looked him in the eye. "Let me make this very clear Robbie Lewis. I don't want anyone but you. But if we are going to keep this a secret…"

"If you promise to kiss me like that every time you go out with someone else then I will suffer through it."

"Deal! One thing, do you want to keep this secret from Lyn too?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to but I will leave it up to you. I'm asking you to keep it from Innocent so if you need me to keep it from our Lyn, then I will."

She smiled at him, loving him more for being willing to make that sacrifice. "No, I would never ask you to do that. Tell her; tell your son too."

He pulled her tight to him. "For now, I will just tell her. She might want to meet you again."

"I am OK with that."

"Are you sure about that?"

She kissed him very lightly. "Of course I'm sure. She loves you and she is going to want to check me out in a different context."

"Thank you Laura."

She pressed her forehead to his. "There is no need. We're in this together. We can put all the rules around it we want but at the end of the day we simply have to trust one another and be there for each other." He kissed her. "Now I have an idea."

"What's that?"

She pulled him to her then kissed his neck before nipping lightly at his ear. "I have this lovely tub upstairs with just enough room for two people. Care to join me for a relaxing soak."

His eyes lit up at the thought. "Oh Dr. Hobson that's the best offer I have had all day."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I felt like these guys needed another conversation. I promise something fun and sexy in the next chapter. I think there will be at least one more conversation before we head back to reality. **

Robbie followed Laura to the bathroom. He watched her as she started the water and added something to it. The smell hit him immediately and he recognized it as the scent he always associated with her. "What is that, that you put in the water?"

She smiled at him as she dropped her robe to the floor and stepped into the tub. "Just some bath oils, I promise nothing too girly." She held her hand out to him encouraging him to come to her.

He took her hand, stepped into the tub and sat into the water. "I like the smell. It's the smell I associate with you."

She watched him settled against the back of the tub before she slid between his legs and reclined into him. "What does that do to you?"

He strokes his hands up her sides as he laughed. "Depends on the circumstances."

She ran her nails down his legs. "Tell me about those circumstances." She reached up with her leg and turned off the water.

He gently massaged her shoulders. He felt the slight moan as she relaxed into him even more. "When we first started this it never failed to make me excited. Over time it made me happy and hopeful. Then when we were apart it made me sad and lonely." His thumbs dug a little more forcefully into her shoulders. The moan he felt earlier deepened.

She moaned as his thumbs pressed into her shoulders. "And now?"

He kissed the side of her head and breathed in deeply. "Now it smells like home."

She was glad that he couldn't see her face because that comment brought tears to her eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The tears flowed down her cheek. She reached up and took his hands and pulled them down to encircle her.

They lay in the tub comfortable enjoying the intimacy of this moment. Robbie took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. "I like being here with you Laura."

She smiled looking at their hands. "I like this very much Robbie."

His thumb stroked her hand. "Is this going to be too much for us?"

He felt her stiffen in his arms and instantly regretted the question. "Why would you say that?"

He pulled her closer to him, turning her slightly so he could see her. "I just want to make sure that we are going to be able to separate this, here when we leave this bubble we've created for ourselves." He placed his finger under her chin and pulled her up so that he could see her eyes. "I don't ever want you to doubt how much I want this, what we have." He stroked her cheek. "But when we go back to reality and we don't have this…"

Her heart had stopped for a brief moment when he asked his initial question. Now, as she understood his stammering she smiled at him. She leaned in to him and kissed him gently then deeper. As they pulled apart she looked him in the eye. "I don't need everyone to know what we have. It's enough for us to know. There will be times that we will each have doubts, times that we have to deny what we have in front of others. But, Robbie, we know and that's all that matters for now."

He looked at her smiling face and for the first time he put a word to his feelings, love. "Is that going to be enough for you? I couldn't bare it if I hurt you again because I can't give more right now."

"Robbie, I can't promise that I am not occasionally going to have doubts and I don't think you can promise either. What I can promise is that I will talk to you about those doubts if you promise the same?"

He kissed her. "I can do that. Now how do you feel about getting out of this tub?"

She looked up at him eyes sparkling. "What do you have in mind Inspector Lewis?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I think this is more of an active demonstration moment Dr. Hobson."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A fun, sexy short chapter. And, yes it can happen and it is fantastic... Who knew Robbie Lewis had such skills...**

Robbie got out of the tub and grabbed towels. He quickly dried himself then helped Laura from the tub. He wrapped her in the towel and pulled her to him. They kissed as he used the towel to slowly dry her body.

Once she was dry, he took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He eased her onto the bed before kissing her. He moved her hands above her head and looked her in the eye. "Leave them there." She smiled at him and nodded.

He began kissing down her jawline to her neck. He took his time lingering on her pulse points. His hand traced the skin down her side lightly touching her everywhere except where she wanted to be touch.

Each time his hand came near her breast she arched into him. He would move his hand away leaving her wanting for more. Slowly he moved down her neck to her chest. As with his hand, his mouth moved across her body avoiding the areas she wanted touched.

Laura could feel his breath on her breasts but as soon as she would move to him he would move away. She was aching; every nerve in her body was on edge. She could feel his hand on her inner thigh, his touch somewhere between a caress and a tickle. She moaned as his hand moved closed to her center. Just as she thought he was finally going to touch her she felt the light almost tickling touch on her other leg.

Robbie felt her entire body tense as he continued to tease her. He could feel the nervous energy quivering through her body. He continued the journey with his mouth down her body. He stopped on her stomach. He lightly sucked on her belly button and then slowly slipped his tongue into it. He repeated this over and over as his hand caressed her thighs.

As he increased the pace of his tongue, his hand edged closer and closer to her. She was writhing beneath him, desperate for relief. As she pushed up his hand finally brushed across her with the lightest of touches. That momentary contact was enough to send her over the edge. She screamed out as the edges of her vision turned black.

Robbie quickly moved up her body and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. His leg slid between her legs and the contact prolonged her pleasure. She pressed into his leg needing more.

He continued to kiss her, slowly and reverently. She stroked his back as her legs relaxed against his. He watched in awe as she slowly came back. As their eyes connected he stroked her cheek. "Did you just…without…?" She smiled sleepily at him. "That is the single sexiest thing I have ever seen."

She kissed him gently. "A truly special first courtesy of you Inspector Lewis."

He laughed. "I think I owed you one Dr. Hobson." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he felt her breathing evening out. He looked down and saw that she had fallen into a deep sleep. He watched her sleep mesmerized by how beautiful she was. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was a silent prayer that he didn't mess this up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**OK – I know I may be stretching the bounds of possibility. Robbie is an older man and clearly there has to be some recovery period. But as a very wise woman recently emailed me this is fanfic where no man, regardless of age, ever has to recover and height differences don't matter, let's have a little fun.**

Laura woke first to find herself draped across Robbie. She was delighted to be wrapped up in his arms and then worried that she might be hurting him somehow. Gently she started to move so that she wasn't directly on top of him.

As she slid to his side, her leg brushed against him. She smiled as she felt his aroused length against her legs Clearly she hadn't been hurting him too much. She looked up to see if he was awake.

She paused for a moment to stare at him. She didn't get these moments too often. Usually they had others around who would notice if she gazed at him. She thought about all they had been through over the last year. It had seemed so unlikely that they would end up here. She knew that there would likely be a few more bumps in the road but she was determined to make this work.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or do you plan on taking advantage of me?"

She laughed as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Believe it or not, I was debating with myself how best to attack you."

He cupped her cheek and gently kissed her. "I don't believe that for a moment Laura. You were thinking but it wasn't about how best to attack me. Talk to me."

She took a deep breath and kissed him. "I was just thinking how far we've come. And how much I don't want to mess this up."

As he saw the tears in her eyes, he pulled her to him and held her. "Oh love, I messed us up because I didn't just talk to you. I was scared because suddenly this was more than I was ready for. And rather than just tell you that I needed some space, I pushed you away." He turned her face to him. "Laura, I promise I won't do that again."

She looked at him and for the first time she saw the truth in those words. It was in that moment that she realized that whether he wanted to admit it or not, Robbie Lewis was in love with her. She pushed up to him and kissed him. It was a slow, languid kiss she poured all of her love for him into that kiss. He tightened his arms around her as he accepted everything she had to give.

When the kissed ended he smiled at her. "That was some kiss, Doctor."

She pushed herself up and looked at him as she moved to straddle him. "Oh Inspector, you have no idea."

He smiled up at her as his hands slid up her legs. "Oh I think I have a few ideas."

She took his hands and twined their fingers together. She pushed forward putting his hands above his head. "Leave your hands above your head Inspector or I will be forced to tie you down. Or would you prefer that?"

"That depends, do you think you can trust me to leave my hands there?"

He felt the laugh as it moved through her body. "Good point." She hopped off him and headed to the closet. She returned quickly with the gray and red scarf he loved so much. Sitting next to him on the bed she looped it around his hands before attaching it to the headboard. She kissed him lightly. "That should remove all temptation."

He smiled at her. "Laura you will always be a temptation for me."

She ran her hand down his body touching him softly. He watched the sly smile pass across her lips as she was pleased by his words. She moved over him again and straddled his legs. She stretched up his body her hands spread out touching as much skin as possible.

She kept her body off his. It was close enough for him to feel the heat from her body but there was no contact. She leaned down and kissed his collarbone. She traced up the line of it with her tongue. She dragged her teeth back down it then soothed it with her tongue. She moved to the other side and repeated the motion.

Slowly she moved her way down his body. The pattern of raking her teeth followed by the warm heat of her tongue was driving him crazy. He tried to push up to be able to touch her body. She had him trapped. He groaned as he pulled at the scarf. He wanted to touch her so badly. "Laura…"

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Something wrong Inspector."

"How long are you going to tease me?"

She wrapped her hand around his length. "I don't know, how long do you think you can take it?"

He moaned as her hand moved up and down him. "If you keep doing that, not as long as you might like." She smiled as she watched him. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. She softly ran her teeth up his length then soothed it with her tongue. His entire body tensed as he cried out. "God."

She repeated the movement and again he cried out. She continued to drive him crazy with her tongue. Then suddenly she was gone. The cry from him was almost painful. His eyes flew open to find her standing by the bed. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Your choice Robbie. I can finish what I started or you can have me?"

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Her hand reached down and stroked him lightly. She felt the moan as he broke the kiss. "I want you Laura."

She kissed him again as she climbed back on the bed. She opened the foil packet and slipped the condom down his length then moved over him. He watched as she slowly slid down his length. They both moaned and her head fell back. She stayed still for a moment enjoying the feeling of him fully inside her.

Robbie was desperate for her to start moving. He pulled against the scarf. She pulled her head back and locked eyes with him as she tightened her muscles around him. He pushed up to her as she squeezed him again and again.

She could see his breathing speed up, feel his muscles quiver and finally, she began to move. He bent his legs behind her in a desperate bid to gain some traction. He pushed up into her trying to speed her along. But she kept her movements slow and deliberate.

Her hands stroked his chest, teasing his nipples. All the while, she kept the slow, easy pace above him. He realized that she wasn't going to speed up so he watched her.

Her eyes were closed as she bit lightly on that lower lip. He could see her skin starting to flush. He pushed up as hard as he could into her. He watched as her breathing hitched. She smiled to herself with her eyes still closed. She slowed her movements and reached to where they were joined.

He was riveted as she began to touch herself. She stroked, lightly at first then faster and harder as she continued to ride up and down his length. He saw as the pleasure overtook her then he felt as she tightened around him. He pushed up into her and she screamed. "Robbie."

Her eyes opened and she locked on him. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He didn't feel her release the knot on the scarf until she laced her fingers with his. He pulled their hands down and used them to push her legs down his body. He gently pulled one hand free loose.

He cupped the back of her head and rolled them on the bed. She cried out again as he thrust into her. He pulled one of her legs up and she wrapped it around him. He supported his weight has he thrust in her. She dragged her nails down his sides. "Harder Robbie."

He pushed into her harder and faster. He felt her tighten again as her back arched up to him. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth and bit lightly. He vaguely remembered her cry of pleasure before he was swept away on his own wave of pleasure.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Well, ladies, if you can get me in with ITV I promise to write a lovely smutty script for them. In the meantime, time to have a serious conversation.**

Robbie collapsed onto Laura as they both struggled to regain their breath. He was brought back to the here and now by the feel of her leg tracing slowly up his. He lifted up to look down at her. Her hair was tousled; her skin still flushed. He lowered his head and gently kissed her. "You take my breath away Laura."

She smiled at him. "The feeling is mutual, Robbie."

He lay beside her and curled her into his body. "Do you think we could stay just like this forever?"

She snuggled tighter into him enjoying the feel of his skin against hers. "I wouldn't have any objections to that. However sooner or later we are going to need to eat."

He kissed her shoulder and traced his hand across her stomach. "Are you hungry Dr. Hobson?"

"A bit, but my need for food is much less than my desire to stay here in your arms."

He smiled at her words. She had taken the thought directly from his mind. "We could eat quickly, come back to bed and resume our positions."

She pushed back against him making him groan. "Only if you promise that we come right back here."

He kissed down her neck up to her ear. "Laura, not only do I promise, I'm afraid I am going to have to insist."

They dressed quickly before heading downstairs. As with breakfast they worked together to prepare a quick meal and took their food to the patio. After they finished they lingered in the sun. Robbie watched as Laura reclined in her chair with her face upturned to the sun.

He didn't want to disturb her but he wanted to ask her a question. "Laura?"

She smiled still facing the sun, eyes closed. "Hmmm."

"I have a rather delicate question to ask."

She opened on eye and looked at him. "I'm curious."

"Well before things went off track, we had stopped using…"

She smiled at his awkwardness but refused to let him off the hook. "Stop using what Robbie?"

"Well, you know…"

She rolled her eyes. "Condoms, Robbie, they are called condoms."

He looked at her and saw the glint in her eye. "I know what they're called. What I wanted to know is can we get back to that?"

She sat up in her chair and reached for his hand. "You know that I was with someone else while we were apart." He nodded and looked away. "He was the only one and we never didn't use protection."

He looked back at her. "You were together for awhile. Why…"

"Why didn't we take the tests and do away with…" He nodded. "Do you remember that fight we had at the morgue?" Again, he nodded. "I told you then that I had been intimate with you in a way that I hadn't been with anyone else in years. For me that is the last wall that comes down. I went there with you because I thought we were moving towards something."

He stared at her as the meaning of her words sunk in. "So you knew that he wasn't going to last?"

She shook her head. "I didn't at first. I wanted the relationship to work. But no matter how hard I tried, it wasn't right."

He pulled her into his arms and she settled on his lap. "Laura, I never knew what that meant to you."

She took his face into her hands. "I should have told you. But I knew how scared you were and I thought if I shared that with you it would frighten you even more."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "It probably would have then. Now, it means the world to me. I want that type of intimacy with you again Laura." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could feel the tears building in her eyes. He watched as she tried to control her emotions. "Laura, if it's too much too soon; tell me."

She shook her head, her eyes still closed. The tears she had been holding back falling down her cheeks. "I can't think of anything that would make me happier. But there are tests and it takes time and…"

He kissed her lightly then deeper. His hands caressed her face as she wrapped herself around him. He could feel the warm tears as they fell from her eyes. "Laura, we can do all of that but you need to know. There hasn't been anyone else for me." She looked at him surprised. "I went on a few dates but other than one really awkward kiss good night, nothing."

"Why not?"

He looked away for a moment then smiled back at her. "I didn't know why until that night you invited me for dinner."

She laughed. "You mean the night you ruthlessly seduced me then walked way leaving me unfulfilled."

He tickled her making them both laugh. Then pulled her tighter to him. "As I recall it doctor you were the seducer. But on that night, I knew it was you. You were the reason I didn't want to be with another woman. I knew then that the only way I was going to be happy was with you and I wasn't willing to share you with someone else, that's why I left."

Laura smiled at him before standing and taking his hand. She led him through the house then up the stairs. Once in her room she turned to him, lifted up on her toes and gently kissed him. "Make love to me Robbie. No walls, no barriers just you and me."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Sorry for not getting this up earlier in the day but today was spent worshipping my other OTP (Chelsie). I am at a DA weekend where I got to meet the divine Allen Leech. He is delightfully yummy and I got to inappropriately touch him and got a lovely kiss for helping him out with something. BTW - he drinks his vodka martinis dirty with olives.**

**Anyhoo, Robson is getting down to some pretty intimate (as a wise woman put it) nookie. I think our weekend is drawing to a close. I might throw in one more gratuitous sex scene (OK who am I kidding, I am completely going to add more sex). But then we start our race to the finish. Thanks for all of your sweet reviews they make me smile. If you are a logged in user, I generally chat back and forth. So for all of your guests thanks for the reviews but I can't really thank you personally so here's your thanks!**

* * *

Robbie stared at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It's up to you. I promise I never didn't use protection. So if you trust me, then yes."

He pulled her to him and gave her the gentlest kiss he could manage. "I trust you with my life, my heart and my soul." His hands found their way under her shirt and pulled it slowly over her head.

He ran his hands down her shoulders lightly touching her smooth skin. She ran her hands up his sides and under his shirt. He lowered his head so that she could pull it over his head. As the shirt cleared his head, she reached up and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, bordering on tender. They took their time, exploring each other's mouths.

Her hands softly cupped his face; his arms tenderly encircled her. They spent what felt like an eternity standing, slightly apart, kissing.

Finally, Laura lowered her arms to Robbie's waist. She slid her hands into the waistband of his pajama pants and pushed them down. He mirrored her actions. Together they stepped away from their clothes towards the bed. They lay on the bed side by side, not touching, simply staring into one another's eyes. Suddenly, no words are necessary.

As one they moved together, kissing slowly again. Robbie rolled her onto her back and his weight covered her. She draped a leg over his pulling him closer. Her hands skimmed his back as her nails lightly raked across his skin. Their kiss remained slow and unhurried.

Laura shifted her other leg wrapping it around him. She could feel his arousal pressed against her. He moaned into her as he felt how ready she was for him. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. She nodded before she reached up to kiss him again.

With the slightest of movement in his hips, he slid fully into her. Robbie pulled his head back and groaned from the sensation. His only thought is that he would like to spend the rest of his life in her arms, buried deep inside her.

Their movements were slow. The pace was leisurely intended to prolong their pleasure. Neither was in a hurry for this to end. All of the hurt they had been through in the past year had led them to this moment.

Robbie buried his head in her neck. He inhaled deeply lost in the scent that was Laura. She ran her teeth down his collarbone followed by the wet warmth of her tongue. She moved her legs up around his waist, intertwined at the base of his spine. Still, they moved ever so slowly.

Her nerves are on edge; she could feel the pleasure but knows at this pace she will never fall over the edge into the abyss. As he pushed up slightly to kiss her she uttered the first words they have spoken in awhile. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

He kissed her capturing her lower lip with his teeth. He bit lightly and felt the moan that escaped her mouth. As he released it she could see the smug smile on his face. "Do you want me to bring this to an end?" Suddenly, he thrust harder into her.

Her eyes close as she cried out breathlessly. "Please."

He kissed her slowly one more time. "As you wish."

Robbie moved his mouth to her shoulder He mimicked her earlier motion letting his teeth scrape across skin before soothing it with his tongue. He bit into the skin between her neck and shoulder and pushed into her harder. She could feel the wave of pleasure getting closer.

He moved further down her chest. Her cry of anguish as he slid out of her made him smile against her skin as he worked his way between her breasts. Like earlier, he kissed and licked around them without touching them. Just as she reached for his head to guide him he took as much of her into his mouth as possible. Again she felt the wave of pleasure come closer.

He moved back and forth between her breasts, lightly nipping then soothing. She was intoxicated by this sensation, minor pain followed by delicious wetness. As she arched into him needing more contact; she was surprised as two fingers slid into her. The noise that escaped her mouth was animal in nature.

Her breathing was erratic as his head moved further down her body. He stopped at her belly button again. His warm tongue circled it as his fingers worked in and out of her slowly. She pushed her hips up needing more contact. His tongue dipped into her belly button mirroring the motion of his fingers.

Liquid fire coursed through her body. She could feel the wave of pleasure building. He kept her on the precipice pulling back slightly when he felt she was close to falling over the edge. When he curled his fingers inside her she threw her head back panting. Finally, he flattened his tongue and licked across her center.

He felt ever muscle in her body coil. He pulled his fingers from her once again and was greeted by an agonizing cry. He licked her again, circling her center. He repeated it over and over keeping her hanging by a thread.

His fingers returned to her but only teasing. They played around her entrance, circling it but never entering it. His tongue teased her nerves. As his fingers continued to tease her he moved his head back to her breasts. His thumb grazed her.

She could barely think at this point. She was so close to the edge. She tried to force his head down again. Her legs locked around his hand trying desperately to force his hand inside her again.

Robbie bit down on her nipple slightly harder than before. She cried out as she gasped for air. Every muscle in her body was tensed. While she was distracted he moved back to her center. His fingers plunged into her as his tongue pressed hard against her. Finally, she fell over the edge screaming his name.

The wave that eclipsed her left her limp as it slowly receded. Before she could regain her senses, she felt his weight on her and his lips crashed into hers. As her mind finally registered this change he thrust into her hurried and frantic.

He swallowed the moan that escaped her mouth as she is lost to the ecstasy again. The feel of her around him combined with the beautiful noises coming from her catapulted him hurtling into the abyss.

As their bodies slowly returned to normal, Robbie rolled them to their sides. He kissed each feature of her face tenderly ending with her lips. He felt her smile against his lips as he teased her bottom lip. "Thank you."

She nuzzled into his chest breathing in their combined scents. "You never need to thank me for that."

He rested his arm on her hip pulling her closer. "I'm not thanking you for the sex, I'm thanking you for letting me in."

He felt her smile against his chest. "You don't have to thank for me that either. It's where you've always been."

Robbie could think of nothing to add to the perfectness of that statement So he pulled her closer to him then let the softness of her skin and the rhythmic cycle of her breathing lull him to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**So I decided to take a detour in the Lewis that exists in my imagination (even more than I already have). We are about to take a bit of a turn (all good I promise). Since there will be a few chapters where our lovely Robson are apart, I decided to throw in a completely gratuitous sex scene.**

It was dark when Robbie woke. He felt around for Laura and found an empty bed. He got up and dressed. He found her downstairs curled on the sofa on her mobile. She waved for him to be quiet. She pointed to the phone and mouthed to him. "Jean."

He nodded to her then sat on the other end of the sofa. She stretched her legs towards him and pressed her feet into his leg. He took one of her feet and began massaging it. He watched as she closed her eyes and stifled a groan. He smiled as he continued to massage her foot.

"Jean, I appreciate the offer for dinner but I'm actually not feeling well." Robbie listened to her side of the conversation. "No, it's just a cold. All I need is plenty of time in bed. I should be right as rain by Monday."

At her mention of time in bed, he smiled. He ran his hands up her legs. He lifted her tank top then pressed his lips to her stomach. She inhaled deeply and tried to push him away. He nipped at her laughing lightly. "No Jean, I'm alright. I thought I was going to sneeze."

His hands slid under her shirt and cupped her breasts. Her head fell back but this time she managed to control her breathing. "I did talk with him yesterday Jean. He stopped by after work."

He lifted his head, looked at her and raised his eyebrow. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "We had a good talk. But ultimately we decided that we're better off as friends. He doesn't think he is going to be ready to move on anytime soon. I told him that I don't want a halfway relationship." She looked him in the eye and winked.

He smiled at her then returned to her stomach. His tongue traced a pattern on her stomach. His hands squeezed her breasts as his thumbs flicked across her. She shifted down on the couch and wrapped her legs around him. "Jean, really I'm OK. If it was meant to be it would have happened by now. This way we get to keep our friendship and I get to move on."

Robbie moved his hands down her waist and tugged on her pajama bottoms. She used her legs around his body to lift her hips off the sofa. He quickly slid them down and discarded them then returned to her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair as she continued to chat with Jean. "I'm not sure I'm that OK Jean. But I will keep it in mind. I might take a bit of a break from dating."

Robbie smiled against her stomach before moving down her body. He nuzzled against her center and felt her legs tighten. He looked up and watched her as she controlled her breathing. "Jean as nice as I am sure Richard's cousin is I'm simply not ready. But when I am ready you will be the first to know."

Robbie flattened his tongue and licked at her. Her head fell back and she almost dropped the phone. He smiled against her then licked again. He could see her chest rising and falling as she struggled to control her breathing. "Jean, how do you feel about having dinner later this week?"

He admired her restraint and decided it was time to break her control. He slid his fingers into her as he dedicated his tongue to teasing her. He stroked his fingers in and out of her as his tongue circled her. His other hand moved up to cup one breast. He squeezed it while rolling her nipple between two fingers.

She arched up to him tightening her legs around him. "Perhaps we could do some shopping before dinner." She tightened her grip on the phone as she fought against the cry that was building. She knew what he was doing but refused to give in. "I think that linen store that I love on the High is having a sale."

Robbie curled his fingers inside her as he continued his assault on her with his tongue. As his fingers hit the spot inside her, he heard her gasp. He sucked her into his mouth and the tension in her body told him he was about to win this war. He increased his pace, sucking harder. "Ohhhh." He pressed harder, pushing her to the brink.

"Jean, I need to go. I think I'm going to vomit. I'll call you tomorrow." She ended the call and dropped the phone to the floor.

Robbie nipped lightly at her as he curled his fingers inside her. It was enough to push her over the edge. She wound her hands into his hair and pressed into him as she screamed his name.

He moved up her body while pulling down his own pajama pants. Before her scream ended he pushed roughly into her. He captured her lips in a punishing kiss. She matched his fervor while wrapping her legs around him. Her nails dug into his back pulling him closer.

They moved together frantically. Robbie could feel the tension building in his body. He pressed into her harder and faster. As he spilled inside her, he buried his head in her neck and bit her lightly. In the same instant he felt her tighten around him as she screamed out.

They lay there breathing hard. He covered the spot he had bitten with his mouth and soothed it. She ran her hands down his back lightly. She sighed as he kissed her neck. "Oh Inspector, I didn't know you had it in you."

He smiled against her neck then pushed up lightly. He kissed her lightly. "I think you bring it out in me doctor."

She kissed him again. "Well then, I guess I should thank myself."

He laughed. "What if we just enjoy what we bring out in each other?"

"I think that is an excellent idea." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. When the kiss ended they were both breathless. "Inspector, are you hungry by chance?"

"Starving. How do you feel about takeout?"

"Make it delivery and you have a deal."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

They ate their takeout while watching a movie. They were more relaxed and comfortable around one another. It was as if their afternoon conversation had brought down the last of their walls.

They paused the movie long enough to clean up after their meal. When they returned to the sofa, they lay together. Robbie kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Have I thanked you for all of this Laura?"

She smiled as she curled closer to him. "I believe you have thanked me multiple times Robbie."

He laughed as he kissed her neck again. "Well, I think that was a mutual thanking. But I am talking on a grander scale. I heard what you said to Jean earlier. I know some of that is true. I know you want more and I thank you for being so patient with me."

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "Robbie, how could I not wait for you? You have been so open with me this weekend. I know where things stand. We are going to figure this out. I think what we have is worth the wait."

He cupped her cheek. "You mean so much to me Laura."

She kissed his hand and smiled at him. "I know Robbie, I know."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter to him. They lay there wrapped around one another and slept.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**I am going to do what the series never did. And I don't just mean give us some rumpy pumpy. Hope you enjoy my little turn into Robbie's life away from the police station. I got this crazy idea on one of the 4 different flights I have been on in the past 4 days. Right now I am in Madrid waiting for the sleeping pill to drag me off to sleepy land. Good news, a transatlantic flight combined with a turn into the recesses of mind (as opposed to tying things to episodes allowed me to get ahead of the curve.**

**The only drawback to this is the hotel I am staying in is on Embassy row which means their wifi gets suppressed pretty hard. So I will either have to extend my fantasy version into Robbie's personal life or I will run out of material until I get back stateside and have access to episodes. On the plus side, I am in Madrid for business, so that doesn't suck...**

They awoke early the next morning to a phone ringing. Robbie kissed her head. "It's mine." He climbed over her gently and went in search of his phone. It stopped ringing as he found it. He saw that it was Lyn.

He hit redial and waited for the call to connect. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as he waited for her to answer. He covered her hand with his. "Hello pet. Sorry I missed your call. Is everything OK?" He listened for a moment. "What, when?" There was another pause. "OK, give me half an hour to pack a bag and I will be on my way. I love you."

He disconnected the call, turned in Laura's arm and lifted her from the ground. "What is it Robbie?"

He kissed her. "Our Lyn is in labor?"

She smiled. "Oh Robbie that's amazing. We need to get you on the road. Do you have enough in the bag you brought to go up there?" He nodded. "OK, let's get you in the shower. I'll make you some breakfast and coffee."

She turned to head upstairs and he grabbed her. "Come with me." She looked at him; tears filled her eyes. "You said yourself that our Lyn would want to meet you again."

She stroked his cheek. "And she will. But all she needs right now is her father. Go to her; be there for her. I'll be here waiting when you return."

"Can I call you while I'm there?"

She smiled at him. "Oh you better Robbie Lewis." She pushed up and kissed him tenderly. "Now off you get, shower, dress, pack. When you come back I will have breakfast and coffee to go."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "You never cease to amaze me Laura Hobson." He kissed her fiercely then headed upstairs.

Twenty minutes later she walked him to his car. He kissed her. "I'll call you when I get there."

"I look forward to it. Now go. She's waiting for you. Give her my love."

He nodded and kissed her again. "I will." He backed out of the drive then stopped. He lowered the window and shouted to her. "When I get back, let's talk about that alarm code."

She laughed and blew him a kiss. She watched him drive away smiling the entire time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Robbie arrived at the hospital and was directed to his daughter's room. She smiled when she saw him. "Dad, you made it."

He hugged her. "Of course I did. Where else would I be pet?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps the better question is where were you?"

He smiled at her as he sat in the chair by the bed. "What do you mean pet?"

"I called your apartment first dad. It was awfully early. So where were you?"

He took her hand. "Pet, I woke up early and went for a walk."

"And where were you Saturday evening? I called you then too."

He smiled and knew he would have to tell her. He took a deep breath. "I was with Laura."

She squeezed his hand. "Oh dad. That's so great." He felt her squeeze his hand harder and saw her eyes lose their focus.

He brushed her forehead. "Breath pet, just breath."

The contraction passed and she relaxed against the bed. She looked at him and smiled. "Dad, I'm so happy for you. Does this mean that things are official?"

He laughed. "Pet, we're taking things slowly. She sends her love."

She squeezed his hand again. "Are you happy dad?"

He nodded. "I am pet. She makes me happy."

"You know I'm going to want to meet her again, right?" He laughed loudly. "What's so funny dad?"

"She said that you were going to want to meet her again."

She smiled at him and motioned to her stomach. "Once he comes out and we have a routine, we can schedule something."

He kissed her hand. "Let's get this part done and then we can talk about meeting Laura again."

The door opened and Tim walked in. He smiled when he saw Robbie. The two men embraced. "So glad that you came Robbie."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Lyn smiled at the two men she loved. "He had someone else to be with though." The two men looked at her. "He's back with Laura."

Tim patted the older man on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you Robbie. When do I get to meet her?"

"Left to Lyn it'll be very soon."

Tim went to Lyn's side and kissed her. "Well, I look forward to it."

Robbie smiled at the two of them. He was so happy for them.

* * *

Six hours later Robbie was staring at his tiny grandson sleeping in his daughter's arms. She had fallen asleep too. He looked at Tim asleep in the chair. He reached over and gently took his grandson from Lyn's arms.

He walked over to the other chair and sat. "Hello Matthew. I am so glad you are here. I love you very much." He kissed the sleeping child. He reached into his pocket and took his phone out. He snapped a picture of his grandson. He texted the picture to Laura. "_Look what I have. Matthew Robert Hamilton."_

Laura was reading in bed when her mobile buzzed. She grabbed her phone and looked at the picture. She smiled and responded. "_Congratulations grandpa. He's lovely._"

He laughed as he read her text. "_He wants to meet you, his mom and dad do too._"

Laura laughed. "_Are you OK with that?"_

He read her text and thought before he responded. "_I am OK with that. I want you to know them. I miss you."_

She read his response then clasped the phone to her chest. After a moment she responded. "_I miss you too._"

"That's a big smile dad."

He looked up to see Lyn watching him. "This little guy makes me smile." He leaned down and kissed the baby's head.

"I love you dad."

He smiled up at her. "I love you too pet.

* * *

Robbie opened the door of Lyn's house and went inside. He took his bag to the guest bedroom and sat on the bed. He opened his bag to get his pajamas and toiletries. There was a bulky envelope on top.

He smiled as he picked it up. When he opened it a set of keys fell into his lap. He looked in the envelope and pulled out the note. "_Use these when you come home. Then we can talk about my alarm code."_

He pulled out his phone and pressed the number two. "Hello you."

He smiled. "Hello pet. I got your note."

"That must mean you finally made it to Lyn's house."

"I did. She and Tim kicked me out and gave me a list of things to do tomorrow before she comes home."

She laughed at the thought of him running errands. "So she gets to go home tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Looks like. She came through it with flying colors. And the baby is healthy."

"You sound happy Robbie."

"I am happy love. But it's not all due to Matthew."

She smiled on the other end of the line. "Really, what else is making you happy?"

"You do Laura. Have I mentioned that I miss you?"

She laughed. "You did but I don't think I will ever tire of hearing it. Did I mention that I miss you too?"

He smiled. "I think I heard that rumor. But it's nice to hear it all the same."

"I should mention that you are missing a t-shirt."

He laughed. "And how exactly did that happen?"

"I might have taken it when I put the envelope in your bag."

He tried to sound upset and failed miserably. "And what exactly am I supposed to sleep in?"

She laughed. "I replaced it with something else."

He dug in the bag, all he found was the red and gray scarf. He pulled it from the bag and held it to his nose. It smelled like her perfume. "This is much better than a shirt. What exactly did you do with my shirt?"

She bit her lower lip before answering him. "I'm wearing it."

She heard the groan through the phone and it made her smile. "You're killing me Laura."

"It smells like you and makes me feel safe."

He held the scarf to his nose. "The scarf smells like you."

She settled deeper into her bed. "So now we each have something that makes us think of the other person."

He stifled a yawn. "Laura, I don't need anything to make me think of you. You are never far from my thoughts."

A soft smile crossed her lips at his sentiment. "You must be exhausted. I should let you go."

He ran his hand over his face. "I wish I could talk longer but I am tired. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Can't wait. And Robbie, the feeling is mutual. Good night."

"Good night love."

He ended the call and stared at his phone. He smiled at her last words and briefly wondered if she meant he was never far from her thoughts or if she had meant his unspoken words. _I love you Laura Hobson._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Let's spend a little more time with Lyn. The more I write her, the more I like her.**

Robbie spent three more days with his daughter and grandson. Each day he sent new pictures to Laura. Every night they talked before they went to bed.

On the last day, as he was packing his bag, Lyn came to his room. "Knock knock."

He smiled as she came into the room and sat on the bed. "Are you ready to be rid of me pet?"

She laughed. "Oh yes, you've been such a pest, cooking dinner, cleaning, changing nappies. You are simply the worst houseguest in the history of houseguests."

He pointed his finger at her trying to be stern although neither of them was fooled by the act. "No cheek from you, thank you very much."

She laughed as he sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so glad you were here dad."

"Me too pet. I wish you're mom could have been here too."

She nodded into his shoulder. "Me too dad." She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Dad, we might miss her but we can't stop living, stop moving forward."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I know pet."

"So, do you want to talk about Laura?"

He looked at her for a moment, thinking. He took a deep breath and told her the entire story. At the end, he looked at her not sure what to expect. He did not expect to see her stifling laughter. "Who would have thought it? My dad is a friend with benefits."

He looked at her horrified then he saw the humor and joined her in her laughter. "Well, I wouldn't have put it that way."

She touched his arm and smiled up at him. "Dad, regardless of how it started, how do you feel now?"

He covered her hand with his. "I'm happy. For the first time in a long time, I am happy."

She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. "Do you love her dad?"

"I think I might. But I'm not ready to tell her that yet."

She squeezed his arm. "I know you haven't asked my advice but I am going to give it anyway. Take your time before you say the words. But do everything you can to show her. Something tells me that is all she needs from you, for now."

He kissed the top of her head. "How did you get so wise pet?"

She shrugged. "I think it comes naturally. I had good role models."

"Well a wise woman once told me wise women are a rare find and that I should always heed their advice. So thank you."

She laughed at his sentiment. "Was that wise woman a tiny blond doctor who lives in Oxford?

Robbie stood and pulled his daughter into his arms tenderly. "It was pet."

She laid her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Well then you should definitely heed her advice." They stood there for a few moments embracing one another. As they pulled apart Lyn looked up at him. "I still want to meet her again. You can come here or we will come to you."

He took her face in his hands and smiled at her. "I've already informed her of your request and she said absolutely. So we will give you a few months to get settled and schedule something."

"You better dad. Or I will call her and schedule it myself."

He shook his head knowing that if she didn't Laura would. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with two bossy women in his life. But he was sure looking forward to figuring it out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Several months have passed. Laura & Robbie are finally headed north so that Lyn can properly meet the woman that she knows has stolen her father's heart.**

Robbie was putting their suitcases in the boot of his car. Laura still hadn't come out and he was anxious to get on the road. He hadn't seen Matthew since he was born. He closed the lid of the boot and walked back to the house.

He walked inside and Laura was nowhere in sight. "Laura, we need to get going so that we can beat the weekend traffic."

He heard her from upstairs. "I'll be right down."

"What are you doing upstairs? You're suitcase is already loaded. Come on." She appeared at the top of the steps. She was in an entirely different set of clothes than earlier. "Did you change, again?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Robbie, I am meeting your daughter. I want to look nice."

He walked up the stairs meeting her at the top. He lightly kissed her nose. "I think you are forgetting something love. She's already met you, several times."

She rolled her eyes, exasperated with him. "I've met her as your friend. I've never met her as…see I don't even know what to call this."

He smiled at her amused by her anxiousness. "Laura, she knows all about us. I told her while I was up there."

She looked at him horrified. "By all, do you mean everything?" He nodded even more amused by the array of emotions that played across her beautiful face. "And you are just telling me this now why?"

He smiled at her. "Laura, don't worry. She thought our story was cute. If anything, I think it made her like you even more."

Suddenly angry, she pushed past him on the stairs. "Oh yes, I can see that happening. Because every daughter wants to think about her father having random sex."

He followed her down the stairs and caught up with her near the kitchen. He pulled her too him and kissed her while pushing her back into the wall. As he pulled away from her, he looked at her fiercely. "Laura, there was never anything random about you." He kissed her again while pulling her dress up her legs. His hands roamed her naked skin.

She broke the kiss while reaching for his belt. She looked at him defiantly. "I thought we were in a hurry." She pushed his pants down and took his length in her hand.

He pushed her underwear down her legs and lifted her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he looked down at her. "What I have in mind won't take too long?" He pushed into her in one quick thrust, they both cried out with pleasure. As always, he was amazed that she was ready for him. He was lost in the sensation of being inside her.

She bit his shoulder and the pain brought him back to his senses. He pulled out of her and thrust back fast and hard. She cried out as she used her legs to pull him tight. Within minutes they were both screaming out with release.

When their breathing returned to normal he kissed her gently. "Laura, our Lyn knows how much I care for you. She doesn't look at our relationship as something that started with random sex. She looks at it as the relationship that brought me back to life."

She looked up at him. He could still see the concern in her eyes. "Are you sure Robbie? I want her to like me."

He cupped her cheek. "Laura, she's going to love you. She takes after her old man. She's got great taste."

The smile she gave him lit up his heart. "Thank you Robbie. That makes me feel better. Let's go."

* * *

An hour later they were in the car listening to music they both loved. One thing they discovered over the past few months is that they had a shared love of older music that told a story.

They held hands as Robbie drove. Occasionally they chatted but mostly they were content with each other's company. Laura was the first to ask the obvious question. "So what are the sleeping arrangements for the weekend?"

Robbie smiled. He was surprised he hadn't thought of it. "I don't know love. I guess I assumed we would sleep in the same room. I mean our Lyn does know about us."

She turned to look at him. "Are you comfortable with that?"

He smiled at her then squeezed her hand. "Laura, I am perfectly comfortable with that. Are you comfortable with that? Because if not, I can kip in the baby's room and you can have the guest room."

"I could book a hotel room if you think that would be better."

He let go of her hand and brushed her cheek. "No, love. You are staying with our Lyn. We will ask her what she wants and if she is comfortable with us sleeping in the same room then that's what we will do."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "OK, we will play it by ear."

He took her hand again and kissed it. "It's served us well so far." She laughed at the truth of his statement.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Laura and Robbie pulled up outside of Lyn's house ninety minutes later. They sat in the car while Laura stared at the house. Robbie smiled at her. He was unused to seeing the cool as a cucumber pathologist nervous. If he was honest with himself, he enjoyed seeing her a bit uncomfortable. "Laura, are you ready to go?"

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I guess it's now or never."

They got out of the car as the front door to the house opened. Lyn Lewis came out of the house holding a strapping three month old. She walked towards her father and moved to hug him. He opened his arms and she expected a big hug from him. She was surprised when he scooped the baby from her arms and spun him in the air. She looked at Laura and smiled. "It's like I don't exist. Tim's parents do exactly the same thing."

Laura smiled at her. "I think I know how you feel. I believe we have both become surplus to the conversation."

Lyn turned to the small blond woman and smiled. "Perhaps we can take advantage of his distraction. Would you like to take a walk?" Laura nodded knowing that it was probably inevitable. Lyn reached over and linked arms with Laura. "Dad, you know where everything is. I'm going to kidnap Laura. We will be back in a bit."

The two women looked at Robbie and were certain that he hadn't heard a word that Lyn said. They gave him one last look and walked down the drive. They walked arm in arm for several minutes. Finally, Lyn broke the silence. "That was probably quite rude of me, kidnaping you like that. But I thought it would be best to get whatever talk we are going to have out of the way. That way we can enjoy the rest of the weekend."

Laura smiled and she knew at once that everything was going to be fine. She nodded at the younger woman. "So what do you want to know?"

"I want to know if you are as crazy about him as he is about you?"

Laura laughed at the audacity of the question. "I think it is fair to say that there is an equal amount of crazy between us."

Lyn squeezed her arm. "Good, because I want him happy. And he has been happier over the past few months than I have seen him since my mother was killed." Laura stopped for a moment stunned by Lyn's honesty. Lyn looked at her. "Laura, are you alright?"

Laura nodded and for the first time she was struck by how alike Robbie Lyn was. She might look just like her mother but she had her dad's honesty. "Lyn, I need you to know that I don't want to replace your mother. I care very deeply for your father. But I respect what he had with your mother."

The younger woman scrutinized Laura for a long moment before finally nodding. "I believe that. I know that you will honor my mother while still loving him and letting your relationship be something different."

Tears welled in Laura's eyes. "Thank you Lyn. I appreciate that."

The younger woman looked at her and suddenly pulled her into her arms. She knew that Laura was the new guardian of Robbie's heart and she was grateful for it. "Thank you Laura. You saved my dad and I appreciate that."

The two women hugged for a few minutes before Laura asked. "So do you want to go back or keep walking?"

Lyn laughed. "Are you kidding? This is the first time I have had adult conversation in the middle of day in three months. Matthew is perfectly safe with dad; let's enjoy this gorgeous day. Once again, they linked arms and walked. They chatted easily with one another both accepting that they were the women in Robbie Lewis' life.

* * *

As the neared Lyn's house, Laura stopped walking. Lyn looked at her. "Laura, is everything OK?"

Laura had a smirk on her face. "How would you like to play a bit of a joke on your dad?"

Lyn smiled at the look of mischievousness that crossed Laura's face. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we weren't certain about the sleeping arrangements. What say we have a bit of fun that you don't approve of us sleeping in the same room?"

Lyn laughed and in that moment, she knew exactly why her dad had fallen in love with this woman. Truth be told, she was a bit in love with her herself. "Oh, I like the way you think Laura. Let's do it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Lyn and Laura entered the house stifling laughter. "Dad, we're back."

Robbie popped his head around the corner carrying Matthew and smiled at the two of them. "Where did you two get off to?"

Laura rolled her eyes and kissed Robbie on the cheek. "Had you paid the first bit of attention to us you would have known we were going for a walk."

He smiled down at her. "Can I help it if I have the handsomest grandson on the planet? But your point is well taken I did ignore my beautiful daughter. Here you hold the bairn while I hug his mother." He pushed Matthew into Laura's arms then turned to Lyn. Had he stopped for a moment he would have seen the absolute panic on Laura's face.

She juggled the baby while Robbie and Lyn hugged. Laura Hobson was not a baby person. She had never been one of those women who went weak at the knees in their presence. She never wanted children and had never felt the need to be around them. For the first time, the idea that Robbie was a grandfather and what that would mean for her if they stayed together hit home.

At that moment, Matthew screamed. The noise was louder than anything she had ever heard in her life. The other two adults suddenly turned to her. Robbie laughed. "Quite the set of lungs he has." Lyn, on the other hand, noted the look of abject terror on Laura's face.

She quickly retrieved her son and smiled at Laura. "He's probably just hungry." Laura returned the smiled and nodded. She hoped that was the case. She had never been good around babies. "Dad, I'm going to nip up to the nursery and feed the baby. Why don't you take Laura's bag to the guest bedroom? You have your choice of sleeping in Matthew's room or on the pullout. Let me know what you decide." With that parting remark she scooted up the stairs.

Robbie looked after her, surprised. He turned to Laura and finally noticed the vestiges of panic on her face. Unfortunately, he mistook them for anxiety over the sleeping arrangements. "Laura, it's OK we knew this might be the case."

She stared at him confused for a moment. Then what Lyn had said registered. "Of course, it's no big deal Robbie. It's not like we don't sleep together enough at home. A few nights apart won't kill us."

He pulled her to him still worried about the look he had seen on her face. "Love, I will talk to her." He wrapped his arms around her concerned that this might make her unsure of Lyn. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

She stopped him. "Actually, can you point me to the bathroom?"

"Use the one upstairs and I'll meet you up there, second door on the left. I'll go get our bags."

She nodded and started climbing the stairs as he headed for the car. When she made it to the top she heard Lyn calling her name. She followed the sound and neared the nursery. Lyn was seated in a rocking chair nursing Matthew. "Are you OK Laura?"

She nodded but stayed in the doorway of the room. "I'm fine."

"You don't like babies do you?"

She shrugged. "It's not that I don't like them. I don't have a real affinity for them nor them me."

"Does dad know?"

Laura shook her head. "No. I never really put two and two together that dating a man with grown kids would mean that eventually there would be grandkids which would mean tiny humans."

Lyn laughed at the reference. "So, is it all kids or just babies?"

Laura shook her head. "Babies probably more than anything. I've never really been around any of them. I'm the only child of only children. I never babysat when I was younger so really no exposure to them."

Lyn smiled. "Well dad loves this little guy. So having him in your life means at some point having him in your life. I'm happy to help you get more comfortable you know."

Laura smiled gratefully. "That would be nice. Just promise me you won't drop him in my arms like your father did earlier."

Lyn nodded. "I promise. And Laura, he really was just hungry earlier. He saw me and hunger kicked in so he cried."

Laura turned back towards the stairs to wait for Robbie. She looked over her shoulder at Lyn. "By the way, your dad is planning to have a talk with you about the sleeping arrangements."

Lyn laughed. "Good, then I will just have to remind him that he didn't let Tim and me sleep in the same room the first four times we visited him."

Laura laughed. "And how did you handle that?"

Lyn smiled. "We just waited until he went to sleep and then Tim snuck into my room. He would get up obscenely early and move back to the couch."

"I don't know if I would share that part with him."

Lyn winked at her. "Why not, maybe it will put a few ideas in his head."

Laura laughed loudly as Robbie came up the stairs. "What are you two laughing at? Has my grandson done something terribly funny?"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "You know dad, not everything is about the baby. Laura and I were just having a conversation. Now why don't you get Laura settled and then you can bring your bag back in here."

He looked at her and could tell she was serious. "Come on Laura." He walked her to the room and carried her bag in. He put the bag on the bed then sat next to it. He took her hand and pulled her into his lap. She let herself be pulled and wrapped her arms around him. She lightly kissed him then he deepened it. When the kiss ended they were both flushed.

"Laura, why don't you stay here and unpack? I'll go talk to Lyn."

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Why don't you just leave it as is? You could always sneak in here after lights out. You could have your way with me and then sneak back to your room.

He groaned at the thought of it. He caressed her face. "Love, I've had enough of sneaking out of your bed in the middle of the night. I still plan on having my way with you but after, I want to wrap you in my arms and hold you while you sleep." She smiled up at him thrilled by his words.

* * *

Robbie walked across the hall. He stood just outside the nursery and watched his daughter rock Matthew. He waited until she put him in the crib before entering with his bag. He gently placed it on the floor then walked to the crib. He wrapped his arm around his daughter and whispered. "I can't believe how much he has grown."

She smiled up at him. "I know. He's outgrown practically everything. Sometimes I think I put him down for a nap and when he wakes up he's two inches longer." The baby stirred in his crib. She motioned her head towards the door. "Let's go down and I'll make some tea."

Robbie stopped at the guest room and told Laura where they would be. He asked her to join them in ten minutes then he joined Lyn downstairs. "Pet, are you serious about Laura and me sleeping apart?"

She looked at him and read the concern on his face. Suddenly, she couldn't tease him any longer. "Dad, Laura told me that you guys weren't certain and I decided to have a little fun with you."

Robbie nodded, everything suddenly making sense. "And was a certain blond pathologist in on this joke?"

Lyn tried to hide her smile. "No this was all of my own doing. It's payback for all those times you made Tim and me sleep apart when we came to visit."

He kissed her on her head. "You're a terrible liar pet. But thanks for trying to protect Laura."

She laughed then looked at her dad more seriously. "I like her dad. She really cares for you. How are things?"

He nodded. "Things are good. We enjoy each other's company. But we have our own space. It's really good."

She raised her eyebrow. "Still taking things slow?"

"If you're asking if we've said _I love you, _the answer is no."

She looked at him a bit concerned. "But you're showing her right dad?"

He picked up the tea tray and smiled at her. "Every chance I can pet." He carried the tray toward the patio.

Lyn stood in her kitchen putting the few last things together when the meaning of his words sunk in. "Dad…" She heard him laugh from the patio as Laura entered the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?"

Lyn shook her head. "No, this is the last little bit. If you will grab the monitor, we can go out and join dad."

Laura picked up the monitor and the two women joined Robbie on the patio. He took the tray from Lyn and smiled at Laura. "Love, you should know that Lyn is a terrible liar. She told me everything."

Laura looked at him panicked. What had Lyn told him? Lyn noticed her panic. "Dad, I think I left the milk in the kitchen. Do you mind getting it?"

He walked away and Lyn whispered to Laura. "I told him about us conspiring on the sleeping arrangements. I didn't tell him anything else and I won't."

She saw the relief pass across Laura's face. "Thank you. I do want to get more comfortable with Matthew and I will tell Robbie."

"Laura, I'm not worried. You care for my dad entirely too much to not overcome this. Let's just take it slow this weekend. Trust me babies aren't hard, feed them bathe them, change them and give them love. They will love you forever."

"So all in, not much different from men."

Lyn laughed. "I hadn't thought of it that way but you're not too far off."

Robbie walked through the door as Lyn laughed. "It seems like every time I walk into the room you two are laughing."

Lyn looked at her father. "Take that as a good thing dad, a really good thing."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The afternoon passed uneventfully. The three of them talked about a bit of everything. When Matthew woke Robbie went to take care of him leaving Laura and Lyn alone again.

Lyn watched as Laura stared after her father. "He's really happy you know. He has an extra spring in his step. I think that's because of you."

Laura looked at Lyn. "I don't know about that. He's pretty excited about Matthew. He gets very upset if you don't send him pictures every day."

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Don't I know it. I've tried to get him to buy a computer so that we could skype. Then he could see Matthew every day."

Laura laughed at the thought of that. "I don't think that's going to happen. Unless you plan on James joining him on each of those calls."

Lyn leaned forward. "Actually, I was thinking you might be able to persuade him."

"Me?"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, you. I strongly suspect you can talk him into most anything."

Laura looked at her. "You really think I would have more success than you would when you hold the ability to see his grandson daily?"

"Well, maybe alone neither of us can do it but together…"

Laura thought for a moment. "Does Ken use skype?"

Lyn nodded. "All the time, it's the only way we talk anymore."

Laura raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps that could be the missing link. He could see his grandson, his daughter and his son much more frequently."

"So, you'll help?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, I will. But something tells me you already knew that."

Lyn shook her head. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You came up with the Ken idea all on your own."

Laura laughed. "You're dad's right. You're an awful liar." Both women dissolved into giggles. This time it wasn't just Robbie and the baby that entered the room, Tim joined them. "Tim, be careful with these two. Every time I come in the room they are laughing. I am beginning to think it's about me."

The two women looked at each other and smiled. Robbie sat next to Laura and held the baby in his lap. Laura was instantly anxious. This time Tim noticed her anxiety. He looked at Lyn and she gave him her _I'll tell you later look._ Tim smiled at everyone and asked. "Who would like a glass of wine?"

Robbie looked up from the baby. "Tim, I'll help you." He placed the baby in Laura's lap and hopped up. No sooner was the baby in her lap than he started screaming.

Lyn was there instantly to rescue her. She scooped the baby up. "Why are you being so fussy? Are you wanting to see daddy? I bet you are." She stood and handed the baby to Tim. "Why don't you hang out here with dad, Laura and I will get the drinks?"

He took the baby. Lyn grabbed Laura's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. She put her hands on Laura's shoulder and made her look at her. "Deep breaths, relax."

Tears were welling Laura's eyes. "He hates me. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to relax. He can probably sense your unease. We'll send the guys out to get food and you can help me give him his bath. It'll just be the two of us and I can walk you through everything."

"You must hate me. Every time I touch your child he screams."

"Laura, it's happened twice. And both times he was sort of fobbed off on you. So let's try it when we control the circumstances." Laura nodded. "Go dry your eyes. I'll take the drinks in and let the men know they are responsible for dinner."

Laura headed for the bathroom while Lyn made drinks. She brought them back into the living room. "Gentlemen, Laura and I have made an executive decision."

Tim smiled at his partner as he took the glass. "Uh oh Robbie, that always means that we're going to have to do something."

Lyn glared at him then laughed. "Hush you. We want Italian. So it is your responsibility to go get it while we take care of the baby and get him down for the night."

Robbie took a sip of his drink. "Can't we just have delivery?"

Tim looked at Robbie wondering how he was such a clever detective when he didn't see they were being gotten rid of. "Robbie, that is a losing battle. Let's go. Lyn, will you call it in for us."

"Already done." She kissed Tim on the cheek and took the baby from him. "While you are gone Laura and I will give him his bath. So get cracking."

Laura returned and smiled at the deft way Lyn handled the two men. Robbie came over and kissed her on the cheek. "Be back in a bit love." She squeezed his arm and watched the two men leave.

Laura turned to Lyn. "So what do we do?"

Lyn motioned to the stairs. "Come on let's head up to the nursery where you will get your first lesson while I get all of his things together."

An hour later the men were back with dinner and a frazzled Laura and Lyn had the baby down. Before they went downstairs Lyn stopped Laura. "Don't worry. You're getting better. He didn't scream that last time."

Laura leaned against the wall. "Somehow that's not really a comfort."

Lyn hugged the older woman. "Laura, you said yourself that you don't really know how to handle babies. With a little more practice you will get more comfortable and will relax. When that happens, he will relax and it will be fine. Until then, leave the baby to us and just watch what we do."

"I just don't want to hurt him."

Lyn looked at her for a moment. Suddenly she remembered what Laura did for a living. "I bet you've seen some scary things in your job. Scary things that people have done to kids. I have too, remember I work in the ER." Laura nodded. "You are not one of those people Laura. And babies are surprisingly resilient. I trust you, will you trust me?"

Laura nodded. "OK, relax and watch you three. I can do that."

Lyn linked arms with Laura. "Let's eat, I'm starving."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

That night Robbie and Laura lay side by side in bed. He knew something was wrong with her. He turned on his side and placed his hand on her stomach. "Love, care to tell me what's wrong?"

She smiled. It was amazing how much more attuned they had become with one another over the last three months. "I need to tell you something and I'm scared to."

He pulled her to him and gently kissed her lips. "Laura, don't ever be afraid to tell me something."

He watched the single tear run down her cheek. She took a deep breath then looked at him. "I'm not really a baby person. And I am pretty sure that Matthew hates me."

Robbie stifled a laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. "Laura, believe it or not I had figured that out. " He saw the stricken look on her face. "Love, I meant the first part. Babies don't hate people. He just needs to get used to you and you need to get used to him."

"How did you know? Lyn promised not to tell you."

This time he did laugh. "Laura, I didn't need Lyn to tell me what I could see. I saw the look of panic each time I dumped him in your lap. Then I saw how Lyn started running interference."

"She's been great you know. She showed me how to hold him and let me help with his bath. But he still seems uneasy around me."

He kissed her deeply leaving her slightly breathless. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded. "For the first month of Lyn's life, every time I came near her she screamed."

She stared at him. "Detective Inspector Robbie Lewis, you had better not be telling me that to make me feel better."

He kissed her nose. "Well, I am telling you to make you feel better. But it still happened."

"And what happened to change it?"

He laughed at the memory. "Val left me alone with her. She looked at me and without actually saying it told me to get over myself and bond with my daughter. She came back several hours later and it had passed."

"Please don't do that to me."

"Laura, I don't plan on leaving you alone this weekend. Where you go I go? Just relax, it'll come."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. They lay there lost in their own thoughts. Robbie softly rubbed her back. After awhile he felt her slowly relax. He kissed the top of her head. "You asleep?"

She nuzzled against him. "I could go either way. Do you have a better offer?"

He pressed up against her. "You tell me."

She smiled up at him. "Really, at your daughter's house with your grandson who hates me next door and your daughter across the hall."

He kissed. "I guess you will just have to be very quiet."

She smiled at him. "Or maybe you will have to be quiet."

She slithered down his body and tugged his pajama pants with her. He lifted his hips and let her pull them down and off. She ran her hands up his legs, her nails raking lightly over his skin. Slowly, she ran her tongue up his leg. She passed over his length and all he could feel was the whisper of her breath before she licked her way down his other leg.

Her hands continued to roam his legs. She started to move up his legs again. Her hands gripped his length. She slid them up and down it. He groaned. "Laura."

She smiled up at him. "Shhh, remember really quiet." As he lifted his head to glare at her, she replaced her hands with her mouth.

He arched up to her. "Oh God Laura."

She worked her mouth up and down his length then ran her tongue up the underside of it. One hand cupped underneath him gently squeezing. She alternated taking him in her mouth with her hand working up and down his length.

She watched him through her lashes and could see him struggling to remain quiet. She was determined to break him. She increased her speed and sucked more firmly. Her tongue worked his length as she slid him in and out of her mouth.

"Oh God Laura, please love, come up here." She continued sliding him in and out of her mouth. "Laur…I'm going to…" She slid all the way down his length. He pushed up and erupted in her mouth. The groan that came out of his mouth was anything but quiet.

Laura continued to lightly suck on him while trying not to laugh. He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly. "That was cruel and unusual punishment Dr. Hobson."

"And what do you plan to do about it Inspector?"

He ran his hand up her side and cupped her breast. She arched into him. "If I were a crueler man, I would roll over and go to sleep." She stared wide-eyed at him. "However, I am a very fair man and I don't like to leave a job unfinished." He flicked his thumb over her nipple. The moan that escaped her thrilled him. "Oh you can do better than that doctor."

He rolled her onto her back and pushed her pajama pants down and off. He roughly pushed her shirt up and took one taut peak into his mouth. He sucked firmly and bit tenderly as she moaned. She took the pillow under her head and covered her mouth.

Robbie moved up her body and pulled the pillow away. He kissed her deeply. "No love, no cheating. You have to stay quiet the old-fashioned way." He kissed her again and slowly slid two fingers inside her. He knew the cry was coming and he covered her mouth with his. He continued to kiss her as he worked his fingers in and out of her.

He could feel her push into his hand. He pulled away from her and kissed down her neck. She was doing an admirable job controlling her moans. He flicked his thumb across her center and watched her stiffen. She bit her lip to control the moan that almost escaped.

He circled his thumb around her center slowly. His fingers slipped in and out of her. His mouth continued to work down her body. He teased her nipples causing her to almost cry out. His hand continued to tease her keeping her close to orgasm.

When he felt her body begin to tighten around his hand he pulled his hand away. His mouth covered hers in that instant. The sound that escaped her mouth was completely swallowed by him. His tongue explored the recesses of her mouth. Just as she engaged in the kiss, he plunged his fingers inside her again. His thumb assaulted her.

Within moments she tightened around his hand He could feel the scream that she released. It was smothered by his mouth as he continued to kiss her deeply. He softened the kiss as he felt her unwind. When she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her. "You are so beautiful when that happens. I am the luckiest man in the world because I get to see that."

She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe I look that way because it's you doing it to me."

He kissed her lightly. "I love that thought Laura."

"Thank you Robbie."

He laughed. "Surely you are not thanking me for that."

She shook her head. "No, I'm thanking you for knowing when I need distracting and doing it ever so well."

He stroked her cheek. "Love, I am happy to do it. It's what we do for those we care about. You do know how much I care, don't you Laura."

She looked up at him. "I do, you show me every day."

"If I ever forget, please let me know."

She nodded as she placed a gentle kiss against his throat. She nuzzled into his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and they slept.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. The two couples got along well. Matthew, however, still did not particularly care for Laura. He no longer screamed when she tried to hold him but he was very fussy.

Sunday turned into a beautiful day and the foursome decided to take advantage of the weather by grilling dinner on the patio. The men were outside tending the fire and having a few drinks while the women were inside preparing everything else.

Laura and Lyn worked well together. They chatted amiably about the weekend and the possibility of another weekend together soon.

The back door opened and Robbie came in. He joined them in the kitchen and pressed against Laura. He kissed her lightly on the neck and whispered to her. "You smell amazing, almost good enough to eat."

She blushed and looked back at him. "Almost?"

He kissed her as his hand slid up her side and cupped her breast. "Only because I think the kids would notice if I carried you upstairs and had my way with you. But tonight, alone in our room, I will upgrade that almost to absolutely."

She kissed him back. "I'm going to hold you to that Inspector."

Lyn couldn't hear everything they said but was watching the entire scene. She had witnessed their easy familiarity all weekend. Now she decided to have a bit of fun with them. She cleared her throat. "I am in the room. And if you want any more grandchildren perhaps you shouldn't scar me for life."

Robbie and Laura both jumped at her voice. They had been so wrapped up in each other they had forgotten that she was there. Robbie laughed at his daughter's mock indignation. Laura not as used to being teased let the knife slip and accidentally cut her finger. "Ouch, damn."

Robbie turned her to him as he saw the blood. "Laura, are you OK?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just a bit careless."

Lyn came over with a first aid box. She moved between her father and Laura and noted his protectiveness. "Dad, let me look at it. She's a doctor; I'm a nurse. I think between us we've got this. Give us a little room." She moved Laura to the sink and rinsed the cut.

Robbie moved with them then stood behind Laura with his hands on her waist. She looked back at him. "Robbie, I'm OK. And I think this is how I got cut."

Lyn laughed as her father took a step back. "Laura, this isn't bad, some antiseptic cream and a bandage and you will be fine." She cleaned and bandaged the finger. "I'll turn you over to dad while I wash up."

Robbie pulled her to him. He kissed the bandage. "Poor thing. Are you sure it's OK?"

She smiled at his concern. "It's just a little cut. I'll heal. I will likely require some extra TLC however."

He caressed her cheek. "I am a willing volunteer for that job." They stared at one another lost for another moment. Tim's voice from the backdoor brought them back.

"Robbie, I thought you were getting us another drink."

"On my way." He looked down at Laura and smiled. "That's what I came in here for before I was distracted."

"Robbie Lewis, I did nothing to distract you."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Dr. Hobson, you distract me just being you." He grabbed two beers from the fridge, kissed her on the forehead and headed for the patio.

Lyn returned to the kitchen and saw Laura smiling. "Almost worth the cut isn't it?"

Laura turned to Lyn. "He is quite cute when he's worried." She saw a shocked look on Lyn's face. "Did we embarrass you?"

Lyn shook her head. "No, sorry, you have blood down the front of your shirt."

Laura looked down. "I should get this on to soak. I'll just pop up and change."

"If you'll throw it down to me, I can throw it onto wash. I have some of the baby's clothes that need washing."

Laura dashed up the stairs while Lyn waited at the bottom. She tossed the shirt down the stairs. "I'm going to straighten up after your dad. I'll be right down."

Lyn caught the shirt. "OK, I'm going to start the wash and then take the steaks outside."

Laura returned to her room and started folding a few of Robbie's wayward items. She smiled to herself thinking about his slight messiness. She wondered if he was always like this or if he had just adjusted to her obsessive neatness. She heard a noise and stopped folding. She waited and heard it again. It sounded like Matthew was awake.

She went to the top of the stairs and called down for Lyn. She called her name twice with no answer. Then she remembered that she was going to take the steaks outside. She knew the baby monitor was in the kitchen. She turned towards Matthew's rooms and said a silent prayer that he would go back to sleep.

Instead of going back to sleep he was getting fussier. She called down to Lyn one last time with no answer. Finally, she thought to herself. "_You can do this Laura. It's just a tiny human._"

She entered his room cautiously admonishing herself to relax. She went to the edge of his crib. "Hello Matthew. Why are you being fussy?"

He heard her voice and looked up at her. She could see what she could only describe as apprehension cross his face. It was like he knew she wasn't very sure of him. She reached into his crib and gently rubbed his stomach. "There, there, it's alright. You're mom will be here in just a minute."

He looked up at her and screamed. She pulled her hand back like she had been bitten. The minute she did, he stopped crying. "You really don't like me do you?"

Matthew just looked at her then fussed a bit. She took a deep breath, reached into the crib and gently lifted him. She settled him in her arm the way Lyn had shown her and walked over to the chair in the room. He was still fussing but not screaming.

She sat in the chair then settled Matthew in her lap. He was still fussy so she bounced him lightly like she had seen Lyn and Robbie do. "You know, I really need you to like me. You're grandpa is very important to me. And there are at least a million ways that I could mess up this relationship. I don't want you to be one of them. So if you could see your way to maybe tolerate me I would appreciate it."

Matthew stared at her but stopped fussing. She smiled at him because he stopped fussing. "See, I'm not all bad. I'm just not used to babies. And I seem to be surrounded by people who are simply brilliant at it. So by comparison I must seem complete rubbish. But if your grandpa and I are still together when you get older and can eat proper food, I promise to always keep your favorite biscuits in stock or other sweets. And we won't have to tell your mum and dad about that, it'll be our secret."

Matthew smiled at her, which earned him one of the smiles that lit up his grandfather's heart. She rubbed his stomach and he smiled even bigger. "You like that do you. I'll tell you a secret, your grandfather does too."

She leaned over and rubbed noses with him. Her hair fell in his face and he giggled. She touched his nose with her finger. Matthew grabbed it and giggled again. "Oh, you're not so bad after all. In fact, you're rather lovely. We are going to be great friends."

She leaned into him to rub noses again. Matthew let go of her finger and gently touched her face. Laura sat up and looked into his blue eyes that were so much like his mother's and his grandfather's. And, in that moment, Laura Hobson fell in love with another member of the Lewis clan.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one took a bit of a turn on my and now I am having to dig myself out of a whole on it. Good news I have a 9 hour flight to work it out. Better news, I am headed home. Best news, I will have stable internet by the end of today. Woo hoo!**

Unbeknownst to Laura, Robbie and Lyn were standing in the kitchen. They both heard her conversation with Matthew. Lyn looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "Sounds like someone made a friend."

Robbie pulled his daughter into his arms. "Yes, it does. I'm not sure who charmed who though."

"Did you ever have any doubts dad?"

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Not a one pet. If he's anything like his grandpa, he would never be able to resist Laura Hobson."

She laughed and hugged him back. They heard footsteps on the stairs. Laura appeared holding Matthew. "Look who was awake and fussy?"

Robbie went over to her to take the baby. He put his hands out to his grandson but Matthew turned away and buried his face in Laura's neck. Robbie laughed. "So that's how it's going to be is it lad? Pass over your old grandpa for a pretty lady."

Laura looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "And much like his grandpa he took a while to decide that he liked me."

From across the room Lyn laughed. "She's got you there dad, only your three month old grandson figured it out much quicker."

Robbie looked back and forth between the two women and smiled. He knew when he was outmatched. "I surrender ladies. My brilliant grandson is already better with the ladies than I ever was."

Both ladies laughed as Lyn walked to Laura. She put her hands out to Matthew and once again, he tucked his head into her neck. Laura kissed his head inhaling that amazing baby smell and whispered to him. "It's alright angel. I think your mum just wants to feed you."

Matthew looked up at her then gently touched her face. This time when Lyn reached for him he went to her. Lyn touched Laura on the shoulder. "I told you he would come around." Laura leaned over and kissed first Lyn and then Matthew on the cheek. Lyn headed upstairs.

Robbie and Laura stood there smiling at one another. He took a step toward and gently traced the curve of her jaw. "You never cease to amaze me Laura."

She pressed her lips into his hand. "And I never will. She took a step closer to him, wrapped her arms around his waist then looked up at him through her leashes. "Now I think overcoming my abject fear for tiny humans deserves more than just a cheek caress." He lowered his head to hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. She looked up at him with a smirk on her face. "Oh Inspector, you can do better than that." So he did.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Yeah, I am home. I won't tell you about my flight except to say throwing up on an international flight, not so much with the fun. Making the flight attendant get out of your way so that you can make it to the toilet in time...priceless.**

The foursome enjoyed a pleasant evening together. Throughout the evening Matthew continued to show a preference for Laura and she was perfectly content to hold him at every opportunity.

When she wasn't holding him, he watched her and she stared at him. The bond between these two was complete. Robbie was amazed that in the space of a few hours Laura had gone from completely frightened to head over heels. As he watched her play with him while chatting with Lyn he was sad. A part of him felt that it should be Val on the couch kissing Matthew's feet.

Lyn looked up at her father. She had felt his mood shift. "Laura, would you mind putting Matthew to bed? I would like to steal dad away for a bit. Dad, fancy a walk?"

Laura waved them off absorbed as she was with Matthew. Lyn took her father's hand and guided him toward the front door. Once outside she looped her arm in his. "Are you OK dad?"

He smiled down at her. "I am pet. Just had a sad moment, I was watching Laura play with Matthew and a part of me thought that should have been your mom."

Lyn nodded. "I had the same feeling."

He stopped walking and looked at her. "How are you holding up?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "I would give almost anything if mom were here. But I am very grateful that the person who is in your life loves him and you as much as mom would have. It may be different than mom but it doesn't make it any less special."

He hugged his daughter once again struck by how wise she was. "I love her pet."

She nodded against his chest. "I know you do dad."

"I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"I know, dad. Just keep showing her, she's happy with you. She doesn't need to hear the words, for now, as long as you keep showing her."

He looked down at her. "Do you think so?"

"I know so dad. Take your time. You'll know when it's right. And something tells me Laura will appreciate it all the more for waiting."

They walked for a while longer. Robbie took her hand. "Lyn, are you OK with all of this? Me and Laura?"

Lyn squeezed her father's hand. "Dad, I'm thrilled. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. The fact that you found someone who does that and fits in with us is even better."

"You know I wouldn't have chosen anyone that I didn't think you would like?"

She leaned into her dad. "I do know that dad. Does that mean Laura is going to be around for awhile?"

"If she'll have me."

She laughed. "I don't think that's going to be a problem dad. She is head over heels in love with you."

"I don't want to lose her. I'm so scared that she will get tired of waiting."

She smiled at her dad. She had no idea how he didn't see how smitten Laura was with him. "Dad, I've watched the two of you together all weekend. She isn't going anywhere. She loves you as much as you love her."

"She's never told me pet."

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, she's following your lead. She doesn't want to scare you because she knows you aren't ready yet. Do you really think she would have come with you this weekend if she didn't love you? Do you think if she wasn't planning on being in your life for a very long time she would have worked so hard to be comfortable around Matthew?"

He thought about all that Laura had been through this weekend and realized the truth in Lyn's questions. "No, she wouldn't have."

"Then just relax and enjoy it. But dad, I think you need to tell her you were sad about mom."

"You don't think that will just hurt her?"

She nodded. "I think it will hurt her a bit. But, long term, I think it will mean more to her that you care enough to talk to her about it. Honestly, I would be surprised that she didn't already know what you were feeling."

They walked in silence back to the house. They heard laughter from the living room when they entered. Laura and Tim were having a glass of wine. Robbie went to sit by Laura. He kissed her on the temple and took a sip of her wine. "What are you two laughing about?"

She leaned into him and snuggled against his body. "Tim was telling me all about the Lewis clan."

Lyn sat on the edge of Tim's chair and hit him lightly on the arm. "Giving away all of our secrets are you?"

He smiled up at her. "More like telling her all about the landmines."

She leaned over and kissed him. "The cheek."

He pulled her into his lap then kissed her soundly. "My love, all of it makes us love you even more."

Laura raised her glass. "Here, here."

Robbie watched Laura as she interacted with his family so easily. He missed Val but this felt right too.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Robbie was reading in bed when Laura came in. "You know he doesn't need anyone to watch him while he sleeps."

She smiled as she slid into bed next to him. "I know. But he's so precious and we leave in the morning. I'm going to miss him."

He put his book on the bedside table and raised his arm. She tucked in next to him. They lay there for a few minutes. "Robbie, are you OK?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Of course love, why do you ask?"

She stroked his chest. "I know you were upset earlier."

He took her hand in his. "And how do you know that love?"

"Because I know you Robbie Lewis."

He kissed her hand then intertwined their fingers. "I was sad for a moment watching you play with Matthew."

She took a deep breath. "You were wishing I was Val."

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that he could see her eyes. They were filled with tears. "Laura, I didn't for a moment wish you were Val. I did wish that Val were here. But I am so happy that you are here. This weekend has been perfect." He kissed her. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry love. You mean the world to me."

She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. He held her until the crying subsided. "Laura, I'm so sorry to have hurt you."

She looked up at him. "Robbie, I'm not going to lie to you. It does hurt me but at the same time I understand. I was apprehensive about coming here this weekend because I was scared that this would happen. I don't want to jeopardize what we have…"

He kissed her. "Laura, you haven't jeopardized anything. I did think about Val earlier but it was the only time this weekend that I had that thought. I thought it was only fair that I share it with you. I want you to know everything about me. And that includes the secrets and landmines."

She smiled sadly at the reference from the earlier conversation. "Robbie, I need to tell you something and I don't want to scare you. But I need you to know this. I love you."

He ran his thumb across her mouth. "I know Laura. I've known for so long. And it doesn't scare me. It means the world to me."

She kissed his thumb then sucked it slowly into her mouth. The feel of her lips around his thumb sent a shock through his entire body. He groaned as he looked into her eyes and saw not only love, but desire. He pulled his thumb from her mouth. "Let me make love to you Laura." She nodded her assent.

He pulled her shirt over her head then kissed her. He pushed her slowly back into the bed. His hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs flicked over the hard nipples. She pushed up to him wanting more.

Robbie kissed down her cheek to her jawline and slowly down her neck. Her hands reached down and tore at his shirt. He broke away from her skin long enough to allow her to remove it. He softly kissed her collarbone nipping at her skin along the way.

His hands continued to mold her breasts. He replaced one hand with his mouth and she moaned. "Oh Robbie." Her hands wound through his hair. He alternated between breasts. She was panting as he began to move down her body. His tongue traced a hot trail down her stomach.

When he reached the waistband of her pajamas he teased them down giving himself access to more of her flesh. He sucked against her skin, marking her. He sat up slightly, lifting her hips and pushing her bottoms off and discarding them.

He took a moment to look at her. She was perfect in this moment. Her hair mussed and skin flushed. She looked up at him and he could feel the love radiating from her. He leaned down and placed his mouth over the mark he made earlier. He sucked at it again, darkening the mark. She lifted her hips to him. One leg wrapped around him pulling him closer.

He licked further down her body and nestled between her legs. His tongue traced her outer folds. She moaned and pushed closer to him. His tongue teased her entrance. Her hands fisted into the sheets as she struggled not to cry out.

He flattened his tongue and licked at her roughly. She mewled. He slowly pressed two fingers into her and curled them slightly. She cried out. He licked at her swollen nub then sucked it into his mouth. "Robbie."

He continued to lick and suck at her. His fingers slid in and out of her. He could feel her tightening around him. He pushed her, increasing the speed of his hand and tongue. He could feel the light coating of sweat covering her body.

He looked up at her. "Laura, stop fighting it, let it happen." He sucked her in and she fell over the edge.

She cried out as he covered her body. His mouth captured hers as he thrust into her. The feel of him inside her sent her catapulting over the edge again. He pushed into her as he watched the pleasure play across her face. His last thought before he surrendered to his own pleasure was that might not be able to tell her he loved her, but he could show her.

In the hallway, Lyn was walking to Matthew's room. She heard the noises from the guestroom and smiled. He must have taken her advice. She picked up her son and settled in the chair. As she looked at him, she was sad that her mother wasn't there to know him. But she was glad that Laura had brought her dad back to life so that he could be there.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Laura woke before Robbie the next morning. They had slept in a tangle of arms and legs. Any time during the night if she moved away from him, he pulled her back. She slowly disentangled herself and kissed him lightly. She watched him sleep and thought about the prior night.

She had finally told him. Those three little words had been on her tongue so many times over the past few weeks. She had planned to not tell him until he said it to her. But as she lay in his arms crying, she knew that she had to tell him. He needed to know why she stayed. She gently got off the bed and collected her things. She headed to the bathroom.

She stared at her body in the mirror while she waited for the water to heat. Her fingers traced the mark he left on her body. Of all of the times they had been together he had never left a mark on her. She smiled as she touched it. He might not have said the words to her last night but this mark told her all she needed to know for now.

Laura showered and dressed then headed back to the guestroom. In the hallway she bumped into Tim. He was holding a bottle. She smiled at him and reached for the bottle. "Do you mind if I do that?"

He shook his head and handed her the bottle. "Go ahead. Truthfully he'll probably prefer you. He's a might bit fussy this morning."

She took the bottle and quietly dropped her clothes in the guestroom. Robbie was still asleep. She turned back to Tim. "Why don't you go back to bed? I'll take care of him. Perhaps we will go for a little walk."

He smiled at her. "The pram's in the garage if you decide to do that."

She nodded and headed for the nursery. Matthew was just starting to cry when she appeared at the side of his crib. She smiled down at him as she scooped him up. "Now why exactly are you being fussy angel?"

The minute he saw her he smiled. She walked to the chair and settled them in for his feeding. The two were lost in one another as she fed him. After he finished it, she burped him and decided to get him dressed. After the second outfit she tried was a little too small she smiled at him. "I think someone needs a wardrobe update."

She finally found an outfit that fit. She picked him up and took him downstairs. She found the pram easily and they set out for a walk. She talked to him all through their walk. As they were rounding the corner returning home, he yawned widely. "I think someone is sleepy. It's a good thing we are almost home."

Laura returned the pram to the garage and carried a sleepy Matthew in the house. Based upon the silence in the house, everyone was still asleep. Matthew nuzzled his head against her neck and was quickly asleep. Rather than return him to his crib, she curled into the couch.

She listened to his light breathing and was enveloped by his smell. Within minutes she too was asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Robbie and Lyn came downstairs in search of Laura and the baby. They found them sleeping on the couch. One of Laura's arms was draped protectively over Matthew Her other arm was on her chest and Matthew had his hand wrapped tightly around her thumb. Robbie was mesmerized at the sight. Lyn smiled as she thought how scared Laura had been of Matthew when she arrived on Friday.

She lightly pulled on her dad dragging him into the kitchen. "Leave them be. We can get breakfast started." Robbie didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there forever watching them. Lyn gave his hand another tug. "Come on."

He followed her into the kitchen. "For someone who was so scared she seems taken now."

Lyn smiled and nodded. "Yes, she does. It's sweet. And she must be awfully tired this morning."

Robbie put the kettle on to boil. "What do you mean pet?"

She smiled at him. "Matthew woke up in the middle of night. I had to check on him." He blushed as he finally got her meaning. She laughed. "Don't be embarrassed dad. It's not like Tim and I didn't when we visited you."

He blushed deeper. "Can we just agree to never talk about this again?"

She laughed at his embarrassment and smiled at him. "Agreed dad. Just tell me this, did you talk?"

He nodded. "We did and you were right. It did mean the world to her."

"I'm glad dad." She handed him a package of bacon. "Now, start cooking."

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was ready. Lyn told her dad that she would go get Tim. Robbie went to Laura He sat on the floor next to him. He lightly brushed the hair from her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He kissed her lightly. "Good morning love. Did you have a nice nap?"

She smiled softly as her arm tightened around Matthew lightly. "I did."

He covered her hand with his. "Well if you think you can pull yourself away from the baby, Lyn and I made breakfast."

"That sounds amazing but do I have to put him down."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Not if you don't want to. Let me help you up." He helped her sit up without disturbing the baby. "You know you are going to have to eventually let someone else hold him."

She kissed the baby on the head. "I know, just not yet."

Tim and Lyn joined them downstairs. "Laura if you want, I will take him."

Laura shook her head. "No, I just want to hold him a little bit longer. When we leave you can hold him all you want."

They all laughed. Laura held Matthew all through breakfast. She even allowed Robbie to finish packing her suitcase. Finally after their bags were loaded in the car he went to Laura. "Do you think I could hold him for a few moments before we leave?"

She looked up at him clearly not wanting to let Matthew go. She nodded and let Robbie take him from her arms. He went to Robbie but he looked back at Laura. Robbie walked outside with the baby while she chatted with Lyn.

She watched him from the back door smiling as he walked Matthew around the yard. She smiled as an idea crossed her mind She looked through her purse and found her camera. She opened the back door and pointed the camera at him.

She walked into the backyard to get closer to the two of them. Robbie turned to her and smiled. He pointed to her for Matthew then hugged him closer. At that point Laura snapped their picture. She smiled as they walked to her. She wrapped her arms around Robbie and nuzzled into Matthew's stomach inhaling deeply.

Robbie's placed a kiss on the head of each of them. "Hello love. You ready to go."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave him."

"Me either, but we have to." She looked up at him. "I promise we will come back soon."

She nodded. "Very soon."

"Come on let's go return this little guy to his parents." They turned and walked back to the house.

The four adults hugged and kissed goodbye. Extra kisses were given to Matthew and promises were made to return soon. Laura was crying by the time they pulled away. Robbie took her hand and kissed it. "Love, we will come back soon. I promise."

She nodded. "I know. I just miss him already. I'm so glad that Lyn and I connected on skype. Now, I can see him whenever I want."

He glanced at her. "How does that work?"

She explained the concept to him. "Of course, first you would need to get a computer, at your house."

He groaned. "I don't know anything about computers."

"It's not hard to do. I could help you."

He squeezed her hand. "You would do that?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow, you can buy me dinner and I will help you buy a computer. I'll even come over after and help you set it up."

He smiled at her. "I'm not quite sure that I deserve you."

She smirked at him. "You probably don't but you're stuck with me."

"And I couldn't be happier about that."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

The next afternoon Laura was able to leave work early. She wandered the High shopping to her content. By the time Robbie called her her arms were loaded down. She told him to meet her at her car and then they could walk to the computer store.

He got there as she was putting the last of her purchases into the back of her car. He looked into her car. "Tell me you have already purchased the computer and we can just have dinner."

She rolled her eyes at him. "There is no computer in there Robbie."

He motioned to all of the bags. "Then what's all of that."

She looked away from him. "Clothes and stuff for Matthew."

He laughed. "Did you leave anything in the stores?"

She smiled at him. "Yes and I know that I got carried away. But I noticed that he had outgrown almost everything and I wanted to get him a few things and then a few things became a lot of things. And I bought different sizes so he will have things to grow into…"

Robbie pulled her between the two vehicles and kissed her deeply. "You amaze me Laura Hobson."

"You kissed me."

He smiled down at her. "It's not like it's the first time I've done that Laura."

"In public it is."

He motioned to the two cars. "We're not exactly exposed here."

"Anyone could be in this parking lot. Jean parks here when she shops."

He kissed her again. "The Chief Super was still at the office when I left. But if you would prefer, I will keep my kisses to myself."

She smiled at him. "No, I think under the properly controlled circumstances kissing outdoors might be OK."

"Good, because I am going to do it again."

* * *

An hour later, Robbie's new computer was purchased. Laura had managed to talk him into a laptop. He agreed to pick up take-out while she picked up wine. She made it back to his place first.

She had rushed to make sure she got there first. She had a gift for him that she wanted to put together before he got home. She opened the wine and poured a glass for each of them. She grabbed the two bags she needed and quickly fixed his gift.

She pulled out plates and utensils and set the table. Just as she finished, he opened the door. He smiled at the sight of her. He liked coming home to her, whether it was at his place or hers. Just knowing that she was waiting for him was a comfort. She turned to him and smiled. "Do you need a hand?"

He handed the food to her. "Here take this. I'll drop the rest in the living room." When he entered the living room he saw all of the bags from her car spread across the room. "Laura, why is all of this in here?"

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you might like to see them. Plus I thought I might box them after dinner so that I can send them to Lyn tomorrow."

He turned in her arms and kissed her. "After dinner you are going to set-up my computer and fix it so that I can call Lyn."

She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "Yes, and that will take maybe half an hour. Then you will be chatting with Lyn and I can pack the box."

"Don't you want to chat with Lyn too?"

She pulled him back to the table and started serving food. "I talked with her earlier today from work. I swear Matthew has grown since yesterday."

She handed him a glass of wine as they sat. "Wait you talked to our Lyn today?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, she called me right after Matthew's nap this morning."

"She called you."

She nodded. "Yes, she thought I might be missing Matthew and she was right."

He laughed. "I've been replaced. One trip north and already she calls you more than she calls me."

She placed her hand over his. "I'm easier to catch. Besides it worked out nicely because I was able to tell her what time we would hopefully be calling."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm not upset love. I'm happy that she has accepted you so easily."

She smiled at him and they started to eat. They chatted about their day then cleaned up their mess. When the last dish was in the dishwasher she turned to him. "So, are you ready?"

He shook his head. "Probably not but I feel as if I don't have a choice."

She reached up and kissed him. "Shush you. If you are very good and don't grumble too much, I have a present for you. You'll get to unwrap it and everything."

He slid his hands under her shirt to stroke her bare skin. "Oh, I like the sound of that Dr. Hobson."

She pushed his hands away laughing. "I am not your present Robbie Lewis."

He pulled her back to him and kissed her. "I'm pretty sure you are a gift Dr. Hobson." He kissed her again and deepened it. He felt her sigh into his mouth as her arms wrapped around him.

With great effort, she pushed away from him. "You will not distract me Robbie Lewis." She took his hand and pulled him into the living room. "Come on, open the box. Once you do that, I will do everything else and you can watch the telly."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Robbie's computer was set up. Laura walked him through the basics. "Now, you just need to decide what you want your user name to be on skype."

"What's yours?"

She smiled. "I'm afraid it's not very original because I use it for work. It's just Laura_Hobson."

"I'm OK with unoriginal. Do the same for mine?"

She completed his sign-up then added Lyn, Tim, Ken and herself." She grabbed her phone and accepted his requested then texted Lyn to let her know.

"How did you know all of their information?"

"Lyn gave it to me."

He looked at her. "Why do I feel that I've been hoodwinked? Have you and our Lyn been conspiring behind my back?"

She fought the smile that was threatening. "Robbie Lewis, I can't believe you would accuse me and your daughter of such treachery."

At that moment his computer received a skype call. "You're saved by the bell Dr. Hobson but don't believe for a minute you're going to get away with this. Now show me what to do."

She took his hand and moved it over the mouse to answer the call. He squeezed her hand as she went to pull away. Suddenly the screen was filled by his daughter and grandson.

Robbie chatted with Lyn for ten minutes. She was surprised to see they were at his apartment. Laura explained from the other side of the room that she had made him get wireless months ago for her.

At the end of the call, Laura joined them so that she could see Matthew one more time. She blew him a kiss then returned to her packing. Robbie made plans to chat with Lyn later in the week and she promised to email him the best times to set up a call with Ken.

After the call ended, Robbie watched Laura bustle around digging through the bags. She had separated the clothes into separate piles and was now placing them in the box. "So care to explain the organization system."

She looked up at him. "They're by size. I thought it would be better to pack the smaller stuff on top that way Lyn can just pull that out immediately."

He smiled at her then stood. He pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the nose. "You know earlier I suggested there might be some sort of punishment for your treachery. But after getting to see my grandson, I think you might be more in need of a reward."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What exactly do you have in mind sir?"

He slid his hands under her shirt. "Well I thought I might unwrap you and then thoroughly distract you."

"Robbie, I was serious. I 'm not your present. There's a real present for you. Go look on your bed."

"Laura, you know I meant to take you to bed."

She laughed at him. "I know you daft man. Go look on your bed. I will be in there in just a few minutes."

He walked away looking slightly confused. She smiled after him then hurried to box the remaining items. Five minutes later she was taping the box shut. She was surprised he hadn't come back.

She threw away the remaining bags and straightened the living room. She checked all of the locks and headed for his bedroom. Robbie was seated at the foot of the bed holding the picture frame. There were tears in his eyes as he ran his hand over the picture.

She ran to him and knelt before him. "Robbie, what's wrong?"

He smiled at her then cupped her cheek. "This isn't a gift Laura, it's a treasure." He pulled her to sit beside him. "You took this yesterday morning didn't you?"

She smiled at him. "I did. When I looked at them this morning I knew I had to have that one. I had five copies made. I just put Lyn's in the box. I have one for my house. That's yours for here. I thought you might like to send one to Ken."

"What's the fifth one for?"

"I was going to sneak into your office tomorrow and put it on your desk."

He laughed at the thought. It reminded him of before, when they used to leave each other notes and gifts. He realized and he hadn't done that for her in quite awhile. He made a mental note to think of something to surprise her with.

"Where are you going to put yours?"

She smiled at him. "On my nightstand. That way the last thing I will see at night will be my two favorite guys."

He stood and went to his nightstand. He picked up the picture of Val that had been front and center on his nightstand for years and moved it to the back of the nightstand. Then he placed the picture of him and Matthew in the center spot.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**This is our last chapter not tied to an episode. I am going to wrap up the Manchester trip at this point. I may revisit it down the road. There have been a few questions about why Laura continues to date after this lovely turn. I promise I will explain it and write about it. I've taken us this far; have a little faith.**

Laura watched him move the pictures around on his nightstand. The symbolism wasn't lost on her. She didn't move to him because she didn't want to push him. She had learned to let him come to her.

Robbie stared at the photo of him and Matthew for a few more moments. Looking at his grandson he saw the future. It didn't escape his notice that the person who took the photograph also made him see the future.

He turned back to her and smiled. "Thank you Laura. This is an amazing gift."

She held out her hand to him. He took it and joined her on the bed. "You are very welcome Robbie. Thank you for sharing this weekend with me."

He kissed her hand. "It meant the world to me having you there. Watching you with my family gave me such hope. You give me such hope Laura." She could see tears shimmering in his eyes.

She leaned into him and kissed him tenderly. "Let me make love to you Robbie." He nodded.

She knelt between his legs and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders running her nails across his chest. She kissed down his chest. Her tongue traced a pattern. Her hands went to his waistband as she unfastened his pants.

She traced the skin around his waistband. As her fingers traced the front of his waist, she thought to the mark on her hip. She pushed him back and slid his pants off. She kissed down his chest until she found the mirrored space on his hip. She bit lightly and then sucked in the skin. Her tongue soothed the space before sucking on it again.

She moved up his body and kissed him. "Move up on the bed."

He kissed her and pushed onto the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed and slowly removed her clothes. He smiled while watching her strip. She crawled slowly up his body kissing periodically.

She pressed her body against his and kissed him leisurely. His hands traced their way up her body. They lay there kissing and touching. She could feel him pressed against her.

She slowly kissed her way down his body again. She knew his body so well, all of the places that drove him crazy. She lingered over each spot enjoying the sensual sounds he made.

He could feel the heat from her skin. This combined with the way she was slowly working her way down his body was driving him crazy. When her hand encircled him he groaned.

The groan that came out of him burned through Laura. She wanted to take her time but at the moment she needed to straddle him and take his entire length into her.

She moved her hand up and down his length before taking his tip into her mouth. He pushed off the bed, his hands dug into the mattress. "God Laura, I want you. Please."

In an instant she was on top of him. She guided him into her. They both sighed as they were joined. Robbie's hands ran down her sides and settled on her hips. She started moving slowly. He squeezed her hips pushing her faster and harder. She pressed her hands into his chest. Her nails dug into his skin.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her and rolled them. He pressed into her harder. She cried out as she wrapped her legs around him. He lifted up and grabbed her hips pulling her to him. As he looked down her body, he saw the mark he'd left on her. She had marked him in the mirror image place on his body.

He looked down at her and suddenly he didn't want to hurry this. He wanted this to moment to last forever. He ran his hands up her body then covered her with his. He knew their marks were touching. He stared into her eyes as he slowly thrust into her.

The minute their eyes connected Laura understood the change in Robbie. She knew why they had changed from frantic to slow. She accepted it and embraced the change. She loved this man with all of her being and in this moment, without words, he reminded her that he loved her too.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**Now we return to episodes. This is set in Fearful Symmetry. Overall, this episode is very Laura light. However, there are a couple of scenes that are fun. The first is when the body is being removed from the house (it's at the 8:20 mark on Prime). They share a flirty little look and he totally checks her out. **

**Then at 22:19 (also on Prime) Robbie stares at the photo of him and Matthew then calls Lyn. At the 34 minute mark, they are walking together on the street. It seemed awfully early in the morning for them to randomly be walking together unless they had arrived together. And there is a cute conversation about "funny business". Let's see what I can make of this.**

* * *

Robbie ended the conversation with Lyn. Halfway through it he remembered he could have used the computer. He took another look at the photo on his nightstand and thought of Laura. He'd seen her only briefly today. Over the past week, they had been busy and hadn't had a lot of time together.

He dialed her mobile. She answered on the second ring. "Hello stranger."

He leaned back into his pillow. "So I'm not the only one feeling lonely."

She smiled as she got into her car. "No, I thought it this morning when I woke alone. I miss you."

He groaned thinking about waking next to her. "I could come to you."

"I would love that but I have to be back at the office at half six."

"So is that a yes or a no, Dr. Hobson?"

She laughed. "It's a yes I would love nothing more but a no because I do need to be functional in the morning."

"Are you saying that I would prevent you from being functional Dr. Hobson?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you fishing for a compliment Inspector?"

"Well I do have a fragile ego."

She turned her car off and got out. "Hmm, what exactly would make your ego feel better?"

He heard a knock at the door. "Hold that thought Laura. There's someone at the door." He got up and headed to the front door.

"It's OK, I'll wait."

He opened the door and there she was. "Hello you." He pulled her through the door and kissed her. "So you are going to be non-functional in the morning?"

She pushed him backwards towards the bedroom. "They're just medical students. They will never notice."

"So you are going to put their education at risk for me?"

She started unbuttoning his shirt. "Is that compliment enough for you Inspector? I would jeopardize the education of my students to spend the night with you."

He pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her to him. "That is the best compliment I have ever received Dr. Hobson. But I'm not sure I am worthy of it."

She reached up and lightly kissed him. "Then you will just have to earn it Inspector."

He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss. Her hands continued unbuttoning his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders and moving to the waistband of his pants. He stopped her. "No doctor. You said I have to earn my compliment." She smiled up at him.

He turned her facing away from him. He quickly unfastened her bra and slid it down her arms. His hands cupped her breasts as he lowered his head and kissed her neck. She pushed back to him wanting more.

He continued sucking at her neck as he moved down to unfasten her pants. He slowly pushed them down as she kicked off her shoes. He caressed the skin on her legs enjoying the silky feel of her. "I love touching you."

She took his hand and guided it between her legs. "How does that feel?"

He nipped at her neck. "Like heaven, Laura, like heaven." He dipped his fingers into her and was rewarded with a moan. His other hand cupped her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers pinching her lightly.

She raised her hand to his head and wound her fingers into his hair. She turned her head and pulled him to her in a kiss. Their tongues danced around one another. She tried to turn in his arms but he held her fast.

He continued to stroke and caress her as they kissed. Her body was responding to him and within a few minutes she was moaning into his mouth. As her body relaxed against him he whispered into her ear. "Compliment worthy Dr. Hobson?"

She turned into his body. Her hands went to his waistband and unfastened them. She pushed his pants down and then pushed him back on the bed. "You're almost there Inspector." She pulled his pants down as he slid up the bed.

Laura crawled up his body and straddled him. He pushed into her roughly. She cried out from the feel of him inside her. "Feels so good Robbie."

His hands found her hips and squeezed. They moved together hard and fast. Laura rocked against him. Her hands locked on his arms pulling against him. It didn't take long for either of them to reach their release. They screamed out each other's name.

Laura collapsed on top of Robbie and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I think I owe you the compliment Laura."

She laughed. "I think this was a mutual accomplishment."

He turned off the bedside lamp then curled her into his body. "I have a new rule for us Laura."

She took his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. "What's that?"

He kissed her shoulder. "From now on, no more than two nights apart. I miss you too much."

She snuggled tighter to him. "That's a rule I can support. Do you mind if I stay over tomorrow night too? You can take me to court the next morning."

He nuzzled her hair inhaling her scent. "Throw in some take out and you have a deal." She nodded in agreement as she fell asleep.

When Robbie woke the next morning Laura was gone. There was a note on her pillow. "_Text me what you want. Thanks for last night, you're the best."_

He grabbed his phone and texted her. "_You are all I want. And maybe some garlic bread. In that order."_

**I decided to break this one into two chapters. So the "funny business" will be in the next conversation. I have a personal challenge for all of you Lewis fans. Go back and watch the episodes and try not to see the undercurrent. It's quite hard to do.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

**So this chapter will lead into the "funny business" conversation and will set up the action man date.**

**To the guest who went back and watched Fearful Symmetry, Robbie definitely winked and then he checked her out. Plus she gave him very flirty look and breathy "Bye". In my mind they were picturing each other naked.**

* * *

Robbie called Lyn on his way into the office that morning. "Hello pet. Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure dad. What can I do for you?"

"I want to do something special for Laura. I was thinking maybe a weekend in London. Do you think you could do some research on a play? I would do it but I don't know anything about that type of thing."

"Is it for a special occasion?"

He shook his head. "Not really. When we first started our arrangement we would leave little notes and gifts the morning after. Last week she gave me a really special gift and I realized I hadn't done that for her in awhile. So, I thought I would revive the tradition."

She smiled thinking about how romantic her dad was and readily agreed. "I'll check with Tim. His company has an office there and I am sure someone will have a good recommendation. Can I email you later?"

"Sure pet. Thanks for your help."

* * *

Robbie was home setting the table when he thought to check his email. As he logged onto his computer he saw he had a missed call from Lyn on skype. He hit the button to call her back.

"Dad, did you know about this package that Laura sent us?"

He laughed. "Yes, she bought all of that the same night we bought my computer."

"I can't believe she bought all of this. It's too much."

He shook his head. "I'm not getting into the middle of this. If you want to tell her to take it back take it up with her."

"I'm not going to do that dad. I just can't believe how generous she is. I'll call her tomorrow to thank her."

"If you chat with your old man for about 10 minutes you can tell her tonight. She's coming over with dinner."

Father and daughter chatted over the next few minutes enjoying catching up. Robbie got to see Matthew in one of his new outfits courtesy of Laura. He heard the key in the door. "Hold on Lyn, Laura's here."

He went to meet her at the door and took the bags from her. He kissed her warmly. "I'll get plates ready if you want to go chat with Lyn."

She smiled at him and dashed to the living room. She instantly recognized the outfit. "Oh, I knew that one would be adorable on him. Hello Lyn."

Lyn smiled at her. "Thank you for the care package. You didn't have to do that."

Laura nodded. "I know. I wanted to. I've never had a baby to spoil. I had no idea how fun it is."

Matthew upon hearing her voice reached to the computer. Laura reached out too and their hands touched on the computer monitor. Robbie watched her melt while talking only to Matthew. He could hear Matthew babbling back to her as if they were having their own private conversation.

He sat next to her on the sofa and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him as she continued to chat with Matthew. They heard Tim's voice in the background and soon he joined Lyn and Matthew on screen. "Laura, are there any baby clothes left in Oxford?"

She laughed. "I left a few girl clothes. Unless you guys want to have another soon and give me a reason to by little girls clothes."

All four adults laughed and Matthew joined in. Lyn answered for both of them. "I don't think we are quite ready for another one. So you will just have to satisfy your urges with boy items. Although honestly, he's going to be two before he needs any more clothes."

Laura bit her lower lip while looking a bit sheepish. "There might be one or two more items coming." Robbie shook his head and kissed her on the neck. "Sorry, I saw them online and couldn't resist. But I promise I won't order anything else for at least six months."

Lyn smiled at her. "I'm going to hold you to that. Now dad said you were bringing dinner. You guys go eat. We love you both."

They disconnected the call and Laura leaned into Robbie. "I miss him so much. I never imagined that I could love someone that much that quickly."

"Based upon the way he was chatting with you just now, I think he feels the same. You have utterly charmed him Laura."

She kissed him. "I don't do so bad with his grandpa either."

He nuzzled her neck. "No you don't Dr. Hobson. Now how about you feed me and then you can show me some of your many charms."

She shook her head as she stood. "I still lose out to garlic bread."

He pulled her into his lap. "It's not losing out love. I'm just fueling up so I can indulge in my real weakness." He kissed her deeply.

She held his face in her hands. "Keep kissing me like that and I will add garlic bread to the menu every night."

* * *

After dinner they curled onto to the sofa to watch television. Within minutes Laura was asleep with her head in his lap. He watched her sleep struck with how much he liked having this type of intimacy in his life.

When the show they were watching ended, he brushed her lightly on the cheek. "Laura, it's time to go to bed."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you going to show me your charms?"

He stroked her cheek. "Not tonight love. I am going to tuck you into bed and hold you while you sleep."

She sat up and kissed him. "You said you wanted me and garlic bread. So far, I've only delivered on half of that promise."

He took her face in his hands. "Laura, you just being here is enough for me. Having you in my arms is more than I ever hoped for. We have all of the time in world. So tonight you sleep."

Try as she might she couldn't argue with him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Are you coming to bed?"

He returned the hug. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Just need to lock up and straighten the kitchen."

She stood and headed for the bedroom. He waited until he heard her in the bathroom before opening his laptop. He logged into his email and saw he had one from Lyn.

"_Hey Dad,_

_Tim got a recommendation from a colleague in the London office. The play is The Last of the Hausmanns at the Lyttleton. The link for the play and dates are below. There are some pretty big names in the play and the director is supposed to be one of the best in the country. I think this is your best bet. Let me know if you need help booking the tickets or recommendations on hotels._

_Love you both,_

_Lyn"_

Robbie clicked through the link and checked out the play. Lyn was right it looked perfect. He booked tickets for a Saturday in the not too distant future. He knew they shouldn't have a problem both getting away for the weekend. He also booked a two-night stay at a hotel near the theatre. He turned off his computer then went to join Laura.

He changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He found Laura in bed already asleep. He turned out the lights then curled in bed behind her. Gently he wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she pushed back against him. Her hair tickled his nose as he inhaled in her scent. Within minutes the gentle sound of her breathing had lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Robbie and Laura were walking from his car to the courthouse. Laura was telling him the results of the post mortem. "I had my suspicions but the PM confirmed it Her wrists were bound to the bed stand post mortem."

Robbie thought about that for a moment. "Oh, so the pose was staged then. But for whose benefit, his or ours?"

"Or both possibly? Maybe the idea of discovering her as she was led to some kind of frisson, that's assuming it was a man."

Robbie looked at her questioningly. "A woman you think?"

She smiled at him. "I'm an equal opportunist pathologist. Jessica was attacked while she slept. It would have taken no particular strength to smother her."

"Umm, and there was no obvious funny business, was there?'

Laura smirked at him. "That's not a medico-legal term with which I am familiar." He smiled at her. "But no, no obvious signs of funny business." She motioned her head behind him. "It's your other half." She motioned towards the building. "Gotta go."

James walked up with two cups of coffee. "Something I said?" He handed one of the cups to Robbie.

Robbie took the cup. "Perish the thought." He looked after Laura. "She's up before Mr. Justice Crowder this morning. How did you get on with Mrs. Massey?"

"Maternal instincts just this side of Medea."

"She's the one who did her kids in right?"

James looked at him surprised. "Well done you."

They walked away side by side. "Well I never know when you are going to spring a test."

* * *

As Laura was leaving court her mobile rang. "Hello Jean, how are you?

"I'm well. I stopped by your office and they said you were in court. Care to meet me for lunch?"

Laura smiled it had been a while since they had met for lunch. "I would love to but I am without a car today. Care to pick me up?'

"Give me ten minutes. Meet you out front?"

"I'll be there."

Ten minutes later Jean pulled up. Laura immediately hopped in. "Goodness it's chilly out."

Jean pulled out away from the curb. "So where's your car?"

"It's in the garage for normal service."

Jean looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "And how did you get to the courthouse this morning?"

Laura looked out the window. "Robbie dropped me."

Jean smiled as she pulled into the carpark of the restaurant. She parked, turned off the car and turned to Laura. "Really, and how is that you were with Robbie Lewis that early in the morning?'

Laura opened the door of the car and started to get out. "I wasn't with Robbie. The garage I use is near his place."

Jean got out of the car and they walked to the restaurant. Once they were seated Jean continued the conversation. "So he just volunteered to pick you up?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Yes as a matter of fact he did. He was in my office checking on the PM while I was on with the garage. He knew the place and offered to bring me in. Simple as that."

They placed their order then Jean went back to questioning. "You know if I didn't know better I would think something was going on between you two."

Laura laughed. "The problem with having a best friend who's a detective is that you never believe things. We are just friends, nothing more. This morning was the first time I've been alone with Robbie in at least two months."

Jean looked at her skeptically. "That's not true. You've had drinks with him."

Laura nodded. "With him and James, but I always leave first. Honestly Jean, there is nothing going on."

"So is there anything going on with anyone else?"

Laura shook her head. "A few nondescript dates nothing worth writing home about."

Jean took a few bites of lunch. "Laura, are you sure they are nondescript or do you still have feelings for Robbie?"

Laura smiled at her friend. She really didn't want to lie to her friend. "Three months ago Jean I would have said maybe. But now I am very happy with the way things are with Robbie. We are in a good place as friends and that isn't affecting other possible relationships. I just keep meeting guys that seem interesting until I have to spend any length of time with them. Then they turn into the most boring man on the planet. You know there aren't a lot of Richard's roaming around. You wouldn't be interested in some type of shared arrangement would you?"

Jean laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't share well. But Richard's cousin is still single. I could connect you two."

Laura laughed. "Maybe. I do have a date with a surgeon from the Radcliffe. We're going to that charity auction next week."

"Richard and I are going to that. We could double date."

Laura shook her head. "Jean, it's a first date. I think it might be a bit much to say let's double date with my best friend and her husband of 25 years."

Jean laughed and conceded the point. "Well let's at least try to sit together."

The two women continued their lunch before Jean dropped Laura at her office. Jean stopped her before she got out of the car. "Laura, are you sure you're over Robbie? I just don't want to see you waste time and maybe miss out on the perfect man because you can't let him go?"

Laura smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand. "Jean, I promise I am not missing out on the perfect man. Don't worry."

Laura got out of the car and walked to her office. She breathed a sigh of relief. She felt certain that she hadn't completely lied but she had certainly bent the truth to its stretching point.

As she sat at her desk, she saw an envelope that made her smile. It had been a long time since one of these appeared on her desk. She tore open the envelope and removed several pieces of paper. She read the note.

"_Laura,_

_It occurred to me the other night when you gave me the photo that we stopped leaving each other little day after notes. I miss that. So consider this one three months of day after notes._

_Mark your calendar because we are headed to London for a two-day getaway. I have booked us a modest city center hotel and tickets to a play. The rest I thought we could plan together. Imagine the "funny business" we can get up to alone in a big city. And I feel confident there will be ample controlled opportunities so that I can kiss you anywhere I want. _

_Love,_

_Robbie"_

Laura looked through the papers and was stunned by the thoughtfulness. Everything looked perfect. She grabbed her mobile and texted him. "_You are the perfect man. Yes, my answer will always be yes."_

**This is a very long chapter but I had several moving parts I had to put into play. I apologize for the lack of sexy time but sometimes you have to move the plot along. I promise to make up for it very soon.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**I am taking some creative license in this chapter. If you have read my other epic piece, I am reintroducing Dr. Jack Avery. In this version of the alternate universe he is not quite as ready to move on with his life. And, of course, the lovely Laura isn't quite as open to his advances because Robbie is in her life even if it is on the sly. It's just my version of sliding doors that sometimes life is all about timing.**

Laura was putting on lipstick when the doorbell rang. She checked the time and saw that her date was five minutes early. She was briefly annoyed but then thought that perhaps this meant she would be able to end the night early too.

She grabbed her purse from the bed and headed downstairs. She opened the door to the smiling face of her date for the evening. Jack looked at her and smiled. "You look amazing Laura."

She returned the smile. "Thanks Jack, come on in."

He followed her in. "Sorry I am early. I wasn't really sure how to get here so I left a bit earlier than I should have."

She nodded. "It's OK. Can I get you a glass of wine or something else?"

He looked at her questioningly. "If you're OK with that then I am."

She laughed. "I'm OK with it. I would say we could have it on the patio but it's a bit chilly for that."

They chatted while she opened a bottle. She poured a glass for each of them and then directed him to the living room. "I'm really glad we are doing this Laura."

Laura nodded as she sipped her wine. "Me too. But I need to warn you about something tonight."

He took a sip of his wine. "That sounds ominous."

She laughed. "I guess it could be. My best friend and her husband are going to this event tonight. And Jean tried to make this a double date. I pushed her off on that but she does want to sit with us."

He nodded. "Laura, it's OK. I don't mind."

That chatted more while they finished their wine then left for the event. They arrived at the event and were almost instantly accosted by Jean. Jean kissed Laura on the cheek. "Come on, I have already grabbed seats for us. We can put your stuff down and then you can look around."

Laura looked back at Jack and mouthed. "Sorry." He smiled and followed the two women.

Once at the table, Jean turned to him. "Forgive my rudeness. I'm Jean Innocent." She stuck her hand out.

He took her hand smiling at her. "Hello Jean. I'm Jack Avery."

Jean looked at him appraisingly. He was tall, medium brown hair and quite handsome. "Laura tells me you are a doctor."

He nodded. "I am."

She motioned between the two. "So how did you two meet?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Jean, I am counting each comment as a question. By my count that means you only have 17 more to go."

Jean raised her eyebrow and gave Laura a withering stare. Alas, that look had no effect on her friend who had an equally effective glare. "Then it's a good thing I am a detective. I can make perfectly good use of 17 more questions."

Jack watched the exchange between the two friends and felt he might need to intercede. "What if I just volunteer some information?" Jean looked back at him and nodded. "I am a neurosurgeon. I studied at Oxford. I worked in London until my wife got sick and then I left medicine to take care of her. She passed away 2 years ago. I came to Oxford originally to teach but have recently gone back to operating as well. Laura and I met at a lecture about three months ago and I've only recently been able to talk her into a date."

Jean smiled at him and then looked at Laura. "Now see, that wasn't so difficult and I still have 17 questions left."

Richard joined the three of them and handed Jean her drink. He leaned down and kissed Laura on the cheek. "Laura, you look lovely. I didn't see you or I would have brought you a drink as well." She smiled up at him. He put his hand out to Jack. "Richard Innocent, I'm Jean's husband. And based upon the look on your face you have been subjected to an interrogation. Care to join me at the bar to lick your wounds?"

All four of them laughed before Richard ushered Jack off to the bar. Jean watched them walk away. "He's quite dishy Laura. What took you so long to go out with him?"

"No particular reason. The first time he asked me was right in the middle of everything with Robbie. He seems like a nice guy so I didn't want to get him tangled in the middle of all of that. Then it was really just a timing issue. Every time he asked I already had other plans. Plus, I'm not really sure he is over his wife and I have already been through that headache. I don't want to dedicate another ten years of my life to someone in love with a ghost."

Jean looked at Laura, surprised. "Well, that's insight. Glad to see you thinking ahead. So why did you pick this soiree for a first date?"

Laura shrugged. "We both were planning to go. There is ample time to talk but lots of people around in case things are boring. Seemed like the perfect first date."

The two men returned with drinks. Jack handed Laura hers and she smiled at him. He motioned around the room. "I don't know about you guys but I really want to walk around and see what's up for auction."

The two couples agreed to meet back at the table before the dinner started. Laura and Jack walked together looking at the items on the tables for auction. "Jack thanks for being so nice. Jean can be a bit…"

He smiled at her as he placed his hand on her lower back. "Protective."

She smiled up at but took a slight step away from him breaking the contact. "That's a polite way to put it."

They walked around and looked at the items chatting politely. Jack noticed that Laura kept returning to one item but she hadn't placed a bid. "Is that something you are interested in?"

She smiled at him. "I have friend who would love it. But if I put my name on it Jean will see it and that will cause too many questions."

He picked up the pen and wrote his name on it. He looked back at her. "How much should I put down?"

She smiled at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded and she gave him an amount.

"We'll check back throughout the night and up the bid if we need to."

Laura took a deep breath. "Thank you Jack that's really kind of you."

He smiled at her. "There is a small cost." She looked at him warily and he laughed. "Tell me the story."

She laughed. "After we leave, I will tell you the whole story."

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. At the end, Laura won the auction item. As the two couples were waiting for their cars Jean pulled Laura aside. "I have to say that I approve. He is handsome and smart and seemingly available. He was very attentive to you tonight."

Laura shook her head. "Jean, don't read too much into it. I had a lovely time but I'm not certain he is ready to move on."

Jean hugged her friend. "Just be open to the idea. I'll see you on Monday."

Jean turned her attention to Jack as Richard walked over to Laura. He hugged her and whispered into her ear. "You might have Jean almost fooled but I don't fool quite as easily."

Laura looked at him shocked. "I don't know what you are talking about Richard."

He kissed her on the forehead. "A Manchester United Jersey signed and worn by Dennis Law? I am pretty sure that isn't for Jack. But I suspect a certain Geordie Inspector might love it."

She looked at Richard pleadingly. "Richard?"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me? And Jean knows absolutely nothing about football so you don't have to be concerned she will figure it out. But be careful she's still suspicious."

Laura looked at Jean who was busy chatting with Jack. "I don't like lying to her but it's easier keeping things secret. I promise things are better this time."

"Laura, you're a grown woman. Do what makes you happy? But be careful as much as I like having you at the house, I don't like seeing you broken."

She nodded at him. "Thanks, for everything." They hugged again as both cars were brought around.

* * *

Jack drove Laura home. She invited him in for a drink. Once they were settled she smiled at him. "I owe you a story."

He took a sip of his wine. "I believe that was our agreement."

Over the next twenty minutes she told him the entire story. At the end she smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm really sorry. I feel like I have used you."

He smiled at her and took her hand. "It's OK. I kind of used you too." She raised an eyebrow. "Everyone I know is trying to get me back into dating. You came along and I thought she's nice. She might be someone who I wouldn't mind getting to know."

She looked at him. "So you didn't really want to go out with me?"

He laughed. "No, that's not entirely true. Another time and place, you might be the perfect woman for me Dr. Hobson. But in this time and place, I'm not quite ready."

"Don't we make a lovely pair? I'm secretly in love with someone else and you aren't over your wife."

He touched his glass to hers. "Sounds like the beginning of wonderful friendship Dr. Hobson."

**Sorry about the lack of Robbie. But Jean is entirely too suspicious for her own good. Jack is going to be around for a few more chapters. Don't kill me he's a good guy; he was a good guy in the last story. Maybe I can find him a nice lady friend this time that isn't Laura. Plus the fact that he looks like Colin Firth in my mind makes him ever so fun to have around. On another note, Richard looks like Brendan Coyle. And he is awfully naughty…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**Blame the insomnia or the plot bunnies but one of them had to cause some trouble for our delightful twosome.**

Laura settled into a routine. Publically she was dating Dr. Jack Avery. Privately she was deeply in love with Robbie Lewis. At least one to two times per week she went on a date with Jack. The other nights she either spent with Robbie or at home alone.

From the outside it might have been the perfect arrangement. Jack was well educated, sexy, sophisticated, everything she had ever wanted in a man. Additionally, he was happy to be with her at social events or even to go to the movies. Often, their dates included Jean and Richard. It was the first time in her life she was involved with someone that seemed to relish showing her off. But much like Robbie he wasn't really available.

Privately, Robbie was loving, caring and offered her a sense of comfort and security she had never experienced before. She loved him in a way that she had never loved anyone else. But she had reached a point where she needed more. She wanted all of Robbie not just the private side.

She was sitting in her office pretending to work when Jean stopped by. "Knock knock."

Laura looked up and smiled. "Hello. What brings you around here?"

Jean leaned against the door. "I stopped by to see if you and Jack might want to join us for dinner at the house tomorrow night."

Laura checked her calendar. She had plans with Robbie but she could move those. "I'll need to check with him but I don't see why not."

Jean nodded. "Eight good for you?"

Laura nodded. "If not, I will let you know."

Jean looked at her friend for a moment. "Laura, are you OK? Are things not going well with Jack?"

Laura smiled. "Things are fine. I just have a bit of a headache. I'm actually thinking about going home early."

Jean nodded, not fully convinced. "OK, feel better. Call me if you need anything."

She sent Jack an email about the next night and then texted Robbie with the change of plans. Laura packed up her things and decided to leave after all. She drove home and decided to curl into bed and read.

Several hours later she hadn't read very much and was in a worse mood. She decided that perhaps some tea would cheer her up. She went downstairs and started the kettle. As she was waiting there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Jack.

He smiled down at her. "Sorry for just dropping by. I had a late surgery and one of my nurses needed a ride home. Since it was close I thought I might drop by."

She stepped back. "Come in, I was just making some tea. Can I make some for you?"

He followed her to the kitchen. "Sure that sounds nice. I got your email. Tomorrow sounds like fun."

She smiled back at him as she prepared a second cup. "Great why don't you pick me up here at half seven or if you prefer we can meet there."

He nabbed a biscuit from the plate she had on the counter. "Laura, are you ok?"

She looked up from the cups. "I'm fine…no, I'm not fine. I don't know why I keep telling people that I am."

He placed his hand over hers. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "You don't want to hear about it."

He squeezed her hand. "Laura, I know we are fake dating. But I do care about you. I feel like we have become good friends. Talk to me."

She looked at him. "I'm miserable. To the outside world, I am dating the perfect guy. He's sweet and funny and sexy and attentive, everything that a woman could want, except he's still in love with his dead wife. But that should be fine because I am in love with someone else who is everything I never knew I wanted in a man. And I know deep down that he loves me but he can't move on from his dead wife either. So here I am stuck in the middle and I don't know if I am coming or going…Oh God, I sound like a crazy woman."

Jack pulled her to him. "Laura, you don't sound crazy. You sound like someone who is being pulled in too many directions. You love Robbie right?"

She nodded into his chest. "With all of my heart."

"Then why are you still seeing me?"

"Because it keeps Jean at bay."

He held her tighter to him. "Oh Laura, is that really worth it? I know you want to keep your relationship private but you don't have to do that this way."

She looked up at him. "What way?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "We can break up. Make everyone think you are single again. If I'm so perfect on paper then Jean will leave you alone for awhile."

Laura laughed at the idea. She rested her forehead against his chest. He pulled her tighter to him. "What are we going to do break up in front of her and Richard tomorrow night?"

He stroked her hair. "We don't have to do it in front of them. I can act a bit more distant maybe make an excuse to leave early. Then you can tell her we had a row and it's over."

The kettle boiled and Laura pulled away from him. She poured water into each of their cups. She smiled at him as she handed him the cup. "There's only one problem with that scenario."

"What's that?"

"I lose a good friend."

He leaned into her. "How do you figure that?"

She smirked at him. "If we break up no one would expect us to stay friends."

He laughed. "Then all the more reason to do so."

She looked up at him. "Thank you Jack. You are a really good friend."

"The same can be said for you Laura. And you need to promise me one thing."

She smiled at him. "What's that?"

"You need to talk to Robbie. He needs to know that you need more."

"What if I scare him away?"

He lifted her chin. "Laura if that happens then you never really had him."

Laura and Jack finished their tea then she walked him to his car. He hugged her and kissed her lightly in the lips. "Laura, tomorrow, we will end this and then you can have a nice long conversation with Robbie and put the two of you back on track."

She smiled up at him with her arms still around his waist. "It all seems so easy when you say it."

He kissed her once more. "That's because I'm brilliant and my plans are foolproof."

She laughed at him. "Go on you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack got into his car and drove away. She watched him leave before walking back to her house. What she didn't notice was Robbie's car sitting on the street.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Oh my, and I thought you guys were just here for the smut. Seems the angsty chapters brings everybody out of the woodwork. Just kidding, I love the reviews. I especially love the one who thought Robbie needed a quick kick in the pants. – kitten heels is that you?**

Robbie sat in his car thinking about what he had just witnessed. Laura had not been expecting him tonight. He had gotten her text cancelling plans for the next day and thought he would stop by and spend some time with her.

He had not expected to find that man at her place. She always made a point of telling him when she was going to see him. She hadn't told him about tonight. She also hadn't told him how young he was.

He didn't know what to make of this. He thought things were going so well. Why didn't she tell him about tonight? He was just about to head home when his mobile buzzed.

"_You still awake. Really need to talk to you."_

He frowned at his phone and got out of his car. He responded to the text as he walked to the door. "_Open your door."_

Laura saw the message on her phone and went to the door. When she opened it, Robbie was standing there. She hadn't been that excited to see him in a long time. She launched herself into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Robbie didn't know how to respond for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They were both breathless when the kiss ended. Robbie looked at her. "What prompted that kiss?"

She smiled at him. "You told me once that if I kiss you like that every time I had a date you would be OK with it."

"So you had a date tonight?"

She shook her head. "Not in the traditional sense so don't feel like I am keeping things a secret. Jack stopped by after he dropped off one of his nurses."

"And that warranted that kiss?"

She shook her head. "No! Why don't you come in and I will tell you the whole story?"

He nodded at her. "You said you wanted to talk. Let's talk."

She pulled him into the living room. They sat on her sofa and she pulled his hands into her lap. "I need you to know that I love you and I love what we have. I don't want to pressure you into more than you are ready to give."

He looked at her suddenly uneasy about the way this conversation was going. "Go on."

"Earlier this evening before Jack stopped by, I was very sad. I was confused because I felt like I was in two parallel relationships. I had one man who loved being seen with me but I didn't love him. And I had a man that I loved but isn't comfortable being with me yet."

He took a deep breath. He knew this conversation could end badly if he wasn't careful. "Laura, I only want to be with you. I thought you knew that."

She smiled at him. "I do know that Robbie. It's just that sometimes I want everyone else to know that. And for the record, I only want to be with you."

He shook his head. "I don't understand, dating other people was your idea."

"I know and when I was going on single dates with people that weren't really a fit for me I didn't mind it."

He looked away from her. "But he is a fit."

She touched his face. "He could have been." She saw the tears in his eyes. "Before you he could have been. But now everyone else pales by comparison."

He shook his head. "I don't understand Laura."

She kissed him. "I love you Robbie Lewis and I am tired of fake dating other people. So tomorrow, Jack and I are going to break up and I hope that the next man I date publically is you."

"So that means no more dates?"

She smiled. "I may do an occasional date, singular. But the only person I want to see regularly is you."

"Are you sure about this Laura? It will mean that you have to face more scrutiny from Jean."

She looked at Robbie. "Are we still moving toward something?"

He took her face into his hands. "We are closer than we have ever been to something. It's why I booked the weekend in London. I thought it could be our first open time together. I want to share our relationship with the world Laura, only maybe not Oxford just yet."

The smile she gave him was the one that melted his heart every time. "That's all I needed to know. Our weekend can't get here soon enough."

He kissed her. "Laura if this is too much for you please tell me now. I couldn't handle losing you and it would kill me to hurt you again like I did before."

"Robbie, you aren't hurting me. I hurt myself this time. I tried to do something to make all of this easier and I made it harder. I confused myself."

He pulled her to him. "Laura, you wouldn't have been in this position if I hadn't asked you to keep this a secret from Jean."

She pulled back. "Robbie, I have loved having our secret but I will be honest and say that I can't wait for the day that we can tell everyone. I have faith in you and us."

"So you are going to end things with him tomorrow?'

She smiled. "It was his idea. He knows how I feel about you."

"So he knows about us?'

"I told him the first night we went out."

He looked at her quizzically. "And he was OK with all of this?'

She laughed as she snuggled into him. "He was using me in the same way. He's not ready for a relationship. In fact, he noticed how unhappy I was earlier and made me talk about it."

Robbie looked at her sadly. He was disappointed in himself for not seeing how unhappy she had been. How was it that this stranger had seen it when he hadn't? "Laura, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

She closed her eyes feeling comfortable for the first time that day. "Of course I do."

"So why did you talk to him about it and not me?"

She felt the tension in his body so she turned to him. The look on his face was heartbreaking. "Robbie, have I upset you?"

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "You didn't do it love. I'm angry with myself. Why didn't I see that you were unhappy? Why did a stranger see when I couldn't?"

Laura pulled herself into his lap. "Robbie, I don't think I even knew what was wrong. Jean stopped by my office to invite Jack and me to dinner. I had to cancel plans with you and suddenly I didn't want to do it because the only person I want to be with is you."

He buried his head in her neck. "But he was here and he saw that you were hurting and he helped fix it." He looked up at her. "I want to be the person that helps fix things not the one who breaks you."

She took his face in her hands. "Robbie, I didn't know I was hurting. It all hit me suddenly. Jack just happened to be here when it happened. And as soon as he left I reached out to you. I promised you when we first started this that I would always talk to you when I had doubts. I'm sharing all of this with you because you're the only person I want to share them with."

He kissed her so tenderly that it brought tears to her eyes. "You are so precious to me Laura."

She deepened the kiss. "Robbie I feel exactly the same. This is it for me. You are it for me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Can I stay the night?"

She laughed lightly in his ear. "Oh love, you never have to ask. The answer is always yes."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Robbie and Laura stayed on the sofa wrapped around one another. Neither wanted to move or speak for fear of breaking this moment.

Robbie buried his head in her neck and finally broke the silence. "I saw you with him outside." She stiffened in his arms. He pulled her tighter to him. "I was so worried that you might have decided you wanted something different."

Tears streamed down her face. "Oh God, Robbie, please don't ever think that." She pushed back from him so that he could see her. She took his face in her hands. "Look at me. You are the only man I want. I don't ever want you to doubt that."

"I sometimes have doubts. You are so much younger than me and I worry that someday you are going to wake up and want someone closer to your age. And I saw you tonight, hugging him and then he kissed you and I thought here it is."

She kissed him deeply. "I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"

He rested his head against hers. "I didn't want to call more attention to it. I'm not getting any younger. I've got a grandkid and will likely retire soon. You are a long way off from all of those things."

She smiled at him. "Robbie, has it ever occurred to you that some of those reasons are why I love you so very much. None of us are getting any younger. I love watching you with Matthew. And while I never personally wanted children…" She paused to make sure he was looking at her. "I find that I quite like the idea of being a grandmother."

He looked at her and saw the truth in her eyes. "A very sexy grandmother at that."

She smiled at him. "When I look at you I don't think about age, I just think about the amazing man that I love more each day." He kissed her softly and then more insistently. "Now will you please take me to bed."

He laughed lightly in her ear. "Oh love, you never have to ask. The answer is always yes."

He led her to the bedroom and they slowly undressed one another. Robbie lowered her to the bed kissing her the entire time. They took their time exploring one another. They wanted this to move slowly to help reconnect with one another.

As Robbie slid slowly into her, their eyes locked. They moved easily together. And as they both found their release within seconds of each other they knew they had turned another corner in their relationship.

Robbie curled Laura into his body and held her as she fell asleep. He watched her sleeping and listened to her quiet breathing. He said a silent prayer. He kissed her head as he snuggled closer to her and whispered. "I love you Laura Hobson."

As he drifted to sleep, Laura opened her eyes and smiled softly.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**No Laura in this chapter. Sometimes you just have to set up plot points. Only one more chapter before we head to London for their weekend away.**

Robbie woke the next morning and Laura was gone. He pulled her pillow to him and inhaled her scent. He thought back to the night before. He had finally said those three little words. He knew he had chickened out by waiting until she fell asleep but at least they were out there.

He lingered in her bed for a bit longer before finally heading to the shower. He started the water and while waiting for it to heat he looked through her jewelry box. He had noticed it several times but never really paid it any mind. He never thought of Laura as a jewelry person.

Robbie quickly showered and dressed. As he was looking through Laura's closet he realized he had as many clothes here as he had at his own place. That thought made him smile.

Downstairs in the kitchen there was a note from Laura. _"Dinner is at eight. Jack and I are going to cut it short. Should be back by half ten at the latest. Would love it if you were here, if not I understand."_

He left the note on the counter and ran back upstairs. Five minutes later he was on his way to the office. Before he pulled away from her house he texted her. "_I'll be there._"

* * *

Robbie and James had a fairly light day. They were able to catch up on some paperwork. At lunch James asked Robbie where he wanted to go. Robbie smiled at him and said he had errands to run.

James watched him leave curious about what Robbie was up to. He briefly thought about following him but then decided to let the older man have his secret, for now.

Robbie drove to the store he had in mind. He parked then looked about to make sure he didn't see anyone he knew. He slipped into the store and looked around. The older of the two sales people came over to him. "Sir, can I help you?'

He looked up at her and smiled. "Do I look that lost?"

She laughed. "Not too bad, but you look like you might be in a hurry. Perhaps I can help speed things along."

He nodded at her. "Well it would be nice to do this quickly but honestly I care more about getting the right thing."

"That seems like a good place to start. So what exactly are you looking for?"

He told her what he was looking for and why. She thought for a few moments. "Why don't you have a seat right there? I will look around and come up with a few ideas. Can I get you something to drink?'

He shook his head. "No, do you mind if I look around too?"

She smiled at him and opened her hands. "Help yourself."

Robbie wandered the store. He looked around and was beginning to think he might have chosen the wrong store when the woman returned. She motioned him over to the table. She had five boxes on a tray.

She opened the first box and showed it to Robbie. It was pretty but it wasn't what he was looking for. He shook his head. She put it aside and moved to the next box. Once again he shook his head.

She opened the third box and he moved closer. This had potential. He reached for it. "Can I?" She nodded. He picked it up and looked at it more closely. He ran it through his fingers. He handed it back to her. "It's a possibility."

She placed it to the side and opened the fourth box. He looked at it for a moment and then shook his head.

She pushed the last box towards Robbie and nodded for him to open it. He lifted the lid and looked inside. Instantly he knew this was the one. He looked up at her and saw her sly smile. "You saved the best for last."

She nodded. "I thought so but they all fit the bill."

He softly stroked the item in the last box. "I can see what you mean but this is the one."

He handed her the box. "Can we make one small change?"

She nodded. He told her what he wanted. She smiled. "I can have it ready by next Wednesday. Is that OK?"

He handed her his credit card. "As long as I have it by next Thursday it's fine."

* * *

Robbie returned to the office and spent the afternoon dodging cagey questions from James. He contemplated asking him for a pint at the pub but decided he didn't want to deal with the questions so he called it a day.

He stopped at his flat for his laptop. He ordered some takeaway and headed to Laura's house. He talked with Lyn while he ate his dinner then watched the telly. By ten he was ready for Laura to come home.

He straightened the kitchen and cleared up the mess he'd made when he finally heard a car in the driveway.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Robbie looked out the window and watched Jack and Laura get out of his car. They talked for a few minutes then Robbie saw her motion him inside. Surely she wasn't inviting him in. He had told her he would be here when she got home. Yet, here they were walking towards the front door.

Laura unlocked the door and called out. "Robbie, I'm home."

He instantly relaxed. Hearing those words made him smile. He walked around the corner. "Hello love."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. As they broke apart she whispered to him. "Were you watching us from the window?" He looked at her sheepishly and nodded. She kissed him lightly then took his hand. "Come on I have someone I want you to meet."

She pulled him to Jack. "Jack, I would like you to meet Robbie Lewis. Robbie, this is Jack Avery."

The two men awkwardly shook hands. Robbie nodded at the younger man. "Nice to meet you."

Jack nodded back. "You too, Laura has told me all about you."

Robbie put his arm around Laura's waist. She smiled at his possessiveness and kissed him on the cheek. "So can I get everyone a drink?"

Jack nodded. "If that's OK with Robbie, I can stay for one."

Robbie looked down at Laura and saw how happy she was. "Let's have a drink."

Laura poured wine for each of them and the settled in the living room. Again Robbie made a point of sitting where he could touch Laura. He stroked her arm as he asked. "So how did things go tonight?"

Jack and Laura both laughed. Laura took Robbie's hand. "It went beautifully. By the end of the evening Jean won't be surprised that we've broken up and will be telling me that that I am well shot of him."

Jack proceeded to tell Robbie the whole story of the evening. By the end of the story, Robbie was laughing with Laura and Jack. He would have loved to have seen Innocent's face when he insulted her dinner.

"Honestly Robbie by the end of the meal Jean was so glad to see him go. But the best part was he never actually said anything overtly rude. He just compared everything to the way his wife would have done it. By tomorrow she will be begging me to break things off with him." Laura kissed his cheek then stood. Who wants more wine?" Both men nodded. "I'll be back."

The two men were alone while Laura went to get more wine. Jack took a deep breath. "I know this is kind of awkward."

Robbie nodded. "It's ok. Laura's told me everything. She says you've been a good friend."

Jack leaned forward and put his glass on the table. "Actually, she's been the good friend to me. She's honestly the first person I've met since my wife died that made me want to leave the house."

Robbie stared at him for a moment. He was all too familiar with that sensation. "How did your wife die?"

Jack smiled and looked away. "Cancer, two years ago."

Robbie sat back. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know what you mean about not wanting to leave the house."

Jack nodded. "Laura told me your wife was killed. I'm sorry."

"I can tell you that it gets better. I'll give you some unsolicited advice. Don't close yourself off. It makes it harder to come back."

Jack ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Yeah, I learned that the hard way. I have a hard time sometimes being around people. But I'm learning to push through that." They sat there lost in their own thoughts. "I'm sure you know this but she really loves you."

Robbie looked at Jack askance. He took a deep breath then decided to answer. "I know. I'm a lucky man."

Jack leaned forward. "Yes, you are. Take care of her. She deserves the best."

The two men looked at one another before Robbie nodded. He had to admit that he liked Jack. It didn't make him any less jealous of him and he probably wouldn't ever be comfortable with him around Laura but he liked him. "I agree and I plan on giving her just that."

Laura returned with the bottle. "Who wants more?"

Jack stood. "Actually, I'm going to call it a day. I have early rounds in the morning." He kissed Laura on the check. "I'll see you at the lecture next week."

He turned to Robbie and held out his hand. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we see each other again soon."

Robbie took his hand. "Same here."

Laura handed the bottle to Robbie. "I'm going to walk him out." Robbie nodded.

* * *

Robbie was washing the glasses when Laura returned. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. She inhaled his scent as she rubbed her head into his back. "I missed you today."

Robbie dried his hands and turned to her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Care to show me how much you missed me?"

Laura smiled at him. "Oh Inspector, I thought you would never ask." She turned and walked away from him. He watched her as she left him in the kitchen. Suddenly he was hit in the face with a shirt. He pulled the shirt off his head and followed her.

By the time he made it to the living room, there was a trail of clothing leading up the stairs. When he made it to the bedroom she was on her knees in the center of the bed. He groaned when he saw her. She curled her finger at him beckoning him to her.

He went to her willingly. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed him deeply. Her hands pushed his shirt above his head then threw it across the room. She kissed her way down his neck to his collarbone. She bit lightly along the bone then soothed it with her tongue. While she licked down his body her hands unfastened his pants. She took his length in her hand and stroked it firmly.

Robbie's hands caressed her back. He groaned as her hand encircled him. "Oh God Laura."

She looked up at him and smiled. She pushed his pants down then pulled him to her. She lowered them to the bed then rolled him over. She pushed off him then pulled his pants off and dropped them to the floor.

He watched her as she crawled up the bed. She stopped periodically kissing and licking his legs. She skipped over his arousal although he could feel the heat from her skin. Her mouth continued to trace a trail up his body. Teeth, lips, wet, warmth, he squirmed underneath her.

Laura could smell Robbie all around her; all she had been able to think about today was him. It had killed her to leave him alone in her bed this morning. Her body had been on edge all day. She reached his mouth and kissed him deeply. "Robbie, I need you."

He took her face in his hands. "I'm right here love." He slid his hands down her body. pulling her legs so that she was straddle him. He pulled her down on his length and watched the sigh of pleasure that crossed her face.

Laura stilled on top of him adjusting to the feel of him inside her. Slowly she started to move. She rode him while balancing against his chest. She pushed needing more.

Robbie saw the need on her face. He pulled her to him and kissed her then rolled them over. She wrapped her legs around him and screamed out. The feel of him and the smell of him was overwhelming. She buried her head in his neck and breathed deeply. "Harder Robbie, I need more."

He pulled away from her and grabbed her waist. He pulled her to him as she locked her legs around his waist. He thrust into her harder and faster. Her hands clenched at the sheets.

Robbie watched as the flush moved up her body. He knew she was close to the edge. He bent forward and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked it in deeply then bit her lightly. Laura arched up into his body. She screamed out. He repeated the process while thrusting deeply into her.

Laura screamed out as she tightened around Robbie. Her nails dug into his back. Her rhythmic squeezing of his length pulled him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her breathless.

They lay tangled together until their breathing returned to normal. Laura pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. She wrapped herself around his body. Robbie pulled the covers over them then wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her tenderly on the head. "Not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?"

She rubbed her head into his chest. "When I left you in bed this morning all I wanted to do was curl next to you. So I did for a moment. Then for the rest of the day I could smell you on me. I was distracted all day. I finally had to change into scrubs so I could get some work done."

He laughed. "So I distract you that much, Dr. Hobson?"

She nipped at his chest. "Don't get too confident you cocky sod."

He stroked her cheek. "So why today Laura?"

She looked up at him. "I think it was just a carry over from our conversation last night. I knew that all I wanted was you. I guess that sort of evolved into an aching need."

"Any other needs that you require assistance with?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "I think you have serviced all of my needs tonight Inspector. But I reserve the right to ask for additional servicing in the morning."

He kissed her tenderly. "Always Laura, always."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Robbie was packing his suitcase for the third time. He kept trying to find a place to hide the present in his suitcase where he could get to it easily without Laura being able to see it. He opened the box one last time and smiled. He traced his finger over it and imagined how she would respond.

His mobile buzzed. He picked it up and read the text. "_Why exactly are we spending the night apart?"_

He laughed and responded. "_I want you well rested, love. See you at 8 AM. Sleep well._"

He stared at his phone. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he didn't just go to her house. He looked at the box on his suitcase and he knew. He wanted to give it to her at the right time. He didn't know what that was but he knew it would come while they were in London.

* * *

Laura was packing her suitcase for the fourth time. She had purchased a few special things for their trip. She hoped Robbie would like them. She would prefer him here in her bed. If she was honest with herself, she would prefer him here all the time. She hated the nights they spent apart

She zipped up her suitcase and carried it downstairs. She spent a few minutes straightening the kitchen then poured a glass of wine. She checked all the doors then headed to bed.

* * *

Robbie let himself into Laura's house at eight the next morning. "Laura, love. You ready."

She came around the corner and smiled at him. "I've been ready for an hour." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I missed you last night."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Same here."

They stood in the hallway holding each other for a few minutes. Finally, Laura looked up. "We will have to leave at some point."

He laughed. "I know but this is nice too."

She kissed him one last time. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there."

Robbie picked up her suitcase and headed to the door. She grabbed her coat and followed him out. Once they were on the road Robbie took her hand. "So what would you like to do today?"

She smiled at him. "You mean you don't have everything planned?"

He laughed. "I know better than that. I have an early dinner and the play scheduled for tomorrow. But I left today and Sunday for us to plan together."

She smiled at him as she took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you probably won't want to do this but how do you feel about the Greenwich Market today." She paused for looking at him. "I know it sounds like a lot of shopping but they have all of these amazing stalls and there will be good food."

He looked over at her. "You had me at food. So we will check in to the hotel and then head that direction."

She smiled. "Letting me shop, you do know my weakness Inspector Lewis."

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Shopping isn't your only weakness love."

She turned in her seat to look at him. "You think you have my weaknesses figured out?"

Robbie laughed. "Oh I don't expect that I know them all but I know two very special ones."

"Do tell Inspector."

Robbie turned into the entryway of the hotel. As he put the car in park he leaned over to her. "I think I prefer to show you doctor."

"Robbie we'll never be able to check into the hotel this early."

He brushed his hand over her breast and enjoyed the intake of breath. "I've made arrangements." The bellman opened the door on Laura's side of the car and offered his hand to help her from the car. "Go on love, get out of the car."

Laura stepped out of the car slightly breathless. She looked back at Robbie as he handed the keys to the car to the valet. He walked around the car to Laura and guided her into the hotel. His hand applied pressure to the small of her back gently but confidently leading her.

He stopped her before they made it to the front desk. He whispered in her ear. "Stay here Laura. I'll be right back."

She watched him stride to the front desk. Within minutes he had keys to their room and was back at her side. "Let's go doctor." Once again he guided her to the elevators with his hand. The bellman followed them into the elevator.

Once his back was turned, Robbie lifted her hand to his mouth and sucked gently on the inside of her wrist. He heard the intake of breath and lightly bit her wrist.

Laura felt his hand on her waist as her knees weakened. What was he doing to her? The elevator dinged and Robbie pushed her forward. He guided her firmly. He handed the key to the room to the bellman to open the door. The bellman placed their luggage inside the room.

Robbie tipped him and closed the door behind him. Laura stood looking out the windows the room. She felt him behind her. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck. His hands went to her blouse and unbuttoned it.

Laura's head was swimming. What was he doing to her? He started marching her towards the bed. He unfastened her pants as they walked. His hands played with the skin of her stomach. His mouth traced a path against her neck.

Once at the bed he turned her. His lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss while his hands pushed her shirt off her shoulders. He unfastened her bra and tossed it to the side. He kissed his way down her neck and shoulders.

She placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. He sucked her nipple into his mouth as he pushed her pants down. She arched into him. He lowered her to the bed as he bit her nipple lightly. She screamed out.

He kissed further down her body removing the remainder of her clothes. He stood up and removed his clothes as he watched her panting on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her again. She lifted her arms to pull him closer. He captured both hands and pushed them over her head. "You're not in control here Laura." Laura looked him in the eyes and swallowed. Suddenly she knew she was in trouble. "Now are you going to leave your hands there are do I need to make other arrangements?" She took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed her deeply. "Good girl."

Once again he kissed down her body. He nipped and licked down her body. Light pain followed by the soothing trace of his tongue. She wrapped her leg around him. His hand grasped her leg and stilled it. She pushed up to him longing for more contact.

He moved further down her body. He kissed the inside of thigh teasing her. His other hand teased her nipple. He continued to kiss along the inside of her thigh. With each pass he came closer and closer to her center. He could hear her panting.

Laura was struggling to catch her breath. Robbie had her on the edge and didn't seem to be in any hurry to provide any relief. She arched her hips up to him and he would pull away from her. "Robbie, please."

He smiled at the pleading tone in her voice. He moved his head to her and licked her firmly. She screamed at the feel of him. He pulled her closer to him. His tongue circled her lightly then licked again. He felt her legs tighten around him. He knew she was close.

He slid two fingers inside her and curled them. He nipped at her then flattened his tongue to lick roughly at her. He continued harder and faster. His fingers slid in and out of her. She tightened around his fingers, he curled them slightly and she exploded.

Laura's vision blackened as she fell apart. Robbie continued to stroke and lick her as the orgasm took her. She gasped for air as he moved up her body. He entered her in one swift thrust as his mouth captured hers.

He moved over her driving her harder and faster. He felt her legs wrap around his as she began to move with him. He grabbed her legs and pulled them up. He drove into her.

She gasped as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her. She buried her head in his neck and sucked at him. She squeezed around him and was rewarded with a groan.

He looked into her eyes then rolled them. He pushed her up so that she was riding him. He grabbed her hips and squeezed them. She started to move over him faster and harder. He watched her move with such concentration. "Touch yourself Laura."

She opened her eyes and met his. She moved her hands to where they were joined. He pushed up into her as she stroked herself and she exploded around him, the feel of her pulsing along his length pulled him over the edge. She collapsed on him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He tenderly kissed her hair as he caressed her. She curled into him as they regained their breath. She stroked his arms as they held her. "So what exactly was that a practical demonstration of Inspector?"

He kissed down her neck as his hand traced a delicate pattern on her stomach. "That was two of your weaknesses Dr. Hobson."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "My weaknesses?"

"Yes. You spend all of your days in control Laura. You direct people in your office, you control crime scenes, you make a lot of decisions. So you really like it when someone else takes control and makes the decisions for you."

At first she was angry at this thought. Then she thought about their arrival at the hotel and the walk through the lobby. When he'd told her she wasn't in control she had felt a tingle through her. She looked up at him. "I should be mad."

"Laura, it's not like I want to control you. I just know that sometimes you need to let go and have someone else…"

She kissed him. "Robbie, I'm not mad. You're right. I love that sometimes you know me better than I know myself."

"You know I only want to make you happy."

She rolled into him. "Robbie, I am not upset. That was outstanding. I wouldn't want that all of the time but your instinct was correct. I like not having to make all of the decisions. And having you take control was very sexy." She kissed him. "Now you said something about two weaknesses?"

He laughed then lightly bit her on the neck. He felt the shiver run through her body. "You like a little pain Dr. Hobson."

She smiled at him. "You think you have me all figured out don't you?"

He shook his head. "Not at all Laura. But I look forward to a lifetime of learning more."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Robbie and Laura dressed then headed out for their day in London. They wandered through Greenwich Market. Laura shopped while Robbie picked at food from the stalls.

Since they were in London, they were able to hold hands and kiss. For the first time in their relationship they were able to be a normal couple in public. At half four they entered The Wolesley for tea. Robbie looked at Laura. "We are never going to get in here."

She turned to him and kissed him. "Have faith, you aren't the only one who can plan things." She gave her name and they were immediately shown to a table. As they settled in she leaned in and kissed him. "I thought you might need a treat after following me around all day shopping."

He stroked her cheek. "You take very good care of me Laura Hobson."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Robbie. But I've only started to take care of you this weekend."

He blushed at the thought. "I can't wait Laura."

They enjoyed a leisurely tea then headed back to the hotel. They entered their room and dropped all of the purchases on the couch. Laura was drawn to the view. She took her phone from her pocket and started clicking through her browser.

Robbie watched her and wondered what she was doing. Surely she wasn't working on their time away. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You aren't working are you Dr. Hobson?"

She laughed as she felt his lips on her neck. She shook her head. "No, I'm taking care of you Inspector."

He nuzzled against her neck. "With your phone?"

She hit one last button on her phone then tucked it into her pocket. She turned in his arms. "Let's just say I was inspired by the view."

He looked over her shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw what had inspired her. "Are you serious?"

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "We have eight o'clock reservations."

He pulled her to him. "Looks like I am going to have another unique first courtesy of you Laura."

"We have enough time to change and head over." She pulled away from him and headed for her suitcase. She looked at him over her shoulder. "You know, I have this one spot on my back that I can't seem to reach. Care to help me with that." Robbie followed her willingly thinking she would never have to ask twice.

Laura started the water in the shower. She played with the controls turning on all of the showerheads. She turned to see Robbie enter the bathroom. She went to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Her lips kissed each bit of exposed skin. "You did really well on this hotel Robbie."

He looked at the shower and smiled. "I just picked it for the location. The rest was complete luck."

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and smiled at him. "Well you know what they say, sometimes it's better to be lucky than good." She unfastened his pants and slipped her hands around to cup his bottom. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She pushed his pants down, then stepped back from him and watched him struggle out of his pants. She slowly unbuttoned her own shirt. He watched her as she stripped in front of him. At last, she stepped out of her underwear and walked to the shower and stepped in.

Robbie watched as the water cascaded down her body. His length twitched as she ran her hands through her hair and then down her body. Her hands lingered on her breasts and he groaned. He rushed to the shower and entered behind her. He closed the door and instantly placed his hands over hers.

Laura smiled as she felt his hands on her. She put her hands on top of his and guided his fingers. He let her take the lead in teasing her nipples to hard peaks. She pressed her bottom against him and moaned at the feel of his length against her hip.

She moved his hand down her body. She used his fingers to tease herself. He smiled against her neck thinking of the first time they had made love. She had shown him that night what she liked. The thought distracted him for a moment as he realized that this had never been an arrangement. He had always been in love with her.

He turned her to him and kissed her. He pressed her into the glass wall and raised her arms above her head. One hand pressed into her breast as the other kept her hands pinned to the glass. She pressed up to him as she deepened the kiss.

She wrapped a leg around him trying to pull him closer. He lifted her easily and pressed her into the wall. He thrust into her screaming out as he did. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Within minutes they were both screaming as they found their release.

Robbie lowered her to the ground as they struggled to regain their breath. She reached up and kissed him. "Wow, that was unexpected."

He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "I think I might have found a new weakness."

She smiled at him. "I'll start remodeling my bathroom the moment we get home."

They laughed as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. They finished their shower and got dressed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Laura and Robbie walked arm in arm to the London Eye. They collected their tickets and were escorted into a bubble with significantly fewer people than Robbie expected. Once safely inside, they were served champagne as they found a place to stand to enjoy the ride.

Robbie toasted Laura as the ride started moving. He stood behind her with his arm around her waist. "This is amazing. Thank you."

She snuggled into him. "I think I owe you the thank you Robbie. I have loved every minute of today."

He kissed her on the neck. "So have I Laura."

They enjoyed the ride immensely. Although anyone watching them wouldn't have been too sure they saw any of the sights. The couple only seemed to have eyes for one another.

At the end of the ride, they wandered arm in arm through the streets. At times they talked but mostly they just enjoyed being able to openly be a couple. Robbie felt her shiver and pulled her to him. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly. "Are you cold?" She laid her head on his chest and nodded. He kissed the top of her head. "I have an idea."

She looked up at him. "Are you planning something Robbie?"

He smiled at her. "How does room service sound?"

She pushed up to kiss him. "Sounds like heaven."

* * *

Back in the room, they agreed on the order. While Robbie placed the order Laura went to the bathroom to change. When she returned, she was wearing an oversized bathrobe.

Robbie laughed at the size of it. "What are you wearing?"

She snuggled into the robe. "I was still cold. This looked warm." She motioned her head to the bathroom. "There's another one in there."

He pulled her into his arms. "I think I will just absorb some of your heat."

They curled into the sofa in their suite and lost themselves in each other. The knock at the door brought them back to the here and now. Robbie let the room service attendant in and signed the check.

Robbie rolled their tray to the terrace and they ate their dinner overlooking the city. They talked about what they wanted to do the next day and what they had done this day. Laura smiled at Robbie as she watched how relaxed he was. She took his hand and kissed it. "You know you once told me you know how to show a girl a good time. You weren't exaggerating."

He pulled her to him and settled her into his lap. "And just think, the weekend has only started."

She kissed him. "Oh I know Robbie." She kissed him again. "You know for a detective you weren't very inquisitive about what might be on underneath this robe that you made fun of."

He raised his eyebrows then lifted the edges of her robe. "I assumed you were starkers under there."

She laughed. "And yet you didn't once peak."

He kissed the bare flesh of her chest. "I didn't want to get distracted."

She laughed. "So I lost out to garlic bread yet again."

He looked up at her. "Never Laura. I wanted to make sure that there would be no interruptions when I finally peeked under this robe."

Laura stood, took his hand then pulled him to her. She led him to the bedroom of their suite before turning back to him. Very slowly she untied the robe and pushed it off her shoulders. The robe slid down her body pooling in a heap at her feet.

Robbie inhaled deeply as he took in the vision before him. Laura was wearing a barely there royal blue slip. The barest of lace covered her breasts so that he could see through it. The rest was silk that hung to just the tops of her thighs. This was so unlike the normally practical Laura Hobson that it took his breath away.

Laura smiled at him as she saw the look on his face. "So does it meet with your approval?"

He took a step toward her. "You take my breath away. But you know you never have to do this for me."

She took his hand and placed it over the lace. "I know that. I wanted to do something special for our special weekend."

Robbie's hand moved over her breast molding it lightly. His thumb stroked across her nipple and he felt it tighten under his touch. "You are so beautiful." He lowered his head and kissed her gently.

Laura's hands traced Robbie's torso before beginning to undress him. They stood together kissing leisurely as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She reached lower to unfasten his pants and pushed them down.

Robbie allowed his hands to lightly touch Laura while they kissed. He skimmed along her skin enjoying the silky feel of her so near to him. He didn't want to speed this moment so he stayed there enjoying the closeness but letting her lead the way.

Laura stepped backwards and climbed onto the bed. She gently pulled him with her never breaking their kiss. As he reached the edge of the bed he wrapped his arms around her pressing into her. He could feel the coolness of the silk against his skin. The lace at the top was rough and yet soft.

He ran his hands down her sides until he found the bottom of her slip. He teased the bare skin at the bottom as he kissed his way down her neck. His lips found her nipple and sucked it through the lace. He smiled as he felt the moan that escaped her mouth.

She reached down and took his face in her hands then kissed him deeply. She pulled him with her as she lowered herself to the mattress. She wrapped her leg around him and pushed to roll him to his back.

Laura sat up as she straddled him. Her hands moved to take off the blue slip. Robbie stopped her. "Leave it on. I like it."

She smiled down at him and nodded. She leaned forward and once again kissed him leisurely. He could feel her pressed against him but she was in no hurry to join them. She kissed down his body touching every spot on his body that aroused him.

Robbie was overwhelmed with the sensations. Her warm, wet mouth, the cool feel of the silk of her slip, the slight roughness of the lace and above all of it the heat and smell that was Laura. As she took him in his mouth he groaned. He wrapped his hands in her hair pulled her to him. "It's too much Laura, I need you."

She nodded as he kissed her and let him roll them. He looked down at her as he slipped inside her. They both sighed as her leg wrapped around him. They stilled relishing the feeling of being joined. They kissed slowly, deeply with no sense of urgency. They had all of the time in the world to just be.

Laura's hands glided up his sides tracing lazy patterns against his skin. She pushed up wanting more contact with his skin. He captured one of her hands and entwined their fingers as he slowly started to move over her. They found a slow rhythm and moved together easily.

They had danced this dance so many times together but tonight was different. There was no push to completion. Their only thought was to stay in this moment as long as they could.

After what seemed like an eternity Laura felt the tightening that came to her every time she was with Robbie. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and deepened the kiss. Robbie pressed deeper and harder into her his hand moved up to cup one of her breasts through the lace. He squeezed it as he rolled his thumb across the peak.

He buried his head into her neck as he pushed harder and faster. As he felt her tighten around him he pushed into her one last time and was lost to the pleasure that she gave to him so freely.

They lay there wrapped up in one another. Robbie slowly rolled them so that he could curl her in to him. He kissed her tenderly. Neither wanted to speak for fear of breaking the magic of the moment.

Laura looked up at Robbie and could see the tears welling in his eyes. She could see him trying to form words. She smiled sweetly at him and put her fingers over his lips. "Shhh, sleep now. I know."

The tears fell down his cheeks as she soothed him. She didn't need to hear the words because she already knew what was in his heart. Wrapped together, they slept.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Just a short chapter today. Good news we find out what special item Robbie packed. **

Robbie woke first the next morning. He lay there watching Laura sleep. He had tried last night to tell her how he felt. The fact that she had known what he was going to say and didn't need to hear it right now made him love her even more.

She rolled away from him curling into her pillow. He admired the blue silk that molded to her back. He almost pulled her back to him then decided on a better plan of action. He gently left the bed. He closed the door to the bedroom and picked up the phone.

Thirty minutes later he opened the door to the bedroom. This time he wasn't as quiet. Laura rolled over at the noise. When she saw him she smiled and sat up. "What's this?"

He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her. "Breakfast in bed love." He sat the tray on the bed. "I ordered a bit of everything." He started lifting the covers off the plates showing her what he'd ordered.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "This looks amazing."

They settled into the bed and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. As they were finishing Laura noticed one last plate on the cart Robbie had wheeled into the room. "Robbie, I think you missed a plate."

He looked over to the cart. "It seems I did." He lay back on the pillows and patted his stomach. "Probably for the best, I don't think I could eat another bite."

She looked at him. "What is it?"

He smiled at her. "I don't know. I ordered so much stuff I forgot what I ordered." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "I think I could take a nap."

She watched him relax into the bed and thought curling in next to him seemed like a perfectly good way to spend a Saturday morning. She cleared the tray from the bed and rolled the cart out to the other room. The lone covered plate drew her attention. She reached out to lift the cover then pulled her hand away.

Robbie quietly followed Laura as she moved the tray. He was leaning against the doorframe when she reached for the cover a second time. He watched as she lifted it. He heard her intake of breath as she saw the small square box resting dead center on the otherwise empty plate.

Laura saw the box and gasped. She put the cover on the tray and stared at the box. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared silently at it.

Robbie slipped his hand around her waist and gently pulled her against him. He whispered in her ear. "Open it Laura."

She reached for the box and opened it. Inside was a thick silver band with two thinner bands surrounding it. Robbie took the ring from the box and quietly slipped it on the third finger of her right hand. It was a perfect fit.

He wrapped his arms around her as she stared at her finger. "Laura, this weekend was so that we could act like any other couple. But I wanted you to have something that you could look at when we go home that would make you think of me. And even though no one else knows about us, yet, you can look at this ring and know that I am always with you."

Laura turned in his arms and wrapped herself around him. Tears streamed down her face. "Robbie Lewis this might be the single most amazing gift I have ever received. Thank you."

He laughed as he pulled her closer. He lifted her face to his. "Thank you Laura, for loving me." He lowered his head and kissed her.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

**Sorry for the delay in updating. It's trade show and flu season in my world. This is a short one that sets up the evening. **

Laura and Robbie spent the day playing tourist near their hotel. Neither left the others side and they were constantly touching. Robbie especially enjoyed holding her right hand. Each time he held it, he would stroke the ring on her third finger lightly spinning the smaller bands. She would smile up at him every time.

At four they went back to the hotel. Robbie was completely confused as to why but he was willing to follow Laura most anywhere today. She offered him the bathroom to shower before she started getting ready. He laughed as she pushed him to the bathroom. "Aren't you coming in with me?"

She shook her head. "No, I am going to get ready alone. You won't see me until we are ready to leave."

He turned and pulled her into his arms. "Laura, you know that you don't have to do anything special for me. I happen to like you quite a lot just the way you are."

She pushed up and kissed him. "I know. That's why I want to do this." She gave him a gentle push then walked away.

Half an hour later Robbie emerged from the bathroom. He found Laura in the living room of their suite with a room service order for him. There were several bottles of beer a small and she had found a football game on the telly. She smiled at him. "What are you wearing?"

He looked down at the matching robe from hers the night before. "Didn't see any sense in getting dressed since we don't need to leave for another ninety minutes."

She went to him and kissed him lightly. "I think you are just trying to distract me."

He slid his hand up her hip and cupped the underside of her breast. "Is it working?"

She moaned. "It's a nice try Inspector but no." She motioned to the couch. "Sit back and enjoy a drink or two. I'll be back."

He watched her walk towards the bedroom. "Don't you want to know what I have on underneath."

She waved over her shoulder. "Still not working." He smiled after her before settling on the couch with a beer to watch the match.

* * *

Laura looked at herself in the mirror. This was one of those times she wished that she could talk to Jean. She had selected everything to go under her dress on her own. But this was not her area of expertise. She liked pretty bras and panties but this was beyond the pale. However if she had asked for Jean's help she would have had to explain why she needed help.

She had seen the red slip and remembered Robbie saying he preferred red. It was skintight and had garters. It definitely didn't leave much to the imagination and pushed everything in the right places. She had added black stockings. She thought the look was pretty fantastic. Alas, she wouldn't know his thoughts until much later in the evening. But she smiled at the groan she knew she would get when he figured out she had this on all night.

She took one last turn to see herself from every angle then grabbed her dress. She slid it over her body and was a little concerned. She hadn't tried the dress on with the slip. Robbie might have a small clue as to what she had on underneath. She stepped into her heels and took one last look. It was too late to do anything now.

She opened the bathroom doors to find Robbie looking in the mirror tying his tie. He looked at her in the mirror and stopped what he was doing.

Robbie saw Laura step out from the bathroom and all conscious thought stopped. He turned to her. "You look…"

She turned on the spot letting him take in the full view. She saw the look on his face. "Robbie, are you OK?"

Robbie's mouth was dry and he suddenly couldn't draw a full breath. He nodded at her slowly regaining his senses. "You are breathtaking."

She smiled. "I know it's a bit dressier than normal but I figured since we are here I should take advantage and really…"

Robbie crossed the room and pulled her into him then kissed her deeply. "There is no need to apologize. You look amazing. The problem is going to be keeping my hands off you long enough for us to go to this play."

She smiled up at him. "Then we should get a move on. Because if you kiss me like that again, we will never make it to the play."

He growled as he hugged her. "You are going to be the death of me."

She raked her nails down his chest. "You've said that before and you're still here."

He turned her and pushed her to the door. "Come on Dr. Hobson. We have dinner reservations and I need a distraction from you in that dress."

She walked to the door and into the hallway. They rode in silence in the elevator. As the doors opened to the lobby, she leaned over to him. "Robbie, you want to be more worried about what's on underneath the dress."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**Sometimes the chapters are just for my amusement. I know at least 2 of my readers will get this chapter and appreciate the humour. I promise the next chapter will return to the loving smut.**

Robbie and Laura had an intimate dinner at The Mezzanine. Again they spent a good portion of their time touching one another.

After dinner they strolled arm in arm to the theatre. They went to their seats and sat back to enjoy the show. At the interval, they went to get drinks. Laura went to the ladies while Robbie got the drinks. They agreed to meet on a bench.

Laura returned to the bench first and sat. Robbie was walking to her with the drinks as she crossed her legs. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the glimpse of bare skin just above her stockings. He blinked for a second trying to clear the image.

He walked to her and handed her the glass of wine. "Dr. Hobson, you might want to be careful crossing your legs."

She smiled at him. "Now what makes you think I didn't do that on purpose?"

He leaned to her and lightly kissed her neck. "I like the black stockings but I remember telling you that I prefer red."

She leaned forward so that her dressed opened just a bit. She ran her hand down the neckline drawing his attention. "Then you didn't take a good enough look Inspector."

His eyes followed her hand down. He caught the briefest glimpse of red lace before she sat back up. He groaned as she stood and took his hand. "Come on, the second act is starting."

His hand lingered on her lower back then slid slightly lower as they walked back to their seats. Laura thoroughly enjoyed the second act. However had anyone asked Robbie what happened, he couldn't have said. All he could think about was the glimpse of lace he had spotted under Laura's dress.

As they left the theatre Robbie's hand once again settled slightly lower than the small of her back. They started walking casually. They stopped in front of several different bars and Laura vetoed each of them. Finally as they were almost to their hotel, Laura nodded at a bar they stopped in front of.

Robbie opened the door for Laura. "Are you sure this is the place you want to go? As amazing as you look I would have thought one of those other places would have been more to your liking."

She smiled at him as she walked through the door. "Perhaps, but you would have hated them. And I want you very relaxed before we go back to the hotel."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I haven't been relaxed since I saw down your dress at the interval."

She turned and kissed him. "Get us a drink while I run to the ladies."

She left him standing there. Robbie went to the bar and got their drinks then found a table. As he was sitting down another couple came in and grabbed a table. The woman seemed familiar to Robbie but he couldn't place her. She was a petite blonde with shocking blue eyes. The man she was with was quite a bit older than she.

Laura joined him and followed his eyes. She leaned into him. "Have you replaced me Robbie?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, she looks familiar but I don't know why."

She looked at the woman and shook her head. "She doesn't look familiar to me." She watched as the woman's companion joined her. "Now, he looks familiar."

Robbie looked at her a bit curious as to the excitement in her voice. "Who is he?"

"He's the director of the play we went to see tonight. He's one of the top directors in the country. I'm surprised we would see him in a pub this near the theatre."

He laughed as he looked around the pub. "Well, he probably expected that most people would be more likely to stop at one of the trendier places we passed on the way here."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Well, clearly she and I have similar tastes in men."

The two couples sat at separate tables each enjoying their low-key evenings. Laura leaned forward to kiss Robbie before she went to get the next round of drinks. When she did he got another glimpse down her dress. He stopped her and deepened the kiss. "No more drinks love. Let's go back to the hotel and let me get a better glimpse of what's under that dress."

She smiled at him then nodded. They stood to leave when Laura remembered her program. "Hold on Robbie." She walked across the room. "Excuse me Mr. Davies. I hate to interrupt your evening but could I trouble you?" She held out the program and a pen from her purse.

He smiled and took the proffered items. He signed the program. "Did you enjoy the show?"

She smiled as she felt Robbie's hand on he small of her back. "We really enjoyed the show." She took the program and pen from him. "Thanks for this. We'll let you get back to your evening."

Robbie pulled her closer as they walked to the door. "Come on Dr. Hobson, you have something to show me." She smiled up at him as the left the pub.

The other couple watched them leave. The director looked at his wife. "She reminds me of someone."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**Just good clean smut. Who doesn't appreciate that on a cold, dreary Sunday. Thanks to all my readers who got my inside joke from the last chapter. It's good to know there are other people who are as obsesses with the divine Clare Holman as I am.**

Robbie placed his hand slightly lower than the small of Laura's back to guide her back to the hotel. His fingers stroked lightly as they walked. After a block Laura stopped and turned to Robbie. "Stop that."

He pulled her closer to him as his hand slipped lower. "Stop what Laura." His hand caressed lower and lower down her back.

She pressed her head into his chest. "That Robbie. I can hardly concentrate."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Have I discovered another weakness Laura."

She moaned as his hand stroked her back. "Robbie, I can barely breath."

Robbie lowered his head and kissed her neck. "Now you know how I felt all through the second act. Now let's get back to the hotel." She nodded into his chest. Robbie turned her and took her arm to guide her back to the hotel.

Once they stepped into the hotel Robbie's hand returned to her lower back. Laura's step faltered as he led her to the elevator. They entered the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Robbie turned to Laura. He pressed her against the wall of the elevator and kissed her deeply.

Laura wound her hands into the lapels of his jacket pulling him tightly to her. She pressed into him as she wrapped a leg around him. She kissed him back as fiercely as he was kissing her.

The doors of the elevator opened. The couple waiting for the elevator watched Robbie and Laura. He still had her pressed against the wall and his hand was traveling slowly up her leg. The couple looked at one another then laughed. Laura heard the laughter and pushed on Robbie.

He turned and saw the couple. He smiled sheepishly as he pulled her from the elevator. She smiled at the couple as the passed. "Have a good evening."

The woman smiled back at her. "You too."

Robbie tugged gently on her hand drawing her toward their room. Robbie opened the door and Laura pushed him through it. She kicked the door closed then pulled him back to her. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders. "You said something about wanting to see what was under this dress."

He smiled at her as he started to pull the dress up her body. "Yes I did." His hand slid up her bottom before settling on her lower back. He caressed her there as he pulled her closer.

She smiled up at him. "Are you going to take off my dress or am I going to have to do it myself?"

He kissed her lightly then raised his hands. "I like that second option."

She pulled him into the room then pushed him onto the couch. Standing in front of him she slowly lifted the dress. He saw the top of her stockings then the red garters holding them up. He squirmed on the couch as she continued to raise the dress.

She smiled at him as she eased the dress higher. The red lace of the bottom of the slip came into view. She bit her lower lip as Robbie inhaled deeply. She pulled the dress higher letting him see more of the slip. Finally, she pulled the dress over her head and let it drop to the ground.

Robbie groaned as he looked at her. "Words fail me."

She walked to the couch and straddled him as she kissed him. "How about actions are those going to fail you?"

He pulled her down so that she could feel his arousal. "No Laura, actions are not going to fail me." He kissed her deeply as his hands roamed her back then lower. He pulled back surprised. "Dr. Hobson, you don't have on any underwear."

She smiled naughtily at him as she pulled his tie loose from his collar. "I haven't had any on all night long."

Robbie pushed away from the couch lifting Laura as he did. As he stood, she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. He carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

She stared at him as he made quick work of his own clothes. Once naked he crawled over the bed to her. He ran his hands up her stocking clad legs feeling the softness. When he reached the bare skin at the top of her stockings he squeezed. He pushed her legs apart and kissed the bare skin at the top of the stockings. He sucked at the tender flesh as he worked his way closer to her center.

She looped her legs over his shoulders as his mouth found its' way to her. She gasped as his tongue pressed against her. He worked against her drawing her to the brink then pulling back. Over and over, he pushed her to the brink then pulled back. At last as she was practically begging for release, he slid two fingers inside her and pushed her over the edge.

Laura screamed as the pleasure overtook her. Robbie moved up her body and held her as she slowly floated back to him. He kissed her tenderly as he smiled at her. "That was quite amazing."

She smiled back at him. "I think I'm supposed to say that." She took his hand into hers and stroked his fingers lightly. She pushed into him pushing him onto his back. She took his other hand and pulled them both above his head as she straddled him.

Laura leaned down to kiss Robbie deeply as her legs squeezed around him. When she broke the kiss she pushed up. As Robbie tried to raise his arms he discovered that his wrists were bound together by his tie. He smiled up at her. "Well aren't you the clever one."

She smiled at him as she dragged her nails down his chest. "You shouldn't let yourself get so distracted."

He laughed at her. "Who wouldn't get distracted at this view?"

She bit her lower lip as she leaned forward and started kissing her way down his body. She lingered at all of the spots she knew aroused him. As her lips worked their way down his body, she took his length in her hand. She smiled at the groan that erupted from his body.

She stroked his length slowly as her mouth continued its path downwards. Finally after what seemed forever, she took him into her mouth. She teased him slowly just taking the tip into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around and around as she sucked.

She looked up at him through her lashes and could see the tension in his body. She continued to tease him as her hand stroked up and down. Her other hand cupped him below squeezing lightly. She could feel the tension in his legs. She took her mouth away briefly then licked his entire length. He pushed up to her and again she pulled away.

She kissed her way up to his bellybutton and sucked lightly on it. He could feel the lace of her slip pressing against him. Moments of roughness then the smoothness of her skin while her tongue pushed in and out of his bellybutton. Her hands roamed his body caressing slowly.

She moved back down his body and took him into her mouth again. He pulled his bound wrists down to touch her hair. "Laura, please."

She smiled up at him. "What do you want Robbie?"

"You love. Any way you want."

She moved up his body pushing his hands above his head again. She straddled him and then slowly slid down his length. They both cried out. She leaned forward and kissed him as she slipped the knot that bound his hands. Slowly they began to move together.

He watched Laura as she moved above him. The red lace was such a contrast against her pale skin. Robbie moved his hands to her hips and squeezed urging her to a faster pace. She met the pace willingly, her eyes squeezed tight. He pushed up to her feeling the familiar tightening, he knew he was close.

As she moved hard and fast over him, he touched her where they were joined. His thumb circled her slowly then faster over and over. Laura put her hand over Robbie's as he stroked her. She encouraged him to move faster as she continued riding him. He pushed into her again and she erupted around him.

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He rolled them until he was on top of her and pushed into her deeper and harder. As her legs wrapped around him he exploded inside of her.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

**Sorry for the delay in the chapter. Life got in the way. Sorry this one is so short. I promise a longer one tomorrow.**

* * *

Robbie collapsed on top of Laura both of them breathing hard. He nuzzled her neck as he waited for his heart to return to a normal pattern.

Laura traced a lazy pattern on Robbie's back. She tightened her legs around him as she kissed his neck.

As their breathing returned to normal Robbie lifted himself. He kissed her. "I think I like when you tease me Laura Hobson."

She smiled up at him then kissed him. "Duly noted Robbie Lewis. I'll have to think of more ways to tease you."

He rolled to his side tucking her into him. "In case I haven't said it Laura, thank you for a lovely weekend."

She snuggled deeper into his chest. "I think I am the one who owes you the thanks Robbie. This might be the best weekend I 've ever had."

He kissed her head. "It's not over yet. What would you like to do tomorrow?'

She kissed his chest. "Actually, what would you like to do tomorrow? So far we've done everything that I want to do."

He thought about it for a bit then kissed the top of her head. "I would like to have a bit of a lie in in the morning. Then maybe a leisurely stroll through Camden Lock afterwards we could find a pub with a nice roast lunch before we could head back to Oxford. How does that sound to you?"

Laura smiled as she draped her leg over his. "Camden Lock, you know that means I will shop more."

He stroked her cheek. "I'm OK with that. Really all I want to do is spend a day walking arm in arm with you. Is that OK with you?"

She pushed up to kiss him softly. "I only have one suggestion."

He smiled at her. "What's that love?"

She nipped at his ear. "Perhaps a bath in that amazing tub."

A shiver of excitement rushed through him. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "That is an excellent suggestion."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**Sorry about no chapter yesterday but life got in the way again. One more London Chapter then back to the episodes. Haven't decided what I will do when I get to the end of the episodes. I might wrap it up with a nice bow or should I go further AU. You thoughts? **

Laura was the first to wake the next morning. She lay in bed watching Robbie sleep. She liked mornings when she was the first awake and she could enjoy being next to him.

It had taken them so long to get to this point. This weekend she felt they had turned another corner. It was going to be hard to return to Oxford and the secret nature of their relationship.

She knew he had almost said those three little words to her Friday night. She'd stopped him deliberately. She knew he loved her but was afraid that saying it now would hurt him too much. He would say it when it was the right time and when he did it would come easily.

She looked at the clock and decided it was time to wake Robbie. But first, she would run that bath. She quietly climbed from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She closed the doors and started the water.

As she sat on the side of the bathtub, she looked at the ring he had given her. She smiled at both its simplicity and its beauty. She spun the two bands that circled the larger band. Robbie had selected the perfect gift. She slid it from her finger to examine it more. As she turned it in her hands she noticed something on the inside.

She looked on the inside of the ring and saw the inscription. _"I love you Laura Hobson."_ Tears filled her eyes as she clasped the ring to her chest. She took several deep breaths, placed the ring on the counter then wiped her eyes. She turned off the water then went in to the bedroom to wake Robbie.

She walked back in to the bedroom to find Robbie watching the door. He smiled at her. "I was beginning to think you were going to start without me."

She lifted the hem of her red slip and pulled it over her head. "No, I was just preparing the tub." She dropped the slip on the ground then turned back to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Robbie laughed as he launched himself from the bed. He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck as he laughed. "Not so fast Dr. Hobson."

She smiled as she gripped his arms and pressed into him. "I wasn't planning on doing anything fast Robbie." She turned in his arms and pulled him into a kiss. "I was thinking about something nice and slow."

He pressed his forehead into hers as the kissed ended. "I like the way you think Laura."

She took his hand and led him to the tub. Robbie got into the tub first then helped Laura. Robbie settled in the tub with his arms spread along the edge of the tub. He looked up at her admiring the view.

Laura smiled down at him, blushing at the intensity of his gaze. She lowered herself to her knees and ran her hands up his legs. She took his length in her hand and slid it through her hands. She felt him harden beneath her touch. She smiled at his intake of breath as his head dropped back against the tub.

Laura shifted forward and kissed Robbie's neck. He moved his hands to stroke her sides lightly. He groaned as she continued to stroke him while her mouth moved over his neck and chest.

He pulled her closer to him and lifted her face to kiss her. She deepened the kiss as she moved her hands up his body. He lifted her in the water and turned her. He settled her flush to his body and let his hands wander down her body.

She rested her head against his chest and could hear his heart beating a steady rhythm. It instantly relaxed her. She melted into him as his hands moved down her sides to her thighs. He caressed them softly before tracing his fingers up her stomach to her chest.

Laura smiled as he cupped her breasts. His thumbs brushed across her nipples causing them to harden instantly. She moaned at the sensation. Robbie leaned down and kissed her neck. She lifted her hand and grasped his hair. She lifted his head and kissed him.

Robbie deepened the kiss and pulled her tighter to him. Laura's hand wound deeper in his hair as they kissed. He slid his hand down her body. She was so distracted by the heat of the kiss that she was surprised when he slid a finger inside her. She moaned into his mouth as a second finger joined the first.

Robbie pushed in and out of her with one hand while his other hand teased her nipple. Laura panted as she felt the pleasure building. She pressed into him feeling his arousal against her back. Robbie kissed her neck again as he pressed his fingers into her faster. His thumb flicked across her and she was lost.

Laura screamed his name as she fell over the edge. She trembled in his arms and slumped against him. Robbie pulled her closer and kissed gently along her neck and shoulder. His breath tickled her.

He lifted her easily and positioned her over his arousal. He slid her down his length. Laura bit her lip as he entered her.

Robbie started moving slowly, his hands cupping her breasts, mercilessly teasing her nipples. She leaned into him as she started rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. He buried his nose in her hair inhaling her scent. The low moans coming from her were music to him.

He took one of her hands into his and guided it down her body. He settled it where they were joined and used her hand to touch her. When he felt her take over the rhythm, he grasped her hips and pushed into her harder and faster. "Soon Laura, I won't last much longer."

Laura pushed against him as she moved her hand faster. She felt the pleasure coiling inside her. Robbie pushed into her one last time and as he spilled inside her he took her over the edge. Laura turned to him and kissed him as they both spindled down from their release.

Robbie stroked her cheek as they kissed. When she looked up at him he said. "Come here."

She furrowed her brown in confusion. "I am here."

He laughed. "No, turn around so I can hold you."

She turned in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. Her chest pressed into his their hearts beating in the same rhythm now. They stared at one another breathing in each other. Laura laid her head on his chest and they relaxed into one another. No words were needed; this was all they needed.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 58**

**And with this, we bring London to a close. Next chapter brings us back to an episode and the "action man" date. Yes, I will provide my explanation on why Laura went out with him. It's likely to cause a little angst but nothing permanent and I promise they will kiss and make up...**

**On a second note, thanks for all of the lovely reviews and your thoughts on continuing. I still haven't made a final decision. Hopefully inspiration will hit me, you guys will be the first to know.**

* * *

Laura and Robbie left the hotel headed to Camden Lock. They parked then walked arm in arm through the market. When Laura became too distracted by shopping Robbie discovered he could easily distract her with an arm around her waist and a tender kiss to her neck. The longer they shopped, the more Robbie looked forward to distracting her.

After several hours, his distraction included a whisper in her ear. "I believe you promised me food at some point Laura."

She laughed as she turned to him. "It hasn't been that long." He held up his watch, her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a deep kiss. "Can you forgive me?"

He pulled her closer. "Kiss me like that again and you can earn thirty more minutes of shopping."

She pushed up to him. "I have a better idea. I will kiss you like that again then we go eat."

He lowered his head to hers and before he captured her lips whispered. "Deal." They stood in the middle of the market kissing, completely oblivious to anyone else.

* * *

An hour later they were seated on the terrace of The Dove watching the river. They sat side-by-side holding hands. Robbie watched Laura struck by how beautiful she was. He lifted her hand to his lips. "I'm going to miss this"

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. "So am I. I'm going to find it very difficult to keep my hands to myself."

He kissed her back. "I think I might have problems with that myself. I guess we will just have to spend more time together behind closed doors."

She laughed and leaned into him. "That is a plan I can support."

They lingered over lunch enjoying the view and more importantly each other. As the sun settled lower in the sky, they walked along the river back to the car.

* * *

Robbie pulled in to Laura's drive and turned off the car. They worked together to carry in all of her items. Once they were inside he pulled her into his arms. "So am I staying the night or are you tired of me?"

She rolled her eyes as she pushed up to him. "Oh terribly tired of you. I don't think I could stand another second." She kissed him softly at first then deeper.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "So I guess I'll be off." He turned to leave.

She laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. "Don't you even think about leaving Robbie Lewis."

He cupped her cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it. I was simply going to get my bag." He kissed her before he walked out to his car to get his own bag.

Laura stood in the door watching him walk to his car. Her heart had stopped for a moment when he asked if he was supposed to stay the night. She wanted to tell him that he never had to leave. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the thought of him never leaving.

As he walked back to the house he saw her standing in the doorframe. For the second time that day he was struck by her beauty. He'd asked her if she wanted him to stay. His heart had stopped for a moment thinking she might say no. Laura reached her hand out to him and he suddenly knew that he was home.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**This scene is set a few days before the next chapter. I really enjoy writing for Jean so felt the need to bring her back into the fold. She will play a crucial role in the last few chapters of the story. Thanks for all of your feedback on my question about continuing past Intelligent Design. Two of my favorite reviewers (Catuscia & Tudorrose) came up with the best suggestion. Thanks ladies for your fantastic insight. It means the world to me.**

**Throughout this journey, I have deliberately wound this story very close with the episodes to keep it realistic and within the realm of possibility. So I will be ending this story with the Intelligent Design episode. It really is the most logical thing to do to satisfy me as a writer and to maintain the integrity of the story I have tried to tell. However don't be too upset. At some point in the near future I will start an entirely new story that will be completely of my imagination (except for taking these lovely characters for a ride). It will be my AU of what happens in the gap between ID and the new episodes that will start filming soon. That way I get to keep the integrity of this story but fulfill my desire to create an ongoing love story for our two characters. I hope that makes everyone somewhat happy. **

* * *

Laura was sitting at her desk answering the mass of emails that had accumulated from her days off when she heard the knock on her door. She looked up to see Jean standing in the door.

"So where were you this weekend? I tried calling you and I stopped by."

Laura smiled knowing that Jean was on a fishing expedition. "I was in London visiting friends."

Jean stepped into her office and perched on the edge of her desk. "Funny your car was at your house."

Laura turned back to her computer monitor; it was a lot easier to lie to Jean when she wasn't looking at her. "I took the train in because parking is so bad near Ellen's house."

Jean nodded. "So you weren't with anyone special?"

Laura smiled to herself. "Jean, I like to think that all of my friends are special."

Jean rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Jean, I was with a good friend and had a lovely relaxing weekend. We went shopping, went to a few great restaurants, saw a play and then went shopping again. I took the train back late yesterday."

Jean looked at Laura. "So you weren't with Jack?"

Laura finally laughed and turned back to Jean. "No, I was not with Jack. He is a lovely man but he is still in love with a ghost. As I told you before, I am not wasting anymore of my life on unavailable men." Laura reached across her desk to grab a file.

Jean noticed the ring on her hand. "Is that a new ring?"

Laura looked at it and smiled. "As a matter of fact it is. I got it in London."

Jean stood and headed to the door. "Well, it's lovely you have excellent taste as always." Jean stood and walked to the door. "Care to have lunch today?"

Laura shook her head. "Not today, how about Thursday?"

Jean stood in the door. "Let's make it dinner and you have a deal. Then I can tell you all about Richard's cousin. I think it's time you two met."

Laura took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Sounds like a plan."

Jean walked back to her office and smiled. Laura hadn't bought that ring in London. Jean knew exactly where that ring came from. Now she had to find out why Laura was lying about the ring.

* * *

Jean was waiting for Laura in their favorite restaurant. She had already ordered a bottle of wine. She thought for a few moments about what she had learned since she chatted with Laura on Monday.

She knew where that ring came from and it wasn't a store in London. It was a store right there in Oxford that sold one of a kind items. She had stopped by the store several times but the three people she talked with didn't remember the ring. And unfortunately the other person who normally worked in the store had recently quit and moved away from the area. So it was likely a dead end.

She could only think of one reason that Laura would lie to her about the ring and his name was Robbie Lewis. Jean made a note to pay a bit closer attention to her Inspector; perhaps she could enlist James' help.

She saw Laura across the restaurant and waved at her. Jean made a mental note to call James on her way home and casually question him.

* * *

Laura walked to her car thinking about her dinner with Jean. There had been nothing subtle about the questions no matter what Jean might have thought. She waved at Jean once she was in her car. Briefly Laura thought about calling Robbie but then saw the time and knew that he would likely be asleep already. She started her car and pulled out of the car park. She would have to think of something or spend the new few weeks fending off Jean.

* * *

Jean watched Laura get into her car. She got into her own car and followed Laura out of the car park. She pressed the speed dial button for home and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello love. Are you on your way home?"

Jean smiled at her husband's voice. "Yes, sorry I'm so late."

"Is everything alright with Laura?"

"Yes, she's fine we just had a nice catch up. I should be home in about ten minutes."

"Why don't you tell me about your day?"

Jean shook her head. "Richard, I'll be home in ten minutes. I can tell you all about it then. Right now, I need to make a quick work call."

"OK, hurry home and be careful."

"I will. I love you." Jean disconnected the call. On the other end of the line Richard stared at the phone. His wife was up to something.

Jean pressed another button on her mobile and listened to the ringing. After one ring she was sent to voicemail. She frowned knowing that she had just been ignored. "James, please call me back immediately. I have something urgent that I need you to attend to." She disconnected the call annoyed with the sergeant. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as she continued her drive home.

She pulled into her driveway and waited in the car for a few moments hoping that James would call her back. The side door open and she saw Richard standing in the doorway holding a glass of wine. She smiled at the sight of him, grabbed her things and headed to the door.

"Is that glass for me?"

He nodded as she reached for the glass. He pulled it back and up holding it over his head. "You may have it on one condition."

She eyed him warily. "What's the condition?"

He pulled her closer to him, kissed her then whispered in her ear. "Whatever you are plotting about Laura stops now?"

She pulled back to look him in the eye. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not plotting anything."

His hand drifted down her back to cup her bottom. "I've known you for over twenty five years Jean Innocent. Don't you think I know when you are up to something?"

She frowned at him. "Richard, I'm just worried about my friend. I know she isn't telling me the truth about something. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Jeannie, has it ever occurred to you that your job sometimes taints your personal relationships. That maybe you see so much deceit at work that you assume that everyone is being less than truthful with you."

Jean looked at him annoyed that he was most likely correct. "I don't mean to."

He gently kissed her neck. "I know you don't love."

She leaned into him enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck. "Hmmm. Can I have my wine now?"

"Not until you promise to stop doing whatever you were doing involving Laura." He dragged his tongue along her collarbone and pulled her closer as she went almost limp.

Jean wrapped her arm around his neck as she dropped her head back. "I promise."

Richard nipped lightly at her skin as he handed her the glass. "Now why don't you enjoy that glass upstairs."

She slipped past him into the house and sat her bag on the counter. "Are you coming with me?"

Richard closed and locked the door. He slipped his arms around her waist and resumed kissing her neck. "That was my plan."

Jean leaned into her husband as she took a sip of the wine. At that moment, her mobile rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was James. Richard looked over her shoulder and saw the screen. "Jeannie, we agreed." He raised his hand and cupped her breast as he pulled her tightly to him.

Her thumb lingered over the screen for the briefest of seconds. She felt Richard begin to unbutton her blouse and his hand touch her bare skin. Without a second thought she hit ignore.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Life and work has taken it out of me this week. Now I also have a sick kid and actual work writing that require attention. I promise a longer chapter very soon that might actually include some grown up sexy time. In the meantime plot points don't write themselves.**

Laura was at her desk somewhat bleary eyed from lack of sleep, Jean's curiosity from the night before had her concerned. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she was pretty certain she didn't want to go out with Richard's cousin.

She ran her hands through her hair and decided that caffeine was going to be the order of the day. She stood and headed to the break room. As she stepped out of her office she bumped into the very solid form of Detective Inspector Alan Peterson. He reached out to catch her as he smiled down at her. "Fancy bumping into you Laura."

She rolled her eyes at the bad joke as she laughed. "Is that how you get the girls to fall for you Alan?"

He smiled wider. "Only the truly elusive ones Laura."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Am I elusive?"

"So far you have proven to be. I was just on my way to try again though."

She considered him for a moment. He was good looking and everyone knew there was no love lost between him and Robbie. He might be just what she was looking for. "Care to try again over a cup of coffee? I find I am in need of caffeine to make it through the day."

He motioned down the hallway. "I can think of nothing that I would like better Laura."

He followed her to the break room where they enjoyed a cup of coffee along with a few laughs. Twenty minutes later as he dropped her at her office Laura was feeling much better. She watched him walk away thinking that a date with DI Alan Peterson was exactly what she needed to quiet Jean Innocent. And if he was as indiscreet as she suspected, this date wouldn't stay a secret for long.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

**So this is a long somewhat boring chapter. Again plot points don't write themselves. I had to put a few things in play. The next chapter will have some more angst. Why doesn't Robbie want to see Laura? And will Laura figure out what's going on? Did Jean violate her promise to Richard? And if she did what will be the repercussions if he finds out? Next week on Soap...wait wrong story...**

Laura stood outside the lecture hall waiting on Alan Peterson. The date that seemed like such a great idea on Friday now seemed ridiculous. She should have told Robbie about it but he'd been MIA the last few days. He had cancelled plans with her on both Friday and Saturday.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Alan. "Hello Laura." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful."

She smiled up at him flattered by the attention. "Thank you Alan."

"We have about 30 minutes before the start of the lecture. Would you like to grab some coffee?"

She smirked at him. "How about something stronger?"

He nodded and they walked to the nearest pub. They got their drinks and had a seat. For the next twenty minutes Laura was subjected to the Alan Peterson show. As she listened to him drone on and on she suddenly missed Robbie.

They finished their drinks and Alan led her back to the lecture hall. Laura was annoyed by everything he did at this point. She felt like he was pulling her along like a misbehaving child. Once they were seated she turned slightly away from him trying to put a bit of distance between them.

They watched the lecture in relative silence. Eventually, the lecture was interrupted by protesters, Alan stood. "Excuse me a minute Laura."

Laura looked up at him exasperated. "Isn't this a job for University Security?" She watched him rush past her to join the others pushing the protesters from the room. She returned her attention to the lecture and stayed until it ended.

By then Alan still hadn't returned. She left the room and went to find Alan. He was chatting with the university security people. She waved at him. He walked over to her. "I'm going to be here for a while. Can you find your own way home?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"I'll call you later."

She raised her eyebrows. "Great."

Laura texted Robbie on her way home to see if he wanted to have dinner. Unfortunately he wasn't feeling well so she ended up spending the night alone for the third night in a row.

* * *

"So what I know is he's a visiting academic by the named Paul Yelland. Post mortem will confirm that as I suspect cause of death will be strangulation." Laura says while pointing to the body. "He was in Oxford at the invitation of the department of criminology to give a public talk. I was there actually."

Robbie turned to look at her. "How come?"

Laura shook her head. "A friend saw an article in the local paper and thought it might be interesting."

"And was it?"

"No, but the speaker deserves to be strangled, would be, in my opinion, a harsh review." She smiled at Robbie.

He smiled back at her. "Any sense at this talk that he was anxious?"

Laura shook her head. "This wasn't suicide. The door was forced from the outside."

James walked across the room. "If he'd forgotten his key and then forced the door in desperation to get in?"

Laura shook her head. "The key was in his jacket pocket." James nodded to her. "You can do this to yourself." She motioned to her neck. Apply enough pressure to the carotid bulbs and eventually your heart will stop. But the extent of the bruising around his neck suggests he struggled hard to stay alive." She reached for his hands. "And look at this."

Robbie leaned forward. "Ahh right, he managed to get his fingers behind the ligament. But then the killer was too strong."

James watched the too of them oddly. "What was this talk about?"

Laura looked up at him. "A potentially new approach to criminal dangerousness."

Robbie looked at the dead man. "Well right now he must be the worlds' leading expert."

James left the room to speak with a few witnesses. Laura touched Robbie's arm. "You OK?"

He patted her hand. "I'm fine."

She squeezed his hand. "I've missed you lately."

He nodded. "Same here." He saw James coming and stepped away. "I'll see you later."

She smiled and nodded. "I should be able to do the PM at four."

He waved over his shoulder as he joined James in the doorway. Laura watched him walked away.

* * *

Robbie and James stood at the door of Innocent's office. Robbie turned to James. "Oh look its action man." They entered her office and Robbie acknowledged action man. "Peterson."

"Boys."

"Ma'am." Robbie said as he and James sat.

Jean took a deep breath. "DI Peterson and his unit have been tracking local extremists so he may have valuable information for the investigation."

Peterson shifted in his seat and looked at the boys. "We've ben monitoring he anti racist group that interrupted Yelland's talk. Myra Barnet, thick head, old school, hard core…"

James interrupted with a smirk. "And other clichés…" Jean gaped at him.

Peterson continued. "We thought they were pretty harmless until not but we still don't have anything concrete to pin on them."

Jean cut her eyes at James. "Needless to say the Vice Chancellor was on the phone within minutes. A guest of the university murdered on university premises after giving a talk whereby all accounts university staff and a student tore him apart. The PR consequences are obviously horrendous."

James crossed his legs. "I phoned the paper, they're running the headline. '_Lynched!'" _Jean rolled her eyes.

Peterson interjected. "Well from what I saw he wouldn't have required much lynching."

Robbie and James both looked at him. "What you were at his talk?"

"Yeah, with Dr. Hobson."

Robbie looked away strangely while James watched Robbie.

Peterson added. "I was just keeping an eye on things."

Jean observed the tension in the room and added. "The university wants this wrapped up quickly and so do I. The director of the department of criminology called me personally to request some protection for Professor Yelland during his stay and I turned it down as I thought it was unnecessary."

Peterson interjected. "On advice from us. You see our intelligence said that no one had the slightest interest in targeting Yelland."

Robbie looked at James. "Couldn't have gotten that more wrong." Jean glared at him.

Peterson continued. "That's why we think the motive was personal rather than professional."

James was smirking at Peterson, Robbie was looking anywhere but Peterson and Peterson was looking rather pleased with himself. Jean felt the need to bring this to a close. "Liaise with one another and find who did this quickly."

All three men answered. "Yes ma'am." They remained seated in their chairs.

Jean looked at them. "Why are you sitting there looking at me likes dogs being shown a card trick?"

All three men stood. Robbie and Peterson turned into one another. The older man pushed forward and walked out first closely followed by James.

* * *

Robbie was staring down at the body of Paul Yelland. "Strangled by his own tie."

Laura smiled over at him. "An advert for dress down Friday if ever there was one. I can confirm cause of death was asphyxiation due to strangulation. He was two and a half times over the limit when he died with the sleeping drug Zolpidem in his system. Toxicology puts ingestion around the time he was giving his talk or just after."

Robbie nodded. "Enough to make him more compliant to kill."

Laura nodded. "Any amount would have that effect. This particular brand activates relatively slowly. But it would have synergized with the alcohol to speed up the conking out process."

He looked at her with a smile. "The conking out process being?"

She smirked at him flirtatiously. "An internationally recognized medical term." He smiled at her and nodded. She turned to the lab assistant. "Anne-Marie," she said as she pointed at the chart. She took the chart from Anne-Marie and handed it to Robbie.

He took it. "Is that it?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I've pushed your boat out into open water Robbie. Get rowing."

He rubbed at his jaw as he walked away. "You wouldn't have anything for a bad tooth in her would you?"

"I can take it out for you if you like." He raised his eyebrows debating on the sincerity of that statement. Laura smiled at him. "Of course, you'd have to be dead first." They smirked at one another then Robbie left.

Laura followed after him quickly. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty office. She pulled him to her and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss only to pull back instantly. "Owww."

She smiled up at him. "Sorry."

He brushed her cheek. "It's alright love. It's just this damn tooth."

She played with the hair at the base of his neck. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

He smiled at her then kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm not avoiding you. I'm just not very good company right now. I'll call you later maybe we could have dinner tonight."

She shook her head. "I've got a class tonight."

His phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and saw it was Hathaway. "I've got to go." He saw the sadness in her eyes. "We'll figure this out." He headed to the door then looked back at her. "Peterson, really?"

She smirked at him. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

* * *

While Robbie was talking with Laura James knocked on Jean's office door. Jean looked up at him. "Come in James."

"Ma'am, I just stopped by to see what it was you called me about the other night."

She smiled as she thought about her promise to Richard. "It was nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "It didn't seem like nothing ma'am."

She took a deep breath. "I had a crazy idea that night that Dr. Hobson and Inspector Lewis might be involved."

James looked at her bewildered at first then intrigued. "Interesting theory ma'am."

Jean fought her instinct. She'd made a promise to Richard and she didn't want to go back on that. "Why is it interesting James?"

He sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Well he didn't have his normal reaction when acti… er Peterson mentioned that he had been on a date with Dr. Hobson. I thought it was odd at the time but looking at it from your perspective maybe he didn't get upset because he knows Peterson isn't a threat. But if they are together why would she go out with Peterson in the first place?"

Jean smiled. "That might be my fault. I've been pushing her to date someone."

James looked at her strangely. "I thought you wanted them together. You've hinted at it in the past."

Jean thought for a moment. She wouldn't betray her friend. "I did want them together but I want her happy more. Robbie's not going to move on and she deserves to be happy."

James knew she had just lied to him. He just couldn't figure out what part was the lie. "So what made you think they were an item?"

Jean knew she was skating on thin ice here. "I saw Laura in the office on Thursday. She had on a new ring. I asked her about it and she claimed to have bought it in London. But I happen to know that ring came from a shop here in Oxford that carries one-of-a-kind pieces."

"And you immediately jumped to her dating Inspector Lewis? That seems a bit of a stretch ma'am."

Jean took a deep breath wishing that she had taken Richard's advice. "Call it woman's intuition. There was just something odd about the way she answered. It was probably nothing. Just let it go James."

"So that's why you called me to elicit my help in determining whether or not they are an item?"

She nodded. "Yes but really just let it go James. We shouldn't interfere."

James stood and headed for the door. "I don't think of it as interfering ma'am. I think of it as providing a helping hand. "I'll let you know how it turns out."

Jean watched him leave. She tried to convince herself that she hadn't broken her promise to Richard. Well as long as he didn't find out it would be OK, right?

* * *

Robbie and James were walking outside. "So you follow up on this O'Brien lead and I suppose I should liaise with Peterson's unit."

James looked at Robbie. "What do you think Hobson would see in Peterson?"

Robbie looked at him. "Who knows?"

James watched his response. He really didn't seem to chuffed about Hobson going out with Peterson. This was not a typical Robbie Lewis response. Perhaps the Chief Super was right after all.

* * *

Robbie answered his mobile. "Laura, have you managed to pinpoint the exact time of death and the person responsible?"

"And in an ideal world, my answer would be yes to both. I'm calling you to let you know that I managed to get you an emergency appointment with my very, very good and very, very popular dentist."

"Ah, as much as I would love to I am in the middle of a murder investigation."

Well the dead can wait my dentist can't. Eight thirty Robbie, he likes his patients to be punctual. Arrive late and he gets very stabby with the hypodermic. Bye."

Robbie stared at his mobile. He wasn't sure why but the call bothered him. He hadn't asked Laura to make him an appointment. Why would she think he would want her to do that? He shook his head frustrated and went back to work.

* * *

Robbie was sitting at his desk staring at the prinouts of Yelland's email accounts when his mobile rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw the call was from Laura. He thought for a moment about ignoring the call but answered instead. "Laura, before you tell me how very, very busy your dentist is, let me explain. Hathaway called as I was about to go in…"

Laura was in a scene suit in the middle of the woods. "I'd like to hear it Robbie just not right now."

* * *

Robbie entered the lab where Laura was working. For some reason he wasn't quite comfortable being in the closed room with her. Just as she was about to show him what she'd found, the door opened. It was Alan Peterson. Peterson and Robbie eyed one another awkwardly before Peterson turned his attention to Laura.

He handed her the file he was carrying. "Thanks Laura."

She smiled at him as she took the file. "No problem."

"Speak later." She nodded at him.

Robbie stared at her not really sure how to proceed. She looked back at him and realized that she was going to have to explain but suddenly didn't really feel like she should have to, he knew how she felt. "He came to discuss some forensic results." Robbie nodded skeptically. "And to invite me to dinner."

Robbie took a deep breath as he stared at the screen behind her. "Ah, right. When?"

She tilted her head at him disbelieving. "Never. Not my type."

Robbie stared at her feeling slightly foolish as she smiled at him. He pointed at the screen trying to bring the attention back to the case.

After Robbie left Laura stared after him. She wasn't sure what was wrong but knew something was. Maybe he was more upset about Alan Peterson than she thought. He had seemed upset when she mentioned Alan wanted to take her to dinner. But he seemed to get that she didn't want Alan. She wanted him. She loved him.

She tried to work a bit more and then gave it up as a bad job. She called Jean. "Do you feel like having drinks?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Plus now you can tell me all about your date with Alan Peterson."

Laura laughed. "See you in twenty?"

"Whoever gets there first orders the other a drink?"

"Deal."

* * *

Robbie and James stood by their cars watching the two suspects being placed into cars and driven away. Robbie sucked in a painful breath. "Ahhh, damn it."

James watched him rub at the sore tooth. "You know Lipton reminds me of you." Robbie looked at him. "Stubborn, stuck in the past."

"Come again?"

"He allowed his life be marred by an experience forty years ago. And you are allowing yours to be marred by a dental appointment in 1992."

Robbie rubbed his cheek. "Hardly comparable."

James took a card from his pocket. "Well, I've booked you an appointment with my dentist. Tomorrow morning, she's opening up early especially. I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll be going for a job at eight."

James turned back and pointed at him. "You don't jog."

"I just started. You fancy a pint later? Big match, stupid sized telly in a sweaty pub."

James shook his head. "I've got a book to finish."

"Have you learned nothing from this case? Books are bad for your health."

James shook his head. "Not if you just read them. Why don't you invite Dr. Hobson? Get in there quickly before someone risks her away."

Robbie took a deep breath. "You said it yourself. Stuck in the past, me." James smiled at him before getting in his car and leaving.

Robbie walked around to the drivers' side of his car and looked around. He thought about what James said. He'd answered him that way to keep James in the dark. But now that he thought about it, he didn't want to see Laura tonight.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

**Lots of moving parts in this chapter. The angst is starting to build and will come to a head in the next chapter. I've brought another character back from another story (one of mine). Since our main characters are so unhappy I thought our minor characters deserved a little happiness. Hope you don't mind. Things are going to get much bumpier before they kiss and make up so fasten your seat belts. If your oxygen mask should deploy, please remember to put yours on before helping those around you. **

* * *

As Laura was packing away her things she remembered that she was supposed to teach a class that night. She went in search of Rawbones and arranged to switch with him. He would take her class tonight and she would take his early AM class. With that handled, she headed for her car.

She decided to give Robbie one more try. She took out her mobile and sent him a text. "_Having drinks with Jean. Care to console me after?_"

She pulled away from he office and headed to meet Jean. When she got to the restaurant she check her mobile. "_No, meeting James for a pint to watch the match. Stupid sized telly in a sweaty pub. Maybe another time."_

She stared at the phone. That message was unlike the Robbie Lewis of late. That was the Robbie Lewis of old. She shook her head. "No, I'm overthinking it. Let it go Laura. His tooth his bothering him and pain always makes things worse." Convinced she nodded her head and got out of her car.

* * *

Robbie sat in the pub alone yet surrounded by people. He took his phone out of his pocket and read Laura's message again. There was nothing about that message that should have bothered him and yet it did.

He briefly thought about sending her another message that was softer. But then someone scored and the pub went crazy. He put his mobile back in his pocket and forgot all about Laura.

* * *

Laura was on her second drink by the time Jean joined her. Jean saw the tension on Laura's face and again wondered if she was involved with her intrepid DI again. "Laura you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Laura smiled at her. For a brief moment she thought about tell Jean what was going on. But she wouldn't betray Robbie that way. "I'm thinking I might have made a mistake going out with Alan Peterson."

Jean laughed. "I could have told you that."

Laura told her all about her date and the subsequent phone calls, texts and drive-by's of her office. "He's a nice man. Just not my type."

Jean looked at her friend and couldn't resist. "No you prefer them taller, older and more northern."

Laura smiled. "Jean, there is nothing going on between Robbie and me. We are friends and nothing more."

"Good then there is no reason you shouldn't go out with Richard's cousin."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Tell you what. You get Alan Peterson to back off and I will go out with Richard's cousin."

Jean laughed. They ordered another round of drinks and then dinner. They settled into a quiet evening of conversation and laughter.

* * *

James was lounging comfortably in his chair reading the book he'd mentioned to Robbie earlier in the day when his mobile rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hello you. I thought you were on call tonight."

"I was supposed to be but I got a last minute reprieve. Care to take me to dinner instead?"

He closed his book and set it on the table. "That's the best offer I've had all day."

"Great, I'll be at your place in half an hour."

James changed clothes, straightened his place and was waiting when he heard the knock at his door. He opened the door to the tall brunette and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "I've missed you."

She pulled him in for another kiss as she untucked his shirt and pushed him into the apartment. "I've missed this."

James laughed as he let himself be guided backwards through his place towards the bedroom. "I thought you wanted dinner."

She looked up at him and smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Who says I can't have both?"

* * *

Laura and Jean stood outside of the restaurant chatting for a few minutes. They made plans for shopping in the coming weekend followed by dinner at Jean's. They hugged before heading in separate directions for their cars.

As Laura got closer to her car she saw a couple turn onto the street ahead of her. If she wasn't mistaken, that was…"James?"

James turned at the voice. Oxford was a small town; it was inevitable he would run into someone he knew eventually. "Dr. Hobson, fancy bumping into you tonight."

She looked at James and the tall woman with him. "Dr. Walker?"

James date smiled at her. "Hello Dr. Hobson. I haven't seen you in awhile."

James looked at the two women. "How exactly do you two know each other?"

Laura was still looking at the two confused. "Dr. Hobson briefly dated my attending. We met at a hospital function."

Laura looked at James. "I thought you were at the pub with Robbie watching the match."

James laughed. "No, I turned him down on that one."

"What time was that?"

James thought for a moment. "I guess around three this afternoon. I went back to the station and finished up some paperwork then headed home." Laura looked at him more confused than before. James reached out to her. "Dr. Hobson, are you OK?"

She shook her head. "You know, I think I might have had a bit too much to drink. I need to find a taxi."

James looked back at his date. "Why don't we drive you home? I can drive your car and Melly can follow me, that way you have your car in the morning."

Laura shook her head. "No, James you're on a date. I don't want to impose."

Melly moved forward and put her arm around Laura. "It's not an imposition. Tell you what, give me your keys and I'll drive you. You can direct me and James can run back to get his car since he already knows where you live."

Laura looked up at the younger woman and seemed to relax. Honestly, the thought of being with James in the car with her mind racing the way it was had not been appealing. She liked James but he was entirely too intuitive for her right now. She handed her keys to Mellie.

Mellie turned to James and kissed him. He whispered in her ear. "I'll be right behind you. I promise to make this up to you."

She stroked his cheek. "No need, she's a nice lady and clearly in some distress. I liked her with Dr. Avery. Honestly, I think he misses her."

Laura watched the two together. She briefly wondered how long they had been going out. Then she noticed how freely they touched one another and it made her heart hurt. She couldn't have that with Robbie. An unpleasant thought flitted through her head; this must be what it feels like to be someone's mistress. She shook her head to clear the thought but it lingered in the recesses of her mind.

Mellie turned to her. "Dr. Hobson are you ready?"

Laura nodded. "I think after this rescue you should probably just call me Laura."

Mellie laughed as she took Laura's arm. "Only if you agree to call me Mellie."

* * *

Mellie was waiting outside when James pulled up. She opened the passenger door and got in. "Did she say anything on the drive?"

Mellie shook her head as she fastened her seat belt. "No and I didn't push. Something definitely had her rattled though and I don't think it was too much to drink."

"I think I might know what it is."

Mellie looked at him. "Well…"

James thought for a moment. He didn't want to betray either Laura or Robbie but he trusted Mellie. "I think she may be dating my Inspector. And if he told her he was with me to get out of plans with her…"

Mellie gasped. "Oh, that would explain why she was so curious about when you turned him down."

James nodded. "Exactly."

"Should you warn him?"

James shook his head. "No, I'll tell him in the morning when I take him to the dentist. I do need to tell someone else though. I'll send her a message when we get to the restaurant. I don't know about you but I am starving."

She smiled at him. "Yes, I burned a lot of calories earlier and need to replenish them so that I can burn some more later."

* * *

Jean made it home to an empty house. Richard's dinner must have run longer than he thought. She dropped her purse and phone on the island and poured a glass of wine.

She wandered through the house trying to decide what to do until Richard got home. Ultimately she decided on a hot bath. She refilled her wine glass and headed upstairs.

As Jean was settling into the hot water Richard came home. He walked in and saw Jean's stuff on the island along with the bottle of wine. He poured himself a glass grabbed the bottle and started up the stairs. Then he remembered Jean's phone. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed it. Halfway up the stairs the phone vibrated and he saw the text from James.

"_Just dropped Dr. Hobson at her place. She got very upset when she discovered I was not at the pub with Lewis. Your theory might be accurate."_

Richard was briefly angry. Jean had promised to leave well enough alone. As he made it to the bedroom he heard Jean in the bath. He walked to the bathroom door and watched her for a minute.

"Richard I can feel you standing there. Why don't you come join me?"

He pushed off the doorframe. "I'm not quite sure you deserve that."

She turned to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She saw her phone in his hand.

"I thought we had an agreement that you would leave Laura alone."

She groaned internally. "We did. And I adhered to it."

Richard raised his eyebrow to her. "Really, so why is James texting you about Laura being upset?'

"James asked me earlier why I called him. I told him a version of why and he thought there might be something to it. I asked him to let it go out of deference to you. Clearly he didn't listen."

He set her phone on the bathroom vanity as he started to undress. "So you expect me to believe that one of your subordinates disregarded your request to let something go?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you knew James you wouldn't find it all that difficult to believe."

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he sat on the side of the bathtub. "Well, you might be willing to put up with that type of behavior but I'm not. I'm afraid there will be consequences for disobeying me."

Jean looked up at him as a shiver of excitement shot through her. "Consequences?"

He reached into the hot water and grabbed her leg pulling her to him. "Yes, Mrs. Innocent, consequences." He took her arm and pulled her closer to him.

Jean allowed herself to be pulled to her knees. She looked up at him. "So what exactly do these 'consequences' entail?"

Richard ran his hand across her wet skin before pinching her nipple. "Oh I think some form of punishment seems appropriate, don't you?"

Jean moaned then smiled up at him. "Oh yes, I believe I have been very naughty."

Richard pinched her again slightly harder. "Dry off and meet me in the bedroom, you have two minutes." He stood and walked away.

Jean couldn't get out of the bathroom quickly enough. She entered the bedroom to find Richard sitting on the end of the bed still partially clothed. He motioned her to him.

She walked to him slowly and took his hand. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. His hands wandered her back caressing it softly. Her mind was confused but she found this so intoxicating that she relaxed into him eagerly.

Richard felt the moment Jean relaxed and he used it to his advantage. Before she was aware of what was happening, he had her bent over his laps. She cried out as his palm struck her bottom the first time. As she felt it smooth over the skin caressing it she relaxed slightly only to be surprised when he smacked the skin again.

Richard smiled as he watched her battle her instincts. He knew she was angry and yet at the same time thrilled. He wound his other hand over her body and stroked the side of her breast. He could feel her struggling with the different sensations, the sting of the smack on her shapely ass, followed by the caress that soothed the stinging skin and the teasing on her breast.

Jean was squirming in Richard's lap. There were too many sensations at once. Beyond what his touch was doing to her, she could also feel his arousal under her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Richard, please."

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Have you learned your lesson Mrs. Innocent?" His hand slipped between her legs and his fingers teased at her center.

Her breathing was jagged as she nodded. "Yes, sir. Lesson learned."

His fingers slipped inside her and stroked her lightly. She almost fell off his lap. He held her tightly to him and continued to stroke in and out of her. He knew she was close to the edge. He flicked his thumb across her as he curled his fingers inside her and watched as every muscle in her body tensed. The noise that escaped her mouth made him even harder.

As Jean's breathing returned to normal she pulled herself up to look at Richard. He smiled not sure how she was going to respond to his punishment. "What are you thinking Jeannie?"

She started undressing him kissing skin along the way. She looked up at him. "You, me on this bed." She kissed him then whispered into his ear. "Wrapped around one another, nothing but bare skin, warm, wet mouths. You buried inside me pushing me to the brink."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply as he moved them onto the bed. She discarded the remainder of his clothes and took him into her mouth. For the next half hour, she made good on her promise.

Afterwards as they lay in bed catching their breath she curled into him and whispered into his ear. "You know if that's how you punish me all the time, I might be vastly more disobedient in the future." Richard laughed as he pulled her tighter to him.

* * *

Laura paced her house trying to understand why Robbie would have lied to her about where he was. She decided to give it one more try before she got too upset. She grabbed her mobile. "_Last call for comfort."_

* * *

Robbie felt his mobile buzz and pulled it out. It was a text from Laura. "_Last call for comfort."_

He briefly thought about not responding but then hit reply. "_Still at the pub with James._"

* * *

Laura saw the text as she was brushing her teeth. The lie was like a punch. She dropped her toothbrush and threw up. As she sat on the floor trying to pull herself together she felt the first tears fall down her cheek.

She had to talk to someone but whom? Her best friend and her lover had just lied to her. Her other best friend didn't know what was going on. There was only one other person who knew the whole story.

She grabbed her phone and found the number in her directory. She hit send and waited for the answer. "I need you. Can you please come over?"

**Author's note: I borrowed the "You, me on this bed" part from Daalny on the Downton page. I have full permission and thought it was such a great line that it deserved more play. As my advisor when I was getting my Master's said, you can quote or paraphrase anyone as long as you cite the source. So consider this me citing my source.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

**Sorry had to set up one more thing. I posted two chapters today. So if you haven't read 63 take a look at it first.**

Laura was still crying on her bathroom floor when the doorbell rang. She wiped her eyes and went downstairs. She opened the door and launched herself into Jack's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back into her house.

She buried her head into his chest and tears started flowing again. He held her tenderly letting her cry. It killed him to see her in this must pain. He stroked her hair and kissed her tenderly on the top of her head. "Shhh, Laura. Just let it out. I'm here."

She wrapped her arms around him even tighter. They stood there wrapped around one another and Jack let her cry herself out. Once the shudders had subsided. He lifted her face to his. "Let me make you some tea then you can tell me all about it."

She nodded at him. He guided her to the living room and settled her on the sofa. He saw a sweater on the back of a chair and offered it to Laura. It was the sweater Robbie had given her. She looked stricken as she shook her head.

Jack put the sweater down and sat next to her. He grabbed the throw that was on the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

Laura settled into the couch and pulled the blanket closer. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about Robbie. A few moments later Jack returned with the tea. He watched her wondering if she was asleep. He set the tea on the table and sat down next to her.

Laura opened her eyes when she felt him sit down. She smiled at him as he handed her the cup. "Thank you. I shouldn't have called you I didn't know who else to call."

He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek. "Laura, you don't have to apologize. It's what friends are for. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She nodded and through sips of tea she told him everything that had happened this week. By the end of the story, Laura was curled into Jack's side. He stroked the top of her head. "Laura, I know you may not want to hear this but I think you have to give him a chance to explain. You know this might be about the pain from a bad tooth and not about you."

Laura shook her head. "I will listen to him but I don't think it is. It's not the first time he has pulled back from me. But when we started this again we promised to talk through it, not retreat. This feels like him retreating."

"Laura I can offer a unique perspective here?" She nodded. "I can tell you that grief comes up on you at the oddest of times. And oftentimes you don't even recognize it as grief."

"I just feel like we have come so far and are so close to something and now this. I don't know how I can trust him again. I can't go through this again. The last time almost killed me."

He hated seeing her like this. "Laura, I'm here for you, whatever you need. Whether that's a shoulder to cry on or someone to make some tea, I'm here." Laura nodded into him. "Now let's get you to bed."

She nodded. He walked her upstairs and settled her in bed. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll let myself out. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?"

She nodded sleepily. "I'd like that."

He kissed her again. "Sleep well Laura. Call me when you are ready for lunch."

Jack left Laura in her bed almost asleep. He straightened up downstairs and then let himself out. He was worried about her and he was angry with Robbie Lewis.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

**The last chapter went a different way when I originally wrote it. However, as I went through to do some editing I decided that I had gone just a bit too far and possibly out of character for Laura so I cut an entire scene. As a general rule, I am a very efficient writer and rarely cut scenes. This time I did because I second guessed myself. As a result, I am now having to write myself out of a bit of a hole, unintended consequences. With all of that said, it now means I have NO IDEA where this is going or when it might resolve itself. Isn't it fun when the driver gets lost...**

* * *

Laura was up early the next morning to teach her class. She made it through the class without appearing too distracted. Part of her deal with Rawbones was she had to take his office hours. She spoke with a few students afterwards and then went in search of Jack.

As she stepped off the lift on the surgical floor she bumped into Mellie Walker. "Hello Laura. How are you this morning?"

Laura smiled at the younger woman. "I'm well, thanks for asking. And thanks to both you and James for your help last night. I hate that I interrupted your date."

Mellie waved her hand. "Don't think about it. We were just grabbing a quick bite. I had an early procedure this morning and he had to take his boss somewhere early this morning." Mellie groaned as she remembered what James had told her the night before.

Laura looked up at her. "Where did he take Robbie, I mean Inspector Lewis this morning?"

She swallowed. "I think he was taking him to see his dentist, I guess he doesn't have one." Mellie knew she had made an even bigger mistake. Laura had turned a ghastly shade of grey. "Laura, are you OK?"

She blinked at Mellie while trying to control her breathing. "I'm…" Laura shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm looking for Jack. We are supposed to have lunch."

Mellie was still concerned about Laura but was also glad that she might be seeing Jack again. He was happier when they were together. "He's in his office. Do you remember where that it is?"

Laura nodded. "I do. Thanks again for last night. I appreciate it."

Mellie smiled. "It was our pleasure. I'll see you around; perhaps the four of us could have dinner sometime."

Laura smiled and vaguely nodded. She waved at Mellie as she headed to Jack's office. She knocked on the door once and opened it. Jack smiled until he saw her pallor. "Laura?"

She entered and closed the door by leaning on it. She collapsed to the floor as the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Jack lowered himself to the floor in front of her and pulled her into him. She wrapped herself around him and practically crawled into his lap. "What happened darling?"

"It was OK for James to make him an appointment but not me."

He looked at her quizzically. "Laura, I'm going to need more."

"He has a toothache and I made him an appointment with my dentist. He skipped out on it. But James makes him an appointment and that one he keeps."

Jack furrowed his brow. "You made a dental appointment for Robbie?"

She nodded. "For Tuesday. He doesn't have a dentist and hasn't been to one in a long time. Mine is very good and I wanted to make sure he saw someone that wouldn't hurt him."

"Laura, that's a very intimate thing to do for someone."

She looked at him like he was insane. "I have sex with him Jack, on a regular basis. How is that less intimate than a dental appointment?"

Jack fought the smile that was threatening. "You might have wanted to share that with me last night." She furrowed her brow. "You've never been married but what you did is something that wives tend to do." He saw the look of anger crossing her face. "I'm not saying it's a woman's job it's just one of those things that happen. So it's possible that you scheduling the appointment might have triggered something in Robbie that he doesn't know."

Laura pushed away from Jack. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "Not on purpose, love. You were doing what you thought was the right thing to do. You were taking care of someone you love."

Laura rolled her eyes. "So by taking care of Robbie I made him lie to me?"

He shook his head. "I can't explain why he lied to you. All I can guess is that your call triggered something in him. Most likely with the pain he is in he hasn't even recognized it. All he has probably noticed is that he doesn't feel quite right."

She looked at him still unsure. "Did this happen to you?"

He nodded. "It still does. My assistant is the best at recognizing it. When it comes up she will quietly sit me down and talk me round. Then she will tell me who I need to apologize to, it works quite well really."

She pulled her legs into her body and hugged them tightly. I don't understand why he didn't talk to me, even if he wasn't feeling 'right'. He's talked to me about Val before, even recently."

"Perfect storm of weird things Laura. Let him get his tooth fixed and likely he will talk to you."

They sat in the floor while Laura hugged herself. "So I just let this go and wait for him to come to me?"

He nodded. "That is my prescription."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's bad." Then she started giggling.

Jack laughed. It was the first time he had seen her happy. "That's why you liked it."

She rested her chin on her knees. "So are you going to feed me or what?"

Jack stood and offered Laura his hand. "I thought you would never ask Laura."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

**I think I found the thread. I really enjoy writing James because I do like his snarkiness followed by surprising insightfulness.**

**A/N – This chapter, the chapter before it and the next several chapters all occur somewhat simultaneously. Just different snippets from the same morning, afternoon and evening.**

* * *

At eighty thirty on the dot James was knocking on Robbie's door. Robbie opened the door looking even more disgruntled than usual. "Good Morning Sir, ready for the dentist?"

Robbie winced as he let James in. "I'll ask you nicely once to keep it down."

James looked back at him. "A bit too much at the pub, sir? Seems to be going around the older set. Dr. Hobson had a bit too much last night too."

Robbie looked at him. "How do you know that?"

James shrugged. "I saw her out last night. She was a bit worse for the wear so a friend and I drove her home."

Robbie had his back to James as he straightened his kitchen. "Did she say anything?"

James smiled as he leaned against the wall. "She did seem to think that I was going to be with you at the pub. Is there a particular reason that you needed an alibi from Dr. Hobson? Cause I am happy to help with that but I really should have a heads up."

Robbie looked down at the sink. The throbbing in his tooth combined with the throbbing in his head made it hard for him to think. "She asked me to do something before I asked you to go to the pub. I assumed you would say yes. So I told her we were going."

James stifled the laughter that was threatening to erupt. "Well you know what happens when you assume sir." The look Robbie gave him would peel paint from the walls normally but in this instance it made James laugh. "You should know sir she asked when you asked me and seemed quite annoyed with the answer. I'm not sure why you were avoiding the lovely doctor but you might ought to be prepared to deal with her wrath." James motioned to the door. "Now we must be off."

James followed Robbie to the door and all but pushed him out closing the door behind them. They got into the car and James drove them to the dentist's office. As they sat in the waiting room, Robbie looked at James. "You don't have to wait for me."

James smiled as he continued to read the out of date magazine. "It's no problem sir. Besides, how else would you get home?"

"I could probably count on Laura for a ride."

James shook his head. "I wouldn't count on that sir. My friend drove her home in Dr. Hobson's car. She was pretty rattled and didn't say anything on the drive."

Robbie shrugged. "Probably because you put her in a car with a stranger."

James shook his head. "I don't think that was it. She actually knew my friend."

Robbie looked at James. "Who's your friend?"

James looked up. "A doctor at the Radcliffe, they were introduced by some doctor that Dr. Hobson used to date. My friend thought they made a nice couple and seems to think that the attending in question still has feelings for Dr. Hobson."

Robbie grumbled remembering Dr. Jack Avery. He liked the man but certainly didn't trust him around Laura. "And how is it that your friend knows so much?"

The woman behind the receptionist's desk looked at Robbie. "The doctor will see you now."

Robbie looked back at James who was still smiling. "Go on, I promise she's quite good. And you know doctor's they have an intuition about people. They tend to see all sorts of things that normal people don't see. Much like detectives."

Robbie stared at James not exactly sure what that last statement meant. "Mr. Lewis." He turned to the receptionist and walked toward the door she was holding open for him.

* * *

Once James was sure that Robbie was ensconced in the dentist's chair he stepped outside for a smoke and a call. He pressed the speed dial for Jean and waited for her to answer the call. "James, I thought you took the morning off."

He nodded to no one in particular. "I did ma'am. I'm taking Inspector Lewis to the dentist. And we had an interesting chat."

Jean sighed; she didn't really want to know any of this. "Go on."

"I assume you got my text last night about my run in with Dr. Hobson."

Jean blushed thinking about what happened after the text. "Yes, I got your text."

"Well this morning when I picked himself up I mentioned bumping into Dr. Hobson and he got very agitated. He tried to play it off that she had asked him to do something before he asked me to go to the pub and was just assuming I would go. But when I told him that Dr. Hobson was specific about what time I told him no, that seemed to worry him even more."

"And where did you leave things?"

"I'm still here with him. He tried to pretend that the reason Dr. Hobson was so upset is because I put her in a car with a stranger. He seemed particularly annoyed when I told him that my friend wasn't a stranger to Dr. Hobson but rather an acquaintance of a doctor she used to date."

Jean whispered. "Jack."

James' ears perked up. "Do you know him ma'am?"

Jean silently cursed. "I met him once at a charity auction. Seemed a nice enough chap. I didn't get the impression that it was serious though."

"Well my friend seems to think he still harbors some feelings for her and might want to rekindle that flame. DI Lewis did not care for that tidbit of information at all."

Jean drew a deep breath. "What's the bottom line here James?"

"I think you are right about Dr. Hobson and himself. I think they might have a relationship going on and I think Lewis has thoroughly cocked it up. So now we need to figure out a way to fix this because when he's miserable he makes it his mission to make me miserable."

Jean thought about it for a moment. James had a point. Robbie was quite impossible when he and Laura weren't getting along. Interfering would help everyone in the long run. "I'll see if I can casually bump into Dr. Hobson today. You see if you can get anything else out of Robbie when he's done. You know people tend to be more susceptible after the drugs they get at the dentist's office."

"OK, I'll see you after I get him settled."

* * *

Jean hung up the phone and stood. She let her assistant know where she was going and headed to the morgue. She tried Laura's office first but didn't find her. She headed to the autopsy suite but only saw Rawbones. She got his attention and he waved her into the room. She opened the door and asked. "Have you seen Dr. Hobson?"

He nodded. "She took my class this morning which included my office hours. She called a bit ago and said that she was having lunch with someone and then was going to take the afternoon off. Is there something I can help you with Chief Super?"

"No, I just needed Dr. Hobson for something. Thank you."

Jean pressed the button for Laura on her phone. The call rolled to voicemail. "Laura, it's Jean I just stopped by to invite you to lunch. Call me when you get a chance."

* * *

The nurse helped Robbie to the waiting room. James was up in an instant to help her. "Is he OK?"

She nodded. "He's fine. He fought the anesthesia a bit. When that happens they're always a bit more groggy afterwards. Let's get him to your car then I will give you the care instructions."

Between them they managed to get Robbie settled in James' car. The nurse handed him a packet for care. "He needs these prescriptions filled. Nothing solid to eat today and soft food for at least the next 72 hours. He needs to come back next week for a re-check as well."

James nodded. "Thanks, I'll make sure he follows the rules."

James drove Robbie home and got him settled in bed. He filled the prescriptions and brought them back to Robbie's house. He left the bottles on Robbie's nightstands with a note explaining the directions from the dentist. Since Robbie was asleep he decided to head into the office. He would check back on him later in the day.

* * *

Before James got into his car, he called Mellie. She answered on the first ring. "I finished quicker than I thought. Care to have lunch with me?"

She smiled. "I could make that work but it has to be here in the hospital. I have a lecture I have to attend."

James laughed. "You don't think you can scare me with hospital food do you?"

"I'm not really sure what they have here qualifies as food so you might want to re-think your position."

James got into his car. "To see you, I'll risk it. See you in fifteen."

"I'll be the one in the white coat in the canteen. You won't be able to miss me."

* * *

James walked into the canteen at the Radcliffe and laughed. The room was swimming with people in white coats. He looked around for Mellie and was surprised by her hands going around his eyes. "Looking for someone special."

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was but you'll do." He leaned down and kissed her.

She pinched his side in revenge even as she deepened the kiss. They were both slightly breathless when they ended the kiss. "It's a good thing you are such a good kisser James Hathaway. It almost makes me forget that sly insult."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Would another kiss make it better?" She nodded at him as he kissed her again.

"Excuse me but I don't think that sort of behavior is allowed in here."

The two broke apart to see Jack and Laura standing there. Jack was smiling at his protégée while Laura tried not to scowl at James. "Sorry Dr. Avery. We won't let it happen again." Mellie tried to contain her smile.

"Well Dr. Walker are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Mellie nodded. "Yes this is my…" She looked back at James and he nodded at her. "My boyfriend James Hathaway. James this is my boss Dr. Jack Avery."

Jack and James shook hands. "It's nice to meet you James. This is my friend Dr. Laura Hobson."

James looked at Laura and was surprised to see a touch of hostility on her face. He turned his attention back to Jack. "Actually, Dr. Hobson and I already know each other. I'm with the Oxfordshire Police Department."

Jack looked down at Laura and could see the tension in her body. He put his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to relax. "Are you guys coming or going?"

Mellie answered. "We were just about to have some lunch. Would you care to join us?"

Jack looked down at Laura she nodded almost imperceptibly. He smiled at Mellie and James. "Sure, let's find a table first."

As the two couples walked through the room looking for a table Jack leaned down to Laura. "Are you sure about this? I assume this is the James that took Robbie to the dentist." She stiffened at the mention of Robbie's name. Jack pulled her closer to him. "Say the word and we are out of here."

Laura looked up at him and shook her head. "No I need to know how he is. Can you give us a few minutes?"

Jack placed his hand on her shoulder then kissed her forehead. "Dr. Walker, since James and Laura are on our territory I saw we pick what they get to eat. What do you think?"

She laughed. "Oh, I think that's only fair."

Jack squeezed Laura's arm and kissed her forehead again as he motioned for Mellie to lead the way. James looked at Laura. "Are you two an item?"

The anger flashed across Laura's face again. "We are good friends."

James nodded. "Yes because I often kiss my good friends."

Laura sat at the table. "What can I say Jack is a very good friend?"

James sat across from her. "So does that extend to outside of the hospital?"

"James, I don't think that is any of your business, who I see in or out of the hospital. The last I checked I am a single female who is free to date whomever she wants."

James sat back in his chair a little concerned by her anger. "Dr. Hobson, Laura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You're right. He seems like a nice enough guy and Mellie thinks the world of him. You deserve to be happy."

Laura deflated at his apology. "I'm sorry James. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Jack is a good friend and I did date him at one point. I've had a rough couple of days and Jack has been there to help me."

James nodded at her. "Well I am sorry you are going through a rough patch. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

She looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "Thank you James. I appreciate it." She looked away from him trying to hide the tears.

James reached across the table and took her hand. "You know, Inspector Lewis isn't the only one who cares for you." She looked back at him as one single tear escaped. James reached up and brushed it away. "He's OK, so you know. He's sleeping. I plan on going over later this afternoon and checking on him."

Jack and Mellie returned to the table with trays of food. Laura locked eyes with James and mouthed. "Thank you." James nodded and smiled at her.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**There are two chapters today so if you haven't read 67 go back a chapter. Nice of James to take one on the chin for Robbie & Laura.**

James entered the station and headed straight for Jean's office. Her assistant motioned him in. He knocked on the doorframe to get her attention. She motioned him in and to a chair. "So, how is Inspector Lewis?" She stood and walked to the door to close it.

"He's sleeping at home. I plan on checking on him later."

Once the door was closed Jean sat in the chair next to him. "So did you get anything out of him?"

James laughed as he thought about the condition Robbie was in when they left the dentist's office. "No ma'am. He was barely functional. I'll see what I can get out of him when I go by later."

She nodded. "I wasn't able to reach Dr. Hobson. Apparently she decided to take the afternoon off."

James shrugged. "Well as it turns out I bumped into her while at the hospital having lunch with a friend."

Jean raised her eyebrow. "And?"

"And I don't think Laura is too concerned about Inspector Lewis. She was very friendly with a doctor. As a matter of fact, she was having lunch with him and I observed several kisses between them."

Jean sat back in the chair. That would make sense too. Laura knew that she didn't really care for Jack after the last dinner at her house. Is that what she was hiding? Not a relationship with Robbie but a relationship with Jack?

James watched the wheels turn in the Chief Super's head. He smiled to himself as he decided to fall on the sword for the good doctor and Lewis. "My girlfriend even suggested that the four of us could go on a double date. They both seemed open to the idea."

Jean looked at him. "Girlfriend?"

James hid the smile knowing that he had won this battle. He would gracefully endure a grilling about his personal life to buy some breathing room for his two favorite people.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

Laura listened to her messages on her way home. Two were from Jean and the third was from Lyn. Jean she knew how to handle. Lyn she was less sure of. Normally she would wait to call her from home so that she could see Matthew. But right now she didn't think she could hide her feelings from Lyn.

She pressed the speed dial button for Lyn and waited for the call to connect. "Hi Laura. Thanks for calling me back."

She smiled at the sound of Lyn's voice. "Hi Lyn. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was calling to see if you've heard from dad? I haven't talked with him since Saturday and he had a toothache."

Laura drew a deep breath. "He's been busy with a case. But he did go to the dentist this morning and is resting now. You might try him later this evening."

Laura heard the sigh of relief from Lyn. "Good, I was worried. Did you take him?"

Laura pulled into her driveway and turned off her car. "No, James took him. I had a class this morning."

Lyn laughed at the thought of James taking her dad to the dentist. "I guess you pulled the night shift."

Tears formed in Laura's eyes. "Something like that." Laura wiped the tears away. "So how's Matthew?" Laura sat in her car and cried as Lyn told her about Matthew.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

**James rides again. He really should consider a career as a therapist except that he and Robbie both hate them. Perhaps professional matchmaker. Either way he is quite deft at handling these two.**

James opened the door to Robbie's apartment and let himself in. He carried in a bag of groceries that met the instructions from the nurse. He felt confident that Robbie wouldn't have what he needed.

He was putting the last of the items in the refrigerator when he heard Robbie. "Laura is that you?"

James smiled that Robbie would automatically assume it was Laura in the kitchen. "No sir, it's not Dr. Hobson."

Robbie walked into the living room. "James, why are you here?"

"I took you to the dentist this morning sir. Don't you remember?"

Robbie sat down on the sofa. "Of course I remember that. But why are you here now?"

James leaned against the wall. "You were pretty out of it when I brought you home. I wanted to make sure you understood the instructions the dentist gave. I also brought you some food that is more along the lines of what the dentist recommended. How are you feeling?"

Robbie ran his hands through his hair. "I am in a bit of pain but nothing like before. What exactly can I eat?"

James shrugged. "I think baby food is really all that's on the menu. I bought you some yogurt. Would you like one?" Robbie looked at him. "OK that might have been the wrong question, but it's probably about all you can handle at the moment."

Robbie nodded. "Fine, give me one."

James went into the kitchen to get the yogurt. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking why did you think it was Dr. Hobson in your kitchen?" He handed the yogurt and a spoon to Robbie.

Robbie took the items and took a few bites of the yogurt. "She's the only other person who has a key. I thought maybe you told her and she came to check on me. How did you get in anyway?"

James pulled Robbie's keys from his pocket and placed them on the table. "I borrowed these from you earlier. And I did tell her you were OK at lunch."

Robbie tried to look disinterested. "You had lunch with her."

James reached out for the empty yogurt container and threw it away. "Actually, I was at the hospital to have lunch with my friend and we bumped into her and Dr. Avery having lunch. So the four of us had lunch together."

"Who's Dr. Avery?"

James sat in the chair across from Robbie. "She says he's a friend but my friend thinks they might be dating again. They make a cute couple. Honestly he looks like the kind of guy I've always pictured her with."

"So you've thought about what kind of guy Laura would date?"

James leaned back in the chair and stretched out his legs. "Honestly, I always thought you were the guy she should date. But you've made it pretty clear to everyone that you aren't interested in her so it's only fair that she find someone who wants to make her happy."

Robbie looked at him for a minute. "You don't think I want her to be happy?"

James shook his head. "I didn't say that sir. Of course you want her to be happy. She's your friend, we always want our friends to be happy."

Robbie sat there thinking about their weekend in London and how happy Laura had been. Then he thought about the sadness in her eyes the last time he'd seen her.

James watched the emotions play across Robbie's face. James wasn't sure exactly what Robbie was thinking but he was fairly certain it was about the good doctor. "Well, sir, I've got to be off. I have plans tonight. If you need something, though, don't hesitate to call."

Robbie nodded. "Thanks James. I appreciate everything you did for me today."

James stood and headed for the door. "Anytime sir. See you tomorrow?"

Robbie nodded. "See you then James."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**Grab a hanky, you are going to need it.**

Robbie was up early the next morning. It felt good not to be in pain, or at least as much pain. He ate a light breakfast of the soft foods James had brought for him. He smiled at the care this showed. The smile faded quickly though, if he hadn't pushed Laura away, it would have been her doing it for him.

He'd almost texted her the night before but then he read his texts to her from earlier in the week. How could he have been so cold to her? This woman loved him and had been so patient with him. She had tried to take care of him and he had abused her trust and treated her so badly.

He got dressed and headed out. He still had one stop to make before the office. He drove to the cemetery and walked slowly to Val's grave. He cleared away a few leaves then sat on the bench. "Hello Val. It's been awhile since I've been here. I hope you know it's not because I don't love you. But life's been a little busy lately."

He sat staring at the grave. He took a deep breath and continued. "I've been seeing someone. I've fallen in love with someone. And until this week, we were moving in the right direction. But I had a toothache this week and she was so worried about me that she scheduled a dentist appointment for me. It was a lovely thing to do and she had no way of knowing that it would dredge up painful memories."

Robbie leaned forward staring at his shoes. "You were the last person who did that for me. It was right before you were killed. You hadn't told me you made the appointment. I got the reminder call the week after we buried you. I guess you thought you would take me and I would go willingly and for you I would have. I didn't keep the appointment, I couldn't."

He fell silent again. "Laura, that's her name, you might remember her. She's one of the medical examiners I work with. Anyway, Laura made a dentist appointment for me. I didn't ask her to, she just did it. She's pushy that way, kind of like you and our Lyn." Robbie laughed thinking about the way Laura had pushed her way into his life.

He smiled at how much happier he was since he had let her in. "I overreacted to her pushiness and I may have messed things up. So I'm here today to let you know I might not be back for a while. It's time that I let Laura all the way in. I love you Val and I always will. But I love her too and it's time that I tell her."

Robbie's mobile buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was James. "Yeah James."

"Sorry to bother you so early but we have a case."

"Text me the details James, I'm on my way."

Robbie put his phone away. "So that's me done Val. It looks like I get to see her sooner than I thought. Wish me luck in finding a way to make this up to her. I love you Val but it's time I start living again."

He stood and walked to the gravestone. He touched his hand to his lips then touched the gravestone. "Goodbye Val."


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Robbie arrived at the scene and sat in his car for a few minutes gathering his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he was going to make this up to Laura but he knew he was ready.

He got out of the car and looked around for James. He waved as he saw him. Robbie strode across the park to meet with James. He carefully looked around hoping to spot Laura. James walked towards him frowning. "Well sir, you won't be happy with this situation."

He smiled at James. "And why is that James?"

James pointed back to the SOCOs. "Most likely our case is a suicide so there was no real need for us to be out here so early. But to make it even more enjoyable we are stuck with the insufferable Dr. Rawbones today."

Robbie jerked his head towards the crime scene. Sure enough, there was the sizable frame of Dr. Angus Rawbones. "Where's Laura? Why isn't she here?"

James shook his head. "I don't know sir. Rawbones just said she had taken some time off."

Robbie rubbed his forehead. His mind racing to the last time she took time off after a fight. He hadn't seen her for over two weeks then. And even once she returned she was so cold towards him. It had taken them months to get back to a cordial relationship and almost a year to get their relationship back on track. He couldn't go through that again.

James watched the fear slide across Robbie's face. He didn't know what was going on but whatever it was Robbie looked panicked. "Sir, are you OK?"

Robbie blinked for a moment. Trying to push away the blind fear that was gripping him. He looked back at James. "I'm fine" He motioned towards the crime scene. "Let's go see if we need to be here."

* * *

Robbie and James met with Rawbones and determined that it was in fact a suicide so there was no need for them to be there. James headed for his car when he realized that Robbie wasn't with him. He looked back and saw Robbie talking to Rawbones. He smiled to himself knowing that it was killing Robbie to have to elicit information from the man. Robbie must be really desperate.

Robbie waited until James was out of earshot. "Dr. Rawbones, did Dr. Hobson happen to say where she was going?"

Angus Rawbones knew he wasn't well liked by the inspector. No, Robbie Lewis preferred working with the tiny Laura Hobson. So his first instinct when the question was asked was to fob the question and get on with his day. Then he turned and saw the look on Inspector Lewis's face and realized that this question wasn't because the man didn't want to work with him. That was the look of a man in anguish.

Of course, the rumors had run around the morgue for years that the two were in love but too scared or foolish or some combination of both to ever act on it. If that look were any indication perhaps the two had finally come together and something had gone terribly wrong. "Well I hope she didn't go anywhere. She's teaching a few of my classes at the hospital today."

Robbie fought back the smile that threatened. "So she didn't take a few days off?"

Dr. Rawbones smiled to himself. "She just took a few days out of the on call rotation. Said she needed some personal space and wanted the more regular hours that came with teaching."

"So she's at the Radcliffe today?"

Rawbones closed his kit and nodded at Robbie. "She should be there until around three. After that I have no idea where she will be."

Robbie turned and started walking away. He was about halfway to his car when he remembered to thank the man. He stopped and went back to him. "Thanks for the information. I appreciate it."

Rawbones nodded. "No worries. I know you and Laura are good friends. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you knowing where she is."

Robbie turned away and headed to his car. As he walked away he couldn't help but think that Laura might mind a lot that he knew where she was. He suspected the personal space that she needed was from him.

James was waiting for him at his car. He motioned his chin towards the doctor. "What was all of that about?"

Robbie shook his head. "Nothing just checking to make sure he was positive it was a suicide. You know how sometimes they say those things and then two days later it's a homicide."

James nodded stifling a smile. "Well I am heading back to the station. I'll let the Chief Super know that this isn't our case. See you there?"

Robbie nodded. "I'll be there in a bit. I need to make a quick stop."

James headed to his car leaving Robbie alone. Robbie got into his car and pulled out his mobile. He opened a text window and started to send Laura a message. As he started to type his phone rang he smiled as he hit the button to answer the call. "Hello love."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

**Probably going to need a hanky for this one too. I promise we are getting nearer to a resolution.**

"Hi dad. I take since you are answering your phone that you are actually alive."

Robbie grimaced as he realized he hadn't called Lyn back the night before. "Well that's debatable pet but I do feel much better. I'm sorry I didn't call you back last night. I took a pain pill and it knocked me out."

Lyn laughed at her dad. "It's OK Dad. I actually I knew you were alive because Laura told me."

"You talked to Laura yesterday?"

Lyn smiled as she heard the panic in her dad's voice. "Yes, didn't she tell you last night?"

"Last night?" Robbie grimaced as he rubbed his eyebrow. What had Laura told Lyn?

"She told me that James took you to the dentist and I teased her about taking the late shift. So I figured she would have told you about talking with me and that's why you didn't call."

"Yeah she did pet. I just forgot about it."

Lyn heard the lie through the phone. She didn't know what her dad had done to Laura but she wasn't going to let him get away with lying to her. "So dad, was she still crying when you saw her last night?" Robbie slumped down in his seat. "Because when I talked to her she was crying her eyes out while pretending she wasn't. Now I am pretty sure that she wasn't crying about how much Matthew had grown so why don't you tell me why she was crying."

He took a deep breath. "Didn't she tell you?"

Lyn sighed. "No dad, she tried to pretend like everything was just fine and that she was headed to your place soon. She actually thought I couldn't hear her crying. She did a relatively good job until I asked when the two of you were coming to see us again. Even then she wouldn't admit that anything was wrong she just made a sad excuse that she had to go, told me she loved me and hung up."

Robbie felt even worse now. Laura had tried to protect him in front of his daughter. Even when he had hurt her as deeply as he had, her first instinct was to protect him. "I messed up pet. I got scared about something she did and I pushed her away and then I lied to her, twice."

"What happened dad?"

He told her the whole story in just a few minutes. "I ruined things pet. I took all of the closeness that we had and I pushed it away because of a bad memory. I promised her that I would talk to her if I ever got scared again. And when it happened not only did I not talk to her, I lied to her."

On the other end of the line, Lyn cried. She was sad for her dad and his inability to move past her mother. She was sad for Laura because she didn't deserve this type of heartache. She was even sad for herself because she truly loved Laura and had enjoyed having a motherly influence in her life. She wasn't sure that her dad even knew how frequently she and Laura chatted.

"Dad, you can fix this. She loves you so much. The fact that she tried to pretend that everyone was all right between you two last night proves it. If she thought you were really done she would have told me."

Robbie shook his head. He knew that wasn't true. "No pet, she wouldn't have told you. She would have felt it was my responsibility to tell you. Laura would protect me even as she died inside. It's who she is."

Lyn sighed knowing there was truth in what her dad said. Laura would be loyal to her dad until the end. "Dad, have you tried to reach out to her at all."

"Not since I lied to her Wednesday night. James took me to the dentist yesterday then came back to check on me last night."

"Find her dad. Apologize, tell her why you acted the way you did." Lyn paused not sure how to ask the next question. "Dad, why did you lie to her?"

"I honestly don't know. She called me to schedule the dentist appointment and it struck me the wrong way. I was in a lot of pain and it all got confused with the pain of thinking that it was something that your mum would do why was she trying to take Val's place. I overreacted and then I didn't know how to fix it."

Lyn was at a loss. For the first time in her dad's relationship with Laura she didn't know what to tell him. She took a deep breath and forged ahead. "Dad, do you love her?"

Robbie felt the tears forming in his eyes. "I do."

"Do you want to lose her?"

The first tear fell. "I can't lose her pet."

"Then find her dad. Tell her everything you just told me. Beg her to understand. And dad, tell her you love her. It's time."

Robbie nodded. She was right. "I love you Lyn."

Lyn smiled. "I love you too dad. Now, go get our girl and bring her back to the family."


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

Robbie drove as quickly as he dared to the Radcliffe. He had to find Laura and he had to get her back. Once inside the building he wasn't quite sure where he should go. He got directions from the woman at the reception desk and headed to find Laura.

He followed the directions and found himself in a relatively empty corridor. He stopped the first person he saw and asked where he could find Dr. Hobson. The student pointed toward a set of double doors. "She's in lecture hall A."

Robbie thanked the student and walked toward the doors. He looked through the window of the door and saw her. His heart lurched as he watched her lecture to the classroom. She was so vibrant. He imagined that at least half of the male students and probably a few of the female students had crushes on her.

She worked her way through her lecture unaware that Robbie was watching her. He was trying to figure out how best to approach her when his mobile buzzed. He looked at the screen. "Yeah James."

"Not sure where you are sir but we have a case."

Robbie sighed and looked through the window. Laura was laughing at something one of her students had said. "Send me the details. I'm on my way." He pressed his hand to the door, took one last lingering look at the woman he loved and walked away.

* * *

Laura was packing up her notes when one of the students entered the lecture hall. "Dr. Hobson, did that man find you earlier?"

She turned and smiled. "What man?"

The young woman smiled. "There was an older man in the hallway earlier looking for you."

Laura smiled at what the young woman thought an older man might be. She was fairly certain it had been Jack looking for her. "Thanks, I'm pretty sure I know who it was. I'll find him."

Laura gathered her things and headed to Jack's office. She knocked on his door and pushed it open. He was on the phone but motioned her in. She took a seat and waited for him to finish his call.

When he finished the call he came around the desk and kissed her on the cheek. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She smiled at him, genuinely glad to see him. "One of my students said you were looking for me?"

He looked at her questioningly. "It wasn't me, I've been in surgery all morning. I only just got to my office."

She thought for a moment. "I wonder who it was."

He took her hand. "Any chance it was your Robbie?"

She shook her head. "He's clearly not my Robbie seeing as I haven't heard from him in two days. And he doesn't know where I am so how could he randomly show up here looking for me?"

"Laura, he is a detective. Something tells me he could find you if he wanted to."

She shook her head. "Maybe, but I'm not really sure that I want to see him."

Jack smiled at her sadly. "Laura, if I thought for a moment that was true, I would be the happiest man alive. But I know that's not true. You love him and you need to talk with him."

Laura looked at Jack, realization dawning on her face. "Jack, I thought you weren't ready."

He looked away. "I wasn't but when I came to your house the other night and you were so broken I suddenly realized that all I wanted to do was fix you. I want you Laura. I know it's not fair to tell you all of this when you are going through such turmoil."

She smiled sadly at him. "Jack, another time, another place and I would be leaping into your arms right now. But, no matter what has happened, I love him."

He nodded. "I know Laura. I just thought you needed to know that there was someone else who cares."

She cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry Jack. I wish…"

He kissed the inside of her hand and held it. "I know Laura. You need to find him and fix this."

She nodded. "Thank you Jack."

He shrugged. "For what?"

"You could have sat back, let this fall apart and been there to pick up the pieces. Instead, you put me first. You provided me with insight I would never have had. I can't thank you enough."

Jack stood and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her on the forehead. "Laura, I am here for you. Whether that's as a friend or maybe more one day. All I care about is seeing you happy. I've seen you with him, he makes you happy."

She smiled up at him. "You are an amazing man Jack."

"Go Laura, before I ruin all of this goodwill by doing something foolish."

She pushed up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I wish I had two lives to lead Jack Avery." She pulled away from him, walked out the door closing it behind her. She leaned against the door and breathed out slowly. "_Robbie Lewis, you better be worth all of this._"

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I am a tease. I absolutely promise we are getting closer.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Laura finished her day and headed home. She stopped at Waitrose to pick up a few essentials for the weekend. She called Jean to confirm their shopping plans for the next day.

"Laura why don't you pick me up around ten. We can spend the day shopping. And since Richard is out of town why don't you plan on spending the night at the house? We can order in, watch movies just generally have a relaxing evening."

Laura thought about it for a moment. An evening with Jean sounded vastly better than an evening home alone. "Jean, that sounds like a great idea. I say we add a completely decadent dessert to go with those plans."

Jean smiled. "So you don't have other plans?"

Laura laughed. "No Jean, I don't have other plans. With whom would I have other plans?"

Jean rolled her eyes wondering why Laura was being so coy. "Well James mentioned that he saw you with a certain doctor at the hospital earlier."

Laura was suddenly sad at the thought of Jack. She knew under other circumstances she could fall in love with him. "He did and I don't have any answers for you on that subject."

Jean laughed. "We'll see about that tomorrow. See you at ten?"

* * *

Laura had a quiet evening at home. She caught up on her email, finished a few reports and went to bed early. In the middle of the night she woke up feeling worse than she had in a long time. She got a glass of water and some cold medicine and went back to bed.

The next time she woke she felt worse. She checked her temperature and decided that shopping with Jean was a bad idea. She sent Jean a message and went back to bed.

* * *

Jean was opening her office door when Robbie rounded the corner. "Ma'am I thought you were taking the day off?"

She smiled at him. "I was. I had plans with a friend but unfortunately she took ill. Since Mr. Innocent is out of town I decided to come in and take care of some paperwork. Now, how is your case going?"

Robbie briefly thought about which friend it could be. "The case is going well ma'am. James is bringing someone in now. We are fairly certain he's our man."

"Very well Inspector. Looks like you might get out of here at a decent hour today." Robbie stood there staring at her. "Is there something else you needed Lewis?"

Robbie shook his head. "No ma'am. Just lost in thought. Have a nice day."

Robbie headed away from Jean with Laura on his mind. He was willing to bet that she was the sick friend. He had even more reason to solve the case quickly. He hurried off in search of James and their suspect.

* * *

Laura had spent most of the day in a fever-induced haze. She had taken cold medicine several times during the day but the fever didn't seem to go away. She ached everywhere. She briefly thought about calling Jack but after his confession the day before felt it would be unfair to him.

She took some more medicine and went back to her room. She knew she needed to get her fever down and decided to take a cool shower.

* * *

Robbie and James had indeed found their suspect. He'd left James with the paperwork and headed to Laura's. His mind wandered to a night several years earlier when she had called him while she was sick. That had been one of those unique firsts courtesy of Laura. Beyond that it was the first time that he remembered wanting to take care of her. He smiled as he thought of the care package he'd left her the next morning.

He stopped at the store and stocked up on a few essentials for a cold. Once at her house, he stood at the front door trying to decide what to do. He had a key and would normally let himself in. However since he had lied to her he felt like he didn't have that right any longer.

He rang the doorbell and waited. He waited a few more minutes then rang the bell again. Her car was in the drive. It was possible that she was feeling better and gone for a walk. It was even possible that she hadn't been the friend Jean was talking about.

He thought about it for a few minutes more then decided to go in. He used his key to let himself in. "Laura, are you home?"

He listened but didn't hear any response. Maybe she was out for a walk. He took the bags into the kitchen and put the items away. He was debating with himself about staying when he heard the crash from upstairs.

Robbie tore up the stairs. "Laura." He rushed into her bedroom and heard the water from the bathroom. He pushed open the bathroom door and his heart almost stopped. Laura was collapsed at the bottom of her shower.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

He rushed to her and opened the shower door. The water was almost cold. He quickly turned it off while grabbing a towel. He stroked her face. "Laura, Laura." Just as he was getting worried her eyes fluttered.

"Robbie, why are you here?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "I came by to check on you and bring you some supplies. You didn't answer so I let myself in. I put away everything I bought and was debating what to do next when I heard a crash. I ran up the stairs and found you passed out in the shower. What happened?"

She wrapped her arms around him craving his touch. "I don't know. I have a fever and I came up to take a shower to cool off. I felt a bit light-headed and the next thing I knew you were stroking my face."

"Laura, let's get you in bed. I'm going to help you up. Do you think you can walk to your bed?" She nodded her head. He slowly helped her up. "Hold on to me so that I can get you dry." Robbie tenderly dried her. "Let's get you into the bedroom and I'll get you some clothes.

Laura nodded at him as she held on to his arm. She took one step and almost went down again. He lifted Laura and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed. He went to her dresser and grabbed a set of pajamas for her. "Laura will you let me dress you." She nodded. He helped her into her pajamas then settled her into her bed. "When is the last time you had anything to eat or drink?"

She shook her head. "I had some water when I took some medicine earlier. I had dinner last night."

He kissed her forehead and was concerned about the heat coming from her skin. "OK, I'm going to make you some soup and get you some juice. You stay here and rest."

Laura nodded. As Robbie stood to leave she grabbed his hand. "Robbie, I'm so sorry. I overstepped. I should have asked you before I made an appointment for you. I didn't think I just did it."

He took her face into his hands. "Laura, you don't have to apologize. You did something for me because you love me. It's what you do for those you love. I overreacted and acted like a complete ass. I owe you the apology. I pushed you away and lied to you. I know you probably don't even want me here. All I ask is that you let me take care of you before you throw me out."

Tears slid down her face as she nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "I thought I'd lost you."

Robbie pulled her tighter to him. "Never Laura, you're stuck with me." They clung to each other crying. "Laura, let's get you fed then we can talk if you want to. I'll tell you everything."

Laura nodded against him. "Robbie, tell me one thing." He nodded. "Are we OK? Can you forgive me for overstepping?"

He kissed her forehead then wiped her tears. "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong. Once again, this is my fault. You keep doing what you've been doing. So you tell me, are we OK?"

"I'm scared Robbie. I can't go through this again. Can you promise me this won't happen again?"

He smiled at her thinking about his trip to the cemetery earlier in the day. "I promise Laura, never again. I'm all yours."


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

Robbie left Laura in her bed. Downstairs he heated the soup, made a pot of tea and fixed her a glass of juice. While he was waiting for everything to warm, he called Lyn.

"Dad, how did things go with Laura?"

"So far so good, pet. I'm calling for your nurse's opinion."

"Are you OK dad?"

He nodded as he took the kettle off the stove and poured the water into the pot. "I'm fine. Laura is sick. Her fever is quite high and when I got here earlier she was passed out in the shower."

"How long was she out dad?"

"Not long, less than a minute. She hasn't had anything to eat since dinner last night and I don't think she has had much to drink today either."

"If she's had a fever all day, she may well be partially dehydrated. That and the lack of food is probably what caused her to pass out. Get some food and liquid in her. Give her some paracetamol and let her sleep. Keep an eye on her fever, if it gets above 40 degrees take her to A&E."

"Is there anything else I can do, pet?"

Lyn smiled hearing the worry in his voice. "Dad, most likely she picked up a virus somewhere. You being there is probably the best thing for her. Did you tell her you love her?"

He smiled. "Not yet, pet. I didn't think the first time I told her should be when she was passed out on the floor of her shower."

"Don't wait too long dad."

"I won't. I love you, pet."

"I love you too dad. Tell Laura I hope she feels better soon."

Robbie put everything on a tray and headed back to Laura. She was curled on her side in bed. She opened her eyes as Robbie entered the room. She smiled when she saw him. He set the tray on the end of the bed then helped her sit up in the bed.

He put the tray across her legs. "Do you want me to feed you or do you think you can handle it yourself?"

She smiled at him. "I think I need some help."

Robbie kissed her on the forehead then placed a napkin across her lap. He moved the chair from across the room and sat beside the bed. He dipped the spoon into the soup and started to feed her.

They didn't talk while he fed her. Even before they were a couple they had always been able to have entire conversations with only their eyes. This was one of those times.

Robbie was able to get her to eat most of the soup, drink a glass of juice and a cup of tea. He could tell she was sleepy so he picked up the tray. "I'm going to take this down and clean up a bit. You get some rest."

Laura smiled at him. "Leave the dishes in the sink until morning. I need you here with me."

"Are you sure Laura? I won't leave but are you sure you want me here with you?"

She looked up at him pleadingly. "Robbie, I haven't slept through the night in days. Please."

He nodded. "I'll be right back."

Robbie took the tray downstairs and quickly straightened up. He took a pair of his pajamas from her dresser and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out of the bathroom she was once again curled on her side with her eyes closed.

He lowered himself to the bed and curled up behind her. He brushed the hair from her forehead to check her temperature. She felt cooler than she had earlier. As soon as she felt his hand on her forehead Laura turned to him.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her head in his chest. He rolled onto his back pulling her closer to him as he went. He buried his head in her hair and inhaled deeply. Within minutes, they were both asleep.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

Robbie woke first the next morning. Laura was still draped across his body with her head resting on his chest. He watched her sleep grateful that she had allowed him not only back into her life but also into her bed. He wasn't foolish enough to think that all of their problems were resolved but the fact that she had wanted him next to her last night let him know they would get past this.

Quietly he crept from the bed to the bathroom. While he was brushing his teeth he saw the ring he'd given her in London on the bathroom vanity. He remembered how proud he had been when she was wearing it. He briefly wondered if she had found the inscription yet.

She hadn't said anything about it but that was just like her. She would let him keep his secret until he was ready to tell her. She had even stopped him from saying the words that weekend. He briefly wondered why she had stopped him.

He pocketed the ring and went to check on Laura. She was still sleeping soundly so he headed downstairs. He cleaned up the mess from the night before then made a light breakfast for both of them.

He carried the tray up the stairs to her bedroom. As the door pushed open he saw her eyes flutter open. She smiled up at him. "I thought I hallucinated you."

He shook his head. "No Laura, I am all too real." He set the tray at the foot of the bed then settled next to her on the bed. Once they were settled he slid the tray closer. He touched her forehead and was pleased to feel her fever was almost gone. "You need to eat something then take some more medicine. I am prescribing another day in bed."

She smiled at his concern. "Will you stay with me?"

He kissed her cheek. "If that's what you want, yes."

She nodded at him. "Please."

They settled into a comfortable routine as they ate breakfast. Once they finished Robbie moved the tray to the floor. He pulled Laura into his arms and settled her to him.

They lay there peacefully, simply enjoying being near one another. Although neither was ready to admit it, they each knew how close they had come to falling apart. As Laura nuzzled into his chest, Robbie had to ask the question that had been on his mind all morning. "Laura, do you remember our first night in London?"

She kissed his chest and nodded. "Quite fondly. Why do you ask?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I almost said something to you that night and you stopped me. Why?"

She looked up at him and the depth of love he saw there took his breath away. "I knew what you wanted to say and I knew you weren't quite ready to say it."

He ran his thumb across her lips. "You didn't want to hear me finally say that to you?"

Laura took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. "Robbie, I know how you feel, I always have. I also know that it's hard for you to take that step. When you finally say it to me, and I know you will, you won't hesitate for a second and it will mean much more to me. Until then, I am happy to wait. You show me in so many other ways."

Robbie stared at her in awe. This amazing woman knew him even better than he knew himself sometimes. "I haven't done a very good job this week. I almost ruined what we have."

Laura snuggled into his side. "I think you've recovered rather nicely. It was nice of you to come check on me. How did you know I was ill?"

He laughed. "The Chief Super showed up at work yesterday. She'd made a big deal about taking a Saturday off and I suspected she was doing something with you. She said her friend was ill but didn't mention specifically which friend."

Laura laughed softly. "And you being a detective put two and two together and rode to my rescue. What would you have done if I weren't sick?"

He tightened his grip around her. "Then I would have begged and pleaded until you forgave me."

Laura lay there thinking about how she hadn't checked on him. "I should have checked on you. I shouldn't have let my anger override basic concern. James let me know you were OK."

He laughed as he thought of his conversation with James. "Oh, I know. He told me all about his conversation with you and your lunch with the good doctor. He seems to think you are dating. Is there anything I need to be concerned about there?"

He felt her stiffen and his heart stopped for a moment. Laura pushed up and sat facing him. "Jack told me yesterday that he has feelings for me." She placed her hand on his chest. "Robbie, I've never done anything to encourage him and I'm not interested in him as anything more than a friend."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I trust you Laura. I'm not altogether sure that I trust him." Laura squeezed his hand. "James seems to think he's the type of man that you should date."

Laura stared at him. "He told you that? How dare he?"

Robbie pulled her to him. "He did but in fairness to the boy he also said that you should be dating me. But since I seemed uninterested in making you happy he was glad you found someone that was keen to make you happy."

She rested her chin on his chest and smiled at him. "You do make me happy you know."

"Do I?" She nodded as she smiled at him. "All I want to do is make you happy. It made me so sad that James thought I was uninterested in making you happy. And then I thought that maybe you felt that way too."

She shook her head. "I've never felt that way Robbie." He looked at her knowingly. She smiled and continued. "Since we have come back together, I have never felt that way."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything Robbie. I'm all yours. No one else could ever make me happier."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her ring. "Can I put this back on your finger?"

She smiled as she held out her hand. "I took it off because it made me sad. I was scared that I had ruined things between us and the ring just made me think of everything that I would be losing."

He slid the ring on her finger then kissed her finger. "I would be the one losing out on so much Laura."

She intertwined their fingers. "Robbie, I would be the one who would lose the most. Beyond losing my best friend and the love of my life, I'm really close with Lyn and I love Matthew more than I can say."

He ran his hand up her side. "Based upon my conversation with Lyn I am pretty sure she would keep you if we were to split up."

She laughed. "I'm certain that's not true so it's a good thing that I have no desire to be with anyone but you."

He curled her into him and snuggled them into the bed. "That's music to my ears Laura. Now, I think you need to rest."

She yawned despite her desire to continue talking with Robbie. "No, I'm fine."

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Liar. Go to sleep Laura, I'll be here when you wake up."

Laura snuggled closer to him and let the warmth from his body relax her. "Thank you Robbie. I love you."

Robbie held her while watching her sleep. He felt like they had weathered the storm. Once he was certain that she was asleep he quietly left the bed and went down to clean up his mess from breakfast.

He texted Lyn to let her know that Laura was better and they were OK. Then he went back to Laura's bedroom. She was still in the same position he'd left her in. He lowered himself onto the bed and lay down next to her. She instantly gravitated to him. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**Much closer to sexy time.**

Robbie woke to an empty bed. Laura's pillow was still warm. He pulled it to him and breathed in her scent. That smell never failed to elicit a physical response from him. Suddenly he needed to be near Laura.

He heard water running in the bathroom and smiled. He climbed out of bed and walked quietly to the bathroom. Laura was in the shower. Without a second thought he stripped and entered the shower behind her.

She turned to him smiling. Robbie reached out and softly stroked her cheek. "After what happened the last time you showered, you weren't planning on doing it alone were you?"

She laughed softly as she ran her hand down his chest. "I was rather hoping that my knight in shining armor would hear the water running and come to my rescue again."

He took her hand then gently kissed it. "All you ever have to do is ask."

Laura pulled Robbie under the stream of water and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him. "Are you going to help me wash my back?"

He leaned down to kiss her neck. "And any other body parts that might need washing?"

She smiled and kissed his chest as he turned her away from him. He helped her wet her hair then grabbed her shampoo bottle. He massaged her scalp and felt her melt into his body. "Mmmm, Robbie that feels amazing."

He continued to massage her scalp before rinsing her hair. He took the bar of soap from the shelf and slowly soaped her body. She pushed back into him. She slid her hands up his body and tried to turn to him. He held her firm. "Laura, this is about getting you cleaned up then back to bed for you."

She took his hands and guided them down her body. "Robbie, the only thing I want to do in my bed is make love to you."

He lightly kissed her neck. "You're still sick pet. You need your rest."

She growled with frustration. "Robbie, my fever is gone. I had a good night's sleep and an even better nap. Right now, I need you." She pulled away from him then turned back to him. The water washed away the rest of the soap from her body. She pushed him against the shower wall. "I am going back to my bed. If you aren't there with me in 5 minutes, I will start without you." She pushed up on her toes and kissed him hard and fast. Before he could respond she opened the shower door and stepped out of the shower.

Robbie watched as she grabbed a towel and walked out of the room. He smiled as he shook his head. Laura Hobson never failed to surprise him.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

**Here it is the long awaited reconciliation.**

Robbie showered quickly before turning off the water and getting out of the shower. He grabbed a clean towel and dried off quickly. He walked into the bedroom to find her lying on her side facing the bathroom door. Her head was propped up her arm. She smiled as he stood in the door. "What took you so long?"

He stalked across the room and joined her on the bed. He traced his hand down her side. "You see I was distracted in the shower so I wasn't able to shower myself."

Laura ran her hand down his chest. "Distracted you say? How on earth did you get distracted in the shower?"

Robbie's hand moved up her body and cupped her breast. He brushed his thumb across her nipple and felt it harden beneath his touch. "A beautiful woman enticed me into the shower." He lowered his head and sucked gently on her nipple. She arched into him. He looked up at her. "This beautiful woman was sick yesterday so when I joined her in the shower all I wanted to do was take care of her." He brushed his tongue over her again.

She ran her hand through his wet hair pressing him into her. "And did you take care of her in the shower?"

He shook his head as he continued to lick at her nipple. His hand trailed down her body and lightly pressed into her folds. "She didn't seem to think so. She demanded that I take her to bed even though I think she might need more rest."

Laura rolled onto her back while pushing Robbie's head lower on her body. "Don't you think she might know what she needs better than you do?"

He kissed his way down her body as he slid two fingers inside her. She pushed her hips up to him as his tongue found her center. He laughed against her. "I'm pretty sure I know exactly what she needs." He curled his fingers inside her as his tongue pressed against her again.

Laura draped one of her legs over his shoulder and moaned with pleasure. "Perhaps the woman needs to feel connected to you after a bit of a rough patch."

Robbie looked up at her. The pleading in her eyes was clear. It hadn't occurred to him that she might need this to get them past their issue. He moved up her body and claimed her lips in the gentlest of kisses. "Laura, never doubt my need for you."

She kissed him deeply as she wrapped her legs around him pulling him into her. They lay there kissing, connected in the most intimate of ways. Neither was in a hurry to move. They needed this intimacy to restore their balance.

Slowly Laura ran her legs down Robbie's body. As she ran them down his legs, he rolled them over pulling her on top of him. He sensed that she needed the control; that she needed to seek her own comfort in him. He gladly let her take the reigns as she pushed up from his body.

Laura sat up fully and balanced herself on his chest. She slowly rolled her hips over him feeling him deep inside her. She had missed him over the past week, not just the comfort that comes with knowing someone cares for you but; the comfort that comes from being physically connected with another person.

Robbie slid his hands up her legs. He could feel the muscles in her legs start to tighten as she moved over him. He let her own the rhythm between them. His hands moved up to cup her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and watched her breath catch as he did so. Her head dropped back as she moaned in response to his touch.

Laura quickened her pace over Robbie. She could feel her muscles begin to coil within her. She tightened her muscles around Robbie and heard him groan with pleasure. She did it again and was rewarded as he thrust up into her. She leaned forward to gain more purchase as she rode him harder and faster. She continued to squeeze him.

Robbie was on the edge. Every time she tightened around him he came closer to falling over the edge. He reached between them and stroked her with one hand. The other hand found her hips and pushed and pulled her. He looked up at her mesmerized by the look of concentration on her face. Her lower lip was between her teeth, her eyes closed. He reached up and touched her cheek. "Look at me Laura. I'm right here."

As she opened her eyes, he thrust into her and brushed his thumb across her. All of those connections sent a thrill through her body that pushed her over the edge. Her muscles tightening around him brought his own release. Her name was on his lips as he was lost to the pleasure. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to him.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**Pure fluff.**

Laura lay on top of Robbie wrapped in his arms. Neither could speak, they could barely breathe. Robbie stroked her back tenderly while kissing the top of her head. "Laura, are you OK?"

She nodded into his chest. She lifted her head to look at him. "How do you always know what I need?"

He stroked her cheek. "What do you mean Laura?"

She smiled at him. "I needed this Robbie."

He laughed. "You weren't very subtle about it, love."

She lightly bit his chest. "I meant that I needed to be in control."

He kissed her forehead. "Laura, I've known you for a long time. One of the many things I have learned over the years is when to let you take control. And I can honestly say that I have never once been disappointed when you do."

She laughed at him before kissing him. "Thank you Robbie."

He curled Laura into his side and kissed her neck. "How would you like to spend the rest of the day?"

She sighed as she snuggled into his body. "Is staying right here an option?"

He nuzzled her neck. "We can or we could go somewhere together if you think you might be up for it?"

She turned into him. "Go somewhere?"

He kissed her. "Do you think you're up to it?"

She tilted her head as she smiled at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too strenuous. Just some fresh air and time together."

She nodded. "That could be nice."

Robbie pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "I will give you two hours to rest and get dressed."

She raised her eyebrow. "I need two hours to get ready?"

He shook his head. "No, love, I need two hours. You just need to dress casually and be ready to go in two hours. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her. "I will be back for you in two hours." He was up and off the bed before she could respond.

"Where are you going?"

He was pulling clothes from the closet. "Don't you worry Dr. Hobson, I guarantee you will enjoy this." Once he was dressed he leaned over and kissed her one last time. "Two hours, be out front."

She pulled him to her and kissed him deeper. "How is you leaving time together?"

He touched her nose lightly. "Trust me, love."

She laughed. "Two hours, out front."

* * *

Robbie rushed around to get all of the pieces he needed for his outing with Laura. He knew the perfect thing to do. He wanted this to be a special place for them. It had become a special place for him and now it was time to share it with her.

Two hours later he pulled into Laura's drive. She was walking out her door. "You're right on time sir."

He got out of his car and pulled her to him. "I couldn't be late for you." He kissed her. "Are you ready?"

She held out her hands. "You tell me, am I ready?"

He pulled her back to him and whispered in her ear. "You look gorgeous."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I wasn't fishing for a compliment. I wanted to know if I was dressed OK."

"You are perfect. Let's go." He helped her into the car and they pulled away.

Fifteen minutes later Robbie parked his car overlooking Oxford. He helped Laura out of the car. "This view is spectacular, Robbie."

He opened the boot of his car and pulled out a basket and several blankets. "There's a story I want to tell you about this place. It's pretty special to me."

She reached out and took the blankets from him. "I look forward to it." She took his hand and they walked hand in hand to the overlook.

They worked together to set out the blankets and the food. They enjoyed the company and the food and simply being together. After the food was cleared away, Robbie pulled Laura down to him. "Do you want to hear about this place?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

"Do you remember the BizBarker case?" She nodded. "This place was where Miranda Thornton and David Connelly used to come when they were a couple. Each had a photo of this view. I kept seeing the picture during the case but couldn't figure out why it was so important. Do you remember the fight we had during that case?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't call it a fight. We just disagreed loudly."

He kissed her head. "Laura, we fought."

She shook her head. "We can't have fought because we didn't have make-up sex."

He smiled. "As I recall, we had a lot of make-up sex that weekend."

She looked up at him and blushed. "Yes, we did."

"Can I continue my story now?" She smiled and nodded. "Anyway, after our fight, I came up here to clear my head and see if I could figure out why this view was so important to them. While I was up here, you texted me to meet you. It was the first time you had texted me in a long time."

She nuzzled into his chest. "I texted you to apologize. But I also wanted to get you alone so that I could tell you I ended things with Franco. I didn't know how to tell you."

"It was up here that I knew I wanted to be with you. I didn't just want an arrangement. I wanted all of you. When you asked me to meet you, my heart soared. So for me, this will always be the place where I knew that I wanted us to be us."

Laura looked up at Robbie, tears welling in her eyes. "So this is sort of our place?"

He kissed her gently. "That's how I think of it."

Laura kissed Robbie, lightly at first then deeper. "Thank you for sharing this with me.

For the rest of the afternoon, they lay side by side. Occasionally they chatted; they even napped for a bit. But mostly they were just together. As the sun set over the horizon Laura wrapped her arm tightly around Robbie's waist. "How about we go home and you take care of me some more?"

Robbie looked down at her smiling face. Her use of the word home had sent a thrill through him. He knew now that wherever she was, was his home. He kissed her lightly as he pulled her closer to him. "Always."


End file.
